Eran Pocos y Llego La Mascara
by Cetoelverse
Summary: Un chico el híbrido definitivo entre freak del cartoon y otaku del anime adquiere La Mascara con su imaginación como unico limete ¿hasta donde sera capaz de llegar?
1. Un Regalo

**Descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueño ni de High School DxD ni The Mask sea de sus personajes lugares ya sean anime,manga,cómic o novela por favor apoyad el proyecto oficial. Ni cobro ni recibo dinero por esta historia. Los personajes que imite o mencione La mascará pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

Un chico corre lo más rápido que puede lleva el pelo corto negro despeinado con sus flequillos cayendo por su frente casi llegando a sus ojos marrones está utilizando un uniforme que consiste en una chaqueta verde por encima de una camisa blanca y pantalón negro con zapatos marrones y una corbata negras va por las calles de la ciudad de Kuho finalmente baja las escalera de la estación justo cuando las puertas están a punto de cerrarse corre y toma la arriesgada decisión de saltar justo cuando las puertas están cerrándose mientras salta aterriza de bruces contra el suelo "Maldito bastardo ha escapado." Dice uno de sus perseguidores.

El chico sonríe cuando oye una voz por los altavoces "Por favor no suban al tren mientras las puertas se están cerrando ni traspasen la línea amarilla mientras el tren esta en movimiento."

El chico con una sonrisa estúpida se coloca su brazo derecho detrás de su cabeza "Lo siento." Entonces suspira _"Mierda por esto mismo me van a hacerlo pagar mañana."_ El chico suspira mientras mira al horario del tren en la parte superior del vagón "¿¡QUE!?" el chico se compadeció de sí mismo cuando vio que el tren estaba desplazándose en dirección contraria a su destino.

 **Por la Noche**

"Estoy en casa" dice cuando una niña de 10 años sale de pasillo lleva el pelo largo recogido por una cola de caballo llevando una camisa de si mangas blancas y un chándal negro descalza con calcetines blancos.

"Llegas tarde baka-Onii-chan." Dice la chica que salió a recibir a su hermano. ¿Estabas con tus amigos?"

"Sis soy otaku del manga-anime y freak del comic-cartoon yo no tengo vida social." Dijo él con una sonrisa mientras se descalzaba y entraba y se aflojaba la corbata de su uniforme.

"Y eso no te pone triste." Dijo ella echándose las por detrás de la cabeza y cruzando su pierna derecha mientras Shinji entraba a salón de su casa.

"Si la verdad es que si." Dijo él mientras su brazos y cabeza caían al suelo con un aura oscura y deprimente flotando a su alrededor.

"Aya deja de molestar a tu hermano." Dijo su madre desde la cocina.

"Hermanito" Dijo una niña pequeña vestida de 3 años con un llevando un mono azul y una camisa larga color verde y el pelo corto negro con ojos marrones. Que se acerco caminando

"Ven aquí canija .Whoa cada día pesas mas." Dijo mientras la cogió en brazos y entraba en la cocina

"¿Por qué llegas tarde?" Le pregunto su madre una mujer entrando en el fin de los 30 con pelo largo color negro y sus ojos marrones, recogido con una coleta llevando un delantal amarillo así como una camisa marrón y falda larga negra.

"Me equivoque de tren." Dijo mientras dejaba a su hermanita en el suelo y se fue a la cocina a buscar algo de pica.

"Eso no es propio de ti." Le dijo su madre mientras se llevaba las manos a las caderas y observaba a su hijo sacar un aperitivo de la nevera.

"A lo mejor tanta televisión y internet le está afectado al cerebro." Dijo su hermana desde el sofá donde está viendo la tele acostada con una bolsa de patatas y su hermana pequeña babeando delante de ella por una "¡Aya! que te tengo dicho de picar antes de la cena."

"Tú tienes tu peluche y yo no te digo nada." Sintiéndose indignado el chico respondió mientras cerraba la nevera.

"¿Pero por qué no hace alguna actividad extraescolar?" Dijo su madre en la popular creencia de años era vital la necesidad de tener vida social en los últimos momentos y mejor que pasarse la tarde y noche viendo su hobby que para ella no eran más que dibujos y anime.

"En que soy exactamente yo bueno." Dijo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y se iba desabrochando la camisa para ponerse más cómodo.

"¿Por qué siempre eres tan negativo?" Le dijo su madre mientras pasaba por el pasillo para subir al piso de arriba.

"Eres rápido saliendo corriendo quizás carreras y jugabas en el parque a baloncesto cuando tenías tiempo libre antes de pasarte todo el día en el ordenador." Dijo su hermana que había puesto una patata delante de su hermana pequeña y la movía de un lado a otro haciendo que ella la mirara como si estuviera hipnotizada siguiendo cada movimiento de la patata.

" _No puedo decirles que eso se debe a años de abusos en el instituto y el colegio bastante humillante seria que mi madre y mis hermanas pequeñas me defendieran de los matones. Y el baloncesto bueno me gustaba pero me faltaba la confianza en mí mismo para intentarlo."_ El recordaba los motivos por los que gano una habilidad de supervivencia y que era demasiado inseguro como para plantearse la idea de ser parte de un equipo y sentir la presión de los demás.

"Claro y me apunto al equipo de fútbol americano y me hago llamar Eyeshield 21." Hizo una referencia a uno de los animes que acababa de mirar recientemente. Antes de subir a su habitación a cambiarse.

"Por cierto una carta del tío nos manda regalos mama lo dejo encima de tu cama." Dijo Aya ese fue su error ese mismo momento dejo su mano al alcance de su hermana que sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo a por la patata devorando lo dedos de sus hermana en proceso. –Grito de dolor-

"Eh?" cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto ahí esta una caja que ponía con un roturador para Shinji Takahashi.

Su habitación era lo que parecía imposible el equilibrio perfecto entre anime y cómic fundidos en una completa armonía separada cada frontera por una alfombra de ilustre héroes del cómics a si como personajes del manga anime un ordenador arriba de un escritorio y una estantería el primer piso 12 videojuegos que eran de desarrolladoras japonés y la otra mitad por distintas empresas occidentales el segundo piso figuras de héroes y personajes de videojuegos manga anime y en la tercera mangas y cómics amontonados.

"Una máscara." Fue lo que dijo tras abrir la caja y sacar una máscara de madera con rayas verticales y de color marrón claro con tres pequeños agujeros, dos para los ojos y uno para la boca y con un trozo de metal pintado en el color gris, consiguiendo entre la nariz y los ojos y que tienen cinco puntos esféricas metálicas pequeñas.

"La calidad de la madera parece buena." Dijo mientras la admiraba y lo sostenía en el aire se debatía en la idea de probársela o no. Cuando iba a ponérsela noto una inscripción en ella. Lo siguiente que hizo fue encender el ordenador y buscar el idioma tarea que fue más difícil de lo que pensaba tras una parada para cenar con su madre y sus hermanas volvió a terminar lo que había empezado.

 **Inscripción**

 _Lastima de aquel que se encuentre con esta mascara, aquel que se la ponga ganara poderes milagrosos, a costa de su autocontrol y cordura._

 **Fin de la Inscripción**

"Hahaha claro que sí y yo soy una animadora." Diciendo eso se puso la máscara y algo ocurrió se adhirió a su carne y comenzó a girar formando un pequeño tornado a continuación estaba vestido con un uniforme de animadora tenía el pelo largo negro recogido con una cola de caballo llevaba una camisa sin mangas amarilla corta que le hacía visible el ombligo con el logo de una M en el pecho verde y una minifalda amarilla y sus brazos sostenían pompones verdes. Cabe destacar que su cabeza se había vuelto cabezona, verde y con unos dientes brillantes.

"Dame una F, dame una U, dame una N, dame un C dame una I, Y ya sabéis como sigue ¡FUNCIONA!" Dijo el tras ejecutar un salto con la piernas recogidas y los brazos estirados.

Con otro giro se transformo de nuevo ahora llevaba una chaqueta azul celeste con una camisa amarilla unos pantalones azul oscuro con una cadena en el bolsillo derecho y una zapatillas blancas. "Sssssmoking." Dijo él para evitar una guerra de comentarios respecto a que si era mejor ardieeente o chisssspeante.

"Bien hace una noche preciosa para quedarse encerrado en casa salgamos a la calle." Dijo alzando su dedo índice y hablando para una audiencia invisible.

A continuación del interior de su chaqueta cogió un casco "Veintisiete, ventana, queso, hut-hut." A continuación salto por la ventana y aterrizo en medio de la calle dejando su silueta en el agujero.

"¿Que ha sido eso?" dijo la madre de Shinji que salió a la calle haber que había pasado. Cuando salió vio a un hombre verde.

"Niños recordad siempre abrocharos el cinturón de seguridad. Hola mami."Dijo mientras levantaba la parte superior de su cuerpo y saludaba a su madre que tras un chillido cerro rápidamente la puerta de casa. "Volveré tarde."

Tras levantarse como si no hubiera caído de un segundo piso siguió caminando Siguió caminando hasta que algo le salió de un callejón un ladrón con una navaja. "Tu dame todo lo que lleves encima." Se saco el interior de sus bolsillos en sus pantalones y se abrió la chaqueta "No llevo nada encima pero espera que tienes detrás en la oreja." Haciendo eso metió con sus dedos en la oreja del ladrón y saco un globo que comenzó a inflarlo y cuando era lo bastante grande le dio la forma de un perrito. "Aquí tienes un french poodle." Tras dárselo el ladrón lo tiro al suelo. Y le apunto con su navaja "¿Te estás burlando de mi?"

"Oh con que un público exigente bien mi truco final." Sacando un globo negro fue doblándolo hasta darle forma de una ametralladora pero dejo de ser un globo para volverse una real "La metralleta." El ladro asustado dejo su navaja en el suelo y puso sus manos el alto "Vale amigo…por qué no nos calmamos y no vamos como si nada hubiera pasado nada." dijo el sonriendo

"Hahaahahha no. "Diciendo eso utilizo la ametralladora para convertir el torso del ladrón en queso gruyer. Tras ver el cadáver cuyas balas habían penetrados la carnes y agujereado donde ahora no paraba de salir sangre se acerco a echarle un vistazo. "Uuuu sabes amigo vas necesitar mucha cinta adhesiva. Bah pasear es aburrido hagámoslo más divertido cerrare los ojos y girare al azar." Saliendo de ahí a toda velocidad girando choco contra algo. Cuando se dio la vuelta vio que la cadena de su pantalón se había enganchado con una rueda de una bici que pertenecía a un chico que estaba tirado al lado izquierdo suyo y su bici arriba de él. Tenía corto pelo castaño y ojos marrones. Su vestimenta consistía en una chaqueta negra con detalles de blanco y una camisa de botones desabrochada que mostraba una camisa roja a juego un pantalón que coincidía con el color de la chaqueta y zapatillas.

"Esto ¿estas….¿huh?" el chico se quedo sorprendido al ver su apariencia más que nada su enorme cabezón verde llevaba ahora La Máscara un uniforme de béisbol de los blanco con líneas negras así como una gorra negra con una M mayúscula de color verde "Esto perdona….¿Por que llevas un bate. " El chico retrocedió en el suelo con su manos y pierna despacio mientras ganaba algo de distancia pues en fondo sabía lo que iba a hacer con se bate.

"Porque soy muy rencoroso y no me gusta ensuciarme las manos." Dijo mientras estiraba su brazo y admiraba sus uñas y a continuación alzo su bate preparado para pegarle cuando el chico cerró los ojos mientras se preparaba para lo que venía. Fueron interrumpidos por una mujer que caminaba poco a poco hacia ellos y de repente un aura oscura se apodero del ambiente.

"Esta sensación es la misma que tuve con ella." Dijo el chico pasando a un tono serio mientras aun estaba en el suelo.

"¿De qué me estás hablando?" Dijo al chico para luego mirar a la mujer Cuando se viro su cara cambio abrió la boca y literalmente cayó hacia el suelo mientras babeaba por la mujer que había parecido su atuendo consistía en un violeta, top-gabardina abierta que mostraba su enorme pecho, una minifalda a juego y zapatos de tacón negros y un cabello largo azul y azul claro.

"Que extraño…no parece que me haya equivocado tu eres el recipiente vació que se supone que debía ser eliminado. " Dijo manteniendo su mirada fría mientras miraba a los dos jóvenes delante de ella. _"Muy extraño."_ Pensó ella cuando vio a sujeto con la cabeza verde y boca abierta babeante.

"Aquí lo único extraño es que con ese par de tetas no se te salga el pecho mientras caminas por cierto puedes decirles que dejen de mirarme a los ojos." Ella simplemente ignoro de el chico enmascarado solo miro con una mirada fría.

"Comentario de su busto y actitud pasivo fría conclusión es una tsudenere o una bitch." Dijo mientras aun en su traje de beisbol se llevaba la mano a la barbilla para pensar.

"Imposible." Dijo el chico mientras finalmente se levantaba y se sorprendido mientras analizaba sus opciones

"¿Por qué sigues vivo?" Entones a la mujer le crecieron un par de alas negras.

"Es un ángel caído." Dijo el chico sorprendido.

"O ha bebido redbull." Dijo la máscara mientras volvía a su atuendo por defecto antes de chasquear los dedos y sacar una cámara de video y hacer zoom al escote del ángel caído. Entonces se viro a su público invisible "No me juzguéis."

"Se supone que estás muerto." Dijo convocando un lanza envuelta en una luz dorada que lanzo hacia ellos mientras el chico la esquivo la lanza se clavo en el pecho de Big Head él se llevo la mano al pecho y se acerco al chico tambaleándose y cayó al suelo.

"Abrázame tengo frió." El chico obedeció compadecido de él la máscara agarro fuertemente su brazo mientras se apoyaba en el "Dile a los rebeldes que la luna de Endor es una trampa." Dijo él con una voz a pagada y apunto de exhalar su último aliento.

"¿Endor?" El chico no entendía la referencia de la frase.

"toso toso dile a Rose que se suba al bote para que Jack pueda sobrevivir si no morirá al final." La máscara cogió aire para seguir con su drama.

"Seth Rollins traicionara a The Shield, En StarWars El Despetar…de la fuerza….no sé lo que pasa no la he visto , Bruce Wayne es Batman, mi único arrepentimiento….es no…no...Haber entendido el final de Evangelion. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se convirtieron en zumo de naranja al final eso no tenía sentido y Shinji aplicando asfixia erótica a Asuka." Tras decir eso finalmente la máscara murió acunado el chico estaba a punto de decir algo una mano enorme salió de la nada sosteniendo un Oscar para entregarlo a La Máscara que se levanto y lo cogió de repente la mujer y el chico se dieron la vuelta para ver a un motón de gente sentada en sillones aplaudiendo. Mientras la máscara se acerca con la estatuilla mientras la abrazaba y comenzó a llorar. "Gracias me quieren en verdad me quiere y yo a vosotros pero este premio no es mío es vuestro por que vosotros sois La Máscara gracias." El público se levanto en una gran ovación.

"Suficiente acabare con ambos." Chillo el ángel caído mientras alzo el vuelo. Y lanzo una vez más su lanza de luz.

"No he terminado no espera si si he terminado continua." Dijo la máscara mientras comenzó a girar la lanza impactó solo para ser destruida de un puñetazo para sorpresa del ángel caído femenino.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto ella cuando una voz en off hablo

" **¡New Warrior Enter Of The Ring!"**

"Tu lanza de luz no es rival para Maskuma de Fighter of the Street que vendría a ser Akuma de Stret Fighter pero por motivos de copyright no podemos utilizarlo y ahora te venceré con una fracción de mi poder. Sufre la millonésima parte de el poder aterrador del perfeccionado Satsui Abeja Maya no Hado ouhhh." Dijo La Máscara ahora había aumentado de tamaño hasta ser una masa de puro músculo perfectamente definidos enormes y marcados con un traje de karate negro desgastado y pelo rojo despeinado con una cola de mechón de pelo en el centro. Concentrado toda su energía creó una esfera amarilla en las palmas de sus manos mientras encogía su cuerpo la energía se acumulaba y comenzó a recitar "En un país multicolor nació una abeja bajo el sol y la llamaron ¡MAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A continuación estiro sus manos hacia delante desencogiéndose desatando una increíble ola de energía que fue lanzado al ángel caído y de la propia la energía amarilla salía una voz que cantaba la misma canción de la Abeja _"Imposible ha dicho solo una millonésima parte que absurdo como puede ser tan poderoso."_ eso pensó el ángel caído tras recibir el impacto de lleno Tras recibir todo el impacto quedando su ropa destrozadas para deleite de los dos jóvenes y tenía varias magulladuras en su cuerpo.

"Maldita sea debo retirarme a informar de este tipo." Diciendo eso se fue volando.

"Volverá la necesitamos para alargar la trama hasta que se no ocurra un final." Dijo La Máscara rompiendo una vez más la cuarta pared.

"Ha sido increíble." Dijo el chico que se acerco emocionado a él ya que probablemente habría sido un poco diferente el resultado si él no hubiera aparecido.

"No lo increíble es que se le haya desintegrado la ropa pero no el pelo aunque no puedo evitar pensar que estoy interfiriendo en una trama compleja y que compensar el ecchi manteniendo un nivel intermedio que agrada a pervertidos y buscadores de historia interesantes por igual. Por cierto." con otro giro recupero su forma de jugador de béisbol con un bate. "Tenemos un asuntillo pendiente." Dijo mientras se golpeaba la palma de la mano izquierda suavemente con el bate y se acercaba al chico.

"¿eh?" Dijo el nervioso mientras retrocedía y tropezaba mientras su trasero terminaba en el suelo y contemplaba a La Máscara aterrorizado.

"Oh no voy a matarte pero si voy a hacerte mucho daño." Dijo con una sonría mostrando sus enormes dientes brillantes.

"Que pesadilla más extraña las 3:00 me quedan solo tres horas y media tras un bostezo se hecho en su cama.

 **En Otro Lugar**

El un ambiente oscuro solo iluminado por velas un grupo de personas estaba reunido detrás de un escritorio el grupo estaba compuesto por tres chicas y un chico que utilizaba el mismo uniforme que había utilizado el chico que se había encontrado con la máscara lo que denotaba que era un uniforme de una academia y estaban mirando enfrente suyo.

La pequeña chica alrededor de unos 15 años llevaba el cabello blanco corto y tenia ojos color avellana y en su cabeza llevaba un broche de cabello en forma de gato negro en ambos lados de la cabeza. Ella al igual que las otras dos utilizaba el uniforme pero sin chaqueta era una camisa de manga larga de botones blanca con revestimientos verticales y un lazo negro en el cuello y una falda color magenta con acentos blancos.

El chico llevaba el cabello corto rubio y ojos grises llevaba su uniforme era más estético estando la chaqueta y camisa blanca abrochada y un lazo negro en el cuello.

Las otras dos chica se caracterizaban por sus voluptuosos cuerpos la figura de la derecha llevaba un pelo negro largo recogido con un lazo naranja que lo utilizaba para formar una cola de caballo larga hasta llegar a sus piernas y unos ojos violetas, utilizaba el uniforme reglamentario para las chicas y utilizaba la chaqueta reglamentaria que era una chaqueta que cubría los hombros pero tenía en el pecho un corsé blanco a juego.

Y por último la figura del centro usando el mismo uniforme chaqueta incluida con increíble cabello carmesí y largo hasta el muslo y el típico mechón rojo que sobresale por la parte superior de su cabeza y ojos azules a diferencia del resto estaba sentado en un sillón lo que denotaba su posición como líder.

"Repasemos otra vez lo hechos, fuiste a hacer el contrato." Dijo ella con sus manos juntas y codos sobre la mesa.

"Hai." Dijo la voz a la que se estaba dirigiendo.

"No firmaste el contrato. Y mientras volvías apareció un ángel caído"

"Hai."

"Que se enfrento a un tipo con una enorme cabeza verde que fue empalado por una lanza de luz que se recupero como si nada, gano un Oscar y se convirtió en una parodia de un personaje de un videojuego que lanzo una bola de energía que cantaba "Que en un país multicolor nació una abeja bajo el sol. Y con ella derroto al ángel caído." Ella repitió la parte más larga y más inverosímil.

"Hai."

"Y después te golpeo repetidamente con un bate de béisbol y te encerró en esa caja fuerte." Dijo ella mirando a la caja fuerte donde estaba encerrado su sirviente.

"Hai ¡¿podéis sacarme de aquí ya?!" Dijo el chico La ultima parte chillando ya que empezaba a notar la falta de oxigeno.

"Esto es malo ahora los ángeles caído saben que estás vivo, pero es imperdonable que ese tipo se haya atrevido a hacer daño a uno de mis queridos siervos es simplemente inaceptable."Dijo ella con el ceño fruncido visiblemente molesta por el hecho de que hubieran atacado a uno de sus valiosos sirvientes.

"Vaya, vaya ¿qué hacemos entonces presidenta?" Dijo la chica con cola de caballo.

"Como miembros de club de ocultismo debemos investigar todos lo relacionado con actividades paranormales le encontraremos y le daremos un pequeño escarmiento por dañar a uno de mis querido subordinados." Dijo la presidenta de club de ocultismo seria aunque con una pequeña sonrisa arrogante. "Pero antes Koneko ¿puedes sacar a Issei de ahí dentro?" la chica más baja del grupo asintió mientras se dirija a la caja fuerte.


	2. Noche de Locos

El sonido de un despertador resuena en su habitación seguido de un gran bostezo moviendo su brazo repetidamente para localizar el botón de apagado el motivo por el que se levantaba antes que su familia era porque su instituto quedaba más lejos de su casa el instituto Kuoh Academy le quedaba más cerca pero debido a que la idea de que antes fuera una antiguamente una academia para chicas le echo para detrás principalmente por que se hubiera sentido como un ratón de laboratorio de experimento social y pensó que las "senpais" no les agradarían los chicos como él que era incapaz de hablar con una chica sin ponerse nervioso y soltar estupideces. Cuando estaba preparado su madre y Aya se habían levantado.

"Buenos días" –bostezo- dijo Aya que se estaba quitando parte de la legañas de los ojos.

"¿Te has preparado el almuerzo y recogido tus cosas y hecho la cama?" Le pregunto su madre.

"Si, si y si." Dijo mientras con sus palillos remataba el último pedazo de arroz de su cuenco antes de ponerlo en el fregadero y coger la chaqueta puesta en su en respaldo de su silla.

"¿No tenía que haber vuelto ya de la comisaria?" Pregunto por el miembro de la familia que estaba siempre ausente.

"Noche ajetreada un lunático no ha hecho más que causar problemas a la ciudad y la policía." Dijo su madre.

"Efectivamente." Dijo la voz del presentador de noticias mientras salía por el canal local se veía a Aya mirando que había cogido el mando a distancia y encendido la tele. "Un lunático a causado el caos y el desorden anoche de acuerdo con los testigos un hombre con una enorme cabeza verde a continuación ofrecemos algunas de las imágenes captadas anoche.

"En esta se le puede ver boxeando con Ping panda hembra en un combate de boxeo en el zoo. Más tarde la autopsia revelo que la pobre estaba preñada."

"Que horrible." Dijo Aya mientras veía las noticias Shinji se quedo boquiabierto pues eso fue uno de sus sueños extraños.

El presentador continúo "De momento se le busca por maltrato de animales, asesinato de un individuo al que aún no se ha podido identificar, daños a la propiedad pública y privada, estrellar un deportivo en una fábrica de Toyota y testigos afirman haberle visto sodomizar a una cabra además de mandar a 4 policías a cuidados intensivos y llevarse el equivalente a 140 litros de Coca-Cola." El sonido de un eructo resonó en la cocina causando que Aya y su madre miraran a Shinji "Huele a gaseosa." Resalto Aya mientras miraba a su hermano.

"Hehe supongo que estoy lleno huy se me olvido el bolígrafo y se me está haciendo tarde hehe." Salió corriendo de la cocina.

Madre hija se intercambiaron miradas una a la otra confusas. "Anda suelto y es impredecible y peligroso vayan con cuidado y extremen la precauciones y ahora vamos a la comisaría de policía."

"No puede ser pensaba que era un sueño. Pero todo fue real la panda esa carrera a 400kmh la sensación de beber Coca-Cola era demasiado real y lo peor de todo la cabra que paso de eso no me acuerdo."

 _"Se atraganto se estaba ahogando y le aplique la maniobra Heimlich claro que me puse de cluquillas y mientras jalaba de atrás hacia delante la gente como es una mal pensada pensó otra cosa."_

"Uff menos mal pensé que eso como primera vez hubiera sido vergonzoso." Dijo el suspirando de alivio.

 _"Y que los digas ST."_ Dijo la voz una vez más.

"Por cierto ¿Quién eres?" El comenzó a buscar la procedencia de la voz

 _"Frio, frio"_

 _"Caliente, caliente bingo."_ Entonces agarro al dueño de la voz saliente de la mascara

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Dijo él mientras dejaba caer la máscara y se sentaba sobre su trasero de golpe asustado.

"¿Que pasa Onii-san?" Dijo su hermana que tras oír el chillido había subido corriendo la escalera y entro en su cuarto.

"Te encuentras bien." Pregunto su madre que apareció pocos minutos después.

"Yo yo." El no sabía que responder

"Que es eso." Dijo Aya que entro en la habitación y vio La Máscara tirada en el piso.

"¡NO LA TOQUES! ES MÍA!" Con una ira impropia del él corrió y quito La Máscara de las manos de su hermana.

"¡Shinji!" Le replico a su hijo su madre.

"Yo…yo tengo que irme." Salió corriendo de su casa a coger el tren para ir a clase "¿Por qué ha tenido que pasarme esto?"

Un momento se puso de rodillas con un fuerte dolor en el pecho y busco rápidamente pero sin tiempo empezó a vomitar y sentir arcadas _"yo mate a una persona, mate a una persona."_ la presión del aire le asfixiaba mientras se abrazaba si mismo ahora estaba completamente nervioso nunca se creyó que fuera capaz de matar a nadie hasta que oyó las noticias en un juego matar era casi habitual pero en la vida real eran otras reglas. Con un aura de arrepentimiento sobre él siguió su camino pensando en lo que iba a hacer la presión le iba aplastando mas y mas _"Y si me descubren terminaría en la cárcel."_

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Una voz de una joven se dirigió hacia él.

 _"Relájate colega o no llegaras a viejo. Además ya no hay salida estamos con el agua al cuello metafóricamente hablando claro."_ Pero perdido en su pensamiento con el objeto que había en su mochila no se percato de que una chica le había hablado.

"¡CALLATE!" chillo de repente asustando a la chica que retrocedió asustada al verla el chico se sonrojo por la vergüenza que había tenido que pasar delante de ella "Lo siento, lo siento estaba teniendo una alucinación." Dijo sonrojado y agachando la mirada avergonzada _"oh genial ahora pensara que soy un yonki. Espera….una monja."_ Dijo al verla bien era una joven rubia Su atuendo principal consta de un traje de monja verde azulado oscuro con detalles en azul claro, un velo blanco sobre su cabeza con acentos de color azul claro, una bolsa marrón colgada en la cadera derecha y un crucifijo de plata.

"Noo no no yo lo siento pero…pero te vi te vi y pensé que estabas enfermo así que vine a tratar de curarte." Dijo ella también avergonzada mirando hacia abajo. Después vino un incomodo silencio. "Adiós." Dijo el chico mientras salía corriendo.

"Espera." Pero el chico corrió a tal velocidad que no oyó nada. " _Parecía_ _en problemas y no fui capaz de ayudarle"_ ese sentimiento la llenaba de tristeza el ver a alguien sufrir no le gustaba y quería ayudarle pero ya se había ido.

 **Residencia Takahashi**

"Estoy en casa." Dijo tras ser recibido por su madre. Que estaba sorprendida "¿Qué haces aquí y el instituto?"

"No me siento muy bien subo a arriba a acostarme." Dijo e mientras se quitaba los zapatos y se ponía cómodo desabrochándose la chaqueta y quitándose la corbata adiada al cuello."

"¿Quieres que vayamos al médico?" Le dijo su madre preocupada.

"No no creo que haga falta." Dijo él mientras empezaba a subir las escalera pero se paro en el último momento."¿Papa está en casa?"

"Está durmiendo todo eso con ese lunático suelto lo ha dejado exhausto." Agachando la cabeza se metió en su habitación.

" _Que extraño lo de esta mañana no es propio de él y ahora esto."_ Ella decidió dejarlo pese a que su hijo no era un alumno de sobresaliente pero siempre cumplía a la hora de pasar de curso y nunca le había dado motivos para dudar de él así que confió en él y le dejo tranquilo.

" _Jo**r por que se tuvo que complicarse tanto."_ El se echo a la cama quería hacer todo menos pensar en esa máscara y el hecho de que había matado a alguien.

 **Atardecer**

"Shinji….Shinji." Le dijo su madre que finalmente se levanto a oír el sonido de su madre llamándole y tocando su puerta se levanto y abrió la puerta

"Aya se queda esta noche en casa de un amiga la voy a acompañar tardare un rato y la señora Kimura no pidió que si podíamos cuidar del pequeño Mitsuki. Le pregunto su madre que estaba vestida para salir.

"Si está bien." Dijo el todavía un poco apagado.

"¿Te encuentras mejor?" Le pregunto su madre.

"Si gracias mama." Le agradeció que se preocupara por él.

"¿Quieres despedirte de Aya y hacer las paces con ella?" Le pregunto ya que no iba a volver a ver a su hermana hasta mañana.

"Mañana." Dijo el cerrando la puerta.

 **Noche**

Los niños juegan en el salón mientras Shinji está sentado en el sofá tranquilamente Mitsuki es un niño de año y medio pelo castaño de ojos marrones mientras Shinji mira la máscara debatiéndose que hacer _"¿Y si me deshago de ella?"_ Pensó mientras la miraba.

 _"Un momento si lo de anoche no era un sueño eso quiere decir todo eso del ángel caído era verdad. Y si se escapó volverá a por mí o peor a por mi familia."_ Ese pensamiento inundo su mente. _"Claro que no sabe soy yo así que no debería haber peligro."_ Presupuso él, Suspirando se dejo caer en el sofá y aflojo las manos lo que causo que la máscara se le cayera y lo siguiente de eso fue un destello.

"Oh no." Dijo Shinji cuando vio a Mitsuki con su máscara convertido en un bebe cabezón calvo con la máscara con todos los dientes que eso implica.

"¡Quítate eso!" Le dijo Shinji la respuesta del la pequeña máscara fue sacar su lengua mientras su hermana de 3 años veía el espectáculo era una lucha intensa la cosa fue al peor cuando el bebe se transformó en una alíen de las película de Alien Shinji salto encima del tratando de arrancarle la máscara pero el Bebe uso sus garras para aferrarse a las paredes y gatear por ellas. Shinji enfadado cogió una escoba y comenzó intentar golpearlo para hacerlo bajar "¡Baja aquí!" Finalmente salto a la cabeza de Shinji recuperando su forma y sacando de su pañal un carrito de dos asiento autopropulsado por cohetes marca ACME y metió a la niña de 3 años en el de la izquierda y el bebe se subió a la derecha.

Shinji se puso delante "¡Ni se te ocurra!" el Bebe Máscara sonrió y acelero. Milagrosamente consiguió agarrarle la cara mientras salían a toda velocidad por la puerta mientras el carrito consiguió llegar a los 1200kmh mientras Shinji luchaba por quitarle la máscara y el bebe por quitárselo de su cara, le mordió el dedo meñique durante la lucha su hermana en cambio se estaba divirtiendo con los brazos en alto y sonriendo tras una lucha igualada el carrito llego a un resalto y el carrito salió volando mientras el bebe máscara y Shinji sobrevolaban el aire se abrazaron y gritaron de terror mientras su hermana seguía divirtiéndose sin ser consciente de que se dirigía a su perdición los cohetes entonces se quedaron sin fuerza y comenzaron a aterrizar

"Ou ooo." El bebe máscara y Shinji se miraron antes de comenzar descender Shinji recordando su conocimiento de dibujos animado recordó algo muy importante que la máscara funciona con el estilo ToonForce

Shinji agarro al bebe lo saco del carro y puso su labios en su boca y comenzó a soplar haciendo que inflarse como si fuera un globo a continuación comenzó a flotar mientras flotaba él se aproximaba su hermana y agarraba el carrito.

"¿Ahora qué hago?" La hermana elevo sus brazo con el clásico movimiento de no tengo ni idea No tuvo que esperar mucho cuando en Bebe Máscara hablo.

"No guta" esa bocanada de aire causo que el bebe se desinflara y girara si control.

"Vale Sachi…." Cuando estaba a punto de decir el nombre de su hermana se estrello contra una ventana afortunadamente y siguió su trayectoria al chocar contra la pared el bebe mascara estaba lo bastante inflado como para hacer de colchon amortiguando el golpe que podía haber sido mortal para los hermano.

Shinji "Uf" dijo él mientras se dejo caer a continuación vio que su hermana estaba bien. "Esto te lo contare en mi lecho de muerte." El bebe mascara salió de la pared totalmente mareado y con varios cristales incrustados a continuación se los sacudió y Shinji le consiguió atrapar la cara y tiro de él finalmente lo consiguió Mitsuki volvió a ser un bebe normal mientras Shinji salió volando una vez más contra la pared pero esta vez por accidente se había puesto la máscara. Pero tenía un abrigo largo que le cubría hasta los pies abierto con una camisa blanca y una pantalones escarlata y una bota en la pierna derecha y una pata de palo en la izquierda con una barbar gris un ojo tapado con un parche y un arpón que sostenía en su mano derecha. Y se acerco a bebe.

"Tú maldito monstruo caga pañales absorbe leche materna aquí y ahora desde el corazón del infierno que es esta habitación yo te apuñalo monstruo." Cuando se preparaba para apuñalarlo un horrible grito resonó por la casa. La Máscara y lo niños se miraron antes de tomar el curso de acción "Muy bien hemos de hacer lo perfectamente lógico y racional que se hace en estos casos. Ir a investigar sin avisar a la policía y sufrir una posible muerte brutal y dolorosa."

Bajo las escalera despacio lo chicos en sus manos cabe destacar que estaba con su ropa por defecto solo para encontrar a un hombre brutalmente despedazado y su cuerpo destrozado.

"No miréis que os quedara el trauma para toda la vida." Dijo el tapando el rostro de los niños.

"Oh no te preocupes por su futuro porque no lo van a tener." La Máscara se viro para ver a un tipo con el pelo blanco corto con ojos rojos con una chaqueta de manga larga negra con ropa blanca y pantalones blancos y zapatos negros y como accesorio un crucifijo. "Buenas noches Big Head." Dijo con una sonrisa demente antes de sacar la lengua.

"¿Big Head?" Pregunto extrañado.

"Es el nombre que te ha puesto los noticiarios y la policía." Dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá.

"¿Y tú eres?" Le pregunto al chico con pinta de sacerdote.

"Oh yo un mero sacerdote que se dedica al exorcismo y exterminar a los demonios que deambula por esta tierra y aquellos que los convocan." A continuación comenzó a girar antes de acabar en una reverencia.

"Oh genial eres un cura asesino sediento de sangre de infieles y pecadores, dime para cuando el ejército de vampiro nazis." Dijo haciendo referencia a cierta serie gore conocida.

 **En Kentucky**

El Coronel Sanders en una habitación oscura se vira a través de su silla con ruedas lentamente antes de sonreír y juntar las manos "Caballero nosotros somos vampiros nazis." Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

 **Vuelta a Japón**

"Vale eso no paso. Pero ¿y si? Si pensadlo." Dijo a la audiencia antes de volver al tema que le tocaba.

"Bueno entonces… ¿esta es la casa de un satánico?" Pregunto con curiosidad.

"No era un tipo normal y corriente antes de que lo convirtiera en carne picada. ¿Qué te parece?" Le Pregunto con una sonrisa retorcida.

"Que eres un ser depravado, retorcido, cruel y sádico." dijo el claramente disgustado antes de sonreír y sacar un portátil con la pagina de Facebus de inicio."¿Me agregas como mi amigo al Facebus?" Dijo el sonriendo.

"¿Tú quieres ser amigo mío?" Le pregunto confundido antes de sonreír."Claro por qué no. Yo con mis amigo juego a un juego muy divertido los niños eso que tienes ahí pueden jugar también."

"¿Como se llama?" Pregunto La Máscara con curiosidad.

"¿Quien muere primero?" A continuación saco rápidamente una pistola y le disparo en el pecho los niños se quedaron viendo la escena antes de por instinto la niña de tres años cogiera a de la mano Mitsuki y se alejara a un rincón del salón. "Oh no voy perdiendo hahaha." A continuación se acero al cuerpo a continuación de su otra manga saco una espada de luz blanca y se preparo para rematarlo

"Espera piensa en lo niños." Dijo La Máscara mientras se encogía ante la idea de ser cortado.

"Oh ya lo he hecho al chico será un disparo y a la niña la partiré por la mitad con mi espada."

"Dime que eso no va con segundas." Fueron sus últimas palabras cuando le decapito.

A continuación sonriendo se acerco a los niños **"** Pito pito gorgorito a quien será que mate primerito." Dijo mientras iba usando sus dedos para al azar elegir a su próxima víctima.

De la nada aparecieron del suelo unas compuertas que impedían que se viera detrás de ella para abrirse sonando la música de Jhon Willians Duel of the Fates y La Máscara en medio con una capucha negra imitando a Darth Maul pero con su cabezón verde a continuación tiro su túnica y saco su sable de doble hoja laser que era más pequeño de los habitual entonces de su bolsillo saco una revista porno y la abrió haciendo que el tamaño del láser aumentara de tamaño.

Mientras cogía y empezaba a girar la empezaba con su mano derecha hasta colocársela en la espalda en posición vertical para cambiarla de mano de manera que su brazo la agarrar horizontalmente a continuación empezó a girarla a toda velocidad y cambiar de posición continuamente hasta que sus manos quedaron hechas un nudo. "Un segundo." dijo mientras se desenredaba los brazos.

"¿Vamos a empezar ya o qué?" Dijo el sacerdote.

El agarro la parte superior de su espada con su mano derecha y la inferior con la izquierda y ataco con la parte inferior en un movimiento ascendente que obligo al sacerdote a saltar entonces comenzaron a trazar un circulo con sus pasos antes de acabar exactamente en la misma posición donde empezaron.

"Se ha destapado la ensaimada." Dijo La Máscara que recibió una sonrisa del sacerdote y ambos se lanzaron al ataque chocaron espadas una vez más pero esta vez se quedaron ahí empujando la espada de su oponente. El silencio fue roto por La Máscara "Voy a destruirte igual que destruí al primo segundo de la hermana de la sobrina de la bisabuela de la tía del compañero de piso del tío del padre del primo de la gerente del café cerca de la estación de tren."

Entonces La Máscara salto y intentando apuñalare con su hoja inferior el sacerdote realizó un corte diagonal a la izquierda obligando a bloquearla e intento disparo su arma cuya bala fue bloqueada por la hoja superior y entonces La Máscara salto y trato de apuñalarlo otra vez con la hoja inferior solo para que el sacerdote lo esquivara rodando cuando aterrizo La Máscara quedo de agachado apoyado en su rodilla izquierda pero sabiendo que el sacerdote intentaría atacar su espalda elevo la hoja láser inclino la parte superior de su espada para desviar la hoja de luz blanca y levantarse y atacar con un corte diagonal hacia arriba y corto la cruz que colgaba de su cuello.

"Ayayaayi quema." Dijo acariciándose el pecho el roce no le había cortado pero le había dejado un ligera quemadura Entonces la máscara aprovecho su descuido para usar La Fuerza para arrastrar un cojín del sofá que voló en dirección a sus piernas haciéndole caer y sin darle tiempo puso la hoja delante de su cuello. Pero lo bastante lejos paro no atravesarlo.

"Eh…. Piensa en los niños." Dijo el sacerdote con una sonrisa.

"Oh ya lo hecho los cortes de la espadas láser cauterizan en seguida debido al calor así que no te verán sangrar además Disney censura la muertes. Así para ellos será como si te atravesara un fantasma. Cuando se preparaba para matarle.

"¿Que está pasando aquí? Dijo Issei que entro por la puerta "¡Tú! ¿Qué haces aquí?" Le pregunto mientras reconocía esa cabeza verde de la noche anterior.

"Meterme forzadamente en la trama de manera absurda y poco creíble." Dijo lo pensábamos todos incluso yo.

"Oh gracias al cielo intente detenerlo pero este oveja descarriada del rebaño de nuestro Señor no atendió a razones yo solo soy un humilde sirvo del Señor y ahora intenta matarme a mí también." Dijo él con un rostro asustado y pidiendo ayuda al Issei.

"Padre Freed." La misma monja que se había encontrado esta mañana apareció solo para soltar un grito al ver el horrible cadáver deformado que había sido asesinado previamente el horror se convirtió en sorpresa cuando vio a Issei "¿Issei-san?"

"¿Asia?" Dijo el igual que ella sorprendida por velo ahí.

"Asia-chan dile a tu amigo que me ayude por favor" Dijo Freed todavía pidiendo ayuda

"No los creas quieren pasarme el muerto y nunca mejor dicho." Dijo suponiendo que la monja estaba en el mismo bando que el sacerdote.

"Por favor no lo hagas no hagas daño al padre Freed" Dijo ella suplicante.

"¿Que no le haga daño? Es él quien intento matarme a mi es mas fue el que mato a ese tipo." Dijo señalando a cadáver único testigo silencioso.

"Mentira." Dijo Freed aun en el suelo y con la hoja roja en su garganta.

"¿A quién vas a creer a un sacerdote o al tipo que te pego con una bate y te metió en una caja fuerte?" Tras un momento de silencio "No me lo digas al cura y a la monja verdad." Issei se puso en guardia. "Pues ala." Volviendo al girar recupero su ropa por defecto y se preparo para enfrentar se a Issei.

"Muy bien prepárate para un combate épico que durara en realidad la media de combates de anime son 20 minutos máximo pero entre flashbacks discursitos y las explicaciones de secundarios que nos ven la pelea se alargara 3 capítulos." Cuando parecían que iban a luchar a Issei le dispararon en la pierna.

"Eso es inesperado por otro lado ¡I WIN!" Dijo alzando el puño y sonriendo.

"Hahah menudo demonio mas idiota." Dijo Freed

"¿Demonio?" Dijo ella sorprendida mirando a Issei.

"Así es Asia-han vera tu querido amigo aquí es un demonio al igual que nuestro amigo cabezón verde aquí presente." Dijo Freed señalando a los dos sujetos de la sala.

"Yo no soy un demonio soy la manifestación reprimida de la emociones de un adolescente tímido que esconde un superyó egocéntrico escondido dentro de él." Dijo el sin ni siquiera venir a cuento.

"Lo siento…soy un demonio." Dijo Issei sin poder mirarla a los ojos.

"O venga ya ¿nos vais a montar ahora la escenita?" Dijo la Mascara molesto porque seguramente ahora tendría que tragarse un culebrón.

"Te importa estoy en medio una charla sinceridad." Le dijo Issei molesto por su intervención.

"Oh perdona es que estoy un poco mosca porque ¡Cuando estaba a punto de acabar con un cura psicópata un imbécil se metió sin tener vela en este entierro y ahora tengo que tragarme un dialogo y escenita cursi de sinceridad y amistad. En un intento por darle profundidad a tu personaje! Por no hablar de que ahora tendré que pensar en una nueva manera original de patearle el trasero." Dijo a Issei en tono agresivo.

"Estoy contigo así que acabemos de una vez." Dijo Freed que con su espada de luz se aproximo a Issei y puso su espada apuntando a su cuello. "Listo o no haya voy." Cuando iba a matarlo Asia se interpuso.

-suspiro- La Máscara de su bolsillo saco una silla y ultimo manga de Croos Ice mientras comenzó a leerlo.

"Por favor Padre Freed se lo ruego perdónelo." Dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo?" Dijo el amenazadoramente.

"Quizás sea un demonio pero es una buena persona, a diferencia de ese cruel demonio que jamás será perdonado por Dios." Dijo ella con firmeza.

"A ver Sherlock lo mato él no yo." Dijo La Macara mientras pasaba una página de su manga.

"Se acabo ya estoy harto." Dijo él cuando hizo un corte vertical descendente que partió la ropa de Asia en dos mostrando su sujetador que también se partió en dos liberando su pecho. Al darse cuenta de que estaba expuesta rápidamente se cubrió seguida de un chillido.

"Maldita estúpida." A continuación la agarro su rostro y le acerco peligrosamente al suyo "El ángel caído me dijo que no te lastimara pero necesitas ser castigada." A continuación la lanzo contra la pared forzó sus muñeca por arriba de su cabeza y clavo su espada entre sus mangas de manera que no pudiera bajarlas mostrando su pecho descubierto.

"¡Asia!" Issei se levanto para tratar de ayudarla pero la herida de su pierna se lo impedía. Mientras con su pistola fue levantando la parte inferior de su uniforme mostrando sus bragas blancas.

"Vosotros ya traumatizados de por vida ¿no?" Les pregunto a los niños pequeños que asintieron con sus cabezas. _"Un momento estas es tu oportunidad coge a los niños y ve a la puerta despacito aprovecha en lo que viola a la Monja, ¿Quién narices escribe esto?"_ Cogió a los niños y sigilosamente trato de marcharse.

"Como sigas moviéndote la mato." Dijo el Freed al ver como La máscara se marchaba amenazo con matar a Asia.

"¿Y porque presupones que me importa?" Le pregunto.

"Oh sé que no te importa solo quería una excusa para matarla." Dijo Freed cuando se preparo para matarla un puñetazo de un brazo venido de un brazo que cuya mano estaba cubierta por algo rojo que cubría su muñeca.

"Noooo." Isei se lanzo y golpeo su rostro con tal fuerza que lo tiro al suelo.

"Eso dolió. Interesante." dijo mientras se levantaba "Obtendré el récord hacer carne picada más rápida de la historia." Mientras saltaba y agarraba la espada verticalmente con las dos manos y alzarla para cortar a Issei. El trato de esquivarlo pero la herida de su pierna le impedía moverse.

"¿Por qué narices sigo yo aquí?" Se pregunto La Máscara el por qué no había aprovechado la ocasión para huir la respuesta vino de su hermana pequeña "Argumento." "Oh si ya." Estaba de acuerdo con su hermana.

Entonces un círculo rojo aprecio de la nada delante de Issei y un chico rubio salió de él y choco espadas con el exorcista.

"¿¡Kiba!?" Dijo Issei sorprendido.

El chico sin perder su posición en el choque miro de reojo a Issei. "Vine a ayudarte Hyodoou-kun."

"Es el momento me piro y nada me lo vaaaaaaaaaaa." Cuando iba a marcharse algo le impidió. Del mismo círculo mágico salió la miembro del club de ocultismo morena con cola de caballo "Vayaaaaaaa vayaaaaaaa estooooo seeeeee veeee maaaaaaal." se movía a cámara lenta mientras se sorprendía entraba en la casa atreves del círculo mágico acompañado de MY MIND IS TELLING ME NO, BUT MY BODY IS TELLING ME YES. Todo eso pasaba en la cabeza de La Máscara.

Detrás de ella surgía Koneko. "Exorcista." a continuación miro hacia la máscara y al ver a los bebes en sus manos "Dos bebes y…¿Un troll?"

"Que mona la loli." Dijo la máscara con veneno sarcástico.

"Yahoo." Dijo Freed cuando vio al conglomerada salir del portal.

"No Google." Soltó la máscara un chiste muy malo.

"Bueno a parecer que todos los demonios están aquí."

"Perdona pero el está con nosotros." Dijo Kiba.

"Me gusta eso y que, ¿Tu te pones arriba o debajo?" Dijo Freed con tono de burla.

"Que vulgar para ser un sacerdote." Dijo el chico sin perder su toque de elegancia.

" _Piensa en algo que decirle y que la impresiones un momento y los niños ¿y si Piensa que soy padre adolescente? eso la podría echar para atrás ya lo tengo diré que son mis sobrinos pero ¿y si viene a mi casa y ve a mi hermana? entonces todo habrá sido en vano."_ Todo ese pensamiento para pensar en que decir para impresionar a la morena mientras el sacerdote seguía hablando con los demonios pero el sumido en sus pensamientos se perdió el 80% de la conversación.

"Ni siquiera los demonios hacemos eso." Dijo la chica morena de cola de caballo mientras se llevaba la mano derecha su mejilla y le daba una mirada con sus ojos violetas.

"Me gusta esa intensa mirada. " Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos sonrojado pero fue interrumpido por una mano que lo viro a su derecha para encontrarse cara a cara con el propietario.

"A una lado cura sociópata es mía yo la vi primero." Dijo la Mascara enfadado porque le intentaran robar a su posible interés.

"¿Donde están los mocosos?" Le pregunto al ver que estaba sin los niño que había traído.

"Los deje con la monja." Y ahí estaba sentando encadenados con grilletes que estaba atados a los pies de Asia para que no pudieran es caparse.

"Bueno en cualquier caso no puedes separarnos no viste esa intensa mirada que me lanzo obviamente fue una de amor o de instinto asesino me excita tanto que no me importa quien trate de matar a quien." Dijo abrazándose a sí mismo. Fueron interrumpidos por un energías negras rojiza mientras Freed uso su velocidad para escapar la Mascara jalo su cadera a la derecha mientras su cuerpo su torso se estiraba hacia la izquierda evitando el impacto para más tarde volver a su posición original.

" _Buchou_ " Dijo Issei tras ver a la chica de cabello rojo carmesí tras parecer delante de él.

"Así que sois vosotros el que habéis estado molestando a mis querido sirviente." Dijo con aire de superioridad.

"Empezó él." Dijo La Máscara señalando a Freed.

"Si y que oh espera no me digas tu eres la más poderosa si así es lo he estado molestando algún problema." Dijo él en tono de burla mientras empuñaba sus armas.

"¿Estás bien Issei?" Le pregunto su señora a su siervo.

"Lo lamento a pesar de que dijiste que no lo hiciera otra vez pero lo hice." El agacho el cabeza arrepentido pero su señora le acaricio el rostro y se inclino con su rostro apenado."Lo siento te han herido por mi culpa. No sabía que un exorcista estaba cerca, no me di cuenta por que hasta hace poco había un barrera puesta."

"Maldita." cuando se viro hacia Asia fue detenido por La Máscara.

"Quieto aquí albino ¿si le pegas que imagen estarías dando a mi hermana y al chaval?" Dijo mientras le sujetaba la mano izquierda.

"Esto no es asunto tuyo." Dijo mientras le quitaba la mano de su agarre violentamente.

"Es cierto porque te van apegar una paliza nanana." Dijo el burlándose y señalándole con los dedos.

"Yo que tu no estaría tan contento. Tú también vas a recibir tu merecido." Dijo la líder de los demonios.

"Yo ¿por…." No entendía porque pero cuando reflexiono se dio cuenta. "Es por lo del bate ¿verdad?"

"Mi política es no mostrar piedad a nadie que lastime a mi sirviente. En especial que gente como vosotros sean los que la dañen." Ella dijo es a ultima parte que caló hondo en alguien.

"Oh así que estás diciendo que soy demasiado vulgar como para tocar tus pertenecías es eso pu*a pija de mierda que se lo han dado todo en bandeja desde que nació y ahora vienes aquí y me sueltas que soy basura que no merecer tocar su propiedad." Dijo La Máscara enfadado. Dejando impresionados a todos y molestando a Rias por su insolencia y falta de respeto.

Con un giro se convirtió en una chica de cabellos castaño con un lazo en la cabeza rosa con un vestido y una falda a juego.

"Bien muy bien súcubo pijo de mie*da ¿Quieres meterte con el que mece la cuna?" Entones saco 2976 armas de fuego sujetas en cada mano "Adelante."

Todos se quedaron de piedra ante lo que acababa de suceder y la explosión de emociones que había sucedido. Menos una persona que se rió "Muy bien ¿qué me dices? trabajemos juntos para eliminar a estos demonios." Dijo Freed con su mirada sádica.

"Hecho a la de tres." Dijo La Máscara que asintió.

Freed Preparo sus armas mientras La presidenta emitía un aura roja a través de su cuerpo preparándose para atacar

"Uno, dos, tres" Entonces corrió a coger a los niños y salió corriendo por la puerta a una velocidad endemoniada llego a su casa. Rápidamente baño a los niños y les dio de comer les leyó un cuento y acostó a dormir y reparo rápidamente las marcas de garras que dejo Bebe Máscara cuando se convirtió en Alien y se sentó en sofá y cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaba la máscara se la quito y en ese mismo momento entraba su madre por la puerta acompañada de su vecina.

"Increíble míralo esta dormidito."

"Si ha sido una tarde muuuuuuy larga." Dijo Shinji siendo el único testigo que sabía lo que había pasado.

"Bueno muchas gracias toma 1000 yenes por las molestia. Muchas gracias ¿puedo pedirte que lo cuides otro día?"

"¿Pregúntele a mi madre?" Diciendo eso se marcho con su hijo en brazos mientras conversaba con la madre de Shinji que más tarde volvió cuando se marcho.

"¿Donde está Sachiko?" Pregunto su madre.

"Arriba durmiendo."Buen trabajo por cierto ¿ya te encuentras mejor?"

"Me siento como si me hubiera soltado algo que me estaba guardando durante mucho tiempo." Dijo referente a como cada vez que se podía La Máscara esta sacaba todas su emociones a la luz y podía ser todo lo loco que quería.

"¿Has cenado?" Le pregunto su madre.

"Si estoy agotado me voy a la cama." Dijo él mientras se levantaba.

Cuando se fue a la cama se perdió en sus pensamientos _"Sé que me traerá problemas pero esto es lo que único que puede ayudarme ahora mismo. Si gente como ese Sacerdote o esos demonios viene a por mí o mi familia esto es con lo único que puedo protegerlos pero no puedo controlarlo y si termino haciéndoles daño."_ –suspiro- en verdad es complicado." A continuación se echo a dormir para acabar de rematar el día.

* * *

 **Vestuario por defecto de Shinji con La Máscara:** chaqueta azul celeste con una camisa amarilla, pantalones azul oscuro con una cadena en el bolsillo derecho y zapatillas blancas.


	3. Misión Posible

Un hombre de espaldas mira un lago que fluye en un majestuoso prado verde lleva una camisa azul celeste de botones manga larga de botones con un pantalón azul oscuro y unos zapatos negros antes de virarse desvelando su cara verde y dientes brillantes "Hola soy La Máscara y si estás viendo esto es que sigues con la idea de desacerté de mi. Pero pregúntate ¿es eso inteligente?"

A continuación se mostraron imágenes del mismo ángel caído que conoció en su primera noche. "Analicemos el mundo donde vivimos la primera imagen vemos un ángel caído con un cuerpazo de actriz porno. Y esa misma es la razón numero uno ¿Qué crees que habría pasado si no hubieras tenido la máscara?"

"Que ahora estarías muerto después de que te atravesara con un enorme agujero en el pecho y con una erección brutal. Que sin duda volverá a por nosotros después de la paliza que le dimos por lo que estamos en su lista negra no descasaran hasta encontrarnos y acabar con nosotros."

Entonces pulso un botón pasando la siguiente diapositiva "Demonios aquí desde lolis albinas." Dijo mostrando una foto de Koneko "Hasta morenazas exuberante con ojos violetas sexys llenos de pasión que incita a la lujaría mas depravada que solo en fondo de nuestra retorcijada imaginación puede llegar a comprender." Dijo pasando una diapositiva de la chica morena cuyo nombre desconocía con corazoncitos dibujados en ella, "Pasando por ella." Lo siguiente fue una foto de la presidenta del club de ocultismo "Ahí la tenemos sexy y sin duda bella también pero rencorosa como ella sola si solo por meter una pequeña paliza a su sirviente no quería castigar imagina que hará después de llamarla p*ta."

"Por eso necesitas la máscara por que la máscara es L.A. M.A.S.C.A.R.A "

"L. Por Locura es mi estado mental si peligroso sin duda pero eso mismo nos hace impredecibles así que podemos salir por donde queramos."

"A. La primera A es por Actitud La Máscara te dará la personalidad necesaria para afrontar cualquier situación como un chiste malo por lo que no habrá presiones."

"M. Magnifico por lo genial que nos soy."

"S. Seguridad Después de haber cabreado a ángeles caídos y demonios es solo cuestión de tiempo que te busquen y si te encuentran que te harán a ti o tu familia te enfrentas a fuerza que no comprendes así que tienes que combatir con fuerzas que ellos no comprendan. Soy lo único que puede salvar a tu familia."

"C. Constitución somos uno e indivisible yo soy la manifestación de tus sentimientos y personalidad latente en tu interior que guarda y has reprimido por tantos años de no ser por mi te habrías vuelto loco."

"A. Abandono por que si me abandonas no solo me estará abandonado a la máscara es mas yo ni siquiera existo solo soy todas tu emociones reprimidas manifestada en el mundo real salido de la prisión que es tu interior así que abandonarme es abandonarte a ti y lo sabes."

"R. Es por Razón porque no la tenemos y eso es porque no necesitamos algo tan estúpido."

"A. Es porque es la primera letra del diccionario."

"Ahora veamos qué pasaría si no usaras la máscara."

"Como puedes ver es el Apocalipsis ¡Es el fin del mundo! ¡Cielos ardiendo en llamas, mares llenos de sangre y cadáveres por doquier enfermedades muerte desolación!, ¡Crepúsculo ganando el Oscar a mejor película!, ¡Kirito mejor personaje de anime de todos los tiempos!, ¡Deadpool La película cancelada!, ¡el cese de emisión de los Simpson! ¡Disney comprando STAR WARS!...no espera eso paso de verdad, eh no se eeeeeeeee ¡La desaparición de internet!" Cada nueva frase horrible vino acompañada de diferentes fotografías que representaban ese horror.

"A sí que recuerda cuando te levantes mañana no te preocupes porque es sábado tomate un tazón de Special K ve un par de series anime y cartoon masturbarte y di si a la máscara." Dijo el mostrando una sonrisa brillante mientras mantenía el dedo pulgar levantado quedándose congelado mientras aparecían las letras "Said Yes to The Mask."

 **Voz en off:** "Sueño pagado por el comité de campaña a favor de La Máscara recuerda ponte la máscara ella te arrancaría tu cara y se la pondría póntela tu a ella."

Se levanto rápidamente empapado en sudor "Vale ¿Eso no lo he hecho yo era un sueño verdad? o ¿lo he hecho y fue de verdad?" Con esas dudas se levanto después de dos noches alocada el día fue sorprendentemente normal estaba en su escritorio de su cuarto con su cuaderno dibujando si uno de sus talento ocultos se le daba bien dibujar a fin de cuentas su sueño era ser mangaka lo que estaba dibujando es algo que se revelara más adelante.

"No. No lo voy a decir que lo gafo." Dijo el sabiendo perfectamente lo que se jugaba. Decir que el día estaba hiendo demasiado tranquilo hubiera ocasionado un revés en ese mismo día.

"¡Shinji!" Oyó a su madre se levanto de su escritorio y salió por la puerta y bajo a ver lo que quería.

"Si mama." Bajo el hasta la cocina donde estaba Shachiko jugando con su peluche mapache. En la sala de estar mientras su madre limpiaba la mesa del comedor

"¿Puedes ir a buscar a Aya?" Le pregunto mientras se miraba para ver a su hijo.

"Claro." Dijo Shinji mientras ya se dirigía hacia la puerta.

"Y recuerda pedirle perdón." Le dijo su madre como reacciono violentamente cuando Aya cogió La Máscara.

"Hai." Dijo si pero se dio cuenta de algo "No tendría que pasar nada pero por si acaso." Pensó mientras volvía hacia detrás para coger cierto objeto de poder.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la casa de la amiga de Aya pero noto algo inusual un hombre con pelo negro cortó bien peinado con bigote gafas y ojos marrones y un traje marrón de chaqueta y pantalones a si como una corbata verde y una camisa blanca Eso y la policía que estaba alrededor del casa bajo un conglomerado de personas.

"¿Papa?" Dijo Shinji mientras consiguió abrirse paso ante la multitud.

"Shinji ¿Qué haces aquí?" Le pregunto su padre su hijo un fin de semana en la calle era muy inusual casi extraño aunque no tenían una relación precisamente buena.

"Viene a buscar a Aya." Dijo cuando miro alrededor.

"¡¿Qué? ¿Estaba aquí?" Dijo su padre que agarro a su hijo de los hombros.

"¿Qué pasa?" Le pregunto alterado aunque no estaba enterado se empezaba a preocupar por su hermana.

"Mientras la señora estaba afuera alguien entro y forzadamente y se llevo a una chica. Dios pero Aya." Dijo su padre mientras se llevaba su mano izquierda a la cabeza.

"¿Nadie vio nada?" Pregunto Shinji.

"La única que lo vio fue su amiga pero está demasiado asustada como para hablar." Dijo señalando a una niña que estaba en una esquina asustada.

"¿Puedo ayudar?" Pregunto Shinji preocupado.

"No no puedes hacer nada." Dijo su padre mientras volvía a dentro con determinación a encontrar a su hija.

"Pero yo puedo." Dijo el pero entonces recordó algo que su mejor baza también estaba buscado por la ley.

"No vete a casa. Yo llamare a tu madre." Dijo mientras sacaba su teléfono móvil para llamar a su mujer.

"Quizás yo no pero él sí." Corriendo a un callejón y se convirtió una vez más en La Máscara.

"Admito que puede que se me haya ido un poco las cosas de las manos y puede que no sea un santo pero nadie y cuando digo nadie toca a mis hermanas y se va a casa entero." Dijo mientras se transformaba en un general militar con casco y medallas mientras tocaba una trompeta "¡Y por la presente yo declaro la guerra!" _"Solo hay una persona que tiene algo contra mí y si estaba tan asustada solo pueden ser….demonios."_

-silbido- "TIE." Un caza TIE de Star Wars apareció de la nada La Máscara se subió en él para llevarlo a un destructor estelar tripulado por varias versiones de La Máscara salió del caza vestido como Darth Vader pero sin su máscara.

"Señor." Una máscara vestida con uniforme militar de chaqueta gris y pantalones grises con botas negras y una gorra se ponía firme en el hangar.

"Llévame al puesto de mando." Dijo mientras era guiado allí

 **5 minutos después**

"El jefe rápido has que trabajas." Susurro una máscara a otra mientras fingía que ordenaba unos papeles mientras el otro fingía que hablaba por teléfono "Oh si diga aquí currando por la tarde."

"Y yo le dije que pero si es tu primo segundo y ella me respondió pero el amor no entiende de barreras ¡OH! es el jefe tengo que colgar." Una versión rubia de La Máscara con melena y camiseta blanca falda negra y con tacones hablaba como una teleoperadora. Cuando La Máscara se acerco se dirigió a todos los presentes.

"Caballeros han secuestrado a mi hermana pero vosotros sois copias de mi mismo a sí que también es vuestra hermana y ¿vamos a permitir que salga herida?" Les pregunto a sus copias de si mismo

"¡NO!" Dijeron todos a unisonó.

"Entonces lanzad los drones de búsqueda." Todos se pusieron a trabajar para desplegar los drones.

"¿Que les mandamos a buscar?" Pregunto el oficial para dar la orden.

"A una pelirroja tetona con ojos azules, una morenaza tetona con ojos violetas." Dijo repasando lo mas distintivo de apariencia de los demonios pensó "A una albina." llego a la chica menor del grupo.

"¿Tetona?" Pregunto el oficial.

"No es una loli." Dijo La Máscara a modo de aclaración.

"¿Una loli albina?" Pregunto un soldado emocionado.

"Huns ya lo hemos hablado la ONU te tiene fichado no puedes acercarte a una menor a menos de 2000 metros." Esa versión de La Máscara se fue cabizbajo a su puesto de trabajo.

"A la versión animada de Justin Bieber."

"Señor qué pasa con el Padre Freed." Le pregunto el oficial por el cura.

"Recemos por qué no la haya cogido él o estará muerta ya." Se preparo para lo peor de hecho había más posibilidades que si fuera ese sacerdote que los demonios pero sabía que Freed no hacia prisioneros.

"Pero buscad a un tipo con el pelo castaño ojos marrones que este acompañado por una preciosidad es un tipo con surte." Dijo envidiando a Issei por siempre conseguir a todas las bellezas mientras lloraba mordiendo un pañuelo.

"Y ya que estamos que alguien me traiga unos nachos." Ordeno al resto.

"Se—señor no nos quedan nachos pero tenemos chimichangas." Dijo un soldado al principio mientras se acercaba asustado.

"Nuestra carencia de nachos es ¡INAPCETABLE!" Dijo mientras alzaba la mano y la apretaba con fuerza

"audhaogioa." El soldado comenzó a toser y ahogarse.

"¿Qué haces?" Le pregunto con sus manos en sus caderas al soldado que estaba en el suelo cogiendo aire.

"Perdón ayer me pase con el picante." Dijo él mientras se reincorporaba.

"Señor los drones lo han captado." Dijo un técnico causando que todos lo celebraran como si fuera año nuevo.

"Excelente." Dijo el juntando sus dedos imitando el movimiento del Sr: Burns "Monitorizar para estar seguros."

 **Parque**

"Yo seré tu amigo o mejor dicho ya somos amigo." dijo él con su mano izquierda apoyada en una de las columnas que rodeaba la fuente. Para virarse con una sonrisa a Asia "Porque ya jugamos juntos y hablamos."

"Aunque no hubo flores y libros, pero…" Se rasco la mejilla avergonzado solo para ponerse la mano detrás de su cabeza antes de sonreír "¿Esto no cuenta?"

Asia estaba impactada por la declaración de Issei pero antes de que hablara fue interrumpido por cierto personaje cómico.

"Oh que bonito, que bonito, que bonito es tan tierno que casi me da pena lo que te voy a hacer no es mentira no sentiré lastima." Dijo juntando sus manos y poniéndolas en el lado derecho de su cara

"Tú." Fue reconocido enseguida por Issei.

"Yo." Dijo señalándose a si mismo

"Y tú has cruzado la línea haciéndolo personal." Dijo a Issei mientras se acercaba a él amenazadoramente.

"¿De qué me estás hablando?" Dijo Issei extrañado.

Con un giro se transformo en surfista californiano rubio con cuerpo definido y un bañador pantalón corto negro al colocar su tabla de surf sobre el agua de parque genero una ola gigante que engullo tanto a Issei como Asia La Mascara siguió surfeando hasta que salto de su tabla cuando la aguas se calmaron Issei y Asia estaban empapados y cerca del borde de la fuente.

"¿Dónde está?" Pregunto al no encontrarlo por ninguna parte.

Y ahí descendió con una altura de 1,68 y un peso de 175 libras disfrazado de Rey Maskterio con una máscara negra con bordes rojos alrededor de los ojos con una cruz y unos guantes y muñequeras negras y unos pantalones rojos con su nombre y el dibujo de su máscara en blanco y una zapatillas blancas descendió sobre los hombros de Issei y le aplico un frankestainer con el que lo tiro contra el suelo de la fuente del parque sin darle tiempo salto para realizar un 450º sobre Issei mientras se dolía del golpe.

A continuación se puso sobre él y comenzó a estrangularlo "¿Dónde está?" dijo mientras lo estrangulaba

"Grub grub grub." Dijo él mientras empezaba a ahogarse y al mismo tiempo lo estrangulaban.

"Tu Madre." Dijo La Máscara a Issei

"Grub grub."

"Si yo también creo que SAO está sobrevalorado tanto que sus fans no aceptan sus fallos argumentales." Dio su opinión personal mientras lo seguía estrangulando.

"Para lo vas a matar." Dijo Asia con lágrimas en los ojos suplicantes de que parara había entrado en la fuente para salvar a Issei

"Empezó el, bueno no fui yo con lo del bate. Oye fuera bromas en serio ¿cómo narices sigues vivo todavía?" Dijo por la cantidad absurda de tiempo que le estaba tomando ahogarlo "Un momento ¿si lo mato como le voy a sacar información?" Se quedo pensando la respuesta.

"Suéltale pro favor." Aya esta vez agarro el brazo de La Máscara mientras este seguía estrangulando a Issei.

"Es culpar suya se lo tomaron como algo personal y lo convirtieron en personal para mi yo iba a dejarlo tranquilo puede que algún calzón chino ocasional. Pero secuestraron a mi hermana y eso es la gota que colma el vaso." La Máscara dijo enfadando sin saber que lamentaría dar esa información que daba una pista bastante clara de su identidad. "Y ahora dime ¿¡DONDE ESTÁ!?"

"Lo ojos Issei ya se estaba casi virándose hacia arriba volviéndose blancos." Cuando algo hizo para el estrangulamiento.

"El no fue fui yo." Dijo Asia en un desesperado intento de hacer que parara.

"Tú no matarías ni a una mosca." Dijo La Mascara lo que era obvio

"O….Oí a los ángeles caídos algo sobre una niña." Dijo Asia captando la atención.

"Oh vaya que confusión más tonta pensaba que fueron los demonios." Dijo mientras se levantaba y soltaba a Issei.

"A la que tendría que estrangular y ahogar para sacar información es a ti." Cuando parecía que iba a estrangularla algo le detuvo "No puedo mírate ahí con esa cara de cachorrito no puedo no puedo." Dijo mientras se cubría el rostro antes de virarse de nuevo a Asia sonriendo "A menos que."

Puso una bolsa de la compra en la cabeza a Asia "Perfecto." A continuación se lanzo a por ella y comenzó a estrangularla como hizo con Issei antes.

 **Cetoelverse no aprueba la violencia de género sin embargo para esta situación su retorcida imaginación la encuentra hilarante.**

"Mhp ¿Será cierto ver tanta violencia de dibujos animados y la televisión te vuelve violento?" Dijo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba estrangulando a una monja en una fuente en un parque."No."

"¡Boost!" Dijo una voz fuerte y profunda que emitió un brillo verde.

"¿Eh?" El puñetazo le viro la cara literalmente su lengua salió por fuera y se alargo envolviéndole toda la cara debido al puñetazo. "Queso" dijo La Máscara antes de caer al suelo.

Issei suspirando y recuperando oxigeno miro a Asia que se estaba quitando la bolsa de la cabeza y recuperando parte del aire que había perdido."Estas…"

"¡Surprise Motherfucker!" Dijo La Mascara sonriendo mientras estaba inclinando golpeando a las pelotas de Issei un puñetazo que lo puso de rodillas provocando a que soltar un grito agudo debido al golpe.

"¿Por qué?….me golpeaste en mi…au." Dijo a él antes de caer tocándose la zona afectada.

"¡Issei-Kun!" Dijo Asia preocupada.

"Oh no te preocupes por el preocúpate por lo que voy a hacerte a ti hahahahah guau guau auuuuuu gerrrrr pio pio pio iaiao." Así retrocedió asustada mientras La Mascara se acercaba peligrosamente a ella pero una mano agarro la pierna de La Máscara

"No te dejare hacer daño a Asia." Dijo Issei.

"Sabes en verdad te entiendo pero yo también ahora mismo por primera vez tengo a alguien que depende de mí y no descasares hasta recuperarla." Dijo La Máscara mientras se sacudía la pierna para quitarse a Issei de encima.

"¿Os estáis divirtiendo?" Dijo una voz procedente del cielo que poco a poco fue descendiendo hasta posar su pie en el agua y caminar sobre ella gracias a sus alas.

"Raynare-sama." Dijo Asia al ver al ángel con ojos violetas pelo negro largo hasta las caderas estaba completamente visible utilizando correrás negras sobre su voluptuoso pecho una hombrera con tres pinchos, un tanga negros con tres tirantes finos en su nalga izquierda guantes negros hasta los codos y botas de tacón negro que llegan hasta los muslos.

"Oh el regreso de la misteriosa erección con venganza." Dijo La Máscara mientras miraba al ángel caído y sentía lujuria y deseo asesino a la vez.

"Yuma-chan." Dijo el Issei al ver a su primera novia.

"Asia no puedes escapar de mi." Dijo a su objetivo.

"Me niego a regresar a un lugar donde no hay nadie con quien hablar." Dijo ella mientras se escondía detrás de Issei.

"Lo que tú quieras a mi me da igual ¿donde está la chica? y como le halláis hecho algo entonces te haré lo mismo que hizo crepúsculo a los vampiros." Dijo La Máscara amenazadoramente.

"¿Chica? ¿Qué chica? No tengo ni idea de lo que me estás hablando" Dijo ella con falsa inocencia.

"Oh quieres jugar vale." La Mascara se convirtió en un niño de 8 años con rulos vestido de marinero con una enorme piruleta. "Pues vamos a jugar y después podemos ir a mi casa y jugar con mi colección de los Picapiedras." Dijo mientras lamia su piruleta.

"Me hablaron ti, el tipo que posee poderes extraños y que es capaz de sobrevivir incluso la decapitación." Dijo Raynare la información que había recibido de sus subordinados lo cierto es que lo miraba interesada.

"Así Freedy ahí que tipo tan majo ¿lo llegasteis a matar a noche?" Le pregunto a Issei.

"¿¡Podemos centrarnos!?" Dijo Issei ante lo tensa que era la situación que se presentaba ante ellos.

"Bueno esto no te concierne a sí que no hay motivos para entrometerte. " Dijo el ángel caído que centro su atención en Issei y Asia.

"Creerme estoy muy metido en esto." Dijo él mientras de su bolsillo sacaba un taser eléctrico.

"Crees que esa patética arma puede hacerme algo." La Máscara sonrió antes de dejarlo caer en el piso de la fuente electrocutando a los cuatro. "Mmmm pollo frito." Solo quedaron en pie el ángel caído y La Máscara.

"Maldito." Dijo Raynare mientras se recuperaba después de ser chamuscada. Y lanzarle su lanza de luz a la Máscara que se convirtió en un tolero con su traje de luce amarillos con bordes azules gorro incluido y sujetaba su capote para ponerlo delante de la lanzar y quitarlo antes del impacto "Ole."

"¿Haber que haces ahora?" Tiro otra lanza pero no impacto contra La Máscara solo contra el suelo. "Has fallado ¡oh! brilla." Dijo antes de que se produjera una explosión de energía que mando a volar La Máscara.

"Bien y ahora vendrán conmigo." Dijo mientras se acercaba a los dos jóvenes cuando apareció un teléfono de la nada sonado sintiendo el impulso ella lo cogió "¿Diga?" Y de teléfono salió un brazo con un martillo gigante con el que fue golpeada en la cabeza.

Tras ver estrellas durante un rato finalmente se recupero sacudió su cabeza y furiosa exclamo "¡Ya no aguanto más!"

"Eso me dicen todas." La imagen se congelo y aparecieron la letras If you know what I mean

"Te vienes conmigo" Dijo volando a toda velocidad para agarrar a Asia

"Espera." Issei consiguió levantarse.

"Vaya gracias al cabezón estas paralizado por su taser pero no te engañes no tenias oportunidad adiós Issei-Kun" Dijo esa última palabra con tono de niña inocente cuando se preparaba para desaparecer.

"No escaparas de mi." Todos miraron a La Máscara "Mask Fett el mejor cazarrecompensas parodiado de las galaxia creo que estoy usando demasiada referencias de Star Wars" Dijo usando una armadura mandaloriana verde con idéntica a la de Boba Fett. Raynare desapareció con Asia.

"¡Asia no!" Dijo Issei mientras su amigo desaparecía con el ángel caído.

"Pues ha escapado." Dijo lo obvio.

"¿Por qué no hiciste nada?" Le recrimino Issei.

"¿Es que no has visto las películas originales? Boba Fett no hace nada se queda en silencio aparentando ser una bad-ass sin hacer nada en la películas y pese a todo tiene fanboys que a estas alturas después de la cancelación del universo expandido ya el casi es seguro que haya muerto en el estomago del Sarlacc." La Máscara defendió su no participación.

"Es culpa tuya. Si tu no hubieras aparecido la podría haber salvado." Issei impotente no pudo sino culpar a La Máscara por estar siempre presente en varia de las desgracias de sus últimos días.

"Shuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu." Él le puso el dedo en la boca mientras le mandaba a callar. A continuación camino y cogió una de las plumas de Raynare.

"Espera." Diciendo eso La Máscara desapareció a toda velocidad. Dejando atónito a Issei que ahora iría a la única persona que podría ayudarlo.

 **En una fábrica abandonada.**

La Máscara ahora vestido de científico con una bata blanca de laboratorio una chaqueta amarilla y unos pantalones marrones con pajarita roja con puntos blancos "Finalmente mi detector de ángeles caído estas terminado a partir de una sola pluma." Una aparato de sofisticada tecnología que tenia forma de GPS "Pero ¿Cómo sabré que funciona?" Se pregunta así mismo antes de que hablara.

" _Ángel caído detectado a 1700 metros al norte hombre de mediana edad de aspecto con el pelo negro corto y ojos azules oscuros Su vestimenta consistía en una gabardina de color violeta claro sobre una camisa blanca con un pañuelo a juego, pantalones negros y zapatos, y un sombrero de fieltro negro."_ Dijo con una precisión que hasta daba miedo.

"¿Y tu como lo sabes qué aspecto tiene?" Le pregunto a su último invento.

" _La wiki de HigSchooll DXD."_ Le respondió él.

"Sé que abusar de la cuarta dimensión es muy Deus Ex Machina pero me encanta." Dijo mientras salía a cazar.

"Disculpe señor." Dijo acercándose una niña pequeña con un vestido rosa y pelo rizado con un lazo a juego

"¿Si niñita?" Le pregunto un hombre que coincidía exactamente con la descripción del detecto de ángeles caídos.

"Tengo algo muy importante que enseñarle." Le dijo al hombre

"No creo que me interese." Dijo el hombre educadamente mientras se marchaba.

"Es una carta de desafío que incluye dirección de un señor muy extraño." Dijo la niña."Tenias alas negras como un murciélago." Ese último comentario trajo la atención del hombre que se acerco a la niña. "Y me dijo textualmente llévale esto y dile que si no acepta mi desafío entonces tiene a las de pollo porque es una gallina."

"Dame la carta." Dijo el hombre pero lo que saco la niña fue una mofeta más concretamente a Pepe le Pew de Looney Toons y la niña llevaba una máscara de gas.

 _"B_ onjour Monsieur "el hombre se desmayo debido a olor y la niña se arranco la cara revelando un rosto verde y una enorme sonrisa. "Gracias colega." Dijo mientras sacaba una bolsa llena de colonia "Un placer hacer negocios contigo."

"Au revoir amigo Masquer" dijo la mofeta mientras se marchaba con el pago.

 **Horas después**

" _¿Dónde estoy?"_ Pensó el ángel llevaba una pelota de tenias había perdido su sombrero caído mientras de repente empezó a oír una canción.

 **[Había una vez un circo que alegraba siempre corazón]**

La Máscara apareció bailando dando un pasito para delante un paso para detrás ante de mirar al ángel caído atado a una silla y volver a dar un paso para detrás con un giro y volver a caminar para a detrás.

 **[Lleno de color un mundo y emoción pleno de alegría y ilusión]**

 **[Había una vez un circo que alegraba siempre corazón]**

"Sin temer jamás a frió a calor." Dijo La Máscara mientras giraba sobre si mismo antes de abrir las manos y sonreír "el circo siempre daba su función."

Bailando al son de la música La Máscara seguía. Al más puro estilo Reservoir Dogs con un pelador de patatas en su mano izquierda. Mientras cantaba ante la mirada atónita del ángel caído.

"Siempre viajar siempre cambiar." La Máscara cambio a una corista de las vegas mientras elevaba su pierna izquierda a lo alto para después bajarla y repetir el mismo movimiento una y otra vez "Pasen a ver el circo."

"Es magistral sensacional." volvió a cambiar a su atuendo por defecto mientras inclinado avanzaba dos pasos y volvía a retroceder para aparecer detrás del ángel caído y posar su mano a través de su hombro "Pasen a ver el circo." A continuación se coloco delante de él.

"Somos felices conseguir." antes de mostrar el cortador de patatas y ponerlo cerca de su oreja "A un niño hacer reír."Y empezó a pelar un pedazo de la oreja del ángel caído que chillo de dolor amordazado.

 **[Había una vez un circo que alegraba siempre el corazón]** Otro cacho de oreja.

 **[Lleno de color un mundo de ilusión]** otro cacho de oreja.

 **[Sin temer jamás a frió a calor. El circo daba siempre su función]**

 **[Siempre viajar siempre cambiar]**

 **[Es magistral sensacional]**

 **[Somos felices conseguir a un niño hacer reír]**

 **[Había una vez un circo que alegraba siempre el corazón]**

Cuando acabo la canción el ángel caído ya no tenía oreja la máscara le quito la pelota de tenis de la boca.

"¡Maldito seas tú y los que te concibieron!" Dijo el ángel caído enfadado maldiciendo a ese lunático.

"Sabes abuelo en estos tiempo usamos la expresión hijo de pu*a." Dijo soltándole uno ligeros cachetones en el lado izquierdo de su cara.

"Bien te lo pondré fácil habla ahora y todo terminara resístete y será peor." Le amenazo con una sonrisa retorcida.

"¿Cómo puede ir esto a peor?" Le pregunto enfadado.

"Secuestrasteis a una niña de 10 años me da igual el por qué dime donde está." Dijo La Máscara le exigió saber a su rehén.

"¿Crees que te tengo miedo? yo me enfrente a la legiones demoníacas luche en la guerra por el control de este mundo me enfrente a las legiones de los arcángeles y ¿crees que tú me vas a asustar?" Dijo el completamente seguro de aguantar cualquier tortura que empleara.

"Créeme nada pudo prepararte par esto." Saco un cd.

"Hahaha un cd ¿crees que con eso me va a asustar? hasta yo sé que es un cd no puede hacerme daño."

"Lo terrible es lo que contiene. Tiene todas las temporadas y las 2 películas de "Sexo….en….Nueva…York." Dijo él en un tono oscuro y horrible.

"Es un farol no te atreverías." Dijo el ángel caído con visible rostro de duda en su mirada.

"Oh tu no me conoces." Diciendo eso saco de ninguna parte un televisor seguido de un DVD antes de conectarlos y meter en cd dentro.

El sonido de un móvil resonó en el almacén La Máscara lo cogió.

"Shinji por favor ven a casa." Dijo su madre en un tono triste. La Máscara colgó el teléfono ahora "Vuelvo enseguida tu quédate aquí y disfruta." dijo antes de ponerle la pelota de nuevo en la boca.

"Por favor no te muevas de aquí." Dijo mientras se marchaba y dejaba al ángel caído viendo la tele.

 **Residencia Takahashi**

Shinji entro por la puerta su madre corrió a abrazarlo. "Mama ¿que paso? ¿es sobre Aya?"

"Aun no saben nada y no pueden buscarla hasta que pasen 24 horas. Solo quería verte y saber que estabas bien quédate conmigo hasta que encuentren a tu hermana conmigo y con Sachiko para saber que estas a salvo." Shinji se dejo dormir por un momento en el cálido abrazo de su madre pero por primera vez en su vida podía marcar la diferencia realmente por alguien y había decidido salvarla aparto los brazos de su madre y oculto su rostro.

"Te prometo que ella volverá a casa no sé cómo pero vendrá." Dijo a su madre antes de salir corriendo de su casa

"¡Shinji!" Oyó el grito de su madre con lagrimas en los ojos en el fondo lo sabia ahora necesitaba apoyo pero él no podía dárselo tenía una misión y iba a cumplirla salvar a su hermana.

 **De Vuelta al almacén**

"Muy bien he sido razonable pero se acabo dime donde esta o te lleno de aceite y te prendo fuego elige." Dijo el entrando con una botella de aceite y una caja de cerillas.

"Bastardo." Dijo él con los ojos sangrando mientras volvía a ver la secuencia de inicio de Sexo en Nueva York "Hablare, hablare pero por favor haz que pare te lo suplico haz que pare." Dijo el llorando ya no aguantándolo más esa tortura. La Máscara cogió y puso el botón de pause.

"La vieja iglesia de la ciudad ahí esta nuestro escondite." Dijo el agradecido pero no duro mucho. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" dijo mientras vertía el aceite en el "He colaborado."

"Pero nunca dije no fuera a hacerte daño si lo hacías."

"Si lo dijiste que si hablaba no me echarías aceite y no me prenderías fuego." Dijo mientras La Máscara le echaba el aceite

"Ya pero esto no es aceite es gasolina y lo que te va a quemar es la cerilla no yo." Entonces se viro una vez más a la audiencia "No os encanta la semántica." antes de volver con su prisionero. "Y para rematar la faena."

"¡No por favor no!" Volvió a darle al botón de play antes de prenderle fuego al ángel caído duplicando su calvario.

Mientras se marchaba no pudo evitar pensar en una cosa.

"¿Por qué? no salió volando. Bueno visión a posteriori." Dijo levantando los hombros antes de marcharse.

"Hemos de pensar en un elaborado y complejo plan." Dijo con un telescopio mirando la vieja iglesia de la ciudad. "Y el plan es ¡improvisar!" Con otro giro se tenía un mono blanco ceñido con un casco rojo con visera y un cañón al lado. Tras meterse alargo su brazo hasta llegar a la cuerda y al tirar de ella salió disparado en dirección a la iglesia. Entrando por el techo.

"Sssssmooking." Dijo al caer en las ruinas de la iglesia lucia un edificio abandonado solo iluminado por la luz de la luna era una iglesia normal solo derruida por el paso del tiempo había un altar una palestra con un candelabro encima, multitud de bancos alrededor de la puerta pero a diferencia de una iglesia todos los símbolos sagrados o que tenían relación con Dios habían sido destruidos.

El sonido de unos aplausos inundo la habitación antes de mostrarse a Freed aplaudiendo "Bravo bravo en verdad sabes cómo hacer una entrada."

"¡Freedy estás vivo!" Dijo La Máscara con los brazos abiertos y sonriendo al ver a sacerdote.

"Sorprendido de verme después de que me abandonaras a mi suerte." Le dijo él con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Hey hey hey no me eches la culpa tu habrías echo los mismo." Dijo poniendo las manos haciendo la señal de alto.

"¿Qué? no oh no no estoy enfadado es cierto de hecho yo hubiera mismo." Dijo Freed con una sonrisa y mover su mano izquierda para ignorar el tema.

"Creo que los dos estamos hechos unos cabr**es." Dijo La Máscara.

"Ten más respeto estas en la casa del Señor." Tras un momento de silencio los dos comenzaron a reírse como locos. "AHAAHAAHHHA." Tras limpiarse una lagrima que le salía del ojo La Máscara hablo "Y entonces ¿qué hacemos ahora?" Freed saco sus armas y lamió con su lengua su pistola.

"Oh quieres jugar bien a béisbol." Saco una bola y la bateo con semejante fuerza que atravesó la pared y salió volando a toda velocidad hacia lo desconocido. "Que mala puntería."

"Me Toca" dijo Freed con una sonrisa y comenzó a dispara a La Máscara que salto para evitar le diera.

Tras reincorporarse "Muy bien pues vamos." La Mascara se convirtió en una mujer cuarentona entrada en carnes que utilizaba un camisa azul manga larga y unos pantalones negros y pantuflas se acerco corriendo a Freed que disparo varias balas pero las esquivo todas se acerco a Freed y le soplo a la oreja dejándolo pasmado y con arcadas "Oye chatito. ¡Trae más pasta a casa!" Dijo mientras le golpeaba con un Lariat.

"Eso dolió." En el suelo comenzó a dispara a La Máscara que aun como una cuarentona lo esquivo más puro estilo Neo de Matrix pero hubo una diferencia no podía recuperar su postura y su torso quedo inclinado hacia atrás. "¿Puedes darme un segundo?" Dijo con el dedo índice levantado pidiendo tiempo para recuperarse.

Con una sonrisa Freed dijo simplemente "No." La Máscara corrió todavía si levantar el torso mientras era disparado salto sobre los bancos convenientemente sato a un de espaldas que le coloco la columna en su sitio "Eh me ha arreglado la espalda." Dijo el sonriendo antes que Freed se paro delante de él con su pistola apuntándoles a la cabeza "¿Alguna última voluntad?"

"Espera si me decapitaste y sigo vivo por qué crees que una bala en la cabeza me va a matar." Le pregunto La Máscara haciendo que el exorcista loco reflexionara por un momento.

"Sabes lo gracioso es que tienes tu punto." La Máscara asintió "Bueno probemos hasta que lo consigamos."

"Como quieras." en unas décimas de segundo La Mascara desarmo la pistola de Freed y la volvió a armar en su mano. Sonriendo La Máscara apunto a Fredd con su propia arma que miro a todos lado antes de tocar uno de los bancos de la iglesia "Los bancos son casa."

"Maldita sea." Dijo él mientras le devolvía la pistola. "Un momento ¿pero quién la liga?"

"Tú." Dijo el antes de dispararle en la cabeza La Máscara cayó de espaldas con un enorme agujero en la cabeza.

"Bueno bueno ahora te despedazare y te purificare con fuego." Dijo el sacando su lengua y soltar una sonrisa maliciosa.

 **Narrador en of:Sierra, Hotel, India,Eco,Lima,Delta,SHIELD**

"Eh?" Freed no entendía lo que pasaba antes de que una versión de la máscara saliera de la nada y le aplicara un Spear era alto tonificado tenia melena negras y perilla además de un chaleco sin nada debajo y unos pantalones negros con bostas negras sobra decir que era una Mascara era Mask Reigns.

Freed estaba a cuatro patas cuando otra Máscara vestida igual pero con una camisa negra bajo el chaleco y guantes negros barba y el pelo una media melena dividida en amarillo y negro apareció para aplicarle una Curb Stomp a la cabeza dejándolo otra vez en el suelo. Era Seth Mask.

Y por ultimo como Ambrose Mask con un pelo corto marrón y con el mismo uniforme que Seth Mask apareció para agarrarlo movimiento que imito Seth Mask antes de llevarlo al altar donde ahí se unió Mask Reigns que lo agarro por las piernas y los alzaba a lo alto ayudado por los otros dos le aplicaron una Triple Powerbomb sobre el estrado donde había un candelabro dejándolo k.o mientras Las tres Máscaras chocaron su puños y se felicitaban por su buen trabajo antes de con un giro fundirse y volver a ser La Máscara antes de continuar se paro y vio unas escalera ocultas en el lugar donde había estampado a Freed entonces lo pateo fuera de ahí. "Adiós Freedy nos vemos en High School DxD New." Dijo mientras se dirigía a las catacumbas.

"Vaya esto es inesperado esperaba a los demonios." Dijo Raynare mientras estaba en un altar con Aya al lado encadenada en camisón al igual que Asia solo que Asia estaba atada en una cruz. Y veía a La Máscara descender de las escaleras."En fin destruidlo." Ordeno a los Sacerdotes.

"Alto no os dais cuenta estáis perpetuando un estereotipo muy negativo de los sacerdotes." Dijo en un milagroso intento de para la violencia. Ellos prepararon sus armas.

"Muy bien queréis hacerlo adelante." Con uno de sus ya muy usados giros se convirtió en una de las parodias más poderosas de su arsenal no había duda bostas de cowboy pantalón vaquero camisa de azul oscura chaleco sin manga con insignia de sheriff y un sombrero vaquero color negro barba marrón y pelo castaño era Chask Morris (Chuck Norris) mientras sonaba la música de intro de la serie Walker The Texas Ranger.

"Os lo pondré fácil soltad a la chica de 10 años que es la única que me importa y lo resolveremos por las buenas." Dijo imperturbable ante el ejercito de sacerdotes cargaron contra él "Lo intente." Y La Máscara avanzo caminando tranquilo.

Debido a la brutalidad de la siguiente escena nos vemos obligados a escribir sobre la los Perezosos.

Los **folívoros** ( **Folivora** ) o **filófagos** ( **Phyllophaga** ) son un suborden de mamíferos placentarios del orden Pilosa, comúnmente conocidos como **perezosos** o **pereza**. Son animales neotropicales de variado tamaño de 0,5 m a 1,7 m endémicos de las selvas húmedas de Sudamérica. Las especies actuales se pueden clasificar en dos géneros: los perezosos de tres dedos _Bradypus_ , Bradypodidae y los perezosos de dos dedos _Choloepus_ , Megalonychidae pero se conocen más de 50 géneros extintos.

El parecido de los perezosos con el de los primates es solo aparente, ya que no guarda ninguna relación cercana con estos, lo cual es buen ejemplo de evolución convergente. Se encuentran emparentados con los osos hormigueros, y más lejanamente, con los armadillos.

Y ahí estaba La Máscara de pie encima de los sacerdotes que habían sido derrotados.

"Impresionante pero no puedes tenerlas." Dijo Raynare.

"Sinceramente la rubia para mí no significa nada solo vengo a por la enana." Dijo queriendo salvar a su hermana que no sabía que era su hermano quien se ocultaba tras su rostro.

"A por mí." Dijo Aya sorprendida nunca había visto a ese tipo y la televisión y sus padres lo tachaban de loco no entendía por qué quería salvarla.

"Si me manda alguien que no debe ser nombrado." Dijo a la chica antes de volver al ángel caído.

"Si vienes a por mí salva a Asia-San. Ella fue amable conmigo y me trato bien cuando me trajeron aquí aunque seas alguien malo por favor ¡SÁLVANOS A LAS DOS!" Ella le suplico cuando los sacerdotes la secuestraron y se la llevaron estuvo encerrada casi todo el día y las única persona con la que había hablado y fue amable con ella fue Asia.

-Suspiro- "Increíble dos misiones de rescate en un día y aun no me tienen sindicalizado." Se quejo él mientras se preparaba "En fin no puedo decirle no a esos ojitos de cachorrito."

"Vaya ahora que lo pienso esa niña cuando la trajimos no hacia más que llorar y decir mi familia vendrá a salvarme. Supongo que se refería a ti." Dijo Raynare en tono de burla.

"Exacto. Como puedes apreciar por este árbol genealógico el primo segundo de mi tío abuelo estuvo casada con la prima de la hermana de su prima segunda." Dijo mientras sacaba un papel con un gigantesco árbol genealógico con fotos suyas cada una más vieja que el anterior.

"No te pregunte por la historia de tu familia, pero no importa su linaje termina contigo." Dijo mientras convocaba su lanza de luz.

"Oh ¿y crees que después de lo del parque puedes detenerme tu sola?" Se burlo La Máscara del nivel de su oponente.

"Para que lo sepa tipo creído me contuve para no matar a la chica. A penas te preste atención."

"Yo en cambio no puede evitar fijarme en ti." Dijo La Máscara causando a Raynare mostrar una sonrisa de orgullo por su apariencia "Y en tus arrugas."

Su risa se torció en ira. "¡Acabare contigo!"

"No no lo harás." Y se saco de su bolsillo un cuaderno que ponía en letras europeas Death Note.

"Disculpa quiero heehhehe saber el heheheh el nombre hehehe de la que me va a matar." Le dijo La Máscara que no pudo evitar reírse.

"O es Raynare-sama." Dijo ella con orgullo y arrogantemente no creyendo que eso cambiara algo el resultado de su enfrentamiento.

"O lo apuntare hahahahahahahaha" y así se ría maniáticamente mientras escribía en ese cuaderno.

"Que estás-" de repente comenzó a convulsionarse y se llevo la mano a su pecho donde sentía un fuerte dolor tu….tu ¡Maldito! Dijo convocando una lanza de luz y pero ya era tarde y cayó muerta de un ataque al corazón. Y el narrador en off hablo de nuevo.

" **La Máscara wins flawless victory."**

" **¡TROLLALITY!"**

A continuación subió a altar desato a Asia y su hermana y las llevo fuera de las catacumbas Freed no estaba por ninguna parte.

"Entonces ¿todo ha terminado?" Dijo Aya mientras se dirigían a la salida de la Iglesia.

"Una parte de mi pensó que no lo conseguiría salir de aquí con vida." Dijo Asia preocupada mientras subían las escaleras.

"Oh no te preocupes vivirás a menos que sea como en The Lost se produzca un efecto mariposa y independientemente de nuestras acciones o precauciones tu mueras de una forma u otra." Cuando La Máscara abrió la puerta la misma bola que lanzo al principio contra Freed apareció a toda velocidad golpeando el cráneo de Asia obligando a su cuerpo a salir volando y dar tres vueltas completas en el aire antes de que ella cayera sobre su cuello y se lo rompiera. La Máscara con un dedo en su boca mirando su cuerpo que reacciono antes que su hermana "Vale puede que esto sea culpa mía."

"¡ASIA!" Chillo Aya al ver muerta a Asia a lado de su cuerpo mientras la movía inútilmente para despertarla.

"¡ASIA!" Una voz familiar resonó y su dueño apareció en la puerta de la iglesia era Issei acompañado de Kiba y Koneko.

"Máscara." Dijo La Máscara

"¡TÚ!" Issei chillo a La Máscara mientras Kiba preparaba su espada y Koneko agarraba un banco de la iglesia. La Máscara saco un control remoto y una capsula de escape apareció.

Corrió y se subió a la lanzadera alzo su brazo derecho al cielo con el dedo índice extendido "¡NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADA!" antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar despego rumbo a lo desconocido. Mientras su capsula estaba en el espacio allí vio la belleza del que era su planeta pero se dio cuenta de algo "¡Me deje a Aya en la iglesia!" Dijo chillando con las manos en su cabeza.

 **Horas después**

Tras descender en la Antártida se las apaño para llegar a su casa y sin la máscara entro.

"¿Mama?" Dijo Shinji ahora solo tenía que inventar una historia creíble e ir a por su hermana algo que era muy difícil claro que si uno quiere ser mangaka debe modificar la realidad y verdad para que sirva a su historia e inventarla.

"Llegas tarda baka-Onii-chan." Dijo una voz familiar.

"¿Aya has vuelto? Pero…." Dijo el dubitativo cuando se encontró a su hermana en la puerta.

"Me trajeron Asia-San. y Issei-kun" Dijo ella adivinando su siguiente pregunta.

"Buenas noches." Al verlos Shinji se quedo boquiabiertos en especial por Asia a los tres segundos se desmayo debido al shock de ver caminar a un muerto acabando a si su día


	4. Peluches y Preparativos

"Que pesadilla." Dijo mientras se levantaba sudando pero se dio cuenta de algo estaba en el sofá "O mierda no lo olvidaba no son pesadillas son lo que hice." Dijo mientras se levantaba a la doce del mediodía. "Un momento."

 **Flashback**

"Es culpar suya se lo tomaron como algo personal y lo convirtieron en personal para mi yo iba a dejarlo tranquilo puede que algún calzón chino ocasional. Pero secuestraron a mi hermana y eso es la gota que colma el vaso." La Máscara dijo enfadando sin saber que lamentaría dar esa información que daba una pista bastante clara de su identidad. "Y ahora dime ¿¡DONDE ESTÁ!?"

 **Fin de Flashback**

 **Flashback**

"Llegas tarda baka-Onii-chan"

"¿Aya has vuelto? Pero…."

"Me trajo Asia-San. Y Issei-kun" Dijo ella adivinando su siguiente pregunta.

"Buenas noches." Al verlos Shinji se quedo boquiabierto por estaba Asia a los tres segundos se desmayo debido al shock de ver caminar a un muerto. Y así acabo su tercer día.

 **Fin de Flashback**

"Ellos lo saben es el fin." Dijo de rodillas chillando en plan dramático.

" _Tranquilo."_ Dijo una voz venida del interior mientras se comunicaban mentalmente. "O si solo los demonios saben donde vivo." Dijo mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho y se le aceleraba la respiración "Oh Dios mío me está dando un ataque."

" _Solo hay una solución aplicar la M."_ Oyó una vez más su voz que venía de la máscara.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto sorprendido _"Llevarlos detrás del granero, hacerlos uno con La Fuerza, enviarlos a la Sociedad de almas, a dormir con los peces, aplicar brutalmente la palabra con M."_ Dijo La Mascara a su portador.

"Tú hablas de matarlos." Dijo el sorprendido y horrorizado.

" _Oh vamos ya hemos matado a una panda preñada, dos ángeles caídos y un ladrón que mas da un par de muescas más en la culata."_ Dijo el haciéndole recordar sus víctimas.

"Pero yo….yo no quiero matar a nadie." _"Y también quieres a la morena pero ambos sabemos que es imposible que una chica así se fije en ti."_ Metió el dedo en la llaga pero era cierto era incapaz de estar con una chica y menos entablar una conversación y aunque por un milagro consiguiera novia él sabía que era demasiado aburrido.

"Además tu hermana mediana." Dijo la máscara captando su atención.

"¿Qué pasa con ella?" Pregunto con curiosidad había tocado una diana todavía ni siquiera sabían porque narices querían a su hermana los ángeles caídos.

" _Si los ángeles caídos la querían los demonios también la querrán. Y no quieres eso._ " La máscara siguió argumentando manipulándolo.

"No." Reconoció él. Pero fue sacado de su conversación por algo sorprendente.

"Es horrible tu hermana se ha ido con la demonio rubia con pinta de monja." Dijo un oso parlante de peluche marrón de pies a la cabeza con ojos negros redondos, cruzando la puerta del pasillo.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Chillo Shinji al verlo asustado el oso también comenzó a chillar.

"¡¿Qué pasa?!" dijo el oso al no entender a que venía el grito.

"Ku…Kuma es…essstaassss vivo." Dijo él con nerviosismo últimamente su vida era de todo menos normal pero esto ya era pasarse de raro.

"¿Por qué? te sorprendes tanto fuiste tú quien nos dio vida." Dijo el oso mientras se acercaba a Shinji que retrocedía de él.

"¿Que yo qué? un momento os." Repasando la referencia a plural no lo entendía hasta que una voz le hablo proveniente de la cocina.

"Mira quien se levanta por fin." Un mapache estaba ahí con un termo de café en su mano izquierda y tenía un periódico en su mano derecha.

"Que nunca habías visto a un mapache parlante de peluche." Dijo el antes de dar un sorbo a la taza.

"¿¡QUE ESTA PASANDO!?" Chillo al cielo esperando una señal divina o algo que le dijera que estaba pasando.

 **A la ocho de esa mañana**

"Bueno lo dejaremos aquí." Dijo la Madre mientras le cambiaba el paño húmedo a Shinji que estaba en el sofá donde fue colocado debido a su desmayo de anoche. Mientras iba a pasear con su hermana Sachiko, mientras la madre se dio la vuelta su hermana cogió la máscara de debajo de su camisa "Sachiko, deja eso es du tu hermano." La niña obedece y deja la máscara al lado de su hermano cuando se fueron el sonido de la puerta le hizo girarse convenientemente al lado de la máscara que se viro era su cara.

Y se levanto con un pijama azul claro y un gorro de dormir del mismo color. "A trabajar dijo cuando se convirtió en el científico subió a cuarto de sus hermanas y cogió los peluches de Aya su peluche favorito, más querido y más viejo amigo. Su oso Kuma y de Sachiko su mapache Toby. Solo para tirarlos a la bañera llena de agua y tirar el tostador de su casa en ella. "Viven están vivos." Dijo la mejor frase para eso casos mientras rayos salidos de ninguna parte resonaban en el baño.

Los peluches estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina Kuma prestando atención y Toby con una mano sujetando su cara aburrida. Mientras La Máscara estaba vestido con una camisa blanca remangada un pantalón marrón y una pizarra detrás suyo con fotos del Club de Ocultismo de la academia Kuho.

"Muy bien os he dado vida por una única razón todo protagonista tiene secundarios pero vosotros sois terciarios, lo digo en serio vuestra aportación a esto será tan mínima como la de los secundarios de SAO. ¿Alguna pregunta?" Kuma levanto su mano.

"Si rechonchito y blandito." Dijo mirando a Kuma.

"¿Pero que tenemos que hacer?" Pregunto Kuma cual iba hacer su función.

"Básicamente os meteré estos móviles por el culo y vosotros os los sacareis cuando algo o alguien ataque a mis hermanas o madre. Me echareis una llamada y yo entenderé que están en peligro y vendré a ayudarlos." Dijo sacando dos móviles pesados como ladrillos. Antiguos de esos de solo para llamar.

"Por mi puedes metérselo a tu madre." Dijo Toby.

"Los tienes muy bien puesto para estar castrado." Dijo mirándole con el ceño fruncido antes de sonreír. "Me gusta quedas ascendido a segundo al mando." Le dio su nuevo rango mientras le estrechaba su mano.

"Sabes por donde puedes meterte el cargo." Le dijo él con cara de pocos amigos.

-Splash- La Máscara le soltó un tortazo al mapache de peluche. –splash- le devolvió el golpe y así repetidas veces.

"Basta dejad de pegaros." La Máscara y Toby se miraron antes de conjuntamente pegarle un tortazo ambos al unisonó. "Lo siento." Dijo el oso cuando se has hecho a llorar.

"Contento has hecho llorar a niño." Le dijo Toby señalándole incriminatoriamente con el dedo.

"Siempre me echas la culpa de todo donde está la vida que me prometiste cuando nos casamos." Dijo La Máscara vestida como un ama de casa pero rizado rubio con un camisón blanco.

"No estamos casado." Le dijo el peluche causando que se llevara la manos a la boca antes de comenzar a llorar levantará "Porque eres incapaz de comprometerte buaabuabuabua." Se tumbo a llorar al sofá.

"Lo siento es que estoy muy estresado en el trabajo." Dijo el mapache de peluche mientras se acercaba y empezaba a acariciarle el cuello.

"Mentira solo soy otra más de tu zo*as con la que te acuestas." Dijo el antes de intensificar su llanto.

"Oh vamos no llores esta noche iremos a cenar tu yo como en los viejos tiempos." Dijo el sonriendo sin dejar de acariciarle.

"Me lo prometes." La Máscara dejo de llorar para mirar al mapache ante de gimotear un poco.

"Si." Dijo él en tono cariñoso.

"Oh mi Toby." La Mascara le dio un beso en la boca al mapache.

Mientras Kuma aplaudía y sonreía "Bieeeeeen."

Pero luego los dos se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando "ARG que asco." Dijo Toby mientras escupía se saca la lengua y con sus manos intentaba limpiársela.

"Tampoco beso tan mal no." Dijo La Máscara con su deslumbrante sonrisa.

"Bien lo hare pero sol por Sachiko-sama." Dijo el Mapache antes de escupir.

"Venite qui al mio tavolo a disprezzare e ora si dice mia sorella repestas più di tre anni in cui abbiamo distanza quando si fermò a chiamarmi Padrino." Dijo el vestido de esmoquin gordo con bigote y cara de anciano con acento siciliano mientras leía cada palabra puesta en el traductor de google.

"Solo terminemos de una vez." Dijo el Mapache de brazos cruzados.

"Bien ¿quién quiere ser el primero?" Dijo la Mascara mientras sostenía los móviles.

"El gordo." Dijo Toby señalando a oso de peluche.

"No estoy gordo solo estoy rellenito." Dijo abrazándose así mismo disfrutando de la sensación de abrazo y calidez que ahora era capaz de sentir. La Máscara se coló detrás de él y comenzar la operación "Me darás algunaaaaaaaaaaaaaa o ¡Susana no llores más por mí!" Lo que fuera a decir fue remplazado por la canción mientras sentía a La Máscara meter el móvil dentro de él.

"Te toca." Dijo virándose con una sonrisa al mapache que se resigno.

 **Fin del Flashback**

"Y aquí estamos con móviles metidos hasta las entrañas."

"Pero como os los vais a sacar del culo si os los metí tan adentro es mas puede que cuando llaméis sea demasiado tarde." Dijo aplicando la lógica que le faltaba a La Máscara provocando la furia del mapache.

El mapache se tiro arriba de él y empezó a estrangularlo "Hijo Pe*a. Me dejado meter un móvil por el culo para nada." Dijo mientras apretaba más fuerte "yo te mato, te mato."

"Eee no tendríamos que ir a salvar a Aya-san." Dijo el oso mientras miraba la escena.

 **Academia Kuho exterior**

La Máscara iba pegado con traje de camuflaje con hojas de palmera en la cabeza y se asomaba parcialmente a la puerta cerrada de él instituto. Tras comprobar que no había nadie hizo la señal para que avanzaran ahí salió una maceta con una palmera que era movida por dos pequeñas patas y se ponía al lado de La Máscara. "Bien este es plan pasare a Toby por el muro entonces el se moverá por el recinto, pondrá las bombas y localizara a Aya entonces yo y el oso entraremos y nos la llevaremos y haremos estallar las bombas los demonios mueren los alumnos pierdes varios días de clase todos ganamos buenos menos los que mueran claro." Dijo La Máscara seria.

"¿Pero eso no es terrorismo?" Pregunto el oso de peluche.

"No nosotros lo tenemos totalmente justificado lo hacemos para salvar a mi hermana que es tu dueña." Recordó al oso mientras le ponía una mochila pequeña llena de explosivos.

"Pero por qué ser tan violentos podemos realizar acciones parlamentarias y tratar de llegar a una solución pacífica argumentado nuestra postura y juntos hallar soluciones trabajando juntos." Dijo el oso con total inocencia con los brazos abiertos sonriendo.

"Toby ven conmigo un segundo." Dijo La Máscara con el gesto de ven aquí.

"Cundo esto termine Kuma va ir a por tabaco." Dijo La Mascara con el brazo envuelta alrededor del mapache mientras miraba a oso de reojo que seguía sonriendo ajeno.

"Parecerá un accidente." Dijo él con el pulgar levantado

"Bien y ahora esto protegerá tu identidad." Dijo La Máscara mientras le colocaba un antifaz.

"Tú eres tonto macho." Dijo el mapache ante lo ridícula que era la idea. Cuando Toby se marcho se quedaron solo Kuma y La Máscara que para romper el silencio hablo con el oso mientras pisaba repetidamente el suelo con su pie derecho "Bueno así que eres un oso…¿qué tal lo llevas?"

"Bien gracias por preguntar." Respondió el con total inocencia.

"El sonido de algo resonando en el pantalón de La Máscara sonó era una un vaso de platico mientras se lo ponías a lado de su oreja.

"Condón usado a calcetines sucios el sujetador esta puesto cambio. La próxima vez yo elijo los nombres en clave cambio." Dijo Toby que de alguna manera el mensaje llegaba al vaso.

"Recibido. Cambio y corto" Dijo La Máscara mientras guardaba el vaso.

"¿Es normal que me gustara lo del móvil?" Pregunto el oso causando que La Máscara se quedara con la boca abierta y parpadeando varias veces "Esta conversación comienza a tornarse violenta." Dijo antes de volver a coger el vaso.

"Condón usado a Calcetines sucios última fase del la operación la salsa barbacoa está en la carne repito la salsa barbacoa está en la carne cambio." Dijo Toby atreves de su walkie talkie

"¿Qué significa eso?" Pregunto el oso preocupado.

"Que Aya está con ellos."

 **Club de Ocultismo**

"Entonces Aya Takahashi dime has pensado ya en mi oferta." Dijo Rias Gremory sentada en el sofá del club de ocultismo con las piernas cruzadas junto alrededor de ella estaba el resto de miembros del club.

 **Próximo Capitulo: La Mascara vs El Club de Ocultismo**

 **Capitulo corto bueno en realidad esta idea surgió porque estaba pasando por un bloqueo de escritor pero gracias a esta historia he podido saltarme la lógica y he conseguido salir adelante y romperlo esto no quiere decir que va a parar al contrario siempre que acabe el capitulo lo subiré como siempre gracias por leer esta historia**


	5. La Máscara vs El Club de Ocultismo

"Bien entonces repasemos una vez más el plan." Dijo La Máscara mientras le explicaba a Kuma el nuevo plan que había trazado.

"El que ellos tengan a mi hermana en la misma habitación modifica el plan ligeramente pero en resumen tu entras en plan Rambo con la AK-47 disparando como un loco. Entonces aprovechando el shock me escurrirle y cogeré a la hermana de ST y entonces utilizare la técnica milenaria de huir por salvar tu penosa vida, entonces tú heroicamente te pondrás delante de la ruta de escape y darás tu vida como escudo de peluche y recuerda que aunque te vuelen la parte inferior aun puedes aférrate a las piernas del enemigo para ralentizarlo suficiente como para que estallen las bombas."

"Pero entonces yo moriré." Dijo Kuma preocupado ante su idea de saltar por los aires y aterrado por la idea.

"Si es probable pero el hecho de sacrificarte será algo que me perseguirá durante 3 años 6 meses 2 semanas 1 fin de semana 3 horas 2 minutos y 5 segundos." Dijo La Máscara mientras se mentalizaba para la misión.

"Y ahora vamos." Dijo La Máscara que marcho con Kuma hacia el edificio del club de ocultismo.

 **Salón del Club de Ocultismo**

"Entonces Aya Takahashi dime ¿has pensado ya en mi oferta?" Dijo Rias Gremory sentada en el sofá del club de ocultismo con las piernas cruzadas junto alrededor de ella estaba el resto de miembros del club.

 **Flashback**

Minutos después de la llegada de Issei, Kiba y Koneno.

Rias Gremory y Akeno llegaron a la vieja iglesia tras haber reencarnado a Asia en demonio y ahora estaban intentando arrojar luz sobre los acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar en la iglesia hablando con Asia y Aya de lo ocurrido. Kiba y Akeno bajaron a las catacumbas para explorarlas.

"¿Entonces ese tipo vino aquí a salvaros?" Pregunto Rias a las chicas extrañada solo había tenido contacto con él una vez pero se preguntaba por qué.

"Si descendió las escaleras y se convirtió en un vaquero y les metió una paliza." Dijo Aya sorprendentemente se había adaptado bien a todo lo que había vivido las últimas horas después de conocer a un ángel caído no se sorprendió tanto con la existencia de los demonios aunque ella se los imaginaba de otra manera después de que llegaran Akeno se quedo a su cuidado y le fue explicando todo incluido la resurrección de Asia.

"Entonces dijo que estaba aquí por Aya alegando que era pariente lejano pero es extraño porque esta mañana mientras estrangulaba a Issei-Kun." Dijo Asia a Rias que quedo claramente disgustada.

"Estas mañana ¡Issei! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te habías vuelto a cruzar con él?" Le pregunto Rias a su peón ya que cuando fue a ella solo menciono que tenía que rescatar a Asia. Estaba molesta y por sus poros salía mucha hostilidad no solo había atacado a su siervo también la había insultado a ella y ahora lo había vuelto a atacar.

"En ese momento estaba tan centrado en salvar a Asia que le reste importancia a ese tipo." Respondió Issei con sinceridad en un principio se desespero es mas se había jurado a si mismo encontrar a ese tipo y hacerle pagar haber matado a Asia todo eso cambio por felicidad después de que su ama reencarnara a Asia pero su hostilidad hacia La Máscara no había desaparecido pero se dio cuenta de algo "Espera ¿tú y ese tipo sois parientes?" Le pregunto a Aya

"¿Qué?" Dijo Aya sorprendida "No le he visto en mi vida." Dijo sinceramente. No conocía a ese tipo para nada ni siquiera por que quería salvarla.

"Pero esta mañana dijo que Issei había cruzado la línea habiéndolo hecho personal secuestrando a su hermana." Dijo Asia recordando el momento que estaba estrangulando y ahogando a Issei.

"¡Tu hermano!" Se sorprendieron todos por esta revelación pero eso explicaba muchas cosas.

"Es imposible mi hermano no es violento y es un cobarde y desde luego nunca mataría a nadie." Dijo Aya tenia bien encasillado a su hermano lo conocía bien.

"Dinos Aya-Chan ¿Has notado a tu hermano raro últimamente?" Pregunto Akeno a la chica.

"No…aunque." Dijo ella pero hubo cierto incidente que le hizo pensar.

 **Flashback**

"¡NO LA TOQUES! ES MÍA!" Con una ira impropia del él corrió y quito La Máscara de las manos de su hermana.

 **Fin Flashback**

"¿Aunque?" Dijo Rias queriendo saber la respuesta.

"No es solo que esta en exámenes y está un poco estresado." Dijo Aya queriendo alejar las sospechas de su hermano. Pero no engaño a Rias que ya tenía una ligera idea. _"Todo eso de ese lunático comenzó cuando nuestro Tío le mando ese paquete y si…"_ pensaba ella como el primer día que se hablo de La Máscara coincidía con ese día.

Kiba y Konenko aparecían de la entrada a las catacumbas.

"Hemos encontrado a varios sacerdotes allí abajo y el cuerpo de un ángel caído lo curioso es que ha muerto sin recibir una sola herida." Kiba informo a su ama y al grupo.

"Aya-san." Dijo Rias a la chica "¿Por qué te querían los ángeles caídos?" Le pregunto a la joven. Sintiendo un poco de empatía sabia que ella no diría nada que pudiera poner a su hermano en peligro.

"No lo sé solo aparecieron dos hombre de negro vestidos como sacerdotes irrumpieron en casa de mi amiga y me llevaron con ellos por la fuerza y me trajeron aquí." Dijo ella lo que le había pasado esta mañana.

"Lo más probable es que poseas un Sacred Gear o quizás querían usarte como conejillo de indias para el ritual. Rias compartió su teoría. Mientras se llevaba la mano pensativa a la barbilla.

"¿Sacred Gears?" Pregunto Aya con curiosidad.

"Por simplificarlo es como una especie de habilidad especial o poder con los que naces seguramente querían el tuyo al igual que el de Asia." Dijo Rias a la chica que aun no lo comprendía muy bien.

"No obstante las Sacred Gears también pueden ser peligrosas y destructivas es muy posible que llegue un día en el que despiertes tu poder pero quizás ese día alguien pueda resultar herido. Por eso tengo una oferta que hacerte." Dijo Rias seriamente sabiendo que perfectamente podía darse el caso.

"¿Una oferta?" Pregunto Aya dubitativa.

"Aya quiero que consideres unirte como miembro honorario a nuestro club club de ocultismo." Dijo Rias causando una ligera sorpresa al resto.

"¿Club de ocultismo? es todo demasiado rápido hasta hace un par de horas ni siquiera creía en los demonios y ahora estoy en con 6." Dijo Aya a la que le empezaba a doler la cabeza por asimilar tanta información y meterse en un mundo que formulaba más preguntas que respuestas.

"No te pediremos hacer nada peligroso solo intentaremos ayudarte a despertar tu sacred gear y entrenarte para que puedas controlarlo." Dijo Rias en un tono de hermana mayor para ganarse la confianza de la muchacha.

"Pero si es peligroso ¿no podría dañaros a vosotros?" Les pregunto Aya.

"No te preocupes nos las apañaremos." Dijo Kiba con una sonrisa.

"No tienes que responder ahora puedes marcharte de hecho ya es tarde creo que deberías irte a tu casa y descansar. Issei,Asia por favor podéis acompañarla a su casa." Dijo Rias esa era una tapadera los mandaría para echar un vistazo al entrono de su posible enemigo.

"Hai Bochou."

"¿Y qué les digo a mis padres? probablemente piensen que me han secuestrado." Dijo ella lo que dedujo que había pasado

"No te preocupes, para ellos y el resto será como si nunca te hubieras marchado." Dijo Rias sonriendo.

Cuando Issei y Asia se marcharon con Aya Akeno hablo a Rias "Ara, ara Bochou ¿está bien utilizarla de esa manera?" Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa.

"Esta es la mejor baza para atraerlo a nosotros. O quizás la única ese tipo daño dos veces a Issei e incluso intento matarlo esto y lo de ayer demuestra que no está con los ángeles caídos pero teniendo en cuenta sus ataques a Issei, y que se atrevió a insultarme sin tener idea a quien hablaba demuestra que no sabe nada de los demonios y por sus acciones no creo que trabaje para el cielo. Puede que simplemente no tenga bando pero una cosa es clara no dejare que siga dañando a mis sirvientes o sembrando el caos en mi territorio." Dijo ella el plan era usar a Aya para atraerlo y buscarle solución al problema que planteaba de una manera o de otra.

 **Fin Flashback**

"Yo..." Aya iba a responder pero fue cortada.

"¡SALUDA A MI AMIGUITO!" La Máscara irrumpió en el salón del club de ocultismo. Todos miraron a la puerta para ver a un oso de peluche con una AK-47 paso bajo sus piernas con el arma que le quedaba ridículamente grande.

"¿Kuma?" Dijo Aya al ver a su oso de peluche.

"¿Un oso?" Dijo Koneko extrañada al verlo.

"Que mono." Dijo Asia con una sonrisa al ver al oso de peluche. El resto en cambio estaban desconcertados.

" _No esperaba que funcionara tan rápido."_ Pensó Rias mientras miraba a la puerta.

"¿Lleva un arma?" Dijo Kiba.

El oso comenzó a disparar claro que no cálculo el peso del arma produciendo que se le cayera hacia adelante, Kuma fue levantado y manteniendo en el aire antes de caer provocando que la ametralladora gira sin control disparando a todos los presente Kiba uso su velocidad para tirarse sobre Aya y ambos caer al suelo Issei hizo lo mismo con Asia claro que por casualidad del destino tropezó y cayó arriba de ella de modo que su cabeza quedara entre sus pechos, Koneko volcó la mesa haciendo que quedara en vertical protegiendo a ella a Akeno y a Rias de la trayectoria de las balas cuando el arma se quedo sin munición Kuma estaba el suelo y La Máscara junto a él en el pasillo, la habitación y la ventana estaban llenos de agujeros.

Al ver a los miembros del club de ocultismo intactos "¡Plan B!, ¡Toby Apostoflant!" Tan rápido con dijo eso un mapache salto con un liana con dirección hacia el club de ocultismo solo para golpearse contra el cristal tras un par de segundo comenzó a caer al suelo.

Mientras todos los miembros miraban a la ventana se dieron cuenta de algo ni Aya ni La Máscara estaba en ninguna parte.

"¡Sácame de aquí!" Chillo Aya encerrada en un saco que cargaba La Máscara mientras corría.

"Como me hagan un control de aduanas estoy jodido." Dijo La Máscara mientras corría cuando iba a llegar a la entrada trasera del edificio principal choco contra una especie de pared invisible quedando aplastada contra él.

"Au" La Máscara se reincorporo y toco la pared invisible mientras unos símbolos extraños aparecían en ella.

"No te molestes no podrás atravesarla." Dijo Rias que junto con el resto que estaban detrás de La Máscara.

"Ustedes y yo sabemos que sí. Pero eso queda entre nosotros de acuerdo." Dijo La Máscara a su público mientras guiñaba un ojo.

"Vaya estoy rodeado por favor decid que esta es una historia de violación múltiple hentai." Dijo La Máscara mientras se viraba al club de ocultismo con la bolsa que contenía a su hermana dentro.

"Nos volvemos a encontrar Big-Head." Rias puso el nombre que la prensa y los medios le habían dado "¿O debería llamarte? Shinji Takahashi." Dijo Rias con prepotencia mientras miraba a La Máscara con los brazos cruzado.

"Es bastante ofensivo que me confundas con ese perdedor." Dijo La Máscara que aparto la mirada indignado.

"Tú has atacado a mi siervo, sembrado el caos en mi territorio, Después no solo te basto con eso sino que además volviste a lastimarlo." Rias le recriminaba sus crímenes contra el clan Gremory.

"Y volé la escuela." Dijo La Máscara con una sonrisa.

Todos lo miraron desconcertados. La Máscara pulso un botón y todas las habitaciones de la escuela y el primer piso saltaron por los aires acompañado de varias explosiones de humo varios elemento escolares como sillas mesas caían del suelo mientras las llamas se comenzaban a propagar por el edificio.

"La escuela ¿Por qué?" Pregunto Asia al ver la destrucción causada por La Máscara. Mientras se preguntaba cual era el fin de esta destrucción sin sentido.

"Los Aristócratas." Dijo La Máscara simplemente. Pero se dio cuenta de algo y compartió su conocimiento con el club de ocultismo "¿Eh? Sabéis creo que los explosivos habrían sido más eficaces si los hubiera detonado cuando estabais dentro del edificio."

"Ara, ara El consejo estudiantil se va a disgustar." Dijo Akeno con su mano en su mejilla mientas sonreía. Rias estaba mirando al edifico del Club de Ocultismo preocupada.

"Akeno coge a Asia e id al club a comprobar que Gasper no está herido." Dijo Rias mientras miraba una vez más hacia La Máscara.

"Tenéis a Gasper aquí puedo pedirle un autógrafo." Dijo La Máscara pensando que se referían al fantasma de la tele.

"¿Quién es Gasper?" Dijo Issei que compartía ese sentimiento con Asia de no saber quién era esa persona.

"Eso ahora no es importante céntrate en el enemigo, Sabes lo cierto es que iba a tratar de razonar contigo pero veo que ese plan estaba condenado al fracaso desde el principio." dijo Rias.

"No solo desde el capítulo 4 cuando el autor anuncio que yo me iba a enfrentar a vosotros." La Máscara rompió la cuarta pared aun sosteniendo a su hermana en el saco que cargaba que estaba empezando a golpearle.

"Yuto." Rias ordeno que su caballero empezara la ofensiva.

"Hai."Usando su velocidad de caballero Kiba se dirigió a La Máscara.

"No no lo hará ambos sabemos que no atacari¡AAAAAAAAA!." La Máscara salió volando debido a un placaje de Koneko dando varias vueltas de campana hasta acabar enterrado bajo tierra solo con sus piernas por fuera. Mientras Kiba había utilizado su velocidad para agarrar el saco con Aya dentro y sacarla de ahí dentro.

 **Mientras tanto cerca del club de Ocultismo**

"Menos mal que estoy hecho de algodón." Dijo Toby mientras se sacudía el polvo. Dijo mientras detrás de él el primer piso del club de ocultismo ardía en llamas.

Un oso de peluche salió corriendo del edificio en llamas "¡AAAAAAAA SUELO Y RODAR AL SUELO Y RODAR!" Dijo Kuma se tiro al suelo y comenzó a rodar para apagar las llamas que le cubrían.

"Eres un tipo con suerte ¿eh?" Dijo Toby a Kuma que finalmente se apagaron sus llamas y se levantaba.

"Condón usado ¿donde está calcetines sucios?" Pregunto Kuma que miraba en varias direcciones buscando a La Máscara.

"Mira a la mi**da los nombres en clave." Dijo Toby mientras se abanicaba con su pata muerto de calor.

"No tendríamos que ir a ayudarle." Dijo Kuma preocupado.

"No es parte del plan." Toby que le resto importancia.

"¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí si hacer nada?" Le pregunto Kuma preocupado de que Aya y Shinji necesitaran ayuda.

"Si este es el plan B no te dijimos nada porque era súper secreto." Dijo Toby mientras caminaba hacia la salida de allí.

"Peor si estaba en esta operación tendría que saber que era secreto." Kuma corrió para ponerse al día con él.

"Pero estoces no hubiera sido secreto." Le explico Toby a Kuma que asintió.

"Claro Tiene sentido." Dijo Kuma mientras avanzaba junto con Toby en dirección a la puerta.

 **Vuelta al patio**

Los pies de La Máscara se encogieron hasta meterse dentro de la tierra y después sacar su cabeza donde se vio que estaba usando una diadema de conejo "Y que hay de nuevo viejo." Dijo mientras sacaba una zanahoria que empezó a mordisquear.

"Está intacto." Dijo Issei sorprendido había visto la fuerza de Koneko en acción y le costaba creer que alguien recibiera un ataque directo pudiera salir intacto.

"Si ha recibido el placaje de una torre y ha salido ileso debe de tener una gran capacidad física." Comento Rias mientras Aya estaba detrás de ella.

"Gracias por quitármela de encima estaba empezando a arañar y patear para salir de la bolsa y no veas que uñas tiene, además ahora papi tiene vía libre para desatarse." Dijo La Máscara sacudiéndose el polvo para mirar a sus oponentes con su clásica sonrisa.

"¡Espera!" Dijo su hermana que se puso delante de Rias y trato de hablar con su supuesto hermano "Shinji ¿Eres tú de verdad?"

"Os agradecería que dejarais de confundirme con ese perdedor." Dijo La Máscara indignado.

"Esa es la máscara que te mando nuestro tío." Dijo Aya completamente segura del que cambio de su hermano venia provocado por ella.

"Oh claro tu tío envía una máscara y como la tiene Shinji, Shinji es La Máscara y curiosamente ese mismo día aparezco yo en esta ciudad ¿casualidad? desde luego que lo es." La Máscara intento escabullirse ahí. Sabía que él podía con ellos pero si atacaban a Shinji cuando no tuviera la máscara estaría en problemas.

"Bueno y ahora os importaría poneros todos en fila para que pueda mataros de un tiro." Dijo La Máscara sacando una escopeta.

"¿Matarnos?" Pregunto Issei mientras la tensión y el aura de Rias aumentaban sobraba decir que la heredera del Clan Gremory no le gustaba que amenazara a sus siervos.

"Si ahora que conocéis la existencia de la máscara es el único modo de que mantengáis la boca cerrada. No lo hago porque sea Shinji lo hago porque si." Dijo La Máscara apuntando a Rias.

"Espera quítate la máscara." Dijo Aya a su hermano que lo dejo pasmado.

"Vale supongamos que soy tu hermano ¿por qué haría eso?" Dijo el apuntando con su arma apunto de apretar el gatillo.

"Te está cambiando vale que siempre has sido algo extraño y un freak que apenas sale de la habitación de su casa pero siempre has sido una buena persona tu nunca matarías a nadie esa cosa te está cambiando." Dijo Aya tratando de llegar a su hermano.

"O Dios mío es cierto." Dijo La Máscara que tiro su escopeta y comenzó a llorar.

"¿Entonces vas a quitártela?" Le pregunto Aya.

"No no es eso es que ¡Te has vuelto loca!" La Máscara de su chaqueta saco un enorme mazo gigante."Y a los loco hay que tratarlos con cariño." Intento golpear a su hermana pero fue rescatada por Kiba.

"Atacas a tu propia hermana." Dijo Rias indignada ante lo que acababa de ver.

"Vosotros la habéis vuelto contra mí, eso es lo que diría si fuera su hermano. Y ahora debo golpearla en la cabeza hasta que olvide lo que ha pasado las últimas 48 horas o sufra un coma irreversible lo que pase antes." Dijo La Máscara mientras desechaba su martillo gigante.

"No vamos a dejarte hacerle daño." Dijo Issei mientras se ponía en guardia. "¡Boosted Gear!" Dijo Issei mientras en su brazo aparecía una pieza de armadura roja con dos cuernos amarillos y en centro de la mano un círculo verde.

"La buena noticia es que estaréis muertos para cuando eso pase." Dijo La Máscara si sentir atisbo de miedo.

"Presidenta ¿qué hacemos? sigue siendo el hermana de Aya." Dijo Kiba a su ama mientras convocaba una espada envainada que llevaba en su cintura.

"Aya lo dijo es una máscara solo hay que quitársela." Dijo Rias con total confianza en ella misma y en sus subordinados.

"Un momento ¿yo soy el malo?" Dijo La Máscara al darse cuenta del contexto. Solo elevo sus hombros. "En fin donde fueres a lo que debas." La Máscara agarro el cielo y literalmente lo arranco.

Una Máscara usando traje marrón con una camisa a botones color crema sentado en una mesa rodeado de un equipo de televisión. A su derecha había otra este utilizaba un camisa a cuadros verde manga larga un jersey marrón que ocultaba dicha camisa.

"Hoy el gran partido tenemos a La Máscara contra El Club de Ocultismo de la Academia Kuho." Empezó a hablar el de la derecha. "Bob que tienes que decirnos de este partido." Dijo virándose a su compañero.

"Bueno La gente está expectante llevas semanas esperando por esto incluso hubo rumores de borrado de historia y este montaje no hace más que alargar la espera pero analicemos el partido que va a tener lugar." Entonces una pantalla apareció a su lado una foto de La Máscara.

"La Máscara es el gran favorito no obstante no debemos subestimar a Rias Gremnory y su gran capacidad…..ofensiva por no hablar de su reina con grandes …..habilidades, el guaperas tiene un gran juego de pies y la loli que por motivo de las recientes leyes de la ONU nos vemos obligados a pixelar completan un grupo muy completo y sus nuevos fichajes son Hyoudou Issei que según fuentes cercanas lleva ejercitando su brazo derecho desde los 12 años y la monja que solo se sabe que se llama Asia."

"Estamos en Japón." Dijo La Máscara de la Izquierda.

"En efecto." Dijo La Máscara que se conocía como Bob.

"Que está en Asia."

"En efecto "Afirmo Bob.

"Y se llama ¿Asia siendo Europea?" Pregunto al última parte a su copresentador

"Cada padre es un mundo." Dijo el sin apartar la mirada de las cámara.

"Bueno ¿y cómo ves a estos equipo esta temporada?" Le pregunto una vez más a su analista.

"Bueno creo que La Máscara está haciendo una gran temporada resolviendo todas sus peleas y plantando cara a equipos con más recursos que él, esta temporada esta espectacular increíble. " Dijo como veía a La Máscara antes de pasar al club de ocultismo.

"Mientras Rias Gremory se ha construido su equipo fichando a varios galácticos con sacred gears raros e incluido ojo una _Longinus_ pero eso no oculta que está haciendo una temporada discreta vamos es que han sido completamente eclipsados por la magnífica temporada de La Máscara."

"¡Atención!" Chillo La Máscara de la izquierda "Me informan de que la gente se está quejando de que chupamos demasiada cámara que esto no empieza y de que nosotros en vez de ser neutrales vamos con La Máscara."

"Eso es absurdo si hasta hemos hecho un vídeo totalmente neutral." Dijo Bob que di la señal para que se mostrara el vídeo.

 **Vídeo**

"La Máscara el fenómeno El Zhar Ahí lo ven que clase que elegancia que deportividad miren estas imágenes."

 **Misión posible La Máscara vs Freed**

"Podría coger ese bate y atacar a Freed pero es consciente de que supondría un peligro para la salud de su oponente y sabiendo que el alguna parte hay un niño que no sabes lo que es una estrella fugaz decide tirar la pelota de béisbol con tal fuerza que recorre todo la tierra quedando la ilusión de que es una estrella fugaz haciendo que todos los niños pidan un deseo repartiendo ilusión y esperanza al mundo entero. Que nobleza que porte cuestas creer que ese pecho pueda tener un corazón tan grande merece ser consagrado santo y una estatua cada patio."

 **Fin de** **Vídeo**

-Sollozo- Que chaval hombre que chaval ojala mi hijo se pareciera a ese hombre." La Máscara de la izquierda se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo. Con Bob asintiendo.

"Y ahora la del Club Ocultismo." dijo Bob

 **Vídeo**

"Ahí los tenemos El Club de ocultismo en estas imágenes sacadas del anime del capítulo 3 original les vemos como se concentran en ese almacén para atacar a esa pobre madre." Dijo mostrando a una mujer cuyo torso estaba desnudo.

"Que solo iba a amamantar a su hijos miren como entre todos se asocian para aporrea a esa pobre mujer violencia, violación derechos y sadismo." Dijo mostrando como lo diferentes demonios del club de ocultismo mostraban sus habilidades.

"Y atención en exclusiva vean estas imágenes. Aquí podemos ver como la pobre mujer apaleada y electrocutada dice claramente "No por favor piensa en mis hijos." Dice la madre desesperada.

A lo que con una sonrisa arrogante Rias Gremory La Pelirroja con la regla permanente que acompleja a miles de muchachas con su pecho sin importarle a contribuir al degradante acto de la masturbación le responde "No me importan los violaremos y después les mataremos." crueldad y abuso a menores si estos monstruos son capaces de hacer eso saliendo por la tele que imagen están trasmitiendo a sus hijos y lo que es más importante si hacen cuando los ven ¿Qué harán cuándo nadie los ve? Miedo y decepción.

 **Fin del** **Vídeo**

"Veis hemos sido completamente neutrales todo eso ha pasado no es como si alguien haya manipulado el vídeo y las imágenes para hacer quedar bien a La Máscara y al Club de Ocultismo como los malos. Porque aquí somos neutrales y solo mostramos la verdad. Y para que lo veáis aquí tenemos el vídeo del fichaje de Asia por el Club de Ocultismo pero como no sería justo metemos también uno de La Máscara porque aquí no hacemos favoritismos a ninguno." Dijo La Máscara haciendo la señal para que pusiera el segundo vídeo.

 **Vídeo**

La Máscara el buda verde el ídolo de la juventud va tranquilamente cuando descubre que su hermana ha sido secuestrada en un valiente acto va enfrentar a su captores miren cuando se enfrenta a Freed Sellzen siendo tan noble como es y fiel a sus palabras de hacerlo su amigo se convierte en un señora de 40 años y le trasmite cariño maternal para que se desvié del camino de la matanza siendo consciente de que está sufriendo una parálisis cerebral leve en el momento que le sopla a la oreja le golpea con un Lanriat para que se recupere.

Pero eso no es todo con su supervisión detecta que la espalda de Freed a quedado desencajada así que se divide en tres y le aplica un Powerwomb triple sobre el altar para recolocársela, no puedo seguir me he embocinado ver semejante acto de bondad a hacia alguien que no lo merece solo denota las grandeza de este hombre y ahí no acaba todo después decide transformarse en Chuk Morris para acabar rápido con sus oponente y no sufran si es que quiere hasta su enemigo como si fueran su amigo juego limpio y respeto y ahí los vemos no acaba vean la conclusión podría enfrentarse a Reynalle en un combate donde la humillaría y trolearía pero siendo todo un caballero escribe su nombre en la Death Note para que muera rápidamente y con su orgullo intacto un caballero hasta la médula."

"En contraste tenemos a Asia Argento el nuevo demonio del Clan Gremory. Un ser cuyo nivel de maldad solo es comparable a la de Jack el Destripador no es de extrañar que haya acabado con esa gente miren esta escena La Máscara intenta salvar a Issei que se intenta suicidar sumergiéndose en la fuente y forzando las manos de La Máscara para que lo estrangule sabiendo que nunca podrá ser amigo de La Máscara que intenta salvarlo vean como Issei coloca la manos de La Máscara en su cuello. No hace falta responder por qué La Máscara claramente dice "No te mueras tu familia te quiere esta no es la solución por cierto paz y amor." y entonces aparece Asia que dice claramente "Deja que se muera le arráncale los órganos y los venderé en el mercado negro." avaricia y profanación.

"Y usare el dinero para financiar la tala de árboles del Amazonas y en pagar para que maten a las focas bebe con un palo." su nivel de maldad llega a tal extremo que elude un elaborado plan en que fingiendo un secuestro aprovechándose del buen corazón de La Máscara ahí pese a que puede esquivar la bola que puso fin a su vida agachándose se deja golpear para ensuciar la imagen pública de La Máscara y poder y demandarle por intento de asesinato y robarle todo lo que tiene ,manipuladora y avariciosa es que no piensa parar hasta arruinar la vida de la toda la gente no es de extrañar que un ser con semejante maldad se haya unió al Club de Ocultismo solo nos que preguntarnos ¿cuales sus próximas atrocidades ahora que está en este grupo? Solo nos queda implorar y pedir que alguien detenga a este monstruo.

 **Fin de** **Vídeo**

 **Vuelta a la academia**

La Mascara como un jugador de fútbol Americano alto y musculoso utilizando un uniforme con un casco azul con una línea central negra con franjas verdes que utilizaba camisa manga amarilla con franjas negras y pantalones azules con medias blancas y botas negras avanzo para placar a Kiba Koneko salió a su paso

Primer plano de La Máscara.

Primer plano Koneko.

Primer plano Máscara.

Primer Plano Koneko.

El choque resultante fue La Máscara volando en pedazos cayendo sus ojos y su brazo que levanto un cartel que tenia escrito Auch.

La Máscara se recupero y se convirtió en

 **Voz en Off: ¡LIU KANG!**

 **Músic:Motal Kombat Theme Song**

"¡MORTAL KOMBAAAAAT!" "Chiuahuahauhaua." La Máscara utilizo la Bicycle Kick de Liu Kang avanzaba pedaleando sus pies en el aire solo para ser agarrado por Koneko que lo agarro de los pies y comenzó a golpearlo contra el suelo una y otra vez.

"¡Parad no le hagáis daño!" Dijo Asia al grupo preocupado por la seguridad de su hermano.

"No hay otra manera si queremos devolverte a tu hermano tenemos que arrebatarle esa máscara." Dijo Rias que no intervino para evitar tener que destruirlo.

"La Máscara en el aire agarro su barra de salud y giro sobre si mismo liberándose de Koneko La Máscara si pensárselo dos veces la golpeo con ella mandándola a volar sin tiempo para reaccionar fue atacado por Kiba que intento golpearle con la guardia de su espada La Máscara bloqueo el golpe con la barra de salud.

"Cuanto tiempo Cloud." La Máscara cambio de apariencia imitando a Sephiroth llevando su uniforme y una melena larga blanca.

"Lo siento me debes confundir." Dijo Kiba mientras mantenían un choque.

"No te has puesto la gomina ni tu traje de SOLDADO, lastima como voy a hacer un lucha cosplay de Final Fanstasy VII si no te vistes para la ocasión." La Máscara con una fuerza sorprendente agito su espada y mando a volar a Kiba con facilidad que aterrizo en suelo dejando marcar debido a la frenada brusca.

"Su fuerza aumentado de repente." Noto Kiba con la rapidez con que le había ganado terreno en la lucha.

"¿Mph?" La Máscara esquivo a Issei que corrió hacia él para asestarle un puñetazo rápidamente se viro para golpearlo utilizando su Boosted Gear, siguió intentando golpearlo pero cada golpe era esquivado o bloqueado con facilidad por La Máscara.

"Vaya está muy motivado ¿no?" Dijo La Máscara que se había destransformado y en tono arrogancia se burlaba de Issei.

"Nunca me perdonare el hecho de que yo le falle...fui a salvarla y no pude hacerlo." Dijo recordando cómo fue a salvar a Asia solo para encontrarla muerta el noche anterior "Ni tampoco a ti por haberla matado." Dijo señalando a La Máscara.

"Deberías darme las gracias otro perrito faldero para tu _Ojou-sama_. Además aunque no hubiera muerto no hubiera tenido a donde ir así que de una manera u otra habría acabado con vosotros." La Máscara le resto importancia al asunto.

"Tú no lo entiendes en ese momento estaba desesperado por la impotencia de ver a mi amiga morir por eso cuando Buchou la resucito me hice la promesa no permitiré que eso pase de nuevo por eso esta vez te derrotare y te quitare esa fea cara." Dijo Issei determinado a derrotar a La Máscara.

"¡Dragon Booster!" Se dijo al brazo de Issei que había vuelto a cambiar su apariencia ahora todo su brazo se había convertido en un pieza de armadura roja con garras en los dedos.

"Oh" dijo La Máscara mientras se ponía unas gafas de sol ante el brillo que emita el brazo de Issei. Que se abalanzo sobre él que se limito a esquivarlo escurriéndose a un lado colocándose a su espalda. Issei se viro rápidamente.

"¡Boost!"

La Máscara volvió a esquivarlo "Siga intentándolo por un dólar." cuando La Máscara se viro fue golpeada por Koneko que cayó al suelo sobre su cabeza ante de volver a reincorporarse "Au no pegas como una loli." Un rayo cayó del cielo hacia donde estaba La Máscara.

"Akeno se trata de incapacitarlo no de matarlo." Le dijo Rias a su reina.

"Kukuku no se preocupe buchou reduje la potencia debería hacer sobrevivido con algunas quemaduras." Dijo ella con voz inocente.

"Por cierto ¿Gasper?"

"Está bien hemos extinguido las llamas del club y su habitación fue protegida por el sello." Dijo Akeno quitándole preocupaciones a Rias, Asia apareció más tarde que había sido traída por Akeno mientras llevaba a Aya a una distancia segura.

Entonces Akeno fue sorprendía cuando fue agarrada en el aire.

 **Música de tango**

La Máscara comenzó a bailar con Akeno un tango tras agarrarla por la muñeca y hacerla girar sobre sí misma para luego inclinarla mientras la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

"Bonjour mon amour. Sabes desde que te vi aquella noche conté la horas solo un día y mi corazón ya me duele por no mirarte o cruel destino tu dueña es mi enemigo pero ese mismo capricho nos ha vuelto a juntar acaso está escrito en las estrellas que nuestro destino es intimar."

La Mascara miro a Akeno seductoramente y agarro la parte de atrás de su cabeza tocando su pelo "Bésame ahora y me excitare me volveré loco de pasión me revolcare y te haré tales cosas que hará que esto suba la recomendación de edad debido a contenido sexual explicito y degenerado de lo que te haré." Dijo La Máscara mirando a Akeno.

"Oye Maldito ¿qué te crees que haces con Akeno-senpai?" Dijo Issei furioso.

Para sorpresa de todos Akeno acaricio el rostro verde de La Máscara mientras sonreía La Máscara se viro para la audiencia levantando sus cejas inexistente y cerró los ojos y junto los labios solo para recibir una descarga eléctrica de Akeno. La ropa de La Máscara se chamusco y de sus poros no paraba de salir humo.

"Eres tan cruel que ¡ME ENCANTAAAAAAAAS!" Dijo aún sosteniéndola en el aire.

"Kukuku Big Head-Kun no sabía que podías volar." Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa.

Provocando que La Máscara mirara hacia abajo. "¡Merdeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Dijo La Máscara mientras caía hacia el suelo "Tranquilos estoy preparado de su bolsillo saco un ancla que cayó al suelo aumentando la velocidad de caída "¡Bolsillo equivocadooooooooo! La Máscara cayó al suelo quedando su silueta en el piso.

"Ahora promoción ¡Reina!" Dijo Issei queriendo tener el rango de Reina para aumentar sus capacidades.

"De que estás hablando Issei." Le pregunto Rias a su subordinado.

"Dijiste que en territorio enemigo podía promoverme a Reina,Caballo,Torre o Alfil."

"No es posible el vino a nosotros y nos está atacando en nuestro territorio así que más bien estamos defendiendo por lo que ahora no es posible que utilices la promoción." Dijo Rias a su peón.

Issei suspiro "El ajedrez es bastante complicado."

"Oh quieres ser una reina no hay problema." La Máscara apareció con gafas cuadradas de cristal con una camisa de botones rosadas una corbata amarilla y pantalones vaqueros azules con zapatos italianos marrones y un brazalete del algodón con agujas de coser incrustada en él, agarro a Issei y lo hizo girar con tal velocidad que genero un pequeño tornado.

La Máscara se zambullo dentro y cuando salieron Issei iba vestido como una Drag Queen utilizando un traje revelador que era como un bañador blanco de mujer que mostraba sus pezones parte de su torso y como si fuera un tanga dejaba a vista sus nalgas mientras usaba tacones blancos.

"No no no falta algo." La Máscara del bolsillo saco la escopeta y disparo a Issei en la cara no balas era la escopeta maquilladora de Los Simpson –BANG- el rostro de Issei estaba completamente en blanco con sobra de ojos azules y con pintalabios rojo. "Perfecto ahora serás la reina del carnaval."

"No puedo creerlo todos los golpes que ha sufrido y no se ha desgastado ni un poco mi intención era derrotarle y quitarle esa máscara pero si yo intervengo con mi poder podría destruirlo." Pensó Rias que mientras estudiaba a su oponente para encontrar un punto débil.

"¿Por qué? Si podías hacer esto no lo hiciste con Bochou, o con Akeno-sanpai o con Asia o Kon…" fue interrumpido por un golpe procedente de la Koneko el golpe le hizo perder el equilibrio y sus tacones blancos se rompieron cayendo Issei contra el suelo.

"Eres lo peor." Dijo Koneko ella con desprecio.

"Te damos una última oportunidad ríndete danos la máscara y podrás irte con tu hermana a casa." Dijo Rias si esto sigue posiblemente llegarían a un punto de no retorno que sería matar o morir.

"Desenfunda pelirroja." La Máscara ahora era un vaquero con camisa color crema cubierto por un poncho mejicano unos pantalones marrones y unas botas de cowboy del mismo color desenfundo su revólver y apunto a Rias. Su revólver fue destruido por una esfera roja disparada por Rias.

"Muy bien artillería pesada." Dijo La Máscara que giro para convertirse en un hombre La Mascara creció hasta llegar a los 2,00 metros de altura y su tamaño y musculatura aumento significativamente iba vestido con una camisa blanca una corbata amarilla y una pantalones grises con zapatos negros. La Máscara que llevaba gafas se la ajusto con su dedo indicé antes de sonreír.

"A aumentado de Tamaño." dijo Issei al verlo.

"Puede pero así es mas…." Koneko no acabo la frase con una velocidad increíble fue placada por La Máscara que la mando a volar varios metros una vez más llenando su uniforme de suciedad y destrozándolo en parte. Todos miraron a La Máscara que choco sus puños mientras miraron como sus manos se oscurecían en negro y el sonido metálico sonó mientras los chocaba.

"Vamos." Dijo La Máquina confiado Issei ataco el primero su puño impacto en el pecho pero La Máscara solo rió antes de agarrarlo por la pierna y comenzar a girar tras quince vueltas soltó a Issei que salió volando pero fue recogido por Akeno.

Kiba viendo la apretura y utilizando su velocidad se preparo para atacar _"Si corto los nervios de sus brazos no podrá utilizarlos y será más fácil quitarle la máscara y Asia podría sanarlos más tarde."_ Eso pensó el caballero pero fue sorprendió cuando pese a su velocidad Masktrong agarro su espada parando en seco a Kiba "Bonito Cuchillo." Fue lo que dijo antes de con solo haciendo presión su brazo derecho partir la espada de Kiba en pedazos sorprendiendo a todos.

Kiba salto y uso su velocidad para ganar distancia pero sorprendentemente La Máscara estaba detrás de él. Antes que pudiera reaccionar le aplico un tira calzones y le coloco sus calzoncillos blancos sobre su cabeza, Kiba mientras trataba de quitárselo fue agarrado por La Máscara que lo lanzo al aire Kiba caía dando varias vueltas de campana antes que La Máscara lo pateo en el momento exacto en que caía mandándolo a volar a las pistas de tenis.

Mientras se oía gente gritando ¡Gooooool! La Máscara fue golpeada por un rayo muchos más poderoso que el anterior. Una vez más La Máscara asombro a todos apreciando intacto aunque su traje estaba destrozado. Desvelando una impresionante musculatura, venas marcadas y una cicatriz cerca del corazón.

"Ara, ara ¿cómo lo has resistido?" Dijo Akeno al verlo intacto.

"Nanomaquinas Nena." Dijo La Máscara que se lanzo a por Rias Gremory pero alguien le paro las manos de La Máscara cuyos brazos fueron recubiertos de negro se enfrentaban a las de Koneko en un concurso de fuerza.

"¡Dosokoui!" Le chillo La Máscara a Koneko que siguió presionando la fuerza que estaban generando era tal que el suelo debajo de sus piernas comenzó a romperse. "Eres buena pero si vamos a hacer sumo necesitas más peso." La Mascara le salió un brazo de su oído y le puso un sombreo de heladero y volvió a sacar una manguera entonces ese mismo brazo agarro su espalda y la abrió como si fuera un cremallera saliendo La Máscara de ese cuerpo con su cuerpo normal. La Máscara le metió la manguera en la boca a Koneko que estaba sosteniendo el cuerpo que había usado anteriormente.

"mmffaamfpmaf." Dijo Koneko mientras la Máscara abría la manguera en cuestión de segundos Koneko fue aumentando mas y mas de peso y en cuestión de segundos Koneko era una masa de obesidad con dedos rechonchos y sobrepeso La Máscara la tiro al suelo con un solo dedo a Koneko que se cayó de espaldas incapaz de moverse o levantar.

"¿Que le has hecho?" Le pregunto Rias sorprendida.

"Le he hecho tragar todo el relleno de Naruto. Literalmente." Dijo La Máscara virándose al resto.

"Monstruo le has destrozado la figura loli de Koneko-Chan." Le recrimino Issei a La Máscara su crimen.

"Puede pero el lado positivo es que ha ganado algo más de peso en los pechos." Dijo La Máscara que volvía a meter la manguera en su cabeza.

"Buen Punto. Pero de poco sirve si le destrozas la figura de mascota Loli." Dijo Issei que se había quitado los tacones pero seguía vestido como un travestí.

"Eres lo peor." Dijo Koneko incapaz de moverse.

"Lolis es cierto es día de Acción de Lolis el día que damos las gracias por la lolis que tenemos y donde nos comemos una loli llena de relleno." La Máscara vestido como un peregrino saco un tenedor de trinchar el pavo ridículamente grande junto con un cuchillo y se preparo para trinchar a la loli. "¡Que alguien me detenga!" Un aura negra rojiza voló a él destruyendo sus brazos.

"No Literalmente." Dijo La Máscara en estado de shock viendo sus brazos destrozados.

"Has cruzado la línea nunca te perdonare el haber intentado matar a Koneko." El aura Roja aumento todos sintiendo el peligro. "Lo siento Aya." Dijo Rias que preparo para atacar a La Máscara.

Mientras la gran aura roja aumentaba mas de tamaño y se convertía en una ola de destrucción que arrasaría con todo lo que tocara La Máscara alzo sus brazos e imitando la recarga de una escopeta los jalo hacia debajo haciendo que se oyera un clack y saliera dos batidoras manuales de sus brazos.

"Espera…Shinji." Dijo Aya intentando ir hacia su hermano para evitar que Rias atacara pero fu sujetada por Asia.

"¡Banzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiii!" Si dudarlo un instante se lanzo contra la ola de destrucción mientras gritaba "¡Aaaaaaaaaaa!" mientras chillaba colocaba sus batidoras delante de la ola de destrucción que comenzaron a girar desviando la ola de energía, Rias lejos de terminar aplico mas y mas poder demoníaco en la ola de energía haciéndola más poderosa pero La Máscara seguía evitando la destrucción del mismo modo era una batalla de poder.

"No puede ser el poder de la destrucción de Rias frenado por unas batidoras eso es imposible ni el más poderoso de los magos sería capaz de hacer algo como eso." Dijo Akeno sorprendía viendo como La Máscara seguía evitando su destrucción inminente.

"Pero entonces como lo está parando. Ya lo entiendo es la legendaria Batidor una Sacred Gear que puede desviar cualquier ataque." Akeno sonrió Aya se le ensancharon los ojos no creyendo la tontería que acaba de escuchar y Asia estaba impresionada ante el conocimiento de Issei.

Tras un rato la cantidad de energía se disipo La Máscara estaba intacta sonriendo mientras Rias se apoyo sobre su rodilla mientras jadeaba cansada La Máscara se acerco con sus brazos batidoras a ella. "Sabes se me acaba de ocurrir una idea macabra para un manga gore quiero hacerlo realista me ayudas ver lo que pasa cuándo metemos una batidora y la hacemos girar en los ojos de una persona hasta llegar al cerebro.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! Note dejare que toques a Buchou." Issei salto e intento golpear a La Máscara.

"Asia, La Pelirroja deja algo para los demás cacho egoísta." Dijo la Máscara con los brazos cruzado y negando con la cabeza.

"Tú eres el egoísta queriendo haciendo lo que te da la gana sin importante las consecuencias y la gente que lastimas." Le recrimino Issei a La Máscara.

"Perdona por ser honesto conmigo mismo." Dijo La Máscara tirando sus batidoras y saliendo dos nuevos brazos.

"Me da igual que seas el hermano de Aya-chan acabare contigo aquí te meteré tal paliza te haré llorar y pedir perdón y te haré quitarte esa máscara tu mismo." Dijo Issei lleno de confianza.

La Máscara lucho pero al rato termino por echarse a reír histéricamente. "HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA."

"¡Explosión!" Dijo el brazo de Issei golpeo tan fuerte a La Máscara como pudo.

"¡Esto por Destrozar la figura de Koneko-chan!" Le soltó un gancho a La Máscara cuando su cabeza su volvió a su sitio original fue recibido por otro puñetazo de Issei.

"¡Esto por amenazar con matarnos!" otro golpe que viro la cabeza de La Máscara a su lado derecho. "¡Y esto por matar a Asia!" La Máscara le puso su mano delante para indicándole parar pero no sirvió de nada La Máscara recibió un gancho en la mandíbula que lo mando a volar y cayó en el suelo.

"Se acabo." Debido a la liberación de tanto poder Issei iba a caer pero fue recogido por Kiba.

Aya corrió preocupada a su hermano mientras Akeno, Asia y Rias sonreían que todo hubiera terminado.

"Ara ara, parece que se acabo." entonces cuando Akeno quito La Máscara de Shinji.

"¡Issei! Akeno grito causando que Issei la mirara "¡No es Kiba!"

"Issei entonces se viro a Kiba que se arranco la cara revelando un rostro verde y una enorme sonrisa sin darle tiempo en un giro se convirtió en un ser increíble mente alto y musculoso con una enorme cola de caballo y cuatro brazos con tres dedos en cada uno y salto hacia arriba mientras agarraba y abría los brazos y piernas de Issei y colocaba su rodilla debajo de sus testículos cuando aterrizaron su rodilla golpeo a Issei. No dijo nada, no chillo, no reacciono simplemente cayo tieso sin mediar palabra.

Rias le miro visiblemente disgustada "Cuando te has cambiado por Yuto?"

"¿Cuando? que pregunta más interesante pero la cuestión no es cuando sino más bien ¿cómo? no te parece." Dijo La Máscara con aire de superioridad.

"Bueno vera cuando todos estaban admirando el brazo masturbador me salí del guion y me metí en el momento exacto en que aparecía agarre al guaperas por la espalda con un torbellino rápido nos dimos el cambiazo y nos introduje en la historia al momento exacto en el que el tortillita aquí presente." Dijo señalando a Issei "Empezaba lanzar el primer puñetazo y el resto ya lo veis."

"Akeno se acabo el contenerse." Dijo Rias ya furiosa ante la derrota y el daño que habían sufrido sus subordinados.

"Hai Bochou" Dijo Akeno emocionada. Entonces convoco un rayo que cayó sobre ella y su ropa comenzó a desaparecer. La cara de la Máscara se convirtió en la de un lobo animado y comenzó a aullar y patear el suelo con su pierna derecha rápidamente. El traje de Akeno se había convertido en un traje de sacerdotisa del Shinto más conocido como Miko.

"Kukuku, ¿Qué piensas? me sienta bien." Pregunto Akeno coquetamente a La Máscara.

"Una imagen vale más que mil palabra." La Máscara se bajo los pantalones y un enrome cartel que ponían censurado salió ocultando aparato reproductor o entrepierna que salió volando e impacto en Akeno mientras se alargaba mas y mas empujando a Akeno hasta que llego al límite de la barrera y la rompía Rias miraba desconcertada mientras Asia que estaba sanando a Issei apartaba la mirada sonrojada.

Cuando Akeno llego al límite la barrera se rompió todavía empujada siguió y así sucesivamente atravesando todo obstáculo edificio que se encontraba era destrozado mientras Akeno seguía siendo empujada.

Mientras un niño que iba mirando al cielo. "Papa mira que eso es un..." Dijo a su padre señalando a enorme cartel de censura.

 **Mientras** **tanto en otro universo**

"Tsch por favor Esta haciendo plagiando el chiste de Austin Powers 2, Dejare constancia en la review de este episodio de mi descontento." Dijo El Dependiente de la tienda de cómics de Los Simpson mientras leía la historia desde su ordenador y comenzaba a teclear.

 **Vuelta al universo**

 **En Texas**

Akeno se levanto llena de polvo preguntándose qué había pasado. Cuando fue sorprendía.

"Bienvenida a Texas señorita." Dijo La Máscara vestido con una camisa a cuadros amarilla con cuadrados rojos sombrero marrón pantalón vaquero azul claro con botas marrones. Le tiraba un lazo a Akeno antes de con una velocidad atarla e inmovilizara.

"Ara,ara que brusco eres." Dijo Akeno mientras barajaba sus opciones.

"De verdad ahora mismo querría hacer un peli bondage contigo." Dijo analizando en cuerdo de Akeno que al estar atada sus atributos femeninos resaltaban mas. "Pero ¡JUMANJI!" Una estampida de vacas se dirigían hacia ellos "Si sobrevives llámame." dijo La Máscara mientras se subí al caballo y escapaba mientras Akeno veía acercarse a la estampida de vacas.

 **Vuelta a Japón**

"¿Donde está Akeno?" Pregunto a La Máscara que se bajaba del caballo y giraba para volver a su apariencia por defecto y golpeaba el trasero de su caballo que salió corriendo.

"Cuatro a cero." Dijo La Máscara con su boca y sus manos sonriendo pero su expresión cambio rápidamente. "Detrás de ti." Aviso a Rias y señalando su espalda.

"No voy a caer en ese viejo…." Cuando Rias iba a acabar la frase cemento húmedo procedente de un camión de detrás suyo le caída encima cubriendo todo su cuerpo petrificándola.

La Máscara analizaba juntando sus manos dejando en sus dedos un hueco como un cuadrado imitando a los críticos valorando una obra de arte "Me gustas pero le sobran los brazos."

"¡Espera!" Dijo Asia que se metió en medio de La Máscara que había sacado una motosierra para amputar los brazos de Rias.

"Oh mira es la última línea de defensa. Que vas hacer oh no me lo digas." La Máscara se convirtió en un copia exacta de Asia solo que con el cabezón verde "Oh pero favor detén tu mala conducta, Dios no aprobara esto, por favor sino es por él hazlo por tu hermana la estás haciendo sufrir, quiero acostarme con Issei-Kun a pesar de que las prefiere con mas pecho." Dijo La Máscara burlándose de Asia.

"Eso no es cierto." Dijo Asia de forma cómica negando su atracción por Issei. "Por favor deja de hacer daño a Issei y los demás." Dijo ella a La Máscara apelando a su compasión.

"De momento me estás dando la….." La Máscara fue interrumpida.

"Sword birth." Un cumulo de espadas de diferentes tamaños salió de la nada del suelo y empalo a la Mascara que ahora estaba en el aire sostenido por las espadas incrustadas en su piel mientras sangraba.

"Ahora…entiendo…el….tentacle." Dijo La Máscara mientras su lengua quedaba por fuera simulando estar muerto.

"¡Shinji!." Aya corrió a su hermano llena de lagrimas "Despierta...despierta."

"Kiba-san" Asia miro a Kiba que se había recuperado parcialmente aunque aun tenía algunas marcas en su cara por los puñetazos que recibió de Issei.

"Lo siento era demasiado peligroso se convirtió en un matar o morir no he tenido más remedio." Dijo Kiba apenado.

"Asia ayúdale." Nidio Aya desesperada a Asia que usara sus poderes curativos en su hermano.

" AHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHA" Asia comenzó a reírse como una desquiciada mientras lagrimas salían por sus ojos." Cuando cayó sobre sus rodillas a su espalda en su hombro tenía un dardo. Aya y Kiba miraron al responsable mientras Asia continuaba riendo sin control.

"Veneno del Joker. Es para morirse ¡AJAAJAJAJAA! para morirse ¡AJAJAJAJA!" Dijo La Máscara se partía de risa mientras se combinaba con la risa de Asia. "Ella pillo el chiste." Dijo mientras se levantaba de la pila de espadas y tiro la cerbatana que había usado para dispara a Asia un dardo que contenía el veneno que empleo. Asia que empezó a llorar y su rostro a deformarse horriblemente mientras seguía riendo.

"Regeneración." Dijo Kiba mientras miraba a La Máscara actuar como si nada después de ser empalado.

"Y solo quedo uno." Dijo La Máscara mientras observaba a Kiba que miro a La Máscara y convoco dos espada una se envolvió en llamas y la otra en hielo que más tarde se rompió y en su lugar apareció una espada normal.

"¿Cuántas espadas tienes?" Le pregunto La Máscara cuyas heridas se cerraron como si nunca hubieran estado.

"Te respondo si me respondes a esta pregunta ¿cómo puedo ayudar a Asia-san?" Dijo Kiba mientras se ponía en guardia.

"Llamas a Batman y le pides el antídoto." Dijo La Máscara que con giro se convirtió en un samurái estaba usando un kimono verde desgastado verde con una que tenía una faja con líneas violetas y blancas verticales y unas sandalias de paja.

"Veo que tendré que sacártelo por la fuerza." Dijo Kiba preparado para atacar.

"Prepárate por que por muchas espadas que tengas no eres rival para esta." La Máscara saco un espada del interior de su kimono.

"Pero esa espada es un cebolleta." Dijo Kiba lo obvio.

"No es la legendaria espada de Don Patch, trasmitida por mi maestro Patchuke Bobobo Mamacharlie el primer maestro en el arte de la Espada Cular." La Máscara hizo de declaración y preparo su espada.

"¿Espada Cular?" Dijo Kiba dubitativo salió de dudas cuando se quito el kimono se metió la espada por el agujero del trasero mientras mostraba su espalda a Kiba un aire frió resoplo en el ambiente y el silencio hubiera reinado de no ser por la risa maníaca de Asia.

Kiba se lanzo al ataque intentando varios golpes con sus espadas pero la cebolleta contrarrestaba todos sus movimientos mientras La Máscara se movía sus caderas para bloquear cada golpe de Kiba que pese a su velocidad era incapaz de asestar un solo golpe a la Máscara.

Intento una estocada que tuvo éxito la espada de fuego se clavo en la nalga derecha de La Máscara "Te pille. Arte definitivo del estilo cular." La Mascara se tiro un peo el fuego llego a los ojos a Kiba que quedo ciego. Entonces La Máscara lo agarro otra vez por los calzones y los envolvió con ellos atándole como si fuera una camisa de fuerza.

"Si viera mas paridas por Internet te habrías dado cuenta de mi estrategia panoli." La Máscara hecho un vistazo a su alrededor Koneko empachada y obesa, Kiba atado y ciego, Akeno probablemente aplasta por una estampida de vacas, Rias Gremory atrapada en cemento Asia riéndose al borde de morir por falta de oxigeno "Un momento ¿dónde está el tipo con la mano roja de tanto tocarse?"

"¡Boosted Gear!" Chillo Issei que le dio un puñetazo a La Máscara que lo tiro contra el suelo.

"¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que darte en las pelotas para que te quedes quieto en el suelo?" Dijo La Máscara que levanto intacto.

"Te lo dije te arrancare esa máscara." Dijo Issei pesadamente el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo era sobrehumano. Y estaba dándolo todo por no desmayarse.

"Oh si bueno la verdad es que me vienes bien. Estoy un poco moscas porque cierto autor de fanfiction cuya obra leí una vez dijo que mi personaje favorito de los videojuegos que usa un brazo demoníaco no era rival para los enemigo a los que enfrentaba un chico con un brazo venido de un dragón rojo, considera esto una pequeña venganza personal." La Máscara se convirtió en Nero de Devil May Cry y estaba utilizando su Devil Trigger que era un fantasma con apariencia demoníaca sosteniendo una Katana los ojos de La Máscara se tornaron rojos y su voz profunda y oscura dijo **"Let´s Rock."**

"¡BASTA YA!" Chillo Aya antes de que La Máscara y Isseis se tocaran los ojos de Aya emitieron una luz brillante y se mantuvo La Máscara se volvió a convertir en un objeto y la tenia puesta Shinji y el brazo de Issei volvió a la normalidad.

"Que ha pasado salve a Ay…." No acabo la frase fue golpeado por Issei perdiendo La Máscara en proceso.

"Te dije que te la…" Issei cayó desmayado después de dar todo de sí.

"Aya perdió el brillo de sus ojos Shinji entonces miro a su alrededor. "¿Que está pasando?" Dijo confundido.

" _Bien ya lo tenemos vamos déjame rematar la faena."_ Dijo a Shinji.

Shinji temeroso de las represarías de los demonios decidió seguir el consejo de su subconsciente y ponerse La Máscara que ahora tenía un traje con un sobrero de punta, un traje negro con fina líneas amarillas y una zapatos blancos con punta y talón negros emulando a un gánster de los del padrino "No es nada personal solo son negocios." Se viro a Issei y saco un martillo con la idea de hacer su cráneo papilla pero alguien le detuvo poniéndose delante.

"Ya basta Shinji tú no eres así." Dijo Aya protegiendo a Issei de La Máscara.

"Es que no lo entiendes lo hago por ti. No permitiré que acabes metida en este mundo de demonios donde te pondrás en peligro y mucho menos que termines siendo una más del harem de ese tipo te mereces a alguien que te quiera a ti y solo a ti porque tú eres única especial." Dijo La Máscara mientras se oía el sonido de ooooooohhhhhhhh en el ambiente.

"Y ahora apártate tengo que matarlos antes de que me vuelva la razón, que será nunca pero no tengo tanta paciencia." Dijo La Máscara aún con el martillo levantado.

"No me pienso apartarme." Dijo Aya llena de determinación.

"Cuando dije que te iba al golpear con un martillo en la cabeza para que olvidaras todo lo decía en serio." La Máscara saco su martillo y se preparo para golpear a la hermana de Shinji pero algo le detuvo en el último segundo.

"Oh vamos podemos acabar con esto y ya nada se interpondrá en nuestro camino." Dijo La Máscara mientras su mano derecha agarraba su mano izquierda.

"No eres tú el problema." La Máscara hablo para sí misma.

"No te entrometas ¿Qué eras tú sin mí no eras más que basura que basaba su existencia en ver anime y dibujos animados siempre siendo el saco de boxeo de los matones un cobarde incapaz de hablar con una chica ,sin mí no eres nada y lo sabes." Dijo La Máscara mientras se seguía esforzando por sacar su mano derecha y Aya se preguntaba que estaba pasando.

"No le hare daño." La Máscara saco una pistola y disparo a Asia pero no era una bala era un dardo que contenía el antídoto Asia se fue calmando y finalmente dejo de reír pero se desmayo. Entonces agarro a Aya salió corriendo en dirección a donde estaban Toby y a Kuma y se los llevo con él.

 **Río de la ciudad**

" _Vale no dijimos cosas pero por que la sed de sangre nos cegó por un momento ST pero aun podemos arreglarlo ¿qué me dices? ¿Amigos?."_ Dijo mientras colocaba a La Máscara en una caja y miraba al río.

" _No puedes hacerme esto dame el beneficio del duda salve tu hermana cierto."_ Shinji cerró la caja.

" _AHAHAHAHAH ST Vale graciosos de verdad captado, pillo el mensaje seré bueno."_ Shinji miro al agua de rió donde mientras colocaba la caja en el aire y soltaba.

" _Esto no ha terminado me oyes volverás tú sin mí no eres Como Dos Hobres y Medio después de que se fuera Charlie Sheen nada. Me oyes tarde o temprano meterás tu culo ese lago y me liberaras me oyes ¡ME OYES!"_ Oía decir a La Máscara mientras caí al fondo del lago y se hundía hasta desaparecer en el fondo.

"¿Qué hay de los demonios?" Le pregunto Shinji a su hermana que estaba detrás de él con Toby y Kuma, temeroso de que volvieran a por represalias contra él.

"Les acabo de mandar un mensaje les dije que te deshiciste de La Máscara. Llegaron a la conclusión de que estabas poseído por ella." Le explico Aya.

"No vendrán a por mí ¿no?" Se pregunto si de verdad iba ser tan fácil.

"No lo sé pero por si acaso mejor evitarlos." Le dijo Aya a modo de broma.

"Si y además decline la oferta." Dijo Aya que había rechazado la ayuda de Rias por dos motivos el principal es que la habían utilizado para llegar a su hermano. Y el otro era "Para freak ya te tengo a ti y a ellos." Dijo Señalando a Kuma y Toby.

"Que tenemos oídos." Se quejo Toby mientras se marchaban.

"¿Podemos dejarlos así?" Pregunto Aya al ver a los peluches ya era chocante verlos vivos pero hablar era algo muy extraño.

"A menos que sepas como desvivir un peluche." Dijo Shinji que se marchaba del rió con su hermana y los peluches.

"Venga vamos a por unos helado yo invito." Dijo Aya enseñando una cartera.

"¿Se la robaste a un demonio durante la pelea pese a que trataron de protegerte?" Le pregunto Shinji el amor de su hermana desde niña siempre fue el dinero.

"¿No te parece bien?" Le pregunto a su hermano pícaramente mientras meneaba la cartera en su mano.

"Sabes si empezara con la gimnasia rítmica ahora podrías convertirte en una excelente Catwoman."

"Freak." Dijo a su hermana.

"Enana." Le devolvió el insulto Pero antes de que Aya antes pudiera hablar Kuma la llamó "¿Esto Aya?"

"Dime. Kuma"

"Me puedes llevar en tu brazos como cuando eras más pequeña." Aya sonrió antes de cogerlo y ponerlo en su pecho sujetando a Kuma que estaba contento.

"Si te ven así se reirán de ti." Le dijo Shinji que cargaba Toby en con su brazo derecho.

"Al menos el viaja en primera yo parece que voy en turista." Toby se quejo de lo mal que viajaba con su estomago presionado por el brazo de Shinji.

"Si algo he aprendido viéndote hoy es que no me importa lo que piense la gente." Dijo Aya mientras avanzaba contenta de haber conseguido recuperar a su hermano.

"Entonces ¿esto se acaba así?" Pregunto Kuma mientras los hermanos se marchaban rumbo a casa.

"Quien sabe no podemos ver el futuro." Dijo Toby lo que nadie sabía es que Toby dentro de él tenía un reloj GPS que denotaba un punto rojo mientras se iba alejando mas y mas de él. _"Por eso hay que prepararse por si acaso."_


	6. Como Pudo Haber Terminado I

**Aviso el siguiente capítulo contiene spoilers**

 **Así pudo haber acabado**

La Máscara iba pegado al muro con un traje de camuflaje con hojas de palmera en la cabeza y se asomaba parcialmente a la puerta cerrada de él instituto. Tras comprobar que no había nadie hizo la señal para que avanzaran ahí salió una maceta con una palmera que era movida por dos pequeñas patas y se ponía al lado de La Máscara. "Bien este es plan pasare a Toby por el muro entonces es se moverá por el recinto pondrá las bombas y localizara a Aya entonces yo y el oso entraremos y nos la llevaremos y haremos estallar las bombas los demonios mueren los alumnos pierdes varios días de clase todos ganamos buenos menos los que mueran claro." Dijo La Máscara seria.

"Espera eres capaz de sacar cualquier cosa de la nada y de hacer prácticamente lo que te dé la gana, ¿Por qué no generas una minibomba atómica y usas tu mimetización para imitar los poderes de Quicksilver o Flash sacar a Aya de ahí y dejar la bomba?" Dijo Toby haciendo que La Máscara se llevara la mano a la barbilla pensando. Y tras un giro se convirtió en Flash.

 **En el Salón del Club de Ocultismo**

"Yo..." Aya iba a responder pero fue cortada. Cuando miro a su alrededor vio a Kuma,Toby y La Máscara más tarde volvió vestido como Flash.

"Tú." Dijo Aya pelo La Máscara se tiro arriba de ella cuando al segundo se produjo una explosión que dejo la escuela reducida a un enorme cráter en el suelo.

"Pero Rias y los demás." Dijo Aya conmocionada.

"Muertos. ¿Alguien quiere pizza?" Dijo La Máscara pero cuando se iba a ir fue cortada por un portal que trajo consigo un hombre con el cabello largo color Rojo carmesí, lleva puesta una túnica violeta y gris con bordes dorados.

"Tú mataste a mi…." Antes de que pudiera terminar usando La velocidad de Flash le partió por la mitad con La Espada del Olimpo de God Of War.

"How It Should Have Ended tenía razón un velocista te resuelve todos los problemas.¿ Bueno hermanita nos vamos a casa?" Dijo a Aya totalmente traumatizada al ver a un hombre partido por la mitad.

 **Días antes**

"Hahaha claro que sí y yo soy una animadora." Dijo pero cuando iba a ponerse La Máscara las luces de su caza se apagaron y una especie de luz blanca envolvía un portal de ahí salió un oso de Peluche llevaba un parche negros le faltaba la oreja izquierda y llevaba un lazo en la derecha una camisa negra con una armadura blanca en la zona del pectoral. Estaba bastante desgastado.

"¿Kuma?" Dijo Shinji al ver al peluche.

"Vengo de 30 años en el futuro." Dijo el oso apuntando a Shinji con su pata derecha.

 **40 minutos después.**

"Y así matando a ese tipo que resulto ser Satán se paso a una guerra entre los ángeles, los caído, y los demonios La Khaos Brigade aprovechando la guerra eliminaron a la mayoría de las tres fuerzas apoderándose del inframundo y el reino de los humanos y actualmente mantienen asediado el cielo los pocos humanos y seguidores de las tres fracciones formaron una Resistencia de la que formo parte que me mandaron aquí para evitar que te pongas La Máscara." Le explico los motivos de su viaje atrás en el tiempo la guerra había endurecido a Kuma que ahora era sabio y disciplinado.

"Y ahora te estarás preguntando qué fue de La Máscara bueno era nuestra principal arma pero se aburrió y se fue a la dimensión de los juegos eroges y el porno dejándonos tirados." Dijo con rostro visiblemente disgustado.

"Espera pero si viajas atrás en el tiempo para advertirme que no me ponga La Máscara no me la pondré por tanto no conoceré al Club de Ocultismo por tanto no matare a Satán por lo que tú no viajaras al pasado por lo que no tendrías motivos para estar aquí. Es más si no me pongo La Máscara tu ni siquiera estarás vivo. ¿Así que como puedes estar aquí?" Dijo Shinji atando los cabos que dejaba la historia de no ponerse La Máscara.

"¡Oh No! esto es como Dragon Ball Z esto confirma La teoría de los mundos paralelos creados a partir de la divergencias nuestras acciones." Dijo Kuma al darse cuenta que el viaje fue en vano y que no iba a cambiar nada.

"Bueno al menos conseguí salvar este universo impidiendo que te pusieras la máscara." Dijo antes de ver un tornado en La Habitación y ver a Shinji con la máscara puesta.

"¡Sssssmoking!" Dijo él con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dijo Kuma en el suelo de rodillas.

"¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Dijo La Máscara de pie con los brazos abiertos.

 **Pero así no es como acabo**

"Y ese fue mi Fin de semana aunque a decir verdad no me entere de nada. Ahora solo me queda rezar para no encontrarme con los demonios nunca más. Y esperar cumplir mi esperanza de vida." Dijo Shinji que estaba usando un pantalón vaquero con una camisa negra con Mazinger Z en el pecho de manera que el negro del robot se fundía con la camisa y hacia su cara uno con la camisa con un reloj en su muñeca derecha mientras en la izquierda tenía una lata de cola.

"Eh…Por dónde empezar." Dijo Superman sentado a su lado en la cafetería.

"Es una historia con demasiados agujeros argumentales." Dijo Batman tomando un sorbo de su café.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" Dijo Shinji a los héroes más icónicos con los que compartían mesa.

"Vale para empezar sales a la calle y convenientemente te tropiezas con Issei." Dijo Superman.

"¿Quién es Issei." Dijo Shinji dado que La Máscara era la que conocía Issei él nunca había interactuado con él salvo cando se lo encontró en su casa pero no le prestó atención centrándose en Asia que había vuelto a la vida después de muerta.

"Además realmente crees que Azazel o Ophis no iban a conocer la existencia de una máscara que vuelve a su usuario prácticamente un dios omnipotente." Dijo Superman.

"Que no es omnipotente solo manipula la realidad con la imaginación" Dijo Shinji mientras se levantaba y agitaba brazos.

"Por eso mismo el poder de la imaginación es invencible." Dijo Superman

-Tos- Zaraki Kenpachi estaba en la mesa del fondo bebiendo saque.

"¿Tú no tendrías que estar peleando con esa versión quincy plagiado de Thor." Dijo Superman mirando a Zaraki Kenpachi.

"Estoy libre hasta el jueves." Dijo Kenpachi mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su taza de sake.

"Yo no necesito La Máscara ¿sabes porque?" Dijo Batman al joven.

"Porque tu cinturón tiene todo lo que necesitas y eres Batman." Dijo Shinji al hombre murciélago que asintió con la cabeza.

"Exacto porque ¡Soy Batman! Además lo que hiciste no está bien." Dijo Batman al chico recriminándole todos sus actos cometidos como La Máscara.

"¿Qué? Pero yo no sé lo que hago cuando me pongo La Máscara." Dijo Shinji en acto de defensa.

"Le echas toda la culpa a La Máscara de tus acciones pero La Máscara es la manifestación interna de tu ser que se compone de tus deseos más profundos así que de una manera paradójica tu eres la máscara y ellas es tu verdadero rostro." Dijo Batman con voz profunda y calmada.

"Woaw eso ha sido increíblemente profundo." Superman quedo impresionado por el razonamiento de Batman.

"Si lo sé yo tengo el mismo problema ¡Soy Batman! y mi otro yo es mi máscara." Dijo Batman refiriéndose a su alter ego que era la cara que mostraba a la sociedad para ocultar su autentica identidad.

"Un momento ¿Quiénes son Azazel y Ophis?" Dijo el sin tener de idea de quienes estaba hablando hace un momento.

"Ya sebes el líder de los ángeles caído y Ophis, Ouroboros el dragón del Infinito el líder de la Khaos Brigade." Dijo Batman.

"¿Y tu como lo sabes?" Dijo Shinji sin saber cómo los conocía.

"Porque ¡Soy Batman!" Dijo Batman su frases más usada.

"Pero de que….un momento me estáis spoileando." Dijo Shinji al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

"También es mucha casualidad e todas la casas acabaras en la casa donde estaba Freed. Lo que te facilito el robarle la trama al Club de Ocultismo." Dijo Superman

"O que tú en el último segundo tomases el control antes de golpear a tu hermana" Dijo Batman mirando a Shinji.

"O que nadie nunca note tu ausencia en tu casa cuando sales y te conviertes en La Máscara en serio tu madre ni se da cuenta de que no estás en casa." Señalo Superman.

"Bueno tu ausencia nadie la nota tampoco señor solo necesito unas gafas." Dijo Shinji al sentirse atacado.

"O que solo tu hasta ahora y el bebe de tu vecina hayas sido los únicos capaces de usarla." Dijo Batman.

"Y a todo esto ¿no te preocupa que Freed ande suelto por ahí? conoce el rostro de tu hermana pequeña ¿y si averigua donde vives?" Dijo Superman.

"Yo también puedo soltar fallos argumentales de cierta película recién salida." Amenazo Shinji con responder.

"Como se te ocurra soltar un spoiler estas en la órbita antes de decir la primera palabra." Dijo Superman con tono enojado.

"¿Y el boy scout desde cuando amenaza?" Dijo Shinji impresionado por la hostilidad de Superman.

"Desde que recibimos clasificación PG-13 Pero creo que hiciste lo correcto deshaciéndote de La Máscara." Dijo Batman a Shinji alabando su decisión de tirar La Máscara al río.

"Si verdad ¿quién sabe lo que hubiera llegado a hacer?" Dijo Shinji dando la razón a Batman.

"Tú crees ¿qué hará cuando llegue DxD New? con las espadas sagradas y Kokabiel por no hablar del dragón…" Empezó a decir Superman pero fue cortado por Shinji

"¡Basta de Spoilers!" Dijo empezando a enfadarse y desear tener La Máscara ahí. Para que dejaran de estropearle las sorpresas que le deparaban si sacaba a La Máscara del lago.

"Si ahora cuesta arriba pero La Máscara es demasiado peligrosa es una amenaza que debe ser detenida…Al igual que tú." Dijo Batman en tono tétrico señalando a Superman.

"¡Oh vamos! todavía sigues con eso." Dijo Superman a Batman cuando ya habían terminado todo ese asunto del versus.

"Mejor cambiamos de tema." Sugirió Shinji mientras tomaba su cola.

"¿Y entonces vas a enfrentarte a Riser?" Le pregunto Superman.

"¿Quién es Riser?" Pregunto Shinji sin tener de idea de quien estaban hablando.

"Ya sabes el prometido de Rias." Dijo Superman señalando que era el designado para casarse con Rias Gremory.

"¿Quién es Rias?" Dijo Shinji dado que nunca había escuchado ese nombre solo La Máscara había interactuado con los demonios y los único recuerdos que tenia era ligero fragmentos rotos que parecían sueños.

"La chica pelirroja es la heredera del clan Gremory una de las familias más ricas y poderosas y Riser es su prometido es un matrimonio arreglado para mantener la pureza de los demonios, pero ella no está de acuerdo y lo decidirá en un _Rating Game_ claro que como no eres un demonio no podrás participar por lo que probablemente participes en su rescate." Dijo Batman tomando otro sorbo de su café.

"¿Y porque iba a ir rescatarla? intentaron matarme manipularon y utilizaron a mi hermana para atraerme hacia ellos no conozco ni tengo ningún motivo para querer ayudar a esa Rias." Dijo Shinji gracias a La Máscara su relación con el Club de Ocultismo había sido bastante conflictiva.

"¿Qué tal si Riser estaba espiando a Rias y vio tu enfrentamiento con ellos? entonces convenientemente tú hermana que tiene la habilidad de anular poderes y sabiendo que es una amenaza para los Phenex trama un complejo plan en que mediante un contrato consigue esclavizar a tu hermana y tu para anular dicho contrato tengas que derrotarlo en un Ranting Game con el equipo de Rias." Dio Superman una posible sugerencia.

"¡Dejad de spoilear mi argumento!" Shinji se marcho enfadado de la cafetería mientras salía y se veía por el cristal del escaparate irse a su casa hablando consigo mismo.

"Curioso ¿sabes a que me recuerda todo eso de La Máscara?" Le dijo Superman a Batman.

"A cuando en los cómics non enfrentábamos a aquellos tipos salidos de la 5ª Dimensión." Dijo Batman haciendo alusión a Mr. Mxyzptlk y a Bat-Mite.

"Si ¿Te imaginas que uno de ellos apareciera y conociera a La Máscara?" Dijo Superman sonriendo ante lo aterradora pero divertida que resultaba la idea de un duelo de Tricksters de semejante magnitud.

"Creo que acabamos de cargarnos una sorpresa." Dijo Batman tomando otro sorbo de la taza de café.

"No sería la primera vez." Dijo Superman recordando el tráiler donde aparecían Wonder Woman y Doomsday.


	7. El Otro Lado

Shinji dormía agotado un par de días con la máscara habían sido suficientes para agotarlo últimamente ese cansaba más de lo normal debido no al agotamiento físico sino del mental pese a que la máscara tenía unas increíbles habilidades dichas habilidades para emplearlas tenía que emplear la energía mental de su usuario.

"Que pesadilla había una niña con una guadaña rifle de francotirador y una ciudad llena de sombras y una villana vestida de rojo fría e implacable pero su voz era sensual." Comento en voz alta era un sueño o el futuro. Tras suspirar se acostó y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Solo deseaba que todavía no sonara el despertador pero fue despertado por algo que estaba aferrado a él a su lado.

Poco a poco fue despegando la sabana, cuando la descubrió vino un increíble grito de horror.

La persona a su lado se froto las legañas tenía un cuerpo voluptuoso pelo moreno y cola de caballo y cara verde.

"Bueno días mi amor ¿has soñado mucho conmigo?" Dijo La Máscara que se aferro a su brazo y puso su cabeza sobre su hombro. Dejando a Shinji con la mirada en blanco preguntándose qué estaba pasando.

"¡¿Qué hace aquí? Te tire al río!" Dijo Shinji mientras se alejaba y caía de la cama sobre su trasero señalándole con el dedo.

"Oh pero no lo recuerdas nuestra reconciliación fue preciosa. Y bueno una cosa llevo a la otra." Dijo La Máscara mientras apartaba la mirada con vergüenza.

"Esto no está pasando." Dijo Shinji tratándose de convencerse.

"Pero paso lo más difícil fue aguantar para no venirme antes que tú." Dijo La Máscara la mirada de Shinji era confusa.

"¿Antes que yo?" La Máscara quito la sabana revelando su miembro. La mirada de Shinji se quedo completamente en blanco. "Dime que no por favor."

"Oh no te traumatices cariño." Dijo La Máscara mientras lo agarraba estilo nupcial y lo tiraba a la cara. Tras un giro se convirtió en Mimetic de los Z-men su piel cambio a blanco completo antes de utilizar sus poderes y se puso arriba de Shinji.

"Yo" Tras decir eso su apariencia cambio al demonio con la cola de caballo que era conocida como Akeno. "Puedo ser." Una copia exacta de un cuerpo femenino Shinji estaba completamente rojo paralizado mientras su cuerpo se tensaba.

"Lo que tú." Cambio de apariencia ahora a la líder de los demonios del Club de Ocultismo. Dijo mientras Shinji seguía paralizado

"Quieras que." A continuación cambio a Wonder Woman.

"Sea." Y por último se convirtió en la demonio pequeña albina con ojos amarillos.

-Boom-

"¡NACIONES UNIDAS NO SE MUEVAN!" un equipo de Fuerzas Especiales rompieron la puerta de la habitación y apuntaron con su armas a Shinji.

"Me rindo." Dijo Shinji quitándose de encima a La Máscara con los brazos en alto.

"¡SE RINDE MATENLO!" Las balas acribillaron a Shinji dejando s cuerpo destrozado con sus sesos contra pared y su brazo derecho colgando sobre solo unido por sus tendones que lo mantenían en su sito.

El sonido del despertador finalmente despertó a Shinji que se preparo para ir al instituto. Shinji se levanto rápidamente mientras respiraba con dificultad. Aunque seguía cansado.

 **Instituto de Shinji**

Shinji dejo los zapatos en su taquilla cuando caminaba hacia su clase tropezó y cayó al suelo. _"Muy bien así me gusta empezado el día con energía."_ Pensó Shinji para sí mismo mientras se reincorporaba.

En la clase Shnji se sentaba a la izquierda en la cuarta fila mientras el profesor daba su clase de matemáticas. Shinji se había dejando dormir mientras babeaba sobre su libro de mates.

"Takahashi, ¡Takahashi!" Finalmente el profesor ante la falta de respuesta de su alumno tiro su libro al lado de Shinji que se despertó rápidamente. "¡No fue culpa mía podía controlarme lo juro!" Dijo Shinji que se levanto rápidamente en posición defensiva. Ganándose las risas de sus compañeros y la desaprobación se profesor. No le quedo otra que agachar la cabeza con vergüenza.

"Me decepciona Takahashi limpiaras la clase durante el recreo." Dijo el profesor mientras siguió con la clase.

Shinji se puso la máscara. Tras un giro se transformo "Que limpie no hay problema." agarro a su profesor y lo tiro dentro de un cubo de fregar mientras sacaba un palo y se lo metía por su orificio trasero. Y comenzó a escurrir la fregona sacando a su profesor y limpiando el suelo con él. Cuando Shinji volvió a la realidad sacudió la cabeza y decidió centrarse.

 **Recreo**

Durante el recreo Shinji estaba limpiando la clase cumpliendo su castigo _"_ No tiene sentido porque estoy tan agotado puede que esa cosa me drene la energía. Bueno eso es obvio a fin de cuentas todo poder debe salir de algún sitio me hubiera gustado estudiarla quizás debería habérmela quedado." Shinji metió el cubo de la fregona y negó varias veces con la cabeza "¡No! era demasiado peligrosa hice bien en tirarla."

"Tirar ¿el qué?" Dijo una voz femenina Shinji sumido en sus pensamientos no dio cuenta de que no estaba solo.

"Oh la máscara." Dijo el sin tener en cuenta nada.

"Ooooh así que una máscara no será verde." Dijo la voz femenina que estaba a su lado.

No es…." Shinji corto rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de que le estaban tirando de la lengua en sentido figurado. Cuando se viro vio a una chica con pelo marrón oscuro con una coleta corta y color de ojos marrones utilizaba el mismo uniforme que él pero cambiando la corbata por un lazo.

"Aquí Otome Kitsune cazando la noticia." Dijo ella llevando una grabadora en la mano mientras miraba a un chico que tenía el mismo uniforme que Shinji pero tenía el pelo de forma que sus flequillos ocultaran su rostro. Estaba empleando una cámara de video mientras la grababa

"Estoy ahora en directo con Shinji Takahashi estudiante de Academia Sumihima de segundo año que asiste al salón de clases C ¿qué tiene de especial?" Ella pauso la ultima parte antes de coger un periódico local que tenía una foto de La Máscara. "Que vive en la zona donde se ha avistado al criminal conocido como Big Head." Dijo ella mirando a cámara y acercando su grabadora a Shinji.

"Dime ¿has tenido contacto con él?" Ella formulo la pregunta mientras emocionada esperaba algo interesante que contar. Había numerosos problemas el principal que ella era una chica timidez de Shinji encendida numero dos cualquier comentario que pudiera implicar acercar a La Máscara era igual acercarse a él.

"Vamos responde estas en directo." Dijo ella ante la falte de cooperación de su entrevistado.

"Otome-san esto no es en directo." Dijo el chico apartando la cámara de delante de ellos.

"No me saques del papel si voy a ser una periodista más famosa de Japón tengo que mentalizarme y no cometer errores." Dijo ella llena de arrogancia segura de alcanzar su sueño de periodismo.

"Bueno antes comentabas algo de una máscara. ¿Qué es eso de que drena tu energía? ¿Por que hablas solo? ¿Eres tu Big Head?" Ella empezó con aluvión de preguntas sobre Shinji acosándolo.

De repente la puerta de la habitación fue abierta "Oh Takahashi vamos te necesitamos." Dijo un chico tenía el pelo corto marrón claro con ojos marrones llevaba el uniforme estándar y saludo a Shinji como si fueran amigos de toda la vida pero era más mayor aparentemente de Tercero.

" _Oh tu no."_ Shinji lo conoció desde el primer día y no le gustaba estar en la misma habitación que el.

"Señorita se acabo la entrevista." Dijo el amablemente mientras insistía se ponía entre Otome y Shinji poco a poco fue avanzando haciendo a la chica retroceder hasta la puerta. "Le recomiendo que se centre en personas más interesantes o en futuros eventos como el festival escolar o el reto del club de repostería de hacer la tarta más grande del distrito." Dijo él con una sonrisa.

"Tu ocultas algo Takahashi y yo voy averiguar qué es y lo publicare en primera plana y el noticiario del recreo y en el club de audiovisual." Dijo ella mientras la puerta era cerrada en sus narices.

"Periodistas." Dijo él con una sonrisa mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de Shinji "Bueno amigo mío."

" _Yo no soy tu amigo."_ Pensó él pero no se atrevió a replicarle.

"Necesito un favor." Dijo él con una sonrisa.

"No puedo vivo muy lejos y no tengo tiempo." Dijo Shinji que siguió con su tarea el recreo estaba a punto de terminar.

"Oh como puedes ser tan egoísta esto es por tu instituto." Dijo el apelando a su empatía por los demás. "Además te recuerdo que tus notas son aceptables pero no lo bastante buenas para respaldarte amigo y de aquí a tercero y la universidad solo quedan dos años crees en serio que puedes entrar en una universidad con tus notas." Dijo "En cambio como miembro del consejo estudiantil puedo ayudarte a tener una buena referencia."

"Olvídalo esta vez no me vas a liar." Dijo el siempre igual bajo ese pretexto siempre le hacía ayudarle y con ayudar quiero decir el marcharse con alguna excusa y dejar a Shinji hacer mayoritariamente todo el trabajo, algunas veces lo ayudaba pero muy pocas.

Entonces la puerta se abrió mostrando a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil ojos azules pelo negro largo la Ojou-sama de la escuela tenía un broche en su uniforme que era el escudo de la academia para denotar su posición. Misora Naoki se podría decir que era la reina de la escuela admirada por muchos. Junto a ella la vice-presidenta pelo corto negro en el centro despeinado y ojos marrones.

"Oh Takahashi-san tengo entendido que vas a pintar las pancartas para el club de jardinería en nombre del consejo estudiantil te damos la gracias." Dijo La presidenta en tono amable y educado lo cierto es que pese a su condición no mostraba ni arrogancia ni prepotencia.

"Si presidenta daremos nuestro mayor esfuerzo por usted." Dijo Kurosaki sabia del nerviosismo de Shinji y su incapacidad de hablar con chicas y torpeza social le permitía siempre salirse con la suya.

" _Maldita sea se aprovecha de que me ponen nervioso las mujeres y no puedo hablar con ellas por que todo el mundo pisoteándome."_ Dijo después de clase tuvo que quedarse para pintar las pancartas se le había hecho muy tarde. Pero entonces alguien le hizo la zancadilla haciendo que caer.

" _Y como no podía faltar mi matón de instituto. Dios si mi vida prácticamente es un cliché."_ Pensó quejándose de su vida.

"El otro día saliste corriendo y no pude echarle gasolina a mi moto." Dijo él era alto musculoso su pelo castaño claro también utilizaba unas gafas negras llevaba su chaqueta del instituto sin usar sus mangas camisa desabrochada para ver su musculatura. Y como no la pandilla estereotipada del el tipo con tupe, el teñido de rubio yakuza y el que padece sobrepeso. "¿Y si no recuerdo mal? te lo pedí amablemente." Dijo el mientras sus compañeros rodeaban a Shinji.

" _No tengo por qué darte mi dinero. Porque narices no puedo decir eso. En vez de aguantar esto."_ Pensó para sí mismo mientras su matón lo pasaba su mano por el cuello y lo arrastraba hacia el baño

"Oh vamos no no no." Lo siguiente fue un chapuzón en su cabeza en el váter una y otra vez. Mientras el líder de la panda había cogido su cartera "Gracias oh mira el lado positivo aun te queda el bono transporte podrás volver a tu casita." Dijo que se marchaba tras vaciar la cartera de Shinji.

"Si tuviera la máscara." Dijo él con rabia sabiendo exactamente qué haría con ella.

"Pero en que estoy pensando yo no soy así vale que se merecen una lección pero no quiero matar a nadie." Dijo el sentándose en el suelo del baño.

" _Oh vamos sabes que si quiereeeeeees."_ Dijo una voz proveniente de su cabeza que él conocía perfectamente.

"Que no puede ser me deshice de ti." Dijo Shinji que la busco por todas partes pero no había nada.

" _No no puedes deshacerte de mi ST porque yo soy tu adema técnicamente no estoy en la máscara."_ Dijo la voz.

"¿Qué?" Dijo el preocupado y pensando que posiblemente se este volviendo loco.

" _Oh es muy sencillo verdad al parecer después de que descubriste lo que habías hecho con la máscara fue demasiado para tu mente por lo inconscientemente desarrollaste un trastorno de personalidad creando a mí un alter ego al que responsabilizar tus acciones."_ El explico como el cerebro de Shinji incapaz de procesar sus actos como La Máscara había desarrollado una especie de doble personalidad.

"¿Eh?" Shinji no entendía nada.

" _Que me creaste como un amigo imaginario para echarme la culpa de lo que hacia la máscara. En otras palabras para ti yo soy la máscara"_ Dijo ella la obviedad.

"No puedo creerlo." Dijo Shinji todo lo que paso y todavía estaba ahí.

" _Ahora mismo estas en la fase de negación y si amigo tu vida es así de triste tan triste que tuviste que crearme a mí. En serio suicídate. No estás loco yo también moriría hahaha. En serio no lo hagas Ahora que te parece si vamos a ese río buscas me buscas_." Dijo voz queriendo volver a ser el la masa.

"No voy a sacarte del río. Principalmente por que podría ahogarme." Dijo con los brazos cruzados y negando con la cabeza.

 _"Me necesitas ellos me quieren tu les importas una m."_ Dijo La Máscara en el interior de su cabeza.

"¿Quien?" Dijo Shinji preguntando a quien se refería.

 _"El público."_ Dijo La Máscara no entendiendo Shinji a que se refería.

 _"Tu solo estas para darme la entrada y dar trama pero aquí yo soy la estrella el que corta el bacalao soy Charlie Sheen de Dos hombre y Medio tu en cambio tiras mas a Jon Cryer. Mírate esto parece la octava temporada intenta mantener esto a flote si mi."_ Dijo La Máscara en su arrogancia pero tampoco se puede decir que estuviera equivocada.

"Si pero la diferencia entre el y tu es que el liga." Dijo Shinji a La Máscara. _"_

 _-suspiro de sorpresa- golpe bajo ok sácame de río y yo te rescatare de tu virginidad perpetua."_

"No." Dijo Shinji tan rápido como acaba la frase.

" _Por cierto hablando de ligar por lo menos dime que eso de los carteles es para ligarte a la presi."_ Dijo La Máscara.

"No es por eso." Dijo Shinji mientras se levantaba y se iba a su casa.

" _Es cierto quien la necesita teniendo atún de primera con el club de la talla 100 de pecho. Bueno la loli y la rubia no tienen tanto pero son una monada."_ La Máscara se acordó de sus viejos amigos del Club de Ocultismo.

"Has olvidado que probablemente nos quieran matar." Dijo Shinji recordando su último encuentro.

"¿ _Y que? yo también quiero matarte y no por eso te quiero menos."_ Dijo La Máscara provocando que Shinji tomara nota de eso. Finalmente se marcho a su casa.

 **Residencia Takahashi**

"Ya estoy en casa." Dijo Shinji que se quito los zapatos y entrando.

"Otra vez tarde." Dijo Aya que salió a recibir a su hermano.

"Tuve que ayudar al consejo estudiantil." Dijo Shinji mientras por fin se quitaba el uniforme.

"Hola mama que tal papa." Dijo el al ver a sus padres en la cocina y su hermana dibujando. En la mesa. Shinji se acerco y cogió una lata de refresco de la nevera.

"¿Qué tal el día?" Pregunto su madre.

"Normal y el vuestro." Dijo el resignado a su vida.

"Normal." Dijo su madre mientras seguía cocinando la cena.

"Mal" Dijo el causando la atención de Shinji "Ese lunático verde lleva 3 días desaparecido. Y somos incapaces de localizarlo." Dijo el repasando la notas de prensa y buscaba pistas.

"Probablemente ya haya huido además aunque lo atraparas la defensa simplemente podría alegar enajenación mental." Dijo su madre como dato curioso antes de ama de casa fue abogada.

"Es que no tiene sentido de acurdo con tu testimonio esta fue la zona donde apareció por primera vez también donde apareció cada…." Dijo una vez más reconstruyendo los hechos su mujer le dio suavemente con una con una cuchara antes de acabar la ultima parte. Shinji mientras estaba agradecido de que la policía no supiera nada.

"Estas fuera de servicio simplemente relájate." Dijo su mujer entonces Sachiko se acerco a donde estaban su padre y su madre Aya entonces sentada en el sofá al verla pasar reconoció el dibujo que había hecho.

"Shinji." Dijo mostrando un dibujo de La Máscara con ella pintada al lado y un dibujo de Freed. Causando a Shinji escupir el contenido de la lata de refresco.

"Oh haberlo." Dijo su madre sonriente.

"Mi pierna un calambre, una calambre." Chillo Aya captando la atención de sus padres.

Shinji corrio y intento coger el dibujo de su hermana mas pequeña y lo rompió en pedazos causando a su hermana provoco que su madre y padre le miraran.

"Eh...yo... es que quería verlo pero ella quería enseñarlo a vosotros primero y yo no me aguante las ganas ella tiro yo tire y se rompió. Perdona Sachi yo te lo compenso que tal si mañana te compro unas chuches." Dijo haciendo su hermana pequeña apartara de él mientras seguía llorando Shinji cogió los trozos de papel y corrió a su habitación.

"No le notas últimamente más raro de lo normal." Dijo su madre a su padre.

"No es así siempre." Dijo su padre extrañado. El poco tiempo que pasaba en casa le impedía tener una relación adecuada con su hijo.

"Sinceramente de nuestros tres hijos es al que menos conocemos." Dijo ella apenada. Ella lo sabia pero en cierta manera era un poco tarde él fue el primero en nacer pero lo tuvieron en un momento en el que ambos estaban centrados en su Aya cogía a Sachiko y empezaba a hablar con ella.

 **Habitación de Shinji**

"¿Qué estáis haciendo?" Dijo al ver a Toby con un periscopio hecho con latas mirando la ventana y a Kuma agachado en el suelo.

Toby le mando a callar y que se acercara. Pasándole el periscopio casero. "Mira."

"Un murciélago ¿y qué?" Toby le pego con la mano abierta detrás de la cabeza.

"Murciélagos en la ciudad." Dijo Toby con sarcasmos. "¿Sabes lo que esto significa?" Le dijo susurrando.

"No." Dijo Shinji negando con la cabeza.

"Eso lleva ahí desde que te levantaste esta mañana." Dijo Toby. "¿Y a quien has fastidiado últimamente?" Dijo Toby esperando que captara la respuesta.

"Yo no he fastidiado a nadie" Dijo Shinji.

"Reformulo la pregunta ¿quién fueron las últimas personas a las que ha fastidiado La Máscara?" Los cabos se ataron en la mente de Shinji sabiendo lo que Toby quería decir.

"El Club de Ocultismo." Dijo Kuma. Dijo Kuma mientras cogía el periscopio y echaba un vistazo.

"Gracias capitán obvio." Dijo Toby con sarcasmo.

"Bueno." Shinji cogió y tiro el periscopio con Kuma todavía agarrado en él pero lo tiro a su cama. Cuando Kuma y Toby lo miraron hablo "Nos deshicimos de la máscara así que ya esta se acabo, nos espiaran un par de días descubrirán que todo volvió a la normalidad y nos dejaran en paz." Dijo el lleno de optimismo. "Y con suerte esa voz de mi cabeza también desaparecerá."Dijo Shinji causando que los dos peluches intercambiaran miradas preocupadas.

"Y ahora fuera de mi cuarto tengo que cambiarme." Toby y Kuma salieron de la habitación.

"No le dijiste que pusiste un localizador a la máscara." Dijo Kuma mientras avanzaba al cuarto de las hermanas de Shinji.

"Si se lo dijera lo destrozaría para asegurarse de que nadie la encuentra además podría hacernos faltan de un momento a otro." Dijo Toby siendo precavido.

"¿Pero contra qué?" Pregunto Kuma.

"No lo sé por eso estoy tan preocupado el miedo a lo desconocido en cualquier momento en cualquier lugar algo podria aparecer y tenemos que estar preparados." Dijo Toby mientras entraba en el cuarto de Aya y Sachiko.

"Ese pensamiento provoco la creación de las bombas atómicas." Dijo Kuma ante la paranoia de Toby.

Tras le cena Shinji subió a su cuarto y del el cajon de su escritorio saco una caja donde había una foto de su abuela y un crucifijo de plata. Se lo puso en el cuello y tras resignarse siguió una oración por su alma. De hecho para él era algo habitual era cristiano pero durante los últimos días no había tenido mucho margen de maniobra para hacerlo.

"Bueno supongo que esto me tranquiliza si existen los demonios existirá Dios y lo cual quiere decir que ahora estarás en cielo. Aunque yo no he sido muy buen cristiano últimamente." Una sonrisa triste recorrió la cara de Shinji. Bueno esos es todo. Tras terminar siguió el mismo proceso y beso su crucifijo antes de guardarlo.

 **Parque de Ciudad Kuho**

Un portar se abría con una silueta oscurecida sonriendo mientras salía de él.

* * *

 **Ha habido rescritura**

 **Aya ha pasado de 7 a 10 años**


	8. Vienes Vas Vuelves Te Vas

Por la mañana residencia Takahashi Shinji estaba desayunando tranquilamente haciendo zapping.

"Extraños sucesos están teniendo lugar en la ciudad..." El presentado comentaba cuando Shinji apago el televisor antes de levantarse y dejar el plato de arroz vació en el lavavajillas y marcharse a clase.

 **Academia Sumihima Después de Clase**

" _Un mañana entera y la única voz que oigo en mi cabeza es la mía un poco mas y todo lo que quedara será un mal recuerdo. ¿Pero estoy siendo justo? La máscara me ayudo a salvar a mi hermana."_ Shinji se marcha sumido en sus pensamiento era difícil de describir acaso no fue él que eligió deshacerse de ella era lo correcto era mucho poder para una persona pero al mismo tiempo era como si le faltara algo _"¿Por qué las dudas? Hice lo correcto las dudas debieron terminarse en el momento en el que la tire al río."_

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Salve a tu hermana dame el beneficio de la duda."_

" _Tarde o temprano meterás tu culo en ese lago y me liberaras."_

" _¿Que eras tú sin mi? No eras más que basura que basaba su existencia en ver anime y videojuegos siempre siendo el saco de boxeo de los matones un cobarde incapaz de hablar con una chica, sin mí no eres nada y lo sabes."_ Shinji recordaba las palabras que más le habían marcado de las dichas por la máscara no pudiendo evitar sentir que tenia parte de razón en ellas.

El suspiro y negaba con la cabeza mientras se marchaba de ahí antes de que pudiera salir fue interceptado.

"Aquí Otome Kitsune cazando la noticia." Otome apareció con su compañero grabando con su cámara mientras ella hablaba con su micrófono antes de dirigirse a Shinji.

"¿Que sabes de los extraños testimonios por toda la ciudad de una sombra que roba otras sombras?" pregunto ¿Es cierto el rumor de que el Cabezón está involucrado? "Tu padre es policía ¿no hay ninguna información que se le haya escapado en casa?" Ellas seguía abordándolo con preguntas Shinji se marcho hacia su casa sin mediar palabra con la chica.

"No puedes ocultar la verdad tarde o temprano se sabrá el mundo tiene derecho a saber la verdad fascista, censurador." Dijo ella frustrada por su incapacidad de sacarle una sola palabra.

"Otome creo que deberías dejar..." El chico para al darse cuenta de algo ¿Como sabes que su padre es policía?"

"No solo es policía es inspector." Dijo ella sorprendiendo a su amigo pero ella anticipando respondió "Una periodista no revela sus fuentes de información." Dijo ella con aire de suficiencia viendo la dirección que había cogido Shinji "Vamos."

"¿A dónde?" Pregunto mientras tapaba la cámara y la guardaba en su maletin.

"Le vamos a seguir, mi instinto de noticia no para de vibrar cuando estoy cerca de él. Oculta algo y yo voy a descubrir que es." dijo ella mientras cogía la dirección hacia la que había salido Shinji. El chico suspiro ante de sonreír y salir detrás de ella.

 **Estación de tren**

Shinji salió de estación de tren ajeno a que está siendo observado por tres personas dos de esas tres le seguían a una distancia prudencial mientras se movía por los barrios de la ciudad hasta llegar a una zona con varios negocios entrando a un edifico peculiar era relativamente grande.

Shinji entro y un hombre de edad algo avanzada en la barra lo saludo llevaba una barba gris hasta las patillas con una camisa roja y un delantal negro al igual que el gorro que llevaba en su pelo color gris y ojos marrones este saludo a Shinji ambos parecía estar en buenos términos dado que hablaban tranquilamente tras una par de minutos Shinji saco su cartera y le dio una par de billetes al hombre que lo guardo en caja y le pasaba un reguardo a Shinji. Mientras afuera Otome tomaba notas.

"Un salón de recreativo,pizzeria,tienda de videojuegos,librería,videoclub." Dijo ella no creyendo la cantidad de diverso material que poseía la tienda. "Y dicen que la originalidad escasea." Dijo ella preguntándose cuanto espacio como de grande debía ser el edificio o como gestionaban ese lugar.

¿Pero que hace aquí?" ella golpe su mano con su puño verticalmente. "Aja ya lo tengo esa es la noticia en secreto aquí el ayuda a piratear películas y videojuegos y de aquí sale a venderlos por debajo de su precio antes de volver con el dueño que se lleva el treinta y cinco por ciento del negocio." Dijo ella emocionada con ojos brillando creyendo había encontrado la noticia que le abriría el inicio de su exitosa carrera como periodista.

"O quiere reservar el nuevo Tales of Fantasy que sale dentro de poco." Dijo el señalando a la cristalera del negocio donde había un muñeco de cartón tamaño real de una armadura samurái de color negro al lado de un póster promocional que anunciaba la disponibilidad para reservar.

Ella lo miro gruñendo dándole la razón hasta que se vieron obligados a ocultarse cuando Shinji salió.

Reanudando la persecución el dúo de aspirantes a reporteros notaron algo como una chica joven probablemente de primer año lo estaba siguiendo también esa chica era peculiar por su pelo color blanco y sus ojos amarillos pero acabo de unos metros desapareció.

 **Residencia Takahashi**

Shinji había entrado en su casa el sol casi se había ido por completo.

"¿Por que estudia tan lejos de donde vive?" Dijo el cámara al ver todo el corrido donde vivía.

"Exacto la chica llevaba un uniforme de otra academia viviendo tan cerca del centro estoy segura de que tendría que haber otros institutos por la zona que tienes de espacial nuestra academia." Dijo ella mientras evaluaba la casa de delante de ella.

"Entonces ¿nos vamos a casa ya?" Pregunto el cámara mientras esperaba a que pasara algo.

"No hasta que tenga mi noticia." Dijo ella a la espera de algo emocionante.

"¿No teníamos que acabar el trabajo de inglés?" Le recordó el chico.

"Vale por hoy lo dejamos pero esto no se ha acabado averiguare que es lo que oculta." mientras se marchaban. El chico esbozo una sonrisa mientras se marchaban

" _Claro que lo harás tu nunca te rindes."_ Pensó el chico mientras caminada detrás de ella.

 **Residencia Takahashi Interior momentos antes**

-Llanto- "No te vayas...no...se..lo..dire...a..nadie." Dijo su hermana pequeña Sachiko que se abrazo a su pierna mientras comenzaba a llorar.

"¿Irme a donde?" Pregunto Shinji extrañado ante el extraño comportamiento de su hermana. Shinji se arrodillo sobre su pierna izquierda y agarro a su hermana por los hombros tratando de calmarla "Dime ¿que pasa?

"Aya...te...marcharías...para...siempre." Dijo su hermana entre sollozo.

"¡Aya!" Shinji llamo a su hermana que apareció tranquilamente por la entrada del salón.

"¿Que quieres?" Le pregunto ella aburrida.

"¿Que le has dicho a Sachi?" Le pregunto Shinji mientras su hermana se aferraba a él.

"Que si le decía a mama, papa, o a cualquiera que tu eres el tipo de la cara verde te marcharías por que unas personas muy malas vendrían a buscarte y que nunca más podrías volver a casa." Dijo ella fríamente creyendo que así el problema de que su hermana pequeña dijera al alguien la identidad de la máscara se resolvería y a decir verdad tampoco había mentido.

"Te has pasado un poco ¿no?" Shinji en cierta manera no le gustaba que Aya le dijera eso a su hermana pero le conmovía que Sachi le quisiera tanto.

"Que cínico de tu parte teniendo en cuenta como ibas a "protegerme" Dijo ella recordando como en concepto de protección de la máscara consistía el golpearla con un martillo para producirle amnesia o inducirla a un coma lo que pasara antes Aya se marcho.

-suspiro- "Mira Sachi no voy a ir a ninguna parte." Le dijo Shinji a su hermana que aflojo su agarra sobre él.

"¿Lo prometes?" Dijo ella limpiándose parte de las mejillas con la mano.

"Si pero Aya tiene razón si vas por ahí diciendo que soy el chico de la cara verde, hagamos un trato yo no me iré pero si tienes que guardar el secreto." Dijo Shinji sonriendo mientras limpiaba el rostro de su hermana que le sonrió, Shinji tendió su meñique y Sachi le imito sellando la promesa.

"Bien ahora vamos a meternos un poco con Aya." Shinji agarro a su hermana y entraron a la sala donde Aya estaba viendo la tele con Toby y Kuma fingiendo ser peluches normales. Shinji avanzo cerrando distancia con ella.

"¡Al ataque!" Chillo Shinji que lanzo a Sachiko al sofá y se abalanzo sobre su hermana.

"¿Qué estáis haciendo?" Pregunto Aya cuando Shinji la agarro y Sachiko comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a su hermana mediana "Para no no hahaahahah." Shinji y Sachi seguían haciendo cosquillas a Aya mientras ella cogió lo que más tenía a mano para defenderse Toby.

"¡Suéltame niña psicópata ¡" Chillo mientras era usado como porra improvisada. Kuma se sumo al juego lazándose sobre Shinji encima de su cabeza.

Su madre se asomo ligeramente para ver a sus hijos jugar antes de volver a su camino pero se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal _"Espera ¿ese peluche se movió solo?_... _No imaginaciones mía."_

Los tres hermanos estaban tumbados en el sofá junto con los dos peluches.

"Si pudiera te demandaba por maltrato animal." Dijo Toby. Mientras estaba bocabajo sostenido por la mano de Aya.

"¿Toby has hablado?" Pregunto Sachiko mirando a su peluche.

"No es Shinji que sabe imitar voces." Dijo Aya a su hermana pequeña ocultándole la verdad.

"Enseñame." Dijo su hermana más pequeña a su hermano.

"Bueno." Shinji se levanto del sofá llevo tres días si leer nada o ver algún anime me tengo que poner al día."

 **Habitación de Shinji**

Estaba usando una camisa negra convencional y puesto un chándal mientras cogía su cuaderno arrancaba una página que contenía un dibujo de La Máscara en ella perfectamente dibujado boxeando contra un panda.

" _Quizás estoy un poco paranoico."_ Dijo Shinji mientras arrugaba el dibujo y el sonido de su puerta siendo tocada llamo su atención Shinji guardo el papel en su bolsillo y se dirigió a la puerta.

"¿Que quieres Aya?" Pregunto Shinji a su hermana.

"Atormentarte por lo que hiciste allí abajo." Dijo ella causándole n mirada de preocupación a de su hermano que poco a poco comenzó a cerrar la puerta."Quiero dar un paseo" Dijo a ella su hermano el motivo.

"¿Y desde cuando me necesitas para eso?" Pregunto el extrañado.

Ella aparto la mirada sonrojada "Todavía tengo algo de miedo ya…sabes por lo del secuestro y esos ángeles con plumas negras."

"Entonces mejor no quedamos en casa y vemos un par de animes" Le dijo su hermano descubrir que ahí fuera ahora había un nuevo mundo oculto era aterrador pero a él le asustaban otro seres lo demonios.

"De verdad quiero dar un paseo." Ella insistió en salir a pasear.

"Mira mejor nos quedamos aquí hasta que pase un tiempo y…" Aya entonces uso su mayor arma sus ojos poniendo una mirada de cachorrito degollado. "¡No! No trastes de manipularme." Shinji se resistió lo mejor que podía apartando la mirada.

"Por favor onii-sama" Dijo ella en un tono cursi que no le pegaba para nada.

"¡Mama Aya me está manipulando!" Chillo a su madre en un intento de conseguir escapar del enredo de su hermana.

"¡No quiere dejarme ni venir a dar un paseo!" Ella chillo defendiéndose.

"¡¿Tienes algo que hacer?!" Le pregunto su madre desde abajo.

"No pero…" Shinji pensó en lo que iba a hacer haber como le explicaba a su madre que no quería salir porque temía a uno demonios con pinta de estudiantes de secundaria.

"¡Entonces hazle ese favor a tu hermana y llévate a Sachiko contigo pero esta anocheciendo así que no tardéis mucho!" Dijo su madre desde el piso de abajo.

 **En un parque Infantil**

Shinji empujaba a Sachiko en el columpio despacio mientras Aya se balanceaba en del al lado adelante hacia detrás en el otro.

"Supongo que esto es algo más que querer respirar aire fresco" Pregunto Shinji a su hermana mediana. Que fue aligerando la marcha hasta de balanceo.

"Gracias." Dijo ella ahora con el columpio parado."Por salvarme de esa exhibicionista." Dijo refiriéndose a como la máscara es decir su hermano la salvo de esa ángel caído.

"Eres mi hermana por supuesto que iba a salvarte." Dijo Shinji algo que estaría fuera de duda.

"No lo harías de no ser por esa cosa no habrías ni aparecido eres un cobarde y probablemente te habrían matado." Dijo ella sabiendo lo que habría pasado. "Pero lo hiciste te convertiste en algo que no eras para salvarme lo que quiero preguntarte es ¿Cómo era? ¿Convertirse en ese lunático?" Le pregunto ella mientras volvía a columpiarse.

"No lo sé." El respondió con sinceridad "Era extraño a veces sabía lo que hacia otras veces lo olvidaba a veces es como si fuera un sueño. Pero las pocas veces que notaba que era yo era como si nada importara solo lo que yo quería y algo dentro de mi saliera." Dijo el cómo se sentía cuando usaba la máscara.

"Lastima, me preguntaba ¿Cómo tiene que ser tener esos poderes?" Dijo ella imaginado si su hermano se volvía un lunático sin ningún sentido de la decencia y la moralidad en que se convertiría ella. "Pero al saber que eras tú verte pelear con esos demonios me recordó a cuando éramos más pequeños." Shinji la miro extrañado "Te gustaba ir de un lado a otro corriendo por toda la casa fingiendo ser Cell o ese de tus mangas americanos ¿Batman?" Dijo su hermana recordando un poco como era Shinji cuando tenía más o menos su edad.

"Bueno siempre me gustaba hacer esas ser cosas porque me gustaba ser algo que nunca podría ser." Dijo recordando esos momentos.

"Onii-san no necesita ser nadie porque es el mejor" Dijo Sachi mirando hacia detrás mientras Shinji la columpiaba.

"Dices eso porque eres pequeña date un par de años y te darás cuenta de lo equivocada que estabas." Dijo Shinji que la empujo un poco más fuerte.

"Perdona." Dijo Aya volviendo a captar la atención de su hermano. "Te llame cobarde pero renunciaste al poder y no mucha gente es capaz de hacer eso." Dijo su hermana casi un poco orgullosa de él.

"Y si te dijera que todavía dudo de si hice bien o mal." Dijo Shinji cuando decidió preguntar algo que todavía rondaba por su cabeza "¿Para qué te quería a ti los demonios?" Dijo Shinji recordando lo que paso el domingo.

 **Flashback**

"No obstante las Sacred Gears también pueden ser peligrosas y destructivas es muy posible que llegue un día en el que despiertes tu poder pero quizás ese día alguien pueda resultar herido. Por eso tengo una oferta que hacerte." Dijo Rias seriamente sabiendo que perfectamente podía darse el caso.

 **Fin de Flashback**

"Olvídalo." Dijo ella.

"Oh vamos nos estábamos sincerado teniendo un momento entre hermanos." Dijo Shinji a su hermana.

"Lo teníamos lo has estropeado al decirlo baka." Dijo ella poniendo mala cara a su hermano. "Por cierto ¿qué es esto?" dijo ella enseñándole un trozo de papel arrugado.

"Esa manía tuya de coger cosas de los bolsillos de los demás es muy molesta." Dijo Shinji a su hermana mientras trato de cogerlo.

"¿Qué es eso?" Dijo Sachiko mirando una sombra negra que surgía de la nada.

Los tres hermanos se quedaron quietos mirando a la sombra que adquiría forma humanoide Shinji cogió a sus hermanas y empezó a correr, La sombra corrió por encima de ellos poniéndose delante de él agarrando la sombra de Aya y absorbiéndola Aya cayó sobre sus rodillas.

"¡Aya!" Chillo Shnji. "Tenemos que salir de aquí."

"Frio tengo mucho frio. Dijo Aya mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y de su boca salía un aliento gélido.

La sombra se acerco a Shinji cuyas piernas estaban temblando mientras cubría a Sachiko con su otra mano "Por favor no nos hagas daño." La sombra se acercaba mientras Aya.

" _Vamos actívate, Vamos."_ Pensó ella mientras trataba de activar el mismo poder que uso con su hermano y Issei que anulo los poderes de ambos. Pero no pasando nada uso lo primero que tenía a mano la hoja de papel que le había quitado a su hermano.

La Sombra absorbió la sombra de Shinji después de eso la bola de papel impacto en su cabeza que cayó al suelo. Mientras Shinji cayó al suelo abrazando fuertemente a Sachiko sintiendo la misma sensación gélida y vacía que sentía Aya hace unos momentos.

Mientras su hermana más pequeña comenzaba a llorar. La sombra entonces se centro en el papel que le había tirado Aya y lo cogió del suelo momento que aprovecho Shinji para correr con sus hermana pequeña en sus brazos y Aya cogida de su mano.

La sombra en vez de perseguirla se marcho.

 **Parque de Ciudad Kuho anochecer**

Un chico de doce años azul con el pelo de punta azul con una raya blanca en centro del pelo con ojos amarillos y cejas pobladas con uñas afiladas llevaba una capa verde hecha arrapos verde oscuro y una camisa verde con mayas del mismo color y zapatos verde oscuro.

"Sombra que tal va la caza." Le pregunto sonriendo con dientes afilado a su sombra.

"Ajajajaajaj Cuanto tiempo viejo amigo." Dijo el admirando el dibujo se Shinji.

 **Residencia Takahashi**

Shinji y Aya trancaron la puerta corriendo mientras se apoyaban contra ella jadeando cansados debido a la carrera que habían hecho hasta llegar a su casa.

"¿Estáis Bien?" pregunto a sus hermanas Sachiko se aferro a él mientras Aya todavía jadeaba cansada y con dificultades.

"Siento mucho frio." Dijo ella "Pero aparte de eso creo que me siento bien."

"Onii-san." Dijo su hermana más pequeña a punto de llorar.

"Tranquila está bien ya paso." Dijo el consolando a su hermana.

"¿Y ahora que nos va a pasar?" Pregunto ella que les iba a pasar ahora que habían perdido sus sombras.

"¿Que os pasa?" Dijo su madre preocupada al ver como sus hijos habían venido a casa. Mientras Kuma y Toby se asomaban por detrás de la puerta para echa un vistazo. Sachiko corrió a buscar la protección de su madre.

"No han robado nuestras sombras." Dijo él a su madre lo descabellado que sonaba eso.

"¿De que estas hablado? Esta justo debajo de ti." Dijo su madre causando a Shinji mirar hacia debajo efectivamente la tenia adherida a él provocando que mirara a Aya que estaba mirando confundida.

El mismo apareció volando por el piso de arriba descendiendo captando la atención de todos.

"Buenas Noches." Dijo él con una sonrisa.

"¿Quién eres tú? y como has…" no acabo la frase cuando con un dedo disparo un rayo de energía a la madre que cayó al suelo provocando la preocupación de sus hijo que la rodearon para ver si estaba bien. Tras ver que respiraba miraron furioso al duende azul aun flotando divirtiendo con las miradas de rabia del hermano mayor y la mediana mientras la pequeña seguía tratando de despertar a su hermana.

"Oh tranquilos solo esta incapacitada sin muriera no me serviría de nada, lo que me recuerda a." Chaqueado los dedos su sombra apareció y robo la de su madre.

"¿Por qué haces esto?" Pregunto Shinji mientras Kuma y Toby sigilosamente se acercaba a el por detrás Toby tenía un cuchillo de la cocina y Kuma se acercaba despacio para pillarle por detrás. La sombra del duende los cogió y comenzó a hacer malabares con ellos.

"Me estoy mareando" Dijo Kuma que comenzó a girar sin control.

"Cuando baje de aquí te voy a meter esa sombra por el culo." Dijo Toby en la misma situación incómoda.

"¿Por qué? Bueno es muy sencillo veras esto os sorprenderá pero tengo cuatro mil años y he venido a ver a un viejo amigo." Dijo él mientras mostraba el dibujo de La Máscara de Shinji. "¿Este de aquí eres tú verdad?"

Shinji no dijo nada no respondía analizaba la situación buscando una posible salida y la lucha no era una opción para él.

"Ese tipo está muerto." Dijo Aya captando la atención de duende.

"Mira niña ya te lo dije soy bastante antiguo he conocido a varios de los que han llevado la máscara. Como Atila, Genghis Khan, Ragnar Lodbrok." Dijo el cual era su relación con la máscara y citando a alguno de sus portadores.

"¿El de la serie Vikings ?" Dijo Shinji cuando su lado freak tomo levemente la posesión de él.

"Si eran unos tipos muy divertidos." Dijo el duende recordando viejos tiempos.

"Fueron barbaros y saqueadores que aterrorizaron y arrasaron con todo a su paso." Dijo Shinji recordando las hazañas de esos portadores de la máscara no buenas precisamente.

"Aunque luego estaba ese Asgardiano que.." Dijo Skillit antes de ser interrumpido por Aya.

"Mira por mucho que me gustaría sentarme aquí a escuchar tus batallitas de tu años nuestras sombras y la de mi madre y dile a la tuya que suelte a nuestros peluches." Dijo Aya en un acto de valentía o locura dependiendo de cómo se mirara.

"Vaya los jóvenes de hoy en día que descarados necesita una pequeña lección." Antes de que pudiera pasar a más Shinji se interpuso entre ambos.

"Por favor perdónala." Dijo mientras cubría a Aya. El duende sonrió

"Bueno lo dejare pasar si me decís donde puedo encontrar la máscara." Dijo lo quería a cambio de su piedad.

"Esta muerto los demonios de clan Gremory lo mataron y se llevaron la máscara."

El duende miro a la niña ¿Y cómo es que unos mortales como vosotros conocen a un clan de demonios?" Le pregunto con curiosidad.

"Son nuestro amigos danos las sombra y márchate y nosotros olvidaremos que te hemos visto." Dijo Aya marcándose un farol intentando ganar algo de ventaja y con un poco de suerte eso bastaría.

"Sabes me caes bien y sería interesante verte como portadora de la máscara." Dijo a la niña. "Pero tres…dos…uno."

Aya se estremeció sus cabellos negros se volvieron blancos y su piel comenzó a deteriorarse y arrugarse mientras a su madre le pasaba lo mismo. Shinji lo miro antes de pasar al duende.

"¿Qué le has hecho?" Le pregunto mirando al responsable.

"Veras ¿cómo crees que me mantengo tan joven?" Dijo esperando una respuesta que no llego. "Yo no solo robo las sombra mediante ellas robo la juventud pero mi mundo está separado del tuyo solo puedo permanecer 24 horas en él y eso es la prueba de que se me está acabando el tiempo pronto volveré a mi dimensión." Dijo Skillit las reglas a las que estaba atado.

Shinji hizo tomo una medida desesperada "Por favor devuélveselas a ella la suya y coge la mía. Te…lo suplico" Dijo el de rodillas intentando salvar a su familia.

"Ja podría robar la tuya fácilmente pero te la dejare porque te necesito." Dijo el duende mientras se le había ocurrido una idea."Tu harás algo por mí." Dijo señalando a Shinji con su dedo índice. Mientras Shinji lo miraba estaba furioso pero sabía que no tenía oportunidad contra él.

"Tú me llevaras la máscara al viejo parque de esta ciudad. Te espero allí." Dijo Skillit mientras se marchaba.

"Si lo hago ¿me devolverás las sombras de mi familia?" Dijo el dubitativo pero no pensaba darle la máscara sabia que en cuanto la tuviera le haría lo mismo que a su madre y hermana.

"Oh que adorable crees que tienes elección pero." Otro chasqueo de dedo y su sombra soltó a Kuma y Toby que cayeron al suelo. Mientras la sombra se dirigió a Sachiko que cerró los ojos pero la sombra simplemente cogió su sombra ignorándola y ella adquiría el mismo aspecto que su madre y hermana."Este es el trato tu me traes la máscara y yo a cambio te devolver una sombra a tu elección." Dijo el sonriendo.

"Eso no es justo." Shinji se quejo ante las condiciones impuesta por el duende pero no tenia elección.

"Lose ¡Ajajaja!" El duende salió de allí hacia el piso de arriba riendo hata que su risa ceso señal de que se había marchado.

 **Tiempo después**

La Madre de Shinji estaba caminando apoyándose en su hijo "¿Shiji que esta pasado?" dijo mientras avanzaba a la habitación subiendo las escaleras despacio hasta llegar a su cuarto donde la ayudo a acostarse.

"Tienes unas decimas de fiebre descansa yo me ocupare de la casa." Dijo Shinji mientras se marchaba de la habitación quedándose en la puerta.

"Eres un buen chico." Dijo ella mientras comenzaba a cerrar los ojos. Al mismo ritmo que Shinji cerraba la puerta de su habitación.

Shinji repitió el mismo proceso con sus hermanas mientras ahora estaba en el salón con Kuma y Toby si su padre llegaba a casa y veía sus estado tendría muchas preguntas pero ahora mismo ese era el menor de sus problemas llegaba el momento de tomar una decisión para bien o para mal. Shini nervioso caminaba de un lado a otro mientras Kuma y Toby estaba sentado pensando.

"Decidme que tenéis una idea." Dijo Shinji rozando la desesperación mientras él estaba en blanco no había forma posible de él solo salvar a su familia y se le agotaba el tiempo. Pero sabía que en cuanto tuviera la máscara el duende no cumpliría su parte del trato es más probablemente se llevaría su sombra también.

"Ya lo tengo el Club de Ocultismo ellos pueden ayudarnos." Dijo Kuma creyendo que el grupo ayudaría a Aya si sabían que estaba en peligro.

"Oh el pitufo podría escapar a su mundo y perder toda oportunidad de recuperar las sombras de tu familia." Dijo Toby desmantelando esa posibilidad "Además son demonios probablemente nos pedirán algo cliché como tu primogénito o tu alma. Por no hablar de que no les caes muy bien."

Shini suspiro pero ahora era un chico desesperado que quería salvar a su familia. "Kuma mira a ver el móvil de Aya por si tiene el número de alguno de ellos." Dijo Shinji mientras Kuma subía corriendo las escalera.

"Si estas tan desesperado tiremos la casa por la ventana." Le dijo Toby mirando a Shinji.

"¿Qué más podemos hacer?" Dijo el apartando la mirada sabia cual era la alternativa y lo que quería decir Toby pero quería evitar eso.

"Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero." Le dijo él.

"Aunque quisiera hacerlo hay cientos de kilómetros de agua de por medio." Dijo Shinji las fallas de su plan.

Toby se metió la mano por detrás de él y con claras muestras de dolor sacando un trasmisor y lo puso delante de Shinji. "Mira sé lo que estas pensando tienes dudad es normal pero la máscara es lo único que puede ayudarnos nuestra alternativa más fiable.

"¡La ultima vez casi ataco a Aya es demasiado peligrosa!" Shinji se defendía y lo admitía no temía a la máscara a la persona que más temía era a sí mismo.

"Tú solo la querías protegerla de los demonios además ellos la usaron para acercarse a ti. Pero dime no fue la máscara la que salvo a Aya en esa iglesia la realidad es que ahora solo podemos contar con nosotros y somos un cínico, un inútil y un osos con sexualidad ambigua no tenemos ninguna oportunidad." Dijo Kuma esperando influenciar a Shinji.

"Mira has leído cientos de historias, vistos animes, lo sabes la máscara no es un héroe pero tiene el poder para arreglar esto y si algo tenéis en común es la protección de tú familia. No es el héroe que merecemos pero es que necesitamos." Dijo Kuma aludiendo lo grave que era la situación y no estaba dispuesto a que Sachiko muriera solo porque su hermano fuera un cobarde y un idiota por tirar lo único que ahora mismo les podía salvar.

"Tú no lo entiende, he robado, matado no puedo controlarlo." Dijo Shinji. Sabiendo que podría ser un mal mayor.

"Ok vale tienes miedo de lo que puedes hacer pero esto es ahora y el mundo no siempre necesita un héroe que use mallas apretadas y de bonitos discursos de la fraternidad o el amor se necesitad un monstruo que mantenga a raya a otros monstruos. Shinji aparto la mirada.

"Pero tú no eres un monstruo eres un ser humano con fallas y defectos y eso es lo que te hace humano." Dijo Toby.

"¡Tengo el móvil!" Kuma le acerco el movial a Shinji que lo miro dudoso.

"Vamos a por ella." Dijo Shinji tirando el móvil al sofá que reboto y cayó al suelo.

"Y así se estropea una escena que te hace parecer cool." Dijo Kuma mirando en dirección al móvil.

"Callaete." Dijo Shinji al mapache.

 **Habitación de Shinji**

Shinji había sacado su cruz se la colgó en el cuello y rezo mientras la acariciaba antes de ponerse de rodillas enfrente de la foto de su abuela.

"Muy bien sabes nunca te he pedido nada no soy de esos de rezar para pedir cosas tampoco he sido fan de eso del destino pero si es verdad que tienes un plan para cada uno de nosotros. Quiero saberlo ¿cuál es tu plan para mí y esa máscara?" La respuesta no vino por ninguna parte una parte una sonrisa cruzo su cara mientras creía que después de todo ese asunto de demonios y ángeles caído alguna seña del cielo viniera en su ayuda pero nada paso. "Claro dejas a los demonios andar libremente por la ciudad, que unos ángeles caídos secuestren a niñas y mi familia en peligro y no haces nado por que ibas a espera que hiciera algo por alguien como yo." Shinji en un deseperado intento rogo porque algo viniera en su ayuda pero no paso nada dándose cuenta de que no iba a lograr ayuda divina salió corriendo de la habitación.

 **Casa de la Vecina**

"Hola Shinji." Dijo su vecina que lo saludaba.

"Buenas noches." Me puede prestar el carrito de Mitsuki es para un trabajo de clase.

"Claro dame un momento." Shinji espero pacientemente hasta que la vecina le entrego el carro. "Gracias."

Shinji llevo el carrito a su casa. Shinji abrió la puerta de su casa estuvo ahí hasta que vio a un murciélago "Me voy a pasear a Mitsuki un rato mama." Dijo mientras Kuma y Toby se subían en el.

"Whoa-whoa." Dijo Kuma intentando emular el sonido de un bebe llorando.

"¿Tú piensas que ellos son tonto no?" Dijo Toby al lado de Kuma que seguía llorando

"Esa es la piedra angular sobre la que se sustenta este plan." Dijo a Toby mientras a paso ligero avanzaban hacia el rio.

 **En otro lugar**

Rias se paro mientras un pequeño círculo rojo apareció en su oreja derecha."Mátenlo vigilado y ten cuidado."

"¿Pasa algo?" Pregunto Issei a su ama mientras caminaban por los pasillos de un instituto. Con una chica rubia que llevaba una armadura samura pero su pelo rubio salía por detrás de ella.

"Mis clases está por aquí." Dijo ella mientras los guiaba.

 **Cerca del Rio**

"¿Preparados?" Les pregunto Shinji a Kuma y Toby.

"No." Dijo Toby en seco.

"Si." Dijo Kuma con un saludo militar.

Shinji se dejo caer provocando que se le fuera el carrito que corrió en dirección al rio.

"¡Oh no que alguien lo detenga!" Shinji sobreactuó ridículamente mientras corría detrás del carrito que salió volando cayendo en el rio.

Shinji se metió poco después en el aguas lo segundos pasaba y nadie salía.

 **Residencia Takahashi**

Del fregadero de la cocina salió La Máscara con Toby y Kuma sujetos.

"No puedo creerlo ha funcionado." Dijo Kuma no creyendo que el plan fuera a funcionar.

"Siempre y cuando no nos crucemos con el club demoniaco." Dijo Kuma antes de pasar a La Máscara "¿Lo sabes?" Pregunto a La Máscara si era consciente de lo que estaba pasando.

"Por supuesto y ahora si me disculpas tengo enfrentar a un personaje basado en una obra de Shakespeare muy malo que necesita ser castigado." Dijo La Máscara sacando un bate de beisbol envuelto en alambre de espino. "Pero primero." La Máscara saco un espejo y lo puso delante de él "Te lo dije no ibas a aguantar más de un día sin mi yo tenía razón, yo tenía razón, yo tenía razón." Dijo ella restregándose la victoria a sí mismo. Y ahora es hora de la "¡VENGANZA!" cuando se dirigió a la puerta apareció el padre de Shinji por la puerta.

"Tú." La Máscara rápidamente saco una mazo y le golpeo en la cabeza lo siguiente que hizo fue arrastrar a su padre inconsciente a su habitación y dejarle en la cama y volver con Kuma y Toby.

"Bien ¿dónde estaba?" Dijo el pensativo con su dedo índice golpeando repetidamente su mejilla con él. "A si ¡VENGANZA!" La Máscara se preparaba para marcharse.

"Espera." Dijo Kuma haciendo que La Máscara se parara en seco literalmente estaba quieto sin moverse como un estatua.

"El viejo parque queda cerca de la Academia Kuho te descubrirán los demonios y si te descubre se pasaran a hacernos una visita.

"Que vengan." Dijo el restándole importancia al asunto "Además ellos no serán un problema."

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto Kuma.

"Por esto." La luces se apagaron y de la nada un foco ilumino el salón de la casa y Kuma vestido como un payaso con la cara pintada de blanco con un gorro con forma de cono con un pompón negro con una gorguera blanca al igual que su camisa con dos pompones negros y un pantalón blanco con zapatos negros de payaso.

La Máscara estaba sentado en el sofá con un traje de gala con pajarita mientras con su mano izquierda sujetaba unos prismáticos dorados de ópera y Toby detrás de él con un esmoquin negro con una camisa blanca y una corbata negra sosteniendo un teléfono antiguo.

 **Soundtrack:** Ridi Pagliaccio

Toby se acerco a La Máscara y descolgó el teléfono pasándoselo.

"¿Todo listo?" Pregunto a la otra línea. "Bien ejecutad La Orden 66." Dijo La Máscara colgando el teléfono. Y mirando de nuevo a Kuma.

¡RIDIIIIIIII PAGLIACCIOOOOOOO!"

 **En algún lugar de la ciudad**

La Máscara llevando un traje rojo con un ojo de mira óptica de precesión con guantes amarillos con un traje rojo y guantes amarillos y con protectores grises en las hombreras y parte de sus muslos disparo un rifle de francotirador disparo un dardo tranquilizante lo bastante cargado para tumbar a un elefante. Maskshot disparo el dardo impacto en el cuello de Akeno. Ella se llevo su mano su cuello mientras comenzó a perder el sentido.

"¡Akeno-san!" Asia corrió a mirar Akeno cuando en que un hombre con camisa azul manga larga azul de la confederación de planetas con pantalones negros usando una máscara de Gundam. Este presiono el nervio del cuello cuidadosamente aplicando presión con la punta de los dedos en la zona del hombro cerca de la base del cuello. Haciendo a Asia caer inconsciente.

 **Residencia Takahashi**

La Máscara derrama una lágrima.

 **Otro lugar**

The Maskshow midiendo 2,13 metros utilizando mallas de lucha negra y rodilleras del mismo color espera pacientemente detrás de una pared y prepara su K.O. punch que golpea a Kiba en el momento exacto en el que está cruzando la esquina que cae al suelo noqueado.

"Yuto-Sempai" Cuando Koneko mira hacia ellos una máscara usando una máscara de Doraemon se acerca por su espalda y se quita su zapatilla y la coloca entre la boca y la nariz de Koneko que cae al suelo inconsciente con espuma en la boca.

 **Residencia Takahashi**

La Máscara comienza a llorar.

 **Otro lugar**

La calles de Vale esta infestadas de Grimm mientas La Máscara le aplica un calzón chino a Jaune estirando los calzones de estudiante para cazador hasta su cabeza poniéndoselos de gorro.

 **Letras en pantalla:** Historia equivocada.

 **Otro lugar**

"Hola." La Máscara con una chándal negro con vendas desde su manos hasta los antebrazos si camisa mostrando un cuerpo en el pico de la física humana con zapatillas blancas con decorativas negras con una tatuaje en torso que pone "JOHNNY" una máscara de Darth Vader se abre de piernas y golpea a Issei en su bolsa escrotal que se inclina llevándose sus manos a la zona afectada mientras La Máscara salta envuelto en un aura verde aterrizando su codo hundiéndolo en la espalda de Issei partiéndole las vertebras inferiores de su columna.

"Isse…" Rias recibe una entra a ras de suelo de un tipo con una máscara de Shrek vestido con una camisa rojiblanca y pantalón azul con el numero 3 a la espalda con el nombre de "Falipe Luis." En la espalda medias roja y botas negras. La entrada fue tan brutal que la pierna de Rias quedo rota por la entrada.

 **Residencia Takahashi**

La Máscara rompe a llorar mientras con un pañuelo se seca las lágrimas.

 **Otro Lugar**

La Máscara llevando un peto azul con una camisa blanca y un casco amarillo coloca el ultimo ladrillo entonces se quita el casco rebelando una enorme bote de aceite que hecha por la carretera. El matón de instituto de Shinji pasa por ahí en su motocicleta que se sale de control y se estrella contra el muro seguido de toda su banda que se lo lleva por delante aplastándolo contra el muro.

 **Otro Lugar**

La Máscara vestido como un esquimal entra en una zona boscosa rodeada de nieve mientras avanza. La Máscara tras cruzar un árbol apunta con su arpón y lo lanza hacia su objetivo un niño con un abrigo naranja que con su gorro cubre su cara y usa pantalones naranjas con zapatos marrones.

El arpón se clavo en su cabeza debido al tamaño el chico quedo de pie sostenido por el arpón que lo había atravesado.

"¡Oh Dios mío ha matado a Kenny!" Dijo un niño con un gorro azul con un jersey marrón con guantes rojos y pantalones azules con zapatos negros.

"¡Hijo de Pu*a!" Le chillo un niño con una chaqueta naranja con bolsillos con pantalones verde oscuro y guantes verdes claros y un gorro ushanka verde.

 **Residencia Takahashi**

Kuma hizo una reverencia al público al mismo tiempo Toby se acerco a La Máscara y le susurro al oído mientras este aplaudía la actuación de Kuma aun con lagrimas en su ojos.

"Ha sido precioso ahora a por el ultimo cabo suelto de este capítulo." Dijo La Máscara y salía corriendo.

 **Viejo Parque**

"Parece que el chico no lo ha conseguido." Dijo sentado en posición de loto con su sombra al lado mientras esperando la llegada de Shinji con La Máscara.

El suelo comenzó a temblar preguntándose qué estaba pasando cuando fue arrollado por una estampida de animales con La Máscara subido a un elefante liderando la carga "Avanzad mi hermanos de reproducción asexual." Dijo La máscra disfrazado de Napoleón con un gorro incluido. La estampida provoco una nube de polvo el duende se recupero mientras sacudía la cabeza cuando el humo se disipo estaba ahí con un poncho color crema con un sombrero marrón con pantalones vaqueros marrones y botas marrones mientras tenía un palillo entre los dientes.

"Hola forastero un pajarito me ha dicho que me andas buscando y aquí me tienes." Dijo La Máscara mientras escupía el palillo y miraba a duende que miraba a la máscara sonriente.

"Máscara amigo cuanto tiempo. Soy yo tu viejo amigo Skillit." Dijo el emocionado abrazando a La Máscara.

"Oye ¡ME ARRUGAS EL VESTUARIO!" dijo La Máscara chillando con tal fuerza que mando a Skillit a volar hacia atrás.

Cuando se recupera La Máscara tenía su ropa por defecto "Solo estoy aquí por un motivo. Dame la sombra de mi familia y puede solo puede que deje un 1% de tu cadáver.

"Oh ya veo así que eres el chico. Pero escucha mi propuesta." Dijo Skillit a La Máscara que esperaba a oírla. "Vente conmigo." Le dijo a La Máscara.

Esta se disfrazo de noble británica con un vestido azul celeste con corsé blanco y una peluca blanca y con un abanico le aplicaba una bofetada a Skillit que viro su rostro completamente al lado izquierdo de su cara. "¡DESCARADO!"

"Escúchame ven conmigo al reino de las sombras." La Máscara lo miraba sospechosamente.

"Ni hablar me das muy mala espina." Dijo señalándole con el dedo.

"Escúchame no divertiremos jugando con sus habitante le herviremos en aceite, les arrancaremos las uñas, los empalaremos." Dijo Skillit acercándose flotando al oído de La Máscara tratándole de convencer de que se uniera a él.

"Pero tú por qué clase de demente sádico me tomas." Dijo el cruzándose de brazos y apartando la mirada indignado "¿Hay chicas?" Dijo virado parte de su rostro.

"Claro podrás hacerles lo que quieras." Dijo Skillit intentando atraer a La Máscara.

"Si señor." Dijo La Máscara cerrando el puño y pisando fuertemente el suelo "Amigo mío este es el principio de una hermosa amistad." Dijo estrechando la mano de duende azul "Pero…devuélveme las sombras primero." La Máscara marco sus condiciones para ir con él.

"Ni hablar mis sombras mi juventud." Dijo Skillit señalándose si mismo.

"Muy bien y por la presente comienza las hostilidades –silbido- "La sombra de La Máscara salió de él y este señalo a Skillit "Ataca." La sombra se convirtió en un toro y arrollo al duende azul. Quedando su sombra que miro a La Máscara.

"Muy bien prepárate para una aberración tan grande que su mera presencia es un pecado para la propia existencia tan horrible que tuvieron que reiniciar su universo cinematográfico para eliminar semejante aberración concebida por la imaginación de un guionista viola personajes favoritos del público solo comparable a la aberración de ese copia intento de Doomsday de Batman vs Superman" Con un giro La Máscara y con un giro se transformo. Tenía botas negras, pantalones color escarlata sin camisa con varias líneas negras alrededor de su cuerpo atlético con la cara de La Máscara y su boca cocida mimetizando a una aberración contra natura al Deadpool de Origins.

La Máscara genero dos katanas a través de sus manos "mmmmmmpmmmmp" La Máscara hablo con su boca coincida. "mpmpmpmmmmpm." Dijo La Máscara moviendo su cuerpo ligeramente y asintiendo a la sombra. Ambos avanzaron La Máscara salto con una patada giratoria tiro a la sombra sin darle tiempo a levantarse salto clavo su espada retráctil izquierda mientras la levanto la saco de cuajo comenzó a cortar al más puro estilo Zandatsu de Metal Gear mientras le aplico un corte horizontal para partirlo por la mitad con sus espada retráctil .La Sombra se regenero como si nada.

La Máscara utilizo su espada derecha y se la paso por la boca. "Así que ¿esto es lo que se siente cundo todo tu esfuerzo no sirve para nada?" La boca se le curó de nuevo y volvió a repetir el proceso. "Me gusta si esta la sensampmpmpmppm mppmmpppmppm." La Máscara suspiro "Estúpido factor curativo increíblemente útil. La sombra de La Máscara cayó delante de él.

La Máscara miro a su sombra negando con la cabeza "Tío nada duele más que una derrota off-panel" dijo La Máscara negado con la cabeza. Mirando a su Sombra derrotada.

"Escúchame bien puedes ser tu el que venga conmigo al reino de la sombras oh puedo buscar a otro portador." Dijo Skillit que se acerco a La Máscara.

"Aquí tienes mi respuesta." La Máscara se llevaba unas mayas blancas mientras sostenía pesas de halterofilia su cuerpo estaba tan remarcado que sus venas eran visible la máscara hizo un esfuerzo sobre un mano ante la mirada de Skillit que miro a su sombra que levanto la manos en el gesto de no tengo ni idea. Y entonces La Máscara dejo escapar un peo bastante sonoro "Uf menos mal tenía esa bolsa de aire desde el primer capítulo claro que como los protagonistas nunca vamos al baño ni tenemos gases porque somos divinos no podemos hacer eso." Dijo La Máscara que ahora si esfuerzo levantaba la pesa y se la tiro a Skillit que fue aplastado por ella y anclado en el piso mientras trataba de levantarla inútilmente.

Su sombra iba a ayudarle cuando. "Ven aquí guapo." La Máscara choco los labios de la sombra con los suyo y comenzó a succionar La Máscara se fue hinchando como un globo.

Lugo tras soltar la sombra de Skillet expulso todo el aire incluida las sombras liberándolas.

 **Residencia Takahashi**

Las sombras volvieron a cada dueño y sus cuerpos volvieron a su juventud en la habitación de Aya y Sachiko ellas estaban acostadas en sus camas, se recuperaron levanto Kuma y Toby chocaron sus brazos y se abrazaron. "¡Hijo de pe**a Lo ha conseguido!" Dijo Toby todavía abrazando a Kuma entonces Aya se levanto de su cama. "¿Dónde está Shinji?"

 **Parque**

"¡NO MIS SOMBRA MI JUVENTUD!" Skillit paso su energía a la pesa y la hizo flotar la lanzo a La Máscara que la esquivo.

"Muy bien Es hora de acabar con esto." Dijo La Máscara con el gesto de ven aquí preparado para el duelo. Pero el sonido de una campana lo interrumpió. "Ya se acabo el recreo pero si solo estaba entrando en calor." Dijo La Máscara buscando el reloj.

"Maldición ya es la hora." Dijo Skillit viendo como el portal a su reino se habría desesperado no tuvo más remedio "Máscara ven conmigo al reino de la sombra."

"Pensaba que para eso tenía que perder un juego de cartas." Dijo La Máscara sacando una baraja de Yu-Gi-Oh!.

"Es que no lo entiende si vienes conmigo se acabo seras tu para siempre tu otro yo desaparecerá. Serás tú eternamente." Dijo Skillit jugando su última carta para llevarse a La Máscara al reino de las sombras.

"Ok primero ¿Que obsesión tienes conmigo que eres el pitufo yandere? es creepy y segundo….¡Haber empezado por ahí!" La Máscara se fue y volvió con una camisa hawaiana negras con flores amarillas gafas de sol y bermudas blancas con chanclas azules y dos maletas excesivamente cargadas.

"Skillit sonrió y se dirigieron al portal "Tú primero" La Máscara entro al portal primero seguido de Skillit y su sombra.

"Oye tu eres el botones ¿no?" Pregunto a la sombra. "Llévame esto quieres." La Máscara le tiro sus maletas a la sombra derribándola y agarro a Skillit salto fuera del portal que comenzó a cerrarse.

Cuando aterrizaron se levanto rápidamente Skillit aterrorizado corrió rápidamente al portal pero cuando estaba a centímetro el portal se cerró.

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dijo el sobre sus rodillas "Sin mi sombra sin ella envejeceré." Dijo Skillit dándose cuenta de lo horrible que era la situación. "Y estoy atrapado aquí sin mis poderes." Dijo él ante la idea de que ahora estaba indefenso.

Entonces se viro al culpable "Tú me engañaste."

La Máscara se sonrojo y aparto la mirada. "Bueno si yo lo hice." Mientras escarbaba con el pie derecho. "Bueno supongo que esto cierra este capítulo cuya única finalidad era hacerme volver. Adiós"

"Nada de adiós." Dijo Skillit señalando a La Máscara "No se ha acabado se quien está debajo de esa máscara el reino de las sombras y este mundo se volverán a conectar mi sombra volverá y iré a por ti y te arrebataremos la máscara y entonces buscare al ser mas horrible y depravado de esta dimensión y se la daré y entonces visitaremos a tu querida familia y después…." Skillit sabía desde el principio que Shinji era La Máscara porque era el único que sabía de su ubicación pero sus amenazas fueron interrumpidas cuando La Máscara se convertio es Maskshot y utilizo sus muñequeras para disparar contra Skillit una bala en la cabeza que provoco que su cuerpo se desplomara de espaldas sin vida.

"Problema resuelto." dijo La Máscara soplando sus muñequeras que estaban echando humo marchándose de allí.

 **Más tarde Residencia Takahashi**

Shinji se despertó sobresaltado por su despertado en su habitación y no estaba solo Aya estaba en la silla de su escritorio sosteniendo la máscara "Me debes una explicación."


	9. La Calma Antes del Desmadre

**Academia Sumihima después de clase**

Shinji salió de clase rápido no queriendo que nada perturbara su agenda aunque en verdad mo tenía nada que hacer tuvo una buena noticia cuando se entero de que su principal matón estaba en el hospital junto a su pandilla tras un misterioso accidente de moto normalmente uno no debe de desear el mal a nadie pero seria cínico de su parte que una parte de él se alegro tambien Y consiguió evitar a Kurosaki ahora se dirigía a su casa una vez mas seguido por el club de periodismo.

 **Residencia Takahashi**

Aya estaba en su casa sola después de que su madre había salido a comprar la cena con su hermana pequeña había venido de la escuela y se había colado en el cuarto de Shinji, ahora estaba leyendo uno de sus mangas que iba sobre tres chicas mágicas esa era la historia favorita de Aya pero eso era algo que nunca le contó a nadie porque tenía un imagen que mantener dentro de la familia. Fue sacada de su lectura al oír el timbre de su casa.

Al llegar a la puerta y abrirla vio a Asia.

"¿Asia-san?" Dijo extrañada de verla en la puerta de su casa. _"Es lógico."_ pensó ella _"Obviamente saben que el volvió por tanto están vigilando para confirmar que sigue siendo Shinji pero para no iniciar una lucha donde puedan herir a los vecinos manda a Asia primero porque es la única de la que no puedes esperar algo malo Rias en verdad es inteligente."_ Aya pensó claro que no esperaba que pasara nada malo el club de ocultismo pese a ser demonios demostraron ser buena gente la protegieron y intentaron quitarle la máscara a su hermano cuando ella la consiguió a noche y la tuvo entre sus manos pensó en llamarlos y dársela pero en menos de un mes la habían secuestrado y robado su sombra poniendo a su familia en peligro y La Máscara a su manera trataba de protegerla y la había salvado a ella, su madre y hermana en cuanto Shinji volviera a su casa del colegio decidirían que hacer con ella.

Ella se arrodillo y agarro sus manos dejándola confundida. "Lamento lo de tu hermano e intentado orar por su alma pero el dolor de cabeza." Dijo ella dejándola todavía más confundida.

"No llegue a conocerlo demasiado y esa grotesca máscara lo poseía pero te acompaño en el sentimiento estoy segura de que era una buena persona y ahora estará descansando en el seno del Señor." Dijo Asia dándole el pésame.

"¿Qué le ha pasado?, ¿¡Qué le habéis hecho!?" Dijo Aya asustado creyendo que se habían atrevido a matar a su hermano.

"Sé que es duro pero el siempre estará contigo en tus recuerdos y estará cuidando de ti desde el cielo." Dijo Asia creyendo que había entrado en una especie de estado de negación.

"Aya ven a la cocina." Oyó una voz de adentro pero una cosa segura esa voz no pertenecía a su madre pero sonaba como la de una mujer.

"Estoy con una visita." Dijo Aya a la voz que se hacía pasar por su madre.

"Que espere fuera tenemos que acabar los preparativos para el funeral." Dijo la voz desde el fondo de la casa.

"Lo entiendo esperare aquí." Dijo Asia entendiendo lo importante que debía ser para su madre perder a su hijo.

Aya cerró la puerta mientras se fue a la cocina donde estaban Toby y Kuma.

"Es perfecto." Dijo Toby viendo la oportunidad que se les había presentado si jugaban bien sus cartas podrían librase de los demonios de una vez.

"Me falta contexto, gracias." Dijo Aya esperando a que le explicaran que estaba pasando ahora mismo.

"Ayer cuando te fuimos a salvar tuvimos que improvisar y Shinji se tiro al rio para recuperar la máscara pero ellos no vieron salir a Shinji del lago." Le explico Kuma lo que hicieron desesperados por salvarla.

"Por lo que creen que se ha ahogado es perfecto." Dijo Toby encontrando la solución a sus problemas por lo menos en lo que a demonios se refería.

"Salvo por el pequeño detalle de." Aya mira el reloj de la cocina. "Shinji ya debe de estar en el tren o en la estación y pronto vendrá aqui." Dijo Aya "Además ¿y se lo encuentran por la calle?"

"Los ángeles caídos se movieron por aquí como Pedro por su casa y tu hermano es un japonés de pelo negro y ojos marrones que es estudiante de esos hay miles todos los días por la calle y seamos honesto tu hermano no es precisamente el pez más exótico del acuario." Dijo Toby con Aya asintiendo estando de acuerdo.

"¿Pero sigue estando de camino?" Dijo Aya otros problemas y si se encontraba con Asia.

"Nosotros nos ocupamos tu ve allí y actúa como si tu hermano hubiera muerto." Dijo Toby "Esos si necesito tu móvil." Aya le dio su móvil al mapache de peluche que comenzó a buscar el número de Shinji mientras Aya volvía con Asia para convencerla de que se fuera.

 **En la estación**

Shinji caminaba tranquilo cuando su móvil sonó. Llevándose la mano al bolsillo cogió su teléfono mientras miraba que la llamada era de Aya, extrañado pensando que había algo raro que recibieras llamada de nadie por lo que lo cogió ligeramente preocupado. "¿Sí?"

"Escucha soy yo Toby. Tu madre quieres que compres pizzas para cenar." Dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Shinji extrañado su madre no era muy fan de la comida extranjera.

"Pizza ya sabes queso tomate y mas condimentos." Le explico Toby lo que era las pizzas.

"Dile por favor que si me puede traer una de piña." Oyó decir a Kuma por el otro lado.

"Espera ¿cómo es que me llamas tu? ¿Dónde está Aya?" Le pregunto preocupado.

"Esta con diarrea."Dijo Toby una salida rápida.

"¿Con diarrea?" Dijo Shinji extrañado.

"Si."

"¿Y mi madre quiere que le lleve pizza?" Dijo Shinji no viendo la relación si estaba mal la pizza solo la haría emporar.

"Aya comerá otra cosa." Dijo Toby queriendo acabar la conversación. Sospechaba que si Shinji escuchaba que uno de los demonios estaba en la puerta se pondría la máscara y todo vuelta a empezar.

"Pero a mi…."

"¡Deja de quejarte y ve a por las malditas pizzas!" Le chillo desde el otro lado. "Y una piña para el oso y para mí una barbacoa."

"Que genio." Dijo Shinji colgando y llevándose el dedo al oído que se le quedo como taponado después del grito

" _Si tenía que haberles puesto un botón de apagado."_ Dijo la máscara desde su cabeza.

"Me sigue pareciendo extraño normalmente cuando comemos pizza llamamos a un repartidor ¿Y cómo es que dos peluches pueden comer?" Dijo Shinji lo que le resultaba extraño de la situación.

" _Es verdad que últimamente estas preguntón."_ Dijo su yo interino dándole la razón a Toby mientras fueron a por las pizzas.

 **Volviendo con Aya**

"Es que a veces se hace duro es como si siguiera estando aquí." Dijo Aya con las lágrimas a punto de caer mientras Asia la miraba con compresión.

"¿Y si hablamos con la presidenta? quizás podría reencarnarle como hizo conmigo." Dijo Asia una posible sugerencia.

"No mi hermano al igual que tu es creyente si le resucitáramos como un demonio nunca me lo perdonaría estaré bien vale." Dijo Aya apartando la mirada "Dentro de lo que puedo seguiré recordándole con cariño solo déjame sola vale."

"Lo entiendo si me necesitas solo llámame de acuerdo." Aya asintió.

"Es buena." Dijo Toby viendo la naturalidad de Aya para la mentira, la manipulación y el engaño.

"Por cierto la presidenta nos dijo que si querías la oferta sigue en pie entrenarte para que puedas dominar tu poder." Dijo Asia a Aya antes de marcharse.

"Si no te importa prefiero quedarme sola una temporada lo bastante para poder superar su pérdida pero gracias lo tendré en mente." Asia asintió mientras se despidieron con Aya cerrando la puerta.

El sonido de aplausos se oía con Toby aplaudiendo. "Tiene un don innato para manipular a la gente has pensado en ingresar en política." Dijo Toby a la chica.

"Esos no está bien ella no se merece que la mientas de esa manera." Dijo Kuma no creyendo que Asia se mereciera ese trato.

"¿Prefieres meterte en un pelea con los demonios y correr el riesgo de que Aya o Sachiko-sama resulten heridas?" Toby explico las consecuencias que podrían tener un conflicto con los demonios.

"Supongo que no." Dijo Kuma si pudiendo evitar que alguien resultara herido.

"¿Y si se encuentra con Shinji?" Le pregunto Aya lo que podría pasar.

"No le he mandado a por pizzas tardara un rato en volver. Si consigue llegar hasta aquí sin que lo reconozcan habremos ganado." Dijo Toby con confianza esperando que esto bastara.

"Yo a ese plan le veo muchas lagunas." Dijo Kuma con Aya asintiendo.

"Tened un poco de fe." Dijo Toby al resto mientras ahora solo podían esperar.

"Espera ¿y el bebe de la vecina?" Dijo Kuma recordando que presuntamente se ahogo con Shinji.

"Mierda." Dijo Toby al darse cuenta de la debilidad de su plan. "Vale nuevo plan matamos al hijo de la vecina." Dijo Toby nervioso viéndolo como la última salida.

"Bueno Asia no sabe donde vive y nuestra casa está entre cuatro y los demonios parecen no conocer a los que viven en esta ciudad y no perderán el tiempo poniéndose a ello quizás pueda funcionar." Dijo Aya no del todo segura.

"En serio ¿ibas a matar a un niño?" Le pregunto Kuma a Toby indignado ante lo que acababa de oír.

"Estaba bromeando hahaha." Dijo él con una risa falsa tratando de que olvidaran el tema.

 **Más tarde**

Shinji entro cargando 5 cajas de pizza por la puerta de su casa.

"¡Estoy en casa!" Dijo mientras se acerco a la cocina a dejar las pizzas fue sorprendió por su madre.

"¿Por qué traes pizzas?" Le pregunto su madre no entendiendo por que había traído esas pizzas.

"¡Pizza si!" Dijo su hermana emocionada por las cajas de pizza que traía su hermano.

"Pero si tú le dijiste a Aya que me llamara para que las trajera." Dijo Nero aunque no hablo con Aya supuso que su madre fue la que se lo pidió.

"¿De qué estás hablando? pero su precisamente salí de casa para comprar la cena." Dijo la madre no recordando haber dicho nada a Aya de que dijera Nero que trajera pizza. "Si querías pizza solo tenias que haberme llamado o dejado una nota antes de irte a clase." Dijo su madre últimamente su hijo estaba con l cabeza en otra parte.

"Quiero pizza." Dijo Sachiko emocionada por comer.

Su madre suspiro "Bueno aun no he puesto la cena al fuego la dejaremos para mañana pero la próxima vez avísame de que vas a traer de comer." Dijo ella a su hijo.

"Lo siento." Dijo Shinji a su madre ahora se sentía culpable no le gustaba gastar dinero si no había necesidad ahora se sentía culpable.

"Tampoco te mortifiques un capricho está bien de vez en cuando, lávate las manos y baja a comer antes de que se enfrién." Dijo su madre mientras abría una de las cajas y cogía un pedazo para ella y Sachiko que comenzaron a comer.

Su padre apareció por la puerta poco después y la familia estaba comiendo junta.

"¿Qué tal vuestro día?" Pregunto su padre mientras se había quitado la chaqueta y corbata y comía.

"Normal." Dijo Aya omitiendo la visita de los demonios no queriendo problemas.

"Bien." Dijo Shinji simplemente.

" _Aburrido."_ Dijo una voz que solo una persona podía escuchar.

"Bien." Dijo Sachiko mientras cogía otro trozo de pizza.

"Debo de ser el único que ha tenido un mal día." Dijo el padre mientras se tocaba la cabeza donde ayer recibió un golpe de La Máscara.

"¿Paso algo?" Le pregunto su mujer preocupada por él

"No es que hoy me he levantado con un increíble dolor de cabeza como si me hubieran golpeado con algo pero no recuerdo haberme dado con nada." Shinji mientras comía podía oír a su alter ego silbando con disimulo en cabeza.

 **Momentos después**

Cuando acabaron de cenar Aya, Shinji y los dos animales de peluche estaban sentados en círculo con la máscara de madera en el suelo mientras analizaban sus opciones.

"Bien llego la hora ¿Qué hacemos con ella?" Pregunto Shinji al resto mientras decidían de una vez por todas que hacer con la máscara.

" _¿Cómo que que haces conmigo?"_ Le pregunto su otro yo indignado.

"Esto no va contigo." Le dijo Shinji a su otro yo no queriendo que se metiera en esto.

" _Dado que estas barajando la posibilidad de dejarme encerrado dentro de tú subconsciente y de desacerté de mi yo creo que esto tiene mucho que ver conmigo."_

"¿Qué dice el cara verde?" Le pregunto Toby sabiendo que se estaba comunicando con Shinji.

"Básicamente que quiere quedarse." Dijo Shinji las intenciones claras de su otro yo al resto.

"Yo estoy a favor." Dijo Toby. "Que ya lo viste veinticuatro horas sin él y estuvimos a punto de perder a casi toda tu familia a manos de un ¿Qué era el pitufo demonio?" Dijo Toby demostrando que la máscara era muy útil para ellos.

" _Gracias uf que gusto es tener a alguien que te apoye."_

"El problema es el mismo es demasiado poderosa para que Shinji pueda controlarla." Dijo Aya estando ligeramente en contra.

" _¡Desagradecida te salve la vida dos veces y así me lo pagas todo lo que yo hice fue para protegerte tenía que haber dejado que ese pitufo se llevara tu sombra!"_

"Pero por suerte eres tu quien la posee y siempre que la utilizas lo haces para protegernos creo que lo mejor es quedársela además creo que lo mejor es que la tengas tú, por no hablar de que si aparece algo que Asia y su grupo no pueden parar tú podrías ayudar con esa máscara." Dijo Aya el curso de acción lógico esa máscara cambiaba a su hermano pero bajo esa locura seguía siendo el hermano mayor que protegía a sus hermanas pequeñas y su madre no solo eso le daba el valor y la confianza que a él le faltaban además era la segunda vez que la salvaba se había ganado un voto de confianza pese a su manera poco ortodoxa.

" _Ooooooh sabía que en el fondo me quería ven aquí dame un abrazo."_ Dijo la versión máscara de Shinji llorando en su cabeza.

"Yo también voto que si." Dijo Kuma levantando la mano. "Acuérdate cuando apareció Skillit estábamos a su merced indefensos sin poder hacer nada." Dijo Kuma como ese momento ninguno de ellos pudo hacer nada por detenerlo y fue su arrogancia lo que les dio una oportunidad.

"¿Y tú qué quieres hacer?"Le pegunto Aya a su hermano que se quedo pensativo por un momento.

Era arrogante creer que era el único que podía controlarla por supuesto pero si hay algo que compartía él y la máscara era proteger a su familia era una carta demasiado peligrosa como para jugarla pero también la única con la que podía contar no confiaba en esos demonios y finalmente fue vencido por sí mismo a fin de cuentas no confiaba en nadie y como todo humanos pensó que al final la única persona a la que puedes confiar las cosas importantes de verdad es a ti mismo.

"Bien se queda." Dijo Shinji no queriendo imaginar las consecuencias que esto traería.

" _Pues claro que me quedo soy la razón por la que la gente lee este coñazo."_

"¡Cállate!" Dijo Shinji enfadado con una ligera jaqueca en su cabeza.

"¿En serio que oyes su voz en tu cabeza?" Le pregunto Aya debido al repentino cambio de humor de su hermano que ahora además se estaba volviendo loco.

" _No cállate tú. Ahora yo llevo lo pantalones soy yo quien manda y"_

"Cambie de idea donémosla al museo." Dijo Shinji al resto causando que su otro yo entrara el pánico.

" _Vale tu ganas me portare bien se termino el violar tu subconsciente con sueños eróticos."_ Dijo la máscara en un intento desesperado por salvarse.

"Te importa aclararte." Dijo Toby ante las dudas del chico de si se la queda o no.

"Eso sí." Dijo Aya captando la atención de todos. "Último recurso solo la emplearas para salvar a la familia o si estamos en peligro." Dijo Aya a lo que debía limitar su uso.

" _Oh vamos eso quiere decir que voy a tener mucho trabajo y cero diversión."_

"Aya tiene razón debemos limitar su uso solo en casos extremos." Dijo Kuma dándole la razón a la chica.

Cuando terminaron ellos se fueron al cuarto de las chicas con Nero solo en su habitación.

" _Te siguen preocupando los demonios"_ Dijo su otro yo al notar sus dudas. _"Tranquilo ellos piensa que te ahogaste en ese lago y no vas al mismo instituto que ellos y el poder de la trama hará que no coincidamos con ellos hasta que se produzca un giro de la trama, claro que podríamos matarlos a todos ahora y a la morena es una lástima nos veía posibilidades."_

"Un comentario que hice antes." Dijo Shinji para sí mismo dándose cuenta de que ahora algo iba mal lo recordaba, _"Cambie de idea donémosla al museo."_ Shinji seguía pensando en esa frase y algo iba mal su tío era arqueólogo si la máscara era una antigüedad por que se la dio a él en vez de enviarla a un museo para su estudio había algo que no cuadraba en todo eso.

"Bueno no es como si me tuviera que poner la máscara todos los días." Dijo Shinji mientras se tiraba en su cama y se preparaba para dormir.

" _Si tienes que hacerlo."_ Se quejo ya que no sabía por cuánto tiempo iba a estar encerrado en el interior de Shinji.

 **Fin de semana Domingo**

El fin de semana llego Shinji estaba en su casa buscando en Internet no anime para variar estaba buscando formas de mantener a los demonios alejados de su casa.

Mientras con su libreta comenzó a tomar notas entre ellas estaban echar sal a las puertas para que no pudieran abrirlas hacer círculos con una serie de marcas especificas para que no se movieran también comenzó a ver Supernatural.

" _¿En serio vas a fiarte de lo que sacan por una serie de televisión?"_ Le pregunto su yo interino.

"Tengo que estar preparados no me gustaría que se colaran en mi casa." Dijo Shinji aun le faltaba un pequeño detalle no podía dejar que se repitiera la última vez que hizo de canguro no podía dejar que nadie se pusiera la máscara la única solución que se le ocurría era llevarla siempre encima pero eso conllevaba el riesgo de que se la robaran.

Un hecho a destacar Shinji llevaba una camisa negra con una chaqueta del mismo color igual que sus pantalones y zapatos dentro de poco le llegaba la hora.

"¡Shinji!" Le llamo su madre, Shinji cerró sesión en el ordenador y bajo su madre llevaba una chaqueta blanca abrochada sobre una camisa amarilla clara con una falda a juego e iba ligeramente maquillada.

Sachiko llevaba una un vestido rosa unido por un fajín rojo con zapatos blancos.

"Aya nos vamos a misa cierra todo con llave no salgas de casa ni abras a nadie, volveremos enseguida." Dijo su madre a Aya que aún iba vestida en pijama.

"¿Segura que no quieres venir?" Le pregunto Shinji a su hermana.

"Paso." Dijo ella simplemente a cierta edad su madre les permitió elegir en lo que quisieran mientras Shinji eligió continuar hasta el final la senda del cristianismo. Aya eligió no cree siendo atea pero ahora con los demonios era una prueba de la existencia de seres sobrenaturales sin embargo eran muchos años ignorando y también se preguntaba que si verdaderamente existía Dios por que dejo que los ángeles caídos y los demonios andarán por la ciudad y no hizo nada por detenerlos.

Su madre salió agarrando por la mano a su hija más pequeña mientras Shinji se quedo mirando a Aya. "Tendrías que estar enfadado con él no ha movido un solo dedo por ayudarte." Dijo Aya a su hermano a diferencia de ella su hermano creía en él pero no movió un dedo.

"Después de lo que hemos vivido todavía te molesta que crea." Dijo Shinji mientras recordaba así mismo como hace un par de noches rezo pidiendo ayuda pero nadie vino a socorrerlo.

"Tú no me comes el coco yo no te lo como ese fue el trato." Dijo recordando cada vez que sacaban el tema de la religión ella enseguida saltaba defendiendo las teorías científicas y fósiles que las desmentían.

"Tengo a los peluches vigilando vale cualquier cosa te llamaremos y estarás aquí con ese cara tan fea." Dijo Aya entendía que estuviera preocupado a fin de cuentas él era el único que recordaba que había sido secuestrada por los ángeles caídos pero ella le resto importancia indicando que cualquier cosa una llamada haría a Shinji venir rápidamente. "Bueno la otra la que tienes ya es difícil de superar." Dijo ella burlándose de su hermana.

Cuando su hermanos y madre se fueron Toby y Kuma bajaron.

"¿Preparado?" Le pregunto a Kuma que asintiendo. Ella centro su mirada en él mientras Toby miraba desde la distancia a raíz de la lucha con los demonios llegarón a la conclusión de que su habilidad era posiblemente anular la magia solo hay que recordar como anulo La Máscara y el brazo de Issei si es tenía que dominar ese poder cuanto antes ya que había barajado la posibilidad de que su hermano algún día perdería el control y necesitaran una manera de parar a La Máscara y esta era la manera menos dolorosa y así evitaría hacer daño a su hermano. Se concentro en mirar al oso de peluche creyendo que si conseguía inanimarlo finalmente lo habría conseguido.

"¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto?" Le pregunto Toby a su compañero que asintió. "No hay garantías de que vuelvas a cómo eres ahora." Dijo Toby sintiendo un poco de pena por su compañero.

"Estoy bien si estoy ayuda a Aya-sama no tengo ningún problema además yo siempre estaré ahí para ella aunque no pueda hablar o moverme siempre estaré ahí para escucharla y abrazarla." Dijo el Oso de peluche con un sonrisa no importándole ser un sacrificio.

"Eres un idiota ¿lo sabes?" Dijo Toby mientras miraba esperando a ver si funcionaba habían tenido suerte pensaban que Shinji estaba muerto y no sehabia cruzado con ningún miembro del Club de Ocultismo y mejor todavía su academia quedaba muy lejos de la de ellos de momento disfrutaban de este periodo de paz pero ¿Cuánto iba a durar ese respiro? Pensó para si mismo mientras vio a Aya concentrada tratando de utilizar su poder.

* * *

 **En el próximo capítulo Se nos fue de las manos La Máscara vs Club de Ocultismo, Consejo Estudiantil, Phenex, Lucifer y Leviathan (Mi madre la cantidad de Coca-cola que voy a tener que meterme en el cuerpo para esto.)**


	10. Se Nos Fue De Las Manos

**Día de La Máscara vs Club de Ocultismo**

La lucha era observada por un pájaro que tenía un plumaje similar a las llamas mientras observaba a La Máscara cargar contra Issei momento en el que Aya desato su poder que anulo los poderes tanto de Issei y devolvió a Shnji a la normalidad.

"Esa chica su habilidad podría ser una molestia para nosotros si llegara a controlarla." Dijo una figura en la oscuridad con quince mas sentada en un sofá mientras observaba la lucha mirando la habilidad de la chica era peligrosa si podía anular sus poderes de regeneración. "Lo mejor será convertirla en parte de nuestro clan así no podrán usarla contra nosotros."

"Pero tú ya tienes quince piezas Onii-sama." Dijo una de la figuras a su lado.

"Si pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda añadir otra al clan." Dijo Riser mientras una idea pasaba por su mente.

 **Actualidad**

Aya estaba en su casa practicado todavía sus ojos estaban llorosos debido a su esfuerzo en la vista pero era inútil no conseguía nada Kuma se seguía quieto pero activo mientras Toby estaba durmiendo después de no hacer nada.

"No funciona." Dijo Aya jalando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se llevaba las manos a los ojos y se los frotaba suavemente.

"¿Cómo fue como lo activaste?" Le pregunto Tony que se despertaba se su siesta.

"No lo sé vi a Shinji cargar hacia Issei sabiendo que iba con clara intención de matarlo pero en ese momento tenía miedo de lo que podía pasarle a Shinji." Explico Aya como en ese momento tenía miedo de que a su hermano mayor le pasara algo.

"¿Qué le pasara algo? Pues tal como lo contaste había más posibilidades de que se cargara a los demonios antes que ellos a él." Dijo Toby levantándose mientras estiraba los brazos y se desentumecía.

"Entonces se puede decir que es producto del estrés y la impotencia de ser incapaz de detener a tu hermano." Dijo Kuma la opción más probable.

"Es decir que esto es una pérdida de tiempo." Dijo Toby dado que si lo que lo activa es una situación de estrés hacer esto no tenía sentido.

"Si tienes razón." Dijo Aya dándose cuenta que era cierto si solo podía activarlo en situaciones de estrés no podía hacer nada Shinji había dicho que esa máscara era solo para en casos extremos pero el miedo hacia a Aya preguntarse qué pasaría si Shinji perdiera el control ¿Quién podría detenerlo? Entonces un circulo con un símbolo pareció seguido de llamas con una forma humanoide surgiendo.

La primera era la de un hombre joven con ojos azules con el pelo rubio corto y ojos azul oscuro. Su atuendo consiste en un blazer burdeos con bordado de oro a la derecha con pantalones a juego y zapatos de vestir negros. Debajo de su chaqueta abierta hay una camisa de vestir blanca que no está totalmente abotonada.

"El mundo humano cuanto tiempo. Oh disculpa mis modales es que hace tiempo que no vengo por aquí." Dijo el hombre mirando a la chica. "Mi nombre señorita, es Riser Phenex."

Mientras Aya ponía las manos a su espalda y hacia una seña a los peluches para que llamaran a Shinji.

"No tienes que preocuparte no tengo intención de hacerte daño." Dijo Riser a la chica que desconfiaba completamente de sus intenciones. "Y por favor que tus peluches se queden donde están no queremos que esta casa y tus vecinos sean reducidos a cenizas ¿verdad?" Dijo Riser mirando al oso de peluche que intentaba escabullirse fuera de la habitación.

Kuma se quedo quieto mientras el hombre seguro de sí mismo puso las manos en sus bolsillos.

"¿Qué quieres?" Le pregunto a hombre Aya tensa mirando el reloj Shinji aun tardaría en llegar.

"Veras estoy interesado en ti más específicamente en esa habilidad tuya." Explico Riser señalando a Ravel. "Por eso he decidido convertirte en mi sierva." Dijo analizando _"Es linda para el estándar humano casi se puede decir que es una inversión."_ Dijo imaginando cuando esta chica alcanzara la madurez.

"¿Tu sierva?" Le pregunto Aya.

"Correcto." Dijo Riser sin perder ese aire de superioridad "Deberías sentirte honrada de tal honor."

"¿Y si no que me mataras?" Dijo Toby atrayendo la mirada. "Si sabes de su poder sabes quién es su hermano y sabes que él se ventilo a seis demonios el solo y sin ayuda y lo único que hicieron fue hablar con ella tócala un solo pelo y la vendetta hará que The Punisher parezca una película de Barbie." Dijo Toby sabiendo precisamente que La Máscara no se iba a tomar muy bien.

"Mi favorita es la del cascanueces." Dijo Kuma si venir a cuento.

"Kuma intentamos parecer intocables no ayudas." Dijo Toby como sus intento de intimidación estaban siendo frenados por su amigo.

Riser comenzó a reírse "No me compares con esos demonios de clase baja aunque la derrota de Rias es algo que le reconozco no me compares con ella yo tengo mucho más experiencia y cuento con el poder del fénix inmortal de mi parte." Dijo Riser engreídamente.

"Pero los fénix son aves mitológicas ¿qué tiene que ver con los demonios?" Dijo Aya no encontrando relación con alguna una cosa con la otra.

"Mira no tengo tiempo para esto tengo una reunión con mi querida prometida. Conviértete en uno de los siervos de mi clan y a cambio haré realidad tu mayor deseo." Dijo Riser . "Es una buena oferta ¿Qué me dices?"

"Que no." Dijo Aya no iba a renunciar a su alma o libre albedrío así como así.

Riser estaba disgustado ante la negativa de la chica "Bien que tal esto si aceptas me comprometo a garantizar la seguridad de tu familia." Dijo Riser tratando de encontrar un punto débil.

"Ya me protege mi hermano." Dijo Aya no viendo como si quiera era eso posible.

"¿Protegerte? Como cuando intento dejarte en coma con un martillo, reconozco que tu hermano con esa máscara tiene habilidades sorprendentes pero seamos sinceros no puede controlarla llegara un día en el que se salga de control y ambos sabemos y por lo que pude observar cada vez que se la pone es cara o cruz. Yo en cambio soy una garantía." Explico Riser y por mucho que odiara reconocerlo él tenía razón.

"Incluso te permitiré quedarte con tu familia hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad." Dijo Riser había liberado a su hermana y se la había dado a su madre para poder convertir a Aya en su alfil su madre no participa en juegos por lo que solo seria intercambiar a Ravel con Aya de nuevo y así podía asegurarse de que la niña no era una amenaza y podría mostrar esto como un gesto de buena voluntad pero a Aya no le gustaba nada que hablara de ella como si fueran su dueño.

"No." Dijo ella simplemente negándose.

"Mi familia es una de las más prestigiosas del Inframundo ¿Tienes ideas de cuantas en el Inframundo desearían tener la oportunidad de ser parte de mi clan?" Dijo Riser obviando que la niña no tenía ni idea de lo que se estaba negando.

"Oh perdona por no agradarme la idea de ser esclavizada." Dijo Aya ya molesta por tanta insistencia.

"Bien ahora que tienes la respuesta pírate." Dijo Toby queriendo que se largara antes de que llegara Shinji sabiendo que eso llevaría a ponerse la máscara y la idea era que la usara lo menos posible.

"Bueno supongo que no puedo tenerte." Dijo Riser mientras caminaba por el salón hasta llegar a una foto a de familia. "Que bella estampa familiar tu hermano mayor y tu hermana…pequeña."

Los ojos de Aya se abrieron intuyo porque carta iba a jugar ahora.

"Ni se te ocurra playboy." Le advirtió el mapache de peluche llevándoselo a lo personal.

"En realidad a la que quiero de ti tú habilidad." Dijo señalando a Aya. "Pero no estás por la labor sin embargo cabe la ligera posibilidad de que ese poder sea al característico de tu familia, ¿me pregunto si tu hermanita podría tenerlo?"

"Acércate a ella y me subiré a tu cráneo y lo abriré a mordiscos." Dijo Toby esta vez incluso arrastro a Kuma de lo furioso que estaba.

"Pero para despertarlo parece hacer falta una situación de estrés o desesperación, bueno mi deber como su amo será ayudarla a alcanzar todo su potencial." Dijo Riser.

"Atreve y te mato hijo de…" Toby no acabo la frase Riser lanzo una pequeña ráfaga de llamas a ambos peluches quedaron ardiendo.

"Que maleducado." Dijo Riser quejándose por la actitud del peluche.

Aya corrió cogiendo un cojín y comenzó a golpearlos para extinguir el fuego el cojín se lleno de una pocas llamas pero consiguió reducirlas lo bastante como para que pudiera extinguirlas con su pie.

"¿Estáis bien?" Le pregunto Aya a los peluches cuyas parte de su pelaje se había vuelto negro y reseco.

"¡Nos han quemado vivos!" Dijo Toby indicado con es imposible que estuvieran bien.

"No…parecéis muy afectados." Dijo Aya sorprendida.

"Somos de peluche." Dijo Kuma como eso los ayudaba a tener más tolerancia al dolor.

"¡Pero duele!" Dijo Toby mirando al responsable.

"Las alimañas como tu deberían respetar a sus superiores." Dijo Riser como el que una alimaña sin valor lo insultara.

"¿Alimaña? Te voy a…" Toby fue sujetado por Aya esta vez y le tapo la boca no fuera a hacer algo de lo que se arrepintieran. "mmameepfppge."

"Como iba diciendo antes de que me interrumpiera tu mascota si tú no quieres quizás tu hermana quiera. A menos claro que aceptes ser tú." Dijo a Aya convocando un alfil con en su mano derecha.

"Solo tiene tres años." Dijo Aya como eso era un golpe muy bajo pero entonces recordó que estaba ante un demonio solo que este era más despreciable nada comparado con Rias y su grupo.

"Precisamente a esa edad son tan manipulables bastara con una muñeca a cambio o un perrito tengo entendido que eso os encanta a los humanos." Dijo Riser elevando los hombros y lleno de confianza lo que esa humana no parecía entender es que el siempre obtenía lo que quería.

"Shinji y mi madre están con ella." Dijo Aya pasando a la defensiva.

"Los demonios somos muy superiores a los humanos tenemos múltiples ventajas respecto a ellos incluido una larga longevidad." Explico Riser por supuesto no tenia paciencia para esto pero ella no lo sabía era una forma de manipularla. "Simplemente esperare a que se encuentre sola quizás no hoy quizás mañana dentro de un año cuando vaya a clase."

Aya se mordió los dientes ante este tipo. "A menos claro que seas tú la que acepte mi oferta." Riser vio su cara de disgusto.

"Si lo hago ¿dejaras en paz a mi familia?" Le pregunto Aya al demonio rubia que sonrió sabiendo que había ganado.

"¡Ni se te ocurra!" Dijo Toby tratando de pararla solo tenían que aguantar hasta que Shinji llegara a casa.

"Aya no puedes." Dijo Kuma tampoco estando de acuerdo.

"No soy creyente no voy a misa así que soy a la que menos le afecta esto." Pero entonces miro a Riser con el ceño fruncido. "Pero quiero que mantengas la oferta hasta que tenga la mayoría de edad entonces diré que si."

"Esto no es algo en plan cuando cumplas 18 años te llevare conmigo si aceptas te convertirás en demonio en este mismo instante y cuando los cumplas vendré a llevarte al Inframundo para que me sirvas." Dijo Riser lo que pasaría.

"De eso nada." Dijo Kuma poniéndose delante de Aya. Mientras Toby repitió el mismo gesto.

Aya agarro los peluches y los lanzo por los aires detrás de ella. "Terminemos de una vez." Riser sonrió y le lanzo la pieza de ajedrez de un obispo que entro dentro de su cuerpo cuando el proceso finalizo a Aya le crecieron ala negras puntiagudas similares a las de un murciélago.

"Ves no era tan difícil." Dijo Riser "Disfruta de tu infancia en el mundo humano." Dijo despidiéndose de ella y desapareciendo como vino en un círculo con el emblema de su familia.

"¿Qué has hecho?" Le pregunto Kuma pensando cómo iban a tratar esto.

"Tu hermano se va a volver loco." Dijo Kuma la reacción de Shinji cuando descubriera que había pasado.

"Eso no va a pasar por qué no se va a enterar lo que ha pasado aquí quedara entre nosotros tres." Dijo Aya como lo ya hecho estaba.

"¿Y cómo vamos a hacer con las quemaduras del suelo?" Dijo Toby señalándolas en lugar donde habían marcas de cuando fueron quemados por Riser.

"Y cuando nos vean tu hermano va a querer saber lo que ha pasado." Dijo Kuma sumando otro problema a la lista.

Aya fue a la cocina y saco una sartén y la puso en los fogones mientras partía un huevo que había cogido de la nevera y comenzó a freírlo. Cuando termino cogió a Toby y Kuma y vendo las zonas quemadas.

 **Más tarde**

"¡¿Qué ha pasado aquí?!" Dijo su madre al ver las quemaduras en el cojín del sofá, en el suelo y los peluches vendados.

Sachiko corrió hacia Toby "¿Qué te ha pasado Toby estas bien?" Dijo pero no quito los vendajes ya que cuando ponen vendas a la gente solo el médico puede quitarlas o eso fue lo que había visto por la tele.

Aya apareció llorando "Lo siento."

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Le pregunto Shinji.

"Tenía hambre y…yo intente hacerme un huevo frito pero Toby y Kuma los deje lleve conmigo y el aceite y entonces…" Ella comenzó a llorar a moco tendido con su madre corriendo hacia ella y comprobar que estaba bien y no tenía ninguna quemadura "Los tire los más fuerte que pude pero…comenzaron a arder y entonces intente apagarlo con el cojín."

"Oh…" La madre abrazo a su hija tratando de calmarla. Durante un rato pero Shinji no compro la historia Aya no era despistada para nada no cometería un error tan estúpido y mucho menos haría algo como cocinar ella sola, Miro a Kuma y a Toby dudoso de lo que había pasado.

"Toby ¿Aya te ha prendido fuego?" Dijo Sachiko abrazo a Toby llorando sintiendo pena por el peluche "Te pondrás bien los vendajes curan."

"Lo que has hecho es muy irresponsable" Le dijo su madre.

"Lo siento." Dijo Aya con lágrimas.

"Me gustaría decir que está bien pero no lo está." Dijo su madre como no podía hacerle creer que eso no estaba bien. "Tu todavía no puedes cocinar y mucho menos con fuego." Dijo su madre decepcionado después de haber confiado en Aya sintiendo que era su culpa. "Estas castigada." Le dijo a su hija, pero ahora vamos a ver que no tienes ninguna herida y después tu padre y yo pensaremos en el castigo.

"Lo siento." Dijo de nuevo pero no por el fuego precisamente.

"Lo sé." Dijo la madre abrazando a su hija.

Mientras Shinji cogía a Kuma y se lo llevaba al baño.

"Dime ahora mismo que ha pasado." Le dijo Shinji sabiendo que algo iba mal.

"No puedo." Dijo Kuma a Shinji como Sachiko le había dicho no decir nada.

"Luego ha pasado algo dímelo." Dijo Shinji como Kuma acaba de confirmar que la historia de Aya era falsa.

"No." Dijo Kuma simplemente.

"Kuma si estamos en peligro tengo que saberlo para saber si debo ponerme la máscara o no." Dijo Shinji como no soportaba que el peluche le ocultara información.

"No estamos en peligro." Dijo Kuma pensando que todo había terminado.

"Bien plan B." Dijo Shinji como si Kuma no iba a hablar buscaría al otro.

Shinji salió del baño con Kuma. Mientras su madre estaba revisando los brazos de Aya para comprobar que no tenía quemaduras Shinji se dirigió a su hermana pequeña.

"Sachi ¿me dejas jugar con Toby?" Dijo pidiéndole el peluche prestado a su hermana

"Pero está enfermo." Dijo su hermana pequeña.

"Por eso lo voy a costar arriba para que se recupere pronto." Sachiko asintió y le dio Toby a Shinji que lo metió en el baño mientras él le dio el oso de peluche a su hermana.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Le pregunto Shinji a Toby.

"Vino un demonio y convirtió a tu hermana en uno." Dijo Toby a Shinji.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Por qué no me avisasteis!" Le chillo Shinji.

"Amenazo con prendernos fuego." Dijo Toby el motivo principal.

"Rebobina ¿cómo que la convirtieron en demonio?" Le pregunto Shinji no entendiendo nada de lo que estaba pasando.

"Por lo visto los demonios pueden convertir a otros en demonios y lo hicieron con tu hermana pero ella tenía que aceptar el serlo." Le explico Kuma después de haberlo visto de primera mano.

"¿Y por qué haría Aya algo así?" Dijo no entendiendo por que su hermana voluntariamente.

"Porque si no iban a hacerlo con Sachiko y por eso Aya acepto volverse una demonio y su esclava." Dijo Toby como Aya eligió sacrificarse a sí misma para que no tocaran a su familia.

Shinji entonces se dio cuenta habían chantajeado a su hermana amenazado a su familia robado en la libertad y humanidad a su hermana mientras ellos estuvieran en esa ciudad nunca estarían a salvo.

"Pero ese demonio no parece pertenecer al grupo de…" Toby vio a Shinji salir en silencio no dijo nada solo salió.

"No pareces herida. Pero ¿Por qué vendaste a los peluches?" Dijo su madre mientras Aya vio a Shinji subiendo las escaleras a su habitación.

"Yo…" Cuando iba hablar lo que se oyó fue un grito con tal fuerza que resonó por toda la ciudad.

 **Edificio del Club de Ocultismo**

Issei, Asia, Kiba iban caminando por los pasillos del Club de Ocultismo cuando se pararon al escuchar ese grito. "¿Qué ha sido eso?" Pregunto Asia no identificándolo.

 **Despacho de Rias**

Akeno, Rias, Koneko y una mujer de pelo plateado al igual que sus ojos ella es viste un traje francés azul y blanco de criada con las mangas largas y una venda blanca de la criada sobre su cabeza, con labios llevando un pintalabios rojo. Las tres se quedaron confusas pregonándose que era eso.

 **Residencia Takahashi**

"Oh no." Dijo ella sabiendo lo que había pasado. _"Toby idiota era justo eso lo que quería evitar."_ Pensó Aya mientras el sonido de fuertes pisadas junto con un aliento acelerado y fuerte descendía por las escaleras.

Su madre quedo en shock cuando vio al criminal de las últimas semanas dentro de su casa.

Sachiko en cambio estuvo indiferente hacia mucho que no veía a Shinji con la cara verde.

Kuma miro a la madre de la familia luego a La Máscara preguntándose qué iba a pasar mientras Toby salía del baño.

"¡Es…" La Máscara fue cortada cuando la madre de Shinji le tiro un cojín a la cara. "Si…" Los siguiente fue un retrato familia que le dio en la cara.

"Ma…" Al quedarse sin objeto la madre cogió su bolso y comenzó a pegarle con él. "au, aua, au." Dijo La Máscara cuando finalmente agarro la mano de su madre. "Si me dejas hablar¡Aaaaaaaaaaa! La Señora Takahashi cogió un espray de su bolso con su mano libre y lo hecho a los ojos de La Máscara que se llevo las manos a ellos.

Entonces la madre agarro por los hombros a La Máscara y le golpeo con su rodilla en su bolsa escrotal. No dijo nada simplemente lagrimas se formaron en su ojos se agarro la zona afectada y cayó al suelo.

Las hijas parpadearon procesando lo que acaba de pasar y como su madre en menos de cinco minutos había dominado a La Máscara.

"Whoa por eso es la ama de esta casa." Dijo la voz de Kuma ganándose una mirada de la mujer que vio al peluche de pie y hablando solo.

"Ahhh ¡Esta poseído!" Dijo golpeando una patada a Kuma salió volando a estrellarse contra la pared. Lo siguiente que hizo fue coger a sus hijas y llamar a su primogénito "¡Shinji" llamo a su hijo pensando que estaba arriba preocupada.

"Mama ¿Por qué pegaste a Onii-san?" Dijo Sachiko mientras su madre se dirigía a la puerta de su casa y la abría lo más rápido que pudo.

"¿Qué estas…." Fue detenida cuando enfrente de su puerta apareció un hombre vestido de policía con la cara verde y una señal de stop soplando un silbato.

"Alto." Dijo La Máscara frenando al trió femenino causando que su madre retrocediera con su manos en sus hijas.

"¿Qué le has hecho a mi hijo?" Le pregunto mientras retrocedía lentamente.

"Esta en un lugar mejor." Dijo La Máscara lo cual era técnicamente cierto desde su punto de vista como él era mejor que Shinji y el estaba donde debía.

"¡MONSTRUO!" Dijo su madre con lágrimas pensando que lo había matado.

"¿Qué? Oh no Jesús que mal pensada." Dijo La Máscara negando con la cabeza mientras dos estudiantes se acercaban despacio a la casa con una cámara de video.

"¿Entonces donde esta mi hijo?" Le pregunto su madre sin saber quien se escondía debajo de La Máscara.

"Salió corriendo en cuanto me vio." Dijo La Máscara en un intento por ocultar su identidad. Antes de comenzar a girar en un tornado parecido al demonio de Tazmania y llevar a su madre hermanas y peluches a la cocina donde cogió cuatro sillas para volver a la sala de estar y dejar cuatro sillas en linea con Toby y Kuma compartiendo una mientras Aya, Sachiko y su madre tenían una para cada una todos atados a la silla.

"Bien ¿por dónde iba?" Dijo La Máscara pensativa cuando finalmente se dio cuenta. "Asi ¡Es la gota que colma el vaso les deje vivir y así me lo pagan!" Dijo La Máscara furioso por que hubieran vuelto a su hermana un demonio.

"Eh de no ser por Aya los habrías matado a todos." Dijo Kuma captando la mirada de todos en especial la señora Takahashi.

"Yo lo que me pregunto es ¿por qué nos has atado?" Dijo Toby no entendiendo por que los había atado.

"Porque tú." Dijo señalando a Kuma "Eres demasiado blando y abrías desatado a Aya que hubiera corrido para detenerme y esta vez nada se va a interponer en mi camino." Dijo La Máscara determinado a liberar a la ciudad de los demonios de una vez por todas siendo la conversión de su hermana la gota que derramo el vaso.

"¿Y yo por qué?" Pregunto Toby.

"Porque eres demasiado leal a mi hermana pequeña y la habrías liberado." Dijo a Toby como su lealtad a Sachiko era mayor que la suya. "Y ella hubiera liberado a Aya y esto sería una vuelta a empezar." Dijo La Máscara no dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho.

La madre de Shinji abrió los ojos y comenzó a atar cabos.

 **En su mente**

 **Capitulo 1**

"¿Que ha sido eso?" dijo la madre de Shinji que salió a la calle haber que había pasado. Cuando salió vio a un hombre verde.

"Niños recordad siempre abrocharos el cinturón de seguridad. Hola mami."Dijo mientras levantaba la parte superior de su cuerpo y saludaba a su madre que tras un chillido cerro rápidamente la puerta de casa. "Volveré tarde."

 **Capitulo 2**

El presentador continúo "De momento se le busca por maltrato de animales, asesinato de un individuo al que aún no se ha podido identificar, daños a la propiedad pública y privada, estrellar un deportivo en una fábrica de Toyota y testigos afirman haberle visto sodomizar a una cabra además de mandar a 4 policías a cuidados intensivos y llevarse el equivalente a 140 litros de Coca-Cola." El sonido de un eructo resonó en la cocina causando que Aya y su madre miraran a Shinji "Huele a gaseosa." Resalto Aya mientras miraba a su hermano.

"Que es eso." Dijo Aya que entro en la habitación y vio La Máscara tirada en el piso.

"¡NO LA TOQUES! ES MÍA!" Con una ira impropia del él corrió y quito La Máscara de las manos de su hermana.

"No me siento muy bien subo a arriba a acostarme." Dijo e mientras se quitaba los zapatos y se ponía cómodo desabrochándose la chaqueta y quitándose la corbata adiada al cuello."

"¿Quieres que vayamos al médico?" Le dijo su madre preocupada.

"No no creo que haga falta." Dijo él mientras empezaba a subir las escalera pero se paro en el último momento."¿Papa está en casa?"

"Está durmiendo todo eso con ese lunático suelto lo ha dejado exhausto." Agachando la cabeza se metió en su habitación.

" _Que extraño lo de esta mañana no es propio de él y ahora esto."_ Ella decidió dejarlo pese a que su hijo no era un alumno de sobresaliente pero siempre cumplía a la hora de pasar de curso y nunca le había dado motivos para dudar de él así que confió en él y le dejo tranquilo.

¿Ya te encuentras mejor?" Le pregunto a su Hijo.

"Me siento como si me hubiera soltado algo que me estaba guardando durante mucho tiempo." Dijo referente a como cada vez que se podía La Máscara esta sacaba todas su emociones a la luz y podía ser todo lo loco que quería.

 **Capitulo 7**

"Probablemente ya haya huido además aunque lo atraparas la defensa simplemente podría alegar enajenación mental." Dijo su madre como dato curioso antes de ama de casa fue abogada.

"Es que no tiene sentido de acurdo con tu testimonio esta fue la zona donde apareció por primera vez también donde apareció cada…."

 **Capitulo 10**

"Mama ¿Por qué pegaste a Onii-san?" Dijo Sachiko mientras su madre se dirigía a la puerta de su casa y la abría lo más rápido que pudo.

"Salió corriendo en cuanto me vio." Dijo La Máscara "Porque eres demasiado leal a mi hermana pequeña."

 **Vuelta al punto de vista de la historia.**

"¿Shinji?" Le pregunto su madre no pudiendo creer que fuera el responsable de esos crimines.

"Shinji un tipo ha si de alto." Dijo La Máscara sacando un metro. "Con una complexión igual a la mía." Dijo ahora colocándose el metro alrededor de su estomago.

"Con este tono de voz." Dijo La Máscara con una imitación perfecta de Shinji. "No."

"Dejar de hacer el tonto te ha pillado ya." Dijo Aya sabiendo que su madre no era tan tonta y desde luego La Máscara no ayudo a mantener su identidad en secreto.

"¿Por qué?" Le pregunto su madre que le había llevado a volverse un lunático criminal.

"Mira Quién soy o no soy no es lo importante aquí lo importante es que han cruzado la línea han empezado ellos pero yo lo voy a acabar." Dijo a La Máscara y sus presentes "De momento esto quedara en familia…vuestra familia porque yo no soy Shinji."

"Entonces deberías hacer algo con los dos que están detrás la pared que del pasillo que da para el salón." Dijo Kuma que los vio hace poco.

"¡Corre!" Chillo Otome mientras él y su compañero corrían cuando fueron interceptados por La Máscara que llevaba un sombrero marrón con un chaleco de manchas de baca con una camisa a cuadros roja y amarilla con un pantalón azul y botas marrones con una estrella de sheriff en el chaleco.

La Máscara los agarro y levanto en el aire con una facilidad pasmosa. "Tin, Montana os dije que no quería volveros a ver en mi ciudad."

"Suéltame." Dijo Otome tratando de liberarse.

"Por favor no nos mate." Dijo mientras eran arrastrados y atados al suelo del salón como si fueran teneros en un rodeo, tumbados con sus manos unidos a sus pies y puestos en el suelo.

"Bien ahora como iba diciendo." Dijo La Máscara mientras con una cuchara empezó a destrozar la cámara que contenía las imágenes.

"¡Censurador, Fascista!" Chillo Otome al ver como su trabajo y única evidencia de que La Máscara habitaba en la residencia Takahashi desaparecía.

"Quién soy o no soy no es lo importante aquí lo importante es que han cruzado la línea han empezado ellos pero yo lo voy a acabar." Dijo a La Máscara y sus presentes "De momento esto quedara en familia…vuestra familia porque yo no soy Shinji y estos dos de los que…." Cuando La Máscara iba a continuar.

Por la puesta apareció un hombre rubio corto con ojos verdes llevaba un mapa y una camisa con la bandera de Reino Unido un pantalón de bermudas marrones y un gorra del mismo color que sus pantalones. "Forgive me for going home but could you tell me how to get to the temple?" El turista vio la escena antes de mirar a La Máscara que suspiro.

"Is this some kind of traditional Japanese ceremony?" Pregunto el turista atado con cadenas en el suelo que le impedían moverse.

"Bien ahora esto quedara entre nosotros, estos entrometidos y este turista británico." Dijo La Máscara.

"Buenos días perdonen mi intromisión pero ¿están ustedes contentos con su seguro del hogar?" Pregunto un hombre trajeado negro con camisa blanca, corbata roja y gafas. Que miro la escena delante de él.

"¿Y tú con el tuyo de vida?" Le pregunto La Máscara mientras se tiro encima de él y lo ato junto con el turista.

"Bien ahora esto quedara entre nosotros, estos entrometidos, este turista británico y este vendedor de seguros." Dijo La Máscara.

"Miau." Dijo un gato que entro por la puerta.

"Gatito." Dijo Sachiko encontrándole mono.

"¿Has pensado en cerrar la puerta?" Le pregunto Aya antes de que su hermano convirtiera su casa en una prisión turca.

La Máscara cerró la puerta y ato al gato con Toby y Kuma.

"Bien ahora esto quedara entre nosotros, estos entrometidos, este turista británico, este vendedor de seguros y ese gato." Dijo La Máscara.

"Pero estoy decepcionado." Dijo acercándose a Aya "Se supone que tu eres la lista la esperanza de la familia ¿Cómo pudiste vender tu humanidad de esa manera?" Le recrimino La Máscara a su hermana pequeña.

"Amenazo con convertir a Sachi si no lo hacía." Dijo ella buscando la justificación para sus actos.

"¡¿Qué quieres decir!?" Le pregunto su madre no sabiendo lo que estaba pasando y eso la ponía nerviosa y más cuando se trataba de amenazar a una de sus hijas. "¿Aya de que está hablando?"

"La han convertido en un demonio eso es lo que ha pasado." Le dijo Shinji que lo miro en estado de shock.

"¿Qué?" Dijo La Madre no entendiendo lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Demonios? Quieres decir como los Oni" Dijo Otome no creyendo la veracidad del esa afirmación claro que por otro lado sus ojos se iluminaron ante una exclusiva como esa.

"Tu cállate ¿Qué haces aquí? Para empezar." Le pregunto La Máscara a su prisionera.

"Busco la verdad la gente tiene derecho a saber la verdad." Dijo ella el deber de todo periodista y como ella de alguna manera aunque no sabía cómo iba a salir y exponer al mundo la identidad de Shinji.

"Si bueno la curiosidad también mato al gato." Dijo alertando a los presentes de sus intenciones.

"Por favor no me mate tengo familia." Dijo el vendedor de seguros atado.

"What's going on?" Pregunto el turista no enterándose de nada.

"¿Cómo que te has convertido en demonio?" Le pregunto su madre a su hija mediana.

"Puedo explicarlo…" Dijo a su madre si su hermano le daba la oportunidad de explicarse.

"Yo te diré lo que paso que hasta aquí hemos llegado durante años hemos vivido bajo su yugo diciendo que es su territorio cuando todo el mundo pasa como Pedro por su casa pero hoy se acaba." Dijo La Máscara determinado.

"Los conoces desde hace solo un par de días." Dijo Toby como no podían saber cuánto tiempo llevaban en la ciudad.

"No fueron…" Aya trato de explicarle que no se trataba del Club de Ocultismo en vano.

"Hoy se termina desde aquí y ahora yo en pleno uso de mis facultades psicológicas mentales." La Máscara alzo su dedo índice. "Y en un estado de ira homicida que hace que no me cuestione mis decisiones y sin asesoramiento."

La Máscara abrió sus manos y se coloco delante de los presentes. "¡PROCLAMO NUESTRA INDEPENDENCIA! ¡PROCLAMO LA REPÚBLICA INDEPENDIENTE DE MI CASA!"

"Que alcen las mano todos lo que estén a favor de que yo sea el presidente." La Máscara levanto la mano. "Votos en contra." Nadie puedo levantar su mano principalmente porque estaban atados. "Mayoría absoluta el sistema funciona y mi primer acto oficial es ¡Declarar La Guerra!" La Máscara salió dejando un destello de sí mismo.

"Aprovechemos para gritar y pedir ayuda." Dijo el vendedor de seguros y La Máscara volvió y amordazo a todos siendo la última su madre.

"Memememam." Dijo ella a su hijo.

"Lo sé ST se la va a cargar." Dijo La Máscara mientras coloco el televisor de su casa delante de todos y desapareció. Mientras la televisión se encendió sola.

 **Televisión.**

 **El Final de esta Temporada.**

" **Un hombre en busca de venganza."** Se muestra una imagen de La Máscara.

" **Un Club de demonios."** Se muestra una imagen del club de ocultismo.

" **Y el escenario donde se resolverá todo."** Se muestras una vista de la Academia Kuho en paronímico. La academia explota.

" **¡Prepárense para La Máscara VS El Club de ocultismo LA REVANCHA!"**

" **¡Sin hermanas con poderes deus ex machinas de por medio!"** dijo la voz en off haciendo que Aya se diera por aludida.

" **¡Todo se resuelve hoy! Veremos como La Máscara se enfrenta al Club de Ocultismo en comba si barreras por el destino de esta ciudad."**

" **¿Sera un genocidio? o los demonios continuaran reinando en esta ciudad."**

 **¡Descúbralo en unos instantes en La máscara VS El Club de Ocultismo La Revancha! Por 50.000 yenes pídala ahora o se quedara sin ella. Presentando por Coca-Cola."**

 **Academia Kuoh**

En la habitación del Club de Ocultismo Akeno, Issei, Kiba, Koneko y Asia se encontraban a un lado de la habitación mientras Rias trataba con Riser también estaba la mujer vestida de sirvienta de cabellos plateados. Rias una vez mas había dado su negativa al matrimonio arreglado entre ella y Riser por lo que se decidió que se decidiera en un Ranting Game de acuerdo a lo establecido por que ahora ostentaba el nombre de Lucifer el hermano mayor de Rias Gremory.

"Rias para estar seguro ¿son ellos todos tus esclavos?" Le pregunto Riser.

"¿Y que si lo son?" Le dijo desafiante

Esto divirtió a Riser y chasqueo los dedos apareciendo un glifo en la habitación. De ahí surgieron llamas y traían con ella a 14 chicas un segundo glifo también apareció materializando a otras.

La primera de la fila era una chica adolescente de cabello Rojizo largo con un cola larga trenzada que tenía un lazo al final y dos mechones que se asemejaban a antenas y ojos azul con orejas de gato marrón claro llevaba un uniforme similar a una colegiala con la parte superior corta tanto que dejaba descubierta la parte inferior de su pecho y vientre, también llevaba una falda corta negra, sus guantes eran de color rojo a juego con sus espinilleras también llevaba calcetines negros largos que no cubrían sus dedos.

La segunda era idéntica salvo por algunos detalles que su pelo era azul pero único por una cola de caballo sin trenzar, sus ojos eran de color rojo y donde había rojo era remplazado por azul.

La tercera una mujer con el pelo corto de color castaño claro y ojos grises. Su cabello tiene tres reflejos rojos y lleva una máscara blanca que cubre solo el lado derecho de su cara. Su vestuario consiste en una chaqueta negra con pantalones de vaqueros. La chaqueta tiene los hombros y cuello anchos, contando con tres correas de cuero en ambos brazos. La pierna derecha de sus vaqueros está cortada también cuenta con tres correas de cuero sobresalen de sus pantorrillas, justo debajo de los tobillos. Además presenta dos correas adicionales en la pierna de su pantalón derecho. Ella también llevaba guantes de combate y botas de color negro para mejorar sus golpes.

A su lado Un chica de origen chino, con pelo negro hasta los hombros y ojos azules verdosos Su pelo tiene dos bollos al estilo chino en ambos lados de la cabeza. Su traje consiste en un vestido chino azul marino con detalles de color oro, tiene una banda color blanco en el estómago y tiene también zapatos negros de tacón bajo.

Otras dos gemelas muy jóvenes con el pelo turquesa, que mantienen atadas a un lado de su cabeza con una cinta amarilla y ojos azules. Ambos sus ropas consisten en uniformes de gimnasia, que consisten en camisetas blancas con acentos azules, pantalones cortos negros y zapatillas azules sobre calcetines altos de rodilla blancos.

Sigue una mujer de cabello corto castaño claro con ojos verdes y su atuendo consiste en un conjunto completo de armaduras de plata con acentos gris oscuro llevaba un cinta en el pelo y bajo la armadura utilizaba un vestido corto blanco.

Delante de ella un chica de ojos marrones, pelo azul con dos coletas hacia arriba y otras dos hacia abajo Su traje consiste en un haori blanco con un obi rojo, y lleva un abrigo rojo de color rojo. Lleva bandas en los antebrazos y en las canillas. En los pies lleva un par de sandalias de paja.

Delante una chica de pelo rubio y ojos azules con dos coletas estilo taladro usando un vestido rosa estilo noble europeo.

A su lado un mujer de pelo largo color purpura al igual que sus ojos su traje es un vestido consiste en una tapa azul, una túnica azul marino con detalles en oro y una falda de color azul claro con lados abiertos; incluyendo además zapatos negros sobre eso lleva un abrigo blanco con detalles en negro y oro y hombreras a juego asi como una diadema y labios pintados de purpura.

La que sigue es una chica con un Kimono con un patrón de color púrpura, naranja y rosa con el pelo negro atado y ojos marrón claro.

La siguiente llevaba pelo azul pálido largo y los ojos ámbar su piel bronceada y se ve llevando un bikini compuesto de un sujetador metálico y un taparrabos con seda rosa también llevaba una diadema y un collar gris a si como pendientes.

También había una pelo marrón y ojos azules con uniforme de criada francesa sin mangas con diseños de cordones blancos en los bordes así como una diadema un delantal y guantes manga larga sin dedos

Le siguió otra vestida con ropa de criada de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos marrones oscuros, vestida con un uniforme abrochado de criada francesa delantal sin mangas con cordones blancos junto muñequeras y un delantal blanco para ir con el conjunto también llevaba medias grises claras.

La ultima su pelo tenía un tinte azul marino y ojos marrones su pelo era largo junto con un acola de caballo que lo dividía en cinco grandes mechones unidas por un accesorio color dorado su atuendo se compone de una camiseta blanca con detalles negros que se pantalones cortos rojos y botas blindadas de rodilla con guantes a su espalda tenía una gran espada.

"Estos son mis quince." Riser contaba a su hermana ya que aunque ahora mismo Aya era su obispo y ella estaba simplemente pensaba intercambiarla con su madre en el Inframundo para que la chica se quedara en el mundo humano hasta que alcanzara la mayoría de edad tal como pactaron. "En otras palabras tengo un equipo completo."

"¿Tiene un…equipo completo de quince chicas lindas?" Dijo Issei impresionado "¡Que idiota!" antes de echarse a llorar. "¡Que hombre!" Dijo envidioso y deseando tener esa vida para él.

Esto dejo extrañado a Riser . "Creo…que..Tú esclavo me desea." Dijo Riser no entendiendo su reacción.

"Él sueña con ser el rey del harem un día." Explico cómo posiblemente nacía de ahí.

"Ya veo." Dijo teniendo una idea pero cuando iba a abrir la boca un rayo cayó en el edificio arriba de suyo.

La Máscara apareció utilizando un sombrero de paja con ojos en blanco utilizando un atuendo blanco con dos hombreras y muñequeras grises con bordes dorados mientas llevaba una chaqueta azul sin mangas unido por una cinturón negro con espinilleras grises con bordes dorados utilizando calcetines tabi.

"¡Rias Gremory!" Dijo La Máscara señalándola con el dedo índice mientras tenia a Riser debajo de él pisando su cabeza con su pierna derecha haciéndole besar el suelo.

"Has llegado demasiado lejos se acabo hoy se decidirá todo de acuerdo con la reglas sagradas establecida por los dioses antiguos he venido a desafiarte a ti a y tu clan a un…" La Máscara sacar su móvil y selecciona su biblioteca y selecciona "Mortal Kombat."

"¡MORTAAAAAAAAAAAL KOOOOOOOOOOOMBAAAAAAAT!" Se oye a través de su móvil "La Máscara comienza a menearse a ritmo de la música.

"¡Riser-sama!" Dicen varias chicas mirando como su amo es pisoteado por ese ser de cara verde.

Que se viro para mirar al séquito de Riser. "Oh habéis llamado a putas para que pueda celebrar mi victoria que considerados." Dijo seguido de un que de la piezas de Riser mientras La Máscara entonces se teletransporto y apareció a lado de Akeno.

Sacando un ramo de flores y dándoselo a Akeno. "Ara ara ¿son para mí?" Ella pregunto cogiendo las flores.

"Mi único lamento es no habernos conocido antes." Dijo de rodillas sosteniendo su mano y besándola. "Pero prometo matarte rápido." Eso dejo chocado al Club de Ocultismo.

"¿Matarme?" Dijo Akeno no entendiendo.

"¿Matarla?" Dijo Rias también sorprendida.

"Tu maldito como te atreves a…" La Máscara se transporto y volvió a caer arriba de Riser. "Así es. Una cosa es intentar deshaceros de mi pero convertir a mi hermana pequeña en un demonio os habéis pasado voy a ser lo que tuve que haber hecho desde el principio." Dijo La Máscara mientras un cumulo de llamas se concentraba bajo su pie hasta que ardió.

"AAAAAAA." La Mascara salto a pata coja mientras sujetaba su pie en llamas con sus manos haciendo que estar ardieran también. "AAAAAAAAA." Chillo mientras se quemaba también.

"Espera ¿su hermana?" Dijo Kiba.

"Eso quiere decir que ¿es el hermano de Aya-chan?" Dijo Asia deduciéndolo.

"Lo es." Dijo Koneko captando su olor.

La Máscara saco un cubo de agua y metió sus mano su pie en el.

"Como te atreves humano a pisotearme a mí a Riser Phenex." Dijo furioso ante su falta de respeto.

"Esto no va contigo pírate esto es entre ellos y yo." Dijo señalando al Club de Ocultismo. "Así que no te entrometas."

"Tú no tienes ni idea ¿verdad?" Le pregunto Riser. "La que convirtió a tu hermana en un demonio no fueron ellos fui yo." Dijo causando que La Máscara ser riera.

"¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!" Le dijo Rias sorprendida.

Riser se rió "¿De veras pensabas que iba a dejar que tú la cogieras? con sus poderes fue capaz de anular no solo el Sacred Gears si no también a él." Dijo señalando a La Máscara.

"Además ya había considerado la posibilidad de que como última salida a nuestro compromiso recurrieras a algo como un Rating Game, si te hacías con esa chica y la enseñabas como controlar su poder lo usarías contra mí para anular mi capacidad de regeneración y llevarte la victoria y aunque no lo hubieras hecho otros podían haberlo hecho así que mi mejor opción era que se uniera a mi clan para que no pudiera ser usada contra mí." Explico Riser por que había tomado la decisión y que era mejor no correr riesgos innecesarios y eliminar a una posible amenaza futura.

"Me importa una mier*a que…¿Espera vas a casarte con ese tipo?" Pregunto a Rias.

"Exacto ella es mi prometida." Dijo Riser con orgullo como si fuera una clase de trofeo.

"¡No lo hará!" Dijo Issei mientras convocaba su Boosted Gear. "La presidenta ha dicho que no quiere casarse contigo."

"No eres más que un demonio de clase baja eso no es algo que tú puedas…" Antes de que terminara fue interrumpido por Issei.

"Me da igual puede que solo sea su esclavo pero si ella es mi ama entonces mi labor es asegurar su felicidad y si no es feliz casándose contigo entonces yo evitare que eso pase." Dijo Issei lleno de determinación.

"La buena noticia es que eso no pasara." Aseguro La Máscara.

"¿Y qué vas a hacer vas convertirte en un demonio y luchar junto a ellos en el Rating Game en el que solicitaras la liberación de tu hermana junto la anulación del matrimonio si ganáis." Le pregunto Riser si eso era lo que iba a pasar.

"No en primer lugar ofrecer a dos chicas como trofeo es insultante para las mujeres y las feminazis se lanzarían a la yugular del autor y dos voy a matarte por haber convertido a mi hermana en tu esclava y en un demonio." Dijo La Máscara como pensaba matarlo ahí y ahora a él y a todos los demonios. _"Con lo buenas que están qué pena."_ Pensó La Máscara en el desperdicio que esto causaría.

"Y cuando termine contigo los matare a ellos." Dijo señalando con su pulgar a Club de Ocultismo.

"¿A nosotros por qué?" Pregunto Issei.

"Porque esto también es culpa vuestra sois unos inútiles." Con un giro se convirtió mi en Rias Gremory pero con la cara verde excepto eso todo igual todo.

"Mírame soy Rias Gremory mi territorio mi territorio pero luego dejo que los ángeles caídos secuestren a chicas, un cura albino asesino serial ande suelto y los seres sobrenaturales paseen por aquí como Pedro por su casa." Dijo La Máscara burlándose de ella y sus fallos para parar coger su uniforme desabrochar la parte superior y comenzar a tocarlas "Maldita sea mi mimetización es buena." La Máscara mete sus pulgares dentro del sujetador para tocarse los pezones. "Muy buena."

Issei estaba sonrojado sintiendo ahora mismo envidia de los poderes de La Máscara y Riser miraba absorto mientras.

Rias estaba detrás con su aura aumentando mientras su ira aumentaba disparo una bola de destrucción que La Máscara esquivo lanzándose al suelo haciendo que golpeara a Riser tirando hacia atrás quitándole parte de su cara.

"Además tarde o temprano se me hubiera ido la cabeza y hubiéramos terminado en un situación en la que no hubierais tenido mas remedio que eliminarme para que no fuera una amenaza para nadie nunca más." Dijo La Máscara lo que en un futuro habría pasado.

"En eso tiene razón." Dijo Kiba con todos los del Club Asintiendo como eso probablemente pasaría.

"¡Maldito!" Dijo levantándose del suelo mientras la zona del impacto había sido arrancada pero estaba ardiendo señal de que se estaba regenerando.

"Yo fue ella la que disparo." Dijo Señalando a Rias con su dedo índice.

"Akeno." Dijo Rias ella levanto una barrera sobre Issei y los demás mientras la chica con kimono hizo lo mismo para el equipo de Riser y la criada francesa lo hizo para Rias protegiéndola cuando se produjo una explosión de llamas que consumió a La Máscara.

Toda la habitación estaba ardiendo cuando una cadena de fuego envolvió a Riser y lo arrastro fuera el responsable.

Fue Ghost Mask Raider pero en vez de una moto estaba subido en un monociclo vestido con una chaqueta de cuero negra con unos pantalones color negro envuelto en llamas con su cráneo verde ardiendo mientras pedaleaba a toda velocidad sus piernas alcanzando una velocidad inhumana.

Riser fue arrastrado pero a pesar de sus llamas no podía fundir la cadena mientras erra arrastrado por el piso obligado a comer tierra y hierba mientras La Máscara escribía su nombre en el terreno.

Cuando La Máscara escribió en el terreno su nombre se dirigió a la ventana del aula de química mientras al llegaba se paró de repente lo que hizo que Riser se dirigiera volando allí mientras La Máscara saltaba de allí haciendo que el monociclo se elevara siguiendo a Riser que atravesó la ventana seguido del ciclo.

 **Residencia Takahashi.**

La Madre de Shinji, sus hermanas, Toby y Kuma veían atados junto a Otome y el resto como La Máscara estaba peleando con ese demonio.

La madre estaba preocupada por su hijo mientras al mismo tiempo confusa de que su hija se convirtiera en un demonio no entendiendo esa parte o más bien se negaba a creerlo.

Aya trataba de liberarse antes de que la cosa empeorara. Pero no sabía como iba a arreglar ese desastre.

Sachiko aun amordazaba animaba a su hermano la iglesia le enseño que los demonios eran malos por lo que ella animaba a su hermano que era como un héroe luchando contra monstruos.

Toby y Kuma trataban de liberarse mientras el gato era ajeno a lo que pasaba. Al igual que el turista.

El vendedor de seguros trataba de salvarse sabiendo que cuando el tipo verde volviera no se salvaría y lo mataría para no dejar testigos.

Mientras Otome estaba frustrada delante de ella estaba pasando la noticia del siglo y solo podía mirar impotente necesitaba salir de ahí y grabar los hechos para exponerlos al público.

 **Pantalla**

La pantalla muestras a Las Máscaras comentarista "Y se pude decir que La Máscara ha hecho pollo en uno." Dijo mostrando la escena donde Riser era arrojado a la ventana.

"¿Cómo van las apuestas Bob?" Le pregunto a su compañero mientras atrás de él tenía dos imágenes de Riser y La Máscara.

"En verdad de momento parece que La Máscara tiene la sartén por el mango no obstante no debemos subestimar a hombre pollo no por su piroquinesis sino por sus poderes de regeneración sin embargo la estadísticas nos aconsejan apostar por el manipulador de la realidad."

"Atención cámara 7." La pantalla mostraba a Riser en el laboratorio de química escupiendo parte de la tierra y hierba que había tragado mientras era arrastrado por La Máscara y sus cortes por los cristales se curaban dejando un rastro de llamas antes de sanar por completo.

"¿Cómo se atreve? un mero humanos más inferior incluso que un demonio de rango bajo a humillarme de esta manera." El convoco sus alas en llamas listas para dirigirse de nuevo en la pelea.

"Alguien debería advertirle de los peligros de…" –explosión- "Un fuego espontaneo en un espacio cerrado con productos químicos." Dijo La Máscara comentarista.

"Esta transmisión esta ofrecida por….Coca-Cola ayudando a superar bloqueos de escritor motivando y refrescando con su sabor al autor permitiéndole seguir adelante desde tiempo inmemorables."Dijo La Máscara mostrando una lata y bebiendo de ella.

 **Vuelta a la Academia Kuoh**

Riser aterrizo sin una sola herida mirando a La Máscara que estaba quieta con su cara y su sonrisa en su ropa por defecto.

"Sabes le di mi pala…." La Máscara le tiro una tarta en la cara que cayó lentamente revelando a Riser cubierto de puré azul indicando que era de arándanos.

 **Vuelta al Club de Ocultismo.**

Todos habían salido del edificio "¿Estáis todos bien?" Pregunto Rias a su sequito todos parecían ilesos.

"Estamos bien Buchou." Dijo Issei.

"La barrera de Akeno-san nos ha protegido." Dijo Asia mientras todos parecían intactos. Incluido el séquito de Riser que capto la atención de Rias.

La chica que tenía parte de su cara cubierta con una máscara hablo. "Ravel-sama debemos ir con Riser -sama para ayudarle." Dijo con todas preparándose para ir.

"Mi hermano no puede perder y mucho menos con un humano." Dijo ella no viendo ni eso posible cuando se marchaban fueron detenidas

"Espera." Dijo Rias dirigiéndose a la chica rubia. "Ravel ¿Es verdad lo que dijo Riser reencarnasteis a Aya Takahashi?" Le pregunto dado que debía saberlo. Lo que también sirvió para que comprendieran que se estaban enfrentado a Shinji Takahashi.

"Si es tal como dijo mi hermano." Dijo ella confirmando lo que su hermano había dicho antes a Rias.

"Eso ha sido una estupidez." Dijo Koneko su sincera opinión que todos compartían. Dijo captando la atención de Ravel que la miro molesta.

"No tenéis de que preocuparos mi hermano triunfara donde vosotros fracasasteis." Dijo ella totalmente segura de que Riser vencería a La Máscara dijo con ella y el resto volando hacia donde se encontraban Riser y La Máscara.

"Ese idiota." Dijo Rias pensando en cómo podría arreglar la situación Riser no tenía ni idea de hasta qué punto la había fastidiado.

"Ese tipo no le bastaba con ese harem de chicas lindas pero tenía que añadir también a un niña es un degenerado." Dijo Issei una cosa era tener un harem pero seducir a una menor eso era pasarse incluso podía entender que La Máscara quisiera matarlo.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer Rias?" Le pregunto a Akeno si iba a intervenir en la pelea de La Máscara y Riser o se iban a quedar al margen.

"Esto…¿Y no habría algún modo de revertir el proceso?" Pregunto Asia si conseguían que Aya volviera hacer La Máscara se calmaría y se iría.

"Es como volver a nacer es un proceso irreversible una vez te has reencarnado no puede volver a ser lo que eras." Explico Kiba a Asia como no se podía volver a atrás.

"Pero si Aya-chan es la que se ha convertido en demonio eso quiere decir que su hermano siempre tuvo la máscara y consiguió evitarnos probablemente también nos noqueara aquella noche." Dijo Issei como todos fueron noqueados y derrotados por varias personas que cubrían sus rostros mientras él hacia su contrato con la chica samurái y los demás investigaban el robo de sombras.

"La Máscara es una amenaza para nosotros después de esto no descansara hasta deshacerse de todos nosotros uniremos fuerzas con Riser." Dijo Rias dejando a Issei sorprendido y al resto. "Le quitaremos la máscara al hermano de Aya así será más fácil razonar con él y le explicaremos como el que su hermana sea un demonio no tiene por qué ser algo malo que podrá seguir teniendo un vida normal."

"Es cierto." Dijo Issei el era un ejemplo su vida no había tenido un gran cambio desde que se convirtió en demonio bueno si mejoro considerablemente teniendo en cuanta que estaba en compañía de varias chicas lindas. Pero su relación con su familia era bastante normal.

"Y en el peor de los casos borraremos su memoria." Dijo Rias fríamente como era el mejor curso de acción.

"Eso no es poco extremo." Dijo Asia sintiendo pena por el chico.

"Quiero terminar ya todo este asunto, Grayfia levanta una barrera no queremos atraer la atención de los humanos." Dijo Rias con ella obedeciendo dirigiéndose hacia afuera.

 **Vuelta con La Máscara y Riser.**

"Me…" La Máscara le tiro una tarta esta vez de nata. "vas…" otra tarta. "a…" otra se dirigió a la cara. "tirar…" otra tarta en su cara. "una…" otra tarta. "tarta…cada…ves…que…hable." Cada palabra trajo un tartazo.

"Suficiente basta de tar…" La Máscara le lanzo un directo a la cara haciéndole retroceder llevándose la mano al rostro antes de mirarlo enfadado. "¡Se acabo!"

"Si en realidad llevamos 9.170 palabras me sorprende lo que se está alargando esto." Dijo La Máscara como el autor vago que escribe esto su media de palabras por episodio rara vez superaba las 6.000.

"No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando pero le prometí a tu hermana que si accedía a convertirse en mi esclava no le haría nada a tu familia incluso le brindaría protección pero ya me has hartado de ti voy a reducirte a…" La Máscara le tiro otra tarta. Pero esta vez Riser la cogió y la paro. "¿De qué estaba hecha esta?"

"De gancho de derecha." Dijo La Máscara avisando lo que venía.

"¿Gancho de derecha?" tan pronto como acabo de la tarta salió un brazo que lo golpeo por debajo de la barbilla tirándolo al suelo.

"El secreto está en la masa." Dijo La Máscara susurrando al espectador.

15 chicas descendieron volando en la posición de Riser las dos chicas vestidas de criadas le ayudaron a levantarse.

"¿Se encuentra bien Riser-sama?" Le pregunto una de las chicas vestida de criada mientras le ayudaban a levantarse.

"Permítanos ocuparnos de él." Dijo la mujer de pelo morado pero Riser avanzo delante de ellas.

"No yo mismo me ocupare de él." Dijo Riser tomándoselo como personal que ese humano se atreviera a desafiarlo de esa manera.

La Máscara comenzó a aplaudir "Bravo bravo por un momento pensaba que íbamos a jugar al cliché de no eres digno de caer bajo mi mano mejor que te maten mis concubinas."

"¿En serio piensas que puede derrotarme?" Dijo Riser lleno de arrogancia "Soy Riser Phenex del Clan Phenex nuestro poder al igual que el ave inmortal no hace precisamente eso, un humano como tú no puede derrotarme." Dijo Riser completamente seguro de su victoria.

"Bueno Sr. Inmortal te dejo elegir." La Máscara se llevo la mano a su chaqueta sacando una cruz de combate. "Vampire Killer Castlavenia un arma mata inmortales mato incluso al propio Satanás."

"¿Me estás diciendo que esa arma es capaz de matar a un Satanás?" Dijo Riser sorprendido ligeramente. _"No tiene que ser una exageración."_

La Máscara la guardo para sacar una gran espada oro y metal blanco con tonos azulados de energía rebosante a alrededor de ella. "La Hoja del Olimpo usada para matar dioses y titanes desde 2007 claro si aplicamos el origen de su historia de donde viene podemos decir a finales de la titanomaquia." Explico La Máscara.

Eso sorprendió a Riser ya que nunca había oído hablar de un arma tan poderosa como para matar a seres divinos. "Otra exageración."

La Máscara guardo su espada para sacar una pistola negra muy pesada que tenia la escrita en ella _Jesucristo está en el cielo ahora._ "Oh la Jackal 39cm de largo con un peso de 16kg con cargador de 6 balas personalizadas por supuesto envueltas en plata bendita de macedonia con explosivo de mercurio." La Máscara la guardo y saco su próxima arma.

Una katana larga roja sin tsuba mientras la mostraba "Indulgence of Rending, Insulator de Under Night In-Birth capaz de cortar y desgarrar cualquier cosa incluida la propia existencia y según se dice es capaz de matar inmortales." Dijo La Máscara agarrando la espada "Bueno pollo frito prepararte para ser reducido a la inexistencia lo cual no deja de ser paradójico teniendo en cuenta que el ave mitológica renacía de sus cenizas."

"Hahahahaaha Riser comenzó a reírse "Crees en serio que puedes engañarme o asustarme ¿un arma capaz de matar a un Satanás? ¿Una espada capaz de matar a seres divinos, un pistola y ahora me sacas con una espada capaz de desgarrar la existencia." Riser continuo riéndose "Si lo hubieras dejado en la cruz te habría creído pero alargaste demasiado tú farol si esas armas existirían no estarían al alcance de cualquiera y por si fuera poco son tan poderosas que resultan ridícu…"

-corte-

"¿Me acabas de cortar el brazo?" Pregunto Riser al ver su brazo derecho amputado mientras La Máscara ahora lo sostenía.

"Yuju." Dijo La Máscara mientras agitaba su brazo saludándolo. La Máscara paro y comenzó a tocarlo "¿Sientes esto?"

Riser extendió su mano izquierda y un mar de llamas engullo a La Máscara mientras el Club de Ocultismo llegaba.

"¿Dónde está?" Pregunto Rias al no verlo por ningún lado.

Riser se rió con prepotencia "Acabo de terminar con él."

"Tú no lo entiende para derrotarlo hay que quitarle esa Máscara mientras la tenga es imparable." Dijo Rias preocupada.

"¿Imparable?." Dijo señalando y disipando las llamas no quedaba más que un montón de cenizas. "Ves no era para tanto."

Las cenizas se juntaron formando un figura humanoide de con la cabeza verde y un cuerpo puramente mecánico. "He vuelto." Apunto con dos pistolas de rifles de plasma sacados del futuro "Baby." Disparo contra Riser mandándolo hacia detrás que convoco sus alas mientras se mantuvo elevado.

"¿Puedes regenerarte incluso después de haber sido reducido a cenizas? Impresionante pero no eres el único con grandes poderes de regeneración." Dijo Riser regenerando el agujero en su torso y su brazo.

"Vale supongo que Insulator solo funciona si la herida es mortal." La Máscara con un giro estaba utilizando

Cuando salto un rayo cayó sobre el tirándole al suelo.

"¡Sword Birth!" Varias espadas salieron del suelo clavándose en la Máscara antes de que lo tocara inmovilizándole mediante el empalamiento.

"Koneko, Issei." Ambos saltaron Koneko a la derecha de La Máscara la zona donde estaban sus piernas mientras Issei lo hacía a su izquierda dirigiéndose a la cabeza.

" _Me usaron como distracción para poder atraparle admito que fuiste astuta Rias_." Reconoció Riser para sus adentros mientras veía el desenlace.

"No está mal pero habéis olvidado algo yo soy ¡El Prota!" La piernas de La Máscara se estiro como si fuera una goma pateando a Koneko mientras su cabeza como si fuera un misil salió disparada impactando en la boca del estomago de Issei mandándolo hacia atrás.

"Ja eso no lo os esperabais." Dijo La Máscara mientras su cabeza estaba en el suelo "¿Alguien puede acercarme a mi cuerpo?" Todos guardaron silencio antes de que La Máscara volviera a reírse "Es broma." De la nada le surgió un nuevo cuerpo." Mientras lo presentes miraban.

"No os preocupéis por el cuerpo empalado esto como cuando le cortan una parte del cuerpo de Deadpool le crece otro y la parte perdida desaparece del universo y no es mencionada o prestada atención de ninguna manera excepto cuando va al universo de Los Marvel Zombis o Evil Deadpool que nació de sus propios pedazos. Pero de hecho acaba de desaparecer ahora mismo." Todos miraron para no encontrar el antiguo cuerpo de La Máscara en ninguna parte pero volvieron al asunto verdadero en cuestión tratar con el lunático de cara verde.

"Debemos inmovilizarlo para poder quitarle su Máscara, Riser necesitaremos tu ayuda. Con tus capacidades de regeneración eres único aquí que puede competir con los suyos." Dijo Rias creyendo que las habilidades regenerativas de Riser eran lo único que podían compartir con los poderes absurdos de La Máscara.

"No voy a colaborar con contigo me ocupare de él personalmente." Dijo Riser dispuesto a reanudar su pelea.

"Aquí te espero estereotipo de playboy europeo." Dijo La Máscara sin camisa en cuerpo tonificado musculado con guantes de boxeo calzón rojo y botas blancas al igual que sus calcetines.

Riser agarro a La Máscara y se lo llevo volando mientras lo sostenía por el cuello varios metros por encima de suelo.

"¿Me pregunto si puedes volar?" Dijo Manteniéndolo agarrado por el cuello mirando hacia abajo.

"La parte donde me regenere a partir de mis propias cenizas te la saltaste ¿verdad?" Dijo La Máscara como si era capaz de hacer eso literalmente haciendo que su poder rivalizara con el de Riser

"Todo poder tiene un límite incluso el tuyo." Dijo Riser como aunque sobreviviera eso le costaría energía.

"Sabes me recuerda a Oberyn Martell el también era un arrogante ¿Quieres saber lo que le paso?" Dijo La Máscara mientras era agarrado por el cuello.

"No." Dijo Riser generando llamas en su mano derecha para golpear a La Máscara.

"Veras se topo con un tipo que iba vestido así." La el cuerpo de La Máscara y su cuerpo se volvió más pesado no solo eso también más alto y músculos mientras llevaba una armadura pesada medieval. Y paro el puño de Riser.

"Le golpeo así." El puñetazo que le proporciono La Máscara con su mano fue lo bastante como para partirle el labio y arrancarle varios dientes de la mandíbula y lo bastante para que le soltara mientras La Máscara agarro su cabeza.

"Y le apretó su cabeza así." La Máscara presiono los ojos de Riser al punto de que comenzaron a sangrar mientras trataba de quitárselo de encima intento calcinarlo pero no se quemaba.

 **Voz en Off:** La armadura ignifuga Marca A.C.M.E, Marca A.C.M.E los únicos cuyos juguetes pueden compartir con los Batigadgets.

 **En otro lugar**

El Rey de La Noche sentando en su trono de hielo viendo su televisor de plasma de hielo de 70 pulgadas sosteniendo un teléfono móvil acaba de marcar el número que aparecía en pantalla. "Necesitare 10.000.000 unidades."

 **Vuelta a La Máscara**

"¿Te imaginas que eso pasara de verdad?" Dijo La Máscara como eso estaba en la imaginación de su cabeza. Mientras aplicaba el último apretón reventando el cráneo de Raiser salpicándole La Máscara viendo lo grotesco que fue vomito encima de Riser que lo soltó.

Mientras todos lo que miraban desde abajo quedó impactado los poderes de regeneración sanarían eso pero fue lo bastante horrible como que más de uno se quedo en shock y Asia se desmayo pero fue sostenida por Issei.

Mientras La Máscara caía sin ninguna preocupación "Llegados a este punto tendría que estar acostumbrado al dolor." Dijo La Máscara antes de acabar aplastado en el suelo. "Pero…no."

La Máscara se levanto "Bueno ¿Quién sigue?" Una torrente de llamas voló hacia a La Máscara cuando se disiparon La Máscara estaba negro antes de abrir la boca el humo de su boca ponía smoking "Esta quemado." Otro torrente se dirigió hacia él con La Máscara saltando para esquivarlo. Cuando alzo la vista vio a Riser.

"Estoy seguro al 45% de que es imposible que puedas regenerar el que reventara tú cráneo como una espinilla." Dijo La Máscara dudosa de que eso fuera posible.

"Oh si pude pero eso ¡Dolió!" Dijo Riser mientras generaba una bola a la que iba aplicando mas y mas llamas hasta hacerla más grande que Riser mismo.

"En verdad lo que tendría que cabrearte es que te vomite encima y como te regeneraste sobre mi vomito técnicamente te he vomitado en los sesos y eso es peor que el que tratara de matarte por que siempre estarán ahí." Dijo La Máscara como eso debía molestarlo más que nada Riser apretó los dientes y lanzo su bola de fuego.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Chillo de terror La Máscara mientras sacaba una pala de ping-pong enorme y golpeaba la volando que volvió volando a Riser.

"Hijo de…" Riser fue tragado por la explosión y llevado al suelo mientras parte del terreno estaba en llamas junto con una explosión.

La Máscara se acerco al lugar donde Riser había impactado mientras vio un una figura hecha de fuego recuperar su apariencia. "¿Sigues vivo?"

"Soy Riser Phenex del Clan Phenex aquellos cuyo poder deriva del ave mitológica inmortal, un simple humano como tú no me pude hacerme ni una marca." Dijo Riser a La Máscara como sus esfuerzos eran inútiles y él se alzaría como vencedor.

La Máscara saco un rotulador y pinto una linea vertical en la cara de Riser. "¿Mantienes tus palabras?"

La ira de Riser aumentaba mientras apretaba los dientes "Hasta punto y final."

"Perfecto." La Máscara pinto esta vez una linea en horizontal por debajo de los parpados de Riser dibujando una cruz.

Riser chillo de dolor mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara siendo dañado por la cruz pintada que le estaba afectando. "¡Tú!"

"Oh Lo siento no sabía que te dolían tanto las cruces." Dijo La Máscara del abrigo de su chaqueta sacaba la Vampire Killer y comenzó a golpear con ella a Riser.

Utilizo la curz para golpearle virándole la cara hacia la derecha y realizo otro golpe esta vez virándole la cara hacia el otro lado antes de agarrarla por debajo y como si fuera una bate golpear con ella por debajo de la mandíbula mandando a Riser caer bocabajo en el suelo.

Riser escupió sangre antes de ser levantado por La Máscara que utilizo su mano para sacudir el polvo de su ropa desde los hombros hasta las rodillas. "Lo siento me pasado la verdad esto se nos ha ido de las manos empecemos de cero, y como buena voluntad permíteme borrar esa cruz en tu cara." La Máscara saco un barril de agua sin tapa y se lo echo entero a Riser.

 **Cartel en el centro del barril**

Agua bendita

 **Fin del cartel**

Riser chillo de dolor de nuevo mientras el agua bendita lo bañaba como si fueran quemaduras de ácido. "Por cierto la cruz fue hecha con permanente." Dijo La Máscara aumentando la furia de su oponente que se estaba cansando de las burlas de su oponente.

"Esto estas lejos de terminar." Dijo Riser pese a que la cruz pintada y el haber sido bañado en agua bendita lo tenía maltrecho y estaba haciendo mella tanto física como mentalmente.

La Máscara solo se cruzo de brazos y suspiro "Escucha Piolín. Honestamente esto empieza a ser aburrido y no lo digo solo porque la historia haya perdido su toque y sea menos graciosa que antes quiero decir DXD no es precisamente famosa por sus escenas de lucha precisamente todo se reduce a básicamente a un par de puñetazos con tíos vestidos con armaduras en plan Saint Seiya a objetos mágicos con habilidades concretas como las espadas de Bleach o a emplear rayos de energía de colorines en plan Dragón Ball o Deux ex Machinas como yo y al final todo se reduce a que ese como se llame." Dijo señalando a Issei que por orden de Rias se había mantenido detrás para que las llamas de Riser no dañaran a él o a cualquiera de sus siervos.

"Me llamo Issei lo sabes de sobra." Se quejo en voz alta.

"No me importa solo te estoy usando para llegar a mi punto." Dijo La Máscara sin ni siquiera molestarse en mirarlo.

"Tenga una subida de nivel venida del poder de la Amistad en plan Fairy Tail y por amistad quiero decir tetas. En cuanto a mi todos saben lo que espera de aquí en delante de alguna u otro manera terminare involucrado en la trama aparecerá un enemigo me subestimara me atacara y progresivamente le iré desgastando a base de tonterías, chistes malos y troleos."

"Pero este baile está durando demasiado quiero decir te troleare te regeneras y ya ha perdido la gracia así que al igual que el Mr. Perfect Cell te voy pedir que me ataques con todo." Dijo La Máscara queriendo acabar ya su pelea con Riser a fin de cuentas tenía un genocidio que realizar.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Riser no entendiendo lo que le estaba pidiendo.

"Que me ataques y quiero resaltar esto con todo, veras no pido un porcentaje aproximado del que tú creas que es necesario para matarme quiero que me lances tu mejor golpe como si convocas un jodido sol y me lo tiras a la cara pero quiero el golpe más duro que me puedas dar." Dijo La Máscara abriendo su mano derecha mientras se llevaba la izquierda en la cadera.

"¿Y si no te sigo en juego?"

"Ves esta moneda." La Máscara tiro la moneda al aire con Riser siguiéndola con la vista lo que dejo la apertura.

"La Máscara le aplico un tira calzones y se los puso en la cabeza mientras le agarro y lo hizo girar a tal velocidad que formo un mini tornado similar a los suyos cuando se transformándose antes de comenzar a girar convirtiéndose en Maskuma.

Comenzo a girar de nuevo con su antes de soltar una patada curva sobre el cuello de Riser mandándole a volar contra la torre de la escuela atravesándola antes de impactar contra el suelo.

Riser gruño mientras se levantaba para encontrar a La Máscara sonriendo "Tú mejor golpe ahora."

Un par de alas de fuego aparecieron en la espalda de Raiser después de haber dicho su frase. Había un torbellino de fuego alrededor de él y en la sala se sentía un calor inmenso.

"Onii-sama va a emplear…" Dijo la hermana de Riser viendo como su hermano se había puesto enserio e iba a atacar con todo lo que tenía a la Máscara

"¡Ave de fuego y Fenghuang. La flama de nuestra casa, que es admirada con la inmortal llama del ave fénix!" La llamas se concentraron a su alrededor mientras adquiría la forma de un ave fénix gigantesca. "¡Siente honrado humano que haya tenido que llegar a este extremo por un simple mortal es el mayor y ultimo logro que alcanzara en vida!"

"O será solo una anécdota." Dijo La Máscara esperando su inminente ataque Riser cargo contra él dentro del ave dispuesto a terminar su oponente.

La Máscara se dio la vuelta se agacho y apunto su trasero hacia Riser mientras empezó a comer varias latas de judías una tras de otra mientras Riser se acercaba mas y mas.

Riser estaba cerca cuando el estomago de La Máscara comenzó a vibrar y rugir cuando Riser estaba lo bastante cerca casi a pulgada La Máscara se tiro un pedo con semejando potencia que envió las llamas hacia atrás disolviendo a la criatura que fue impulsada lejos de Riser tanto que no pudo mantener su forma y vinculo mágico desvaneciéndose.

Todos los presentes tenían diferentes reacciones las principales era taparse la nariz pasándolo peor Koneko y la gemelas neko del séquito de Riser debido a su sentido mejorado del olfato.

Mientras Riser se quedo quieto inmóvil y apestado por el olor. "¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?"

"En escancia que estoy loco pero ese es tu problema porque…" La Máscara saco Jackal y disparo a la pierna de Riser volándosela.

Riser cayó al suelo chillando de dolor agarrándose la extremidad faltante.

"Vaya no ha sabido administras su energía o quizás el agua bendita y la esa cruz pintada en tu cara ha ayudado francamente me da igual." La Máscara se acerco y con de sus giros se transformo en un hombre musculoso de dos metros de altura utilizando una máscara negra pintada de blanco con ojos rojos con una manguera conectada a su cabeza con un liquido verde, llevaba guantes negros sin dedos con una camisa sin manga negra con pantalón y cinturón del mismo color de sus botas negras era Maskbane.

"Bueno supongo que al igual que el hombre que quebró al murciélago supongo que yo seré el hombre que quebró..." La Máscara cogió a Riser por la pierna izquierda antes de levantarlo agarrando su pierna con el brazo derecho y su cuello elevándolo mientras descendió su espalda contra su rodilla partiéndole la espalda quebrando al inmortal. "al pollo." Dijo La Máscara antes de soltarlo con Riser cayendo a sus pies boca arriba.

La Máscara volvió a su ropa por defecto mientras sacaba la Hoja del Olimpo. "Y ahora mi parte favorita del Mortal Kombat." La Máscara elevo su hoja preparado para atravesar a Riser con ella. "Tres, dos, uno"

"¡Onii-sama!" Ravel voló a toda su velocidad a su hermano. Mientras un circulo morado apareció bajo los pies de La Máscara cuya única reacción fu salir caminando de su rango y explosión.

Mientras Ravel volaba con su hermano lejos de allí.

¿Lo has esquivado?" Dijo La Mujer de pelo morado que era la reina de Riser.

"No es que soy tonto y me quedo quieto en un glifo esperando a que estalle." Dijo Mirando a Koneko y a Kiba.

"¿Por qué nos mira a nosotros?" Pregunto Kiba mientras Koneko elevaba los hombros en un no lo sé.

Mientras La Máscara fue rodeada por las siervas de Riser.

"Vas a pagar por lo que has hecho." Dijo una de sus siervas.

¡LEEEEROOOOYYY JENKINS!" Chillo a pleno volumen lanzándose al ataque contra los demonios en un todo o nada.

La Máscara esquivo el ataque de una de la caballeros de Riser que portaba una gran espada que salto contra él que esquivo agachándose.

Una de la torres que llevaba el vestido chino trato de atacar con un serie de Patadas que La Máscara esquivo haciéndose a un lado. "Bonito cosplayer." Ella intento una patadas que La Máscara esquivo agachándose ella sin perder la postura con su pierna en el aire realizo varias patadas mientras La Máscara con un giro se convirtió en llevando una chaqueta blanca sobre una camisa de cuello negro y pantalones blancos en una mimetización de Tony Manero hizo giras su mano antes de esquivar con un giro y con un movimiento de cadera empujarla lejos.

Mientras las gemelas nekos descendieron y comenzaron su ataque contra La Máscara al que golpearon con un doble gancho.

La Máscara cuando aterrizo donde le esperaban tres mujeres las dos vestidas de criadas junto con la mujer que solo llevaba un bikini. "Subamos un poco el nivel."

Con un giro La Máscara se transformo llevaba un traje de expandes negro con una diana en la frente tabien llevaba guantes blancos y su cinturón en el cuello, guantes y botas que tenían líneas circulares recordando a dianas. La Máscara lanzo tres cruces mojada en agua bendita girando al aire.

"¿A dónde estás a apuntando?" Dijo la chica del bikini que presuntuosa.

"Si leyeras mas cómics sabrías que este tipo nunca falla y puede convertir cualquier cosa en un proyectil. Las cruces en el aire chocaron entre sí y rebrotaron en el aire clavándose en las espinas dorsales de las vestidas de criadas y la chica en bikini que cayeron al suelo inmovilizadas.

"Nenas cuando me pongo serio no hay quien me detenga." Dijo La Máscara mostrando su superioridad claramente.

"Eso está por verse." caballero se acerco a La Máscara "Soy Karlamine caballero de Riser-sama." Dijo a La Máscara.

"Ok llámame machista pero estoy seguro al 99% de que una mujer no puede ser nombrada caballero el código de la caballeria solo se aplica a hombres."

"Vengare la derrota de mi amo." Dijo mostrando su espada bastarda que estallo en llamas.

"La espada flamígera está un poco demasiado vista además podría sacarme a Ryūjin Jakka y entonces sí que os convertiríais en ceniza y más si usara el Bankai." Dijo La Máscar poco impresionado.

"Nosotras las integrantes del clan Phenex controlamos el fuego, el viento y la vida."Ella se abalanzo sobre La Máscara.

"Si pero no tienes un spray de aceite." Dijo La Máscara rociándolo en el último minuto haciendo que las llamas volara hacia ellas y combinado con el aceite haciéndola estallar en llamas mientras gritaba de dolor y caía de rodillas en un horrible grito.

La Máscara capto el olor "Huele preocupantemente a la misma carne que sirven en Mcdonald's." Dijo La Máscara habiendo eliminado a otro oponente cuando un torrente de agua salido de la nada aterrizo sobre la caballero y un destello se acerco a La Máscara siendo Kiba con su espada Holy Reaser lista para cortar a La Máscara que la agarro con las manos.

"Ja en el último minuto en tu ca..." Fue golpeado por la torre de Riser que llevaba una máscara en el lado derecho.

"La Máscara se levanto en su ropa por defecto muy bien así que..." La Máscara miro al suelo para ver un círculo morado puesto ahí por la reina de Riser. "Solo tengo que…" Miro a su derecha para ver a Rias con un glifo apuntando a él y arriba detrás de él Akeno.

La Máscara viéndose rodeado cogió una simple piedra "La piedra es casita." Dijo sosteniendo antes de ser atacado por una ráfaga de destrucción de Rias, un relámpago de Akeno, una mina de la reina de Riser.

Cuando el humo se disipo La Máscara estaba completamente intacto vestido en un traje con capa y oreas puntiagudas mientras llevaba una armadura ligera con el símbolo de un murciélago en el pecho y un cinturón amarillo.

"Sé lo que estáis pensando como he podido salir sin un solo arañazo. Soy Maskman." Dijo antes de lanzar una bola de humo despareciendo y reapareciendo enfrente de la torre de Riser que llevaba un vestido chino "No voy a ser el único que demande por plagio." Dijo a la que golpeo una patada a la boca del estomago de La Máscara. "Pero me apetece jugar." La Máscara volvió a convertirse es Maskuma.

La Máscara hundió su pie en el suelo mientras los presionaba y flexionaba sus músculos. La Torre ataco pero eso dejo la apertura "Como buen artista marcial no solo domino El Satsui Abeja Maya no Hado Ouhhh."

La luz se oscureció completamente sumergiéndolo todo en una gran oscuridad mientras el sonido de varios golpes resoban mientras nadie podía ver lo que estaba pasando. Cuando la luz volvió la torre de Riser estaba en el suelo y se levanto.

Camino hacia La Máscara y paso de largo dirigiéndose a la puerta principal de la academia.

"Xulan ¿a dónde vas?" le pregunto la reina de Riser viendo como se marchaba.

"A buscar un mono albino y después ir a los Alpes suizos a buscar a mi madre." Dijo Xulan simplemente marchándose de allí caminando sin intención de volver.

"¡Pero si eres de china!" Chillo Issei guiándose por su atuendo.

Todos miraron a La Máscara preguntándose que había hecho. "Ultra Combo de Satsui Marco No Hado, Mom's Instant Search." La Máscara con un giro volvió a su ropa por defecto. "Pero se ha mezclado con el Satsui Heidi no Hado." Dijo como en vez de ir a ver a su madre iba a los Alpes suizos.

"Acabaremos contigo." Dijeron las dos gemelas de pelo verde cargado contra La Máscara con dos motosierras.

"Eso si que no." La Máscara con un giro se convirtió en una profesora con el pelo recogido por un moño gris blusa marrón y falda larga negras sosteniendo una enorme regla a la que agarro simulando un bate de béisbol y lanzarlas contra una de las clases.

Cuando las chicas aterrizaron La Máscara la estaba ya allí y golpeo sus cabezas con las reglas las chicas se llevaron las manos a la cabeza con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Debería daros vergüenza es que vuestros padres nunca os enseñaron a no correr con motosierras en las manos es el colmo." La Máscara señalo a la pizarra "¡Empezad a escribir 1000 veces no correré con motosierras en las manos siendo un mal ejemplo!"

La niñas obedecieron y comenzaron escribir mientras La Máscara salía de allí activando un detonador bajo los pies de las chicas había granadas de agua bendita de la del juego Castlevania Lord of Shadow.

-Explosión-

La Máscara salió del edificio desempolvándose las manos saliendo silbando siendo rodeado por la caballero y torre restante de Riser así como la chica de pelo azul y las gemelas neko.

"Con que esas tenemos." La Máscara giro para convertirse en un mandril con cola larga sin cresta que llevaba un bastón con una calabaza colgada mimetizando a Rafiki. Alzo su bastón chillando antes de dejarlo en el aire con su mano derecha sosteniéndolo con izquierda extendida esperando el ataque.

La caballero de Riser ataco con La Máscara saltando en el aire esquivando su embestida, La peón azul vio su oportunidad para atacar pero La Máscara la golpeo en la cabeza con el palo. "Whocha."

La torre trato de atacar solo para recibir una patada aérea de La Máscara. "Whoa."

Las gemelas neko atacaron a ambos lados mientras La Máscara aterrizaba y golpeo con la vara a la de pelo azul "Whosu." y aprovechando el movimiento dirigió su palo hacia el otro lado golpeando a la otra. "Kosho."

La caballero de Riser corrió para atacarle por la espalda pero La Máscara alzo su golpeándola justo en la cara sin mirar atrás. "Yowa."

Esto observado por los restantes que estaban en pie "Soy yo o se ha vuelto más fuerte que la última vez que lo combatimos." Dijo Issei viendo la facilidad con la que estaba despachando a sus rivales.

"O ha obtenido un mejor de control de sus poderes o se puesto en serio." Dijo Rias lo más probable.

Un árbol voló en dirección a La Máscara viendo a Koneko como la responsable "Tú como has adelgazado todo ese relleno de encima." Kiba desenvaino su espada mientras otro círculo aparecía debajo de La Máscara. "En serio yo cada día seré menos gracioso pero por lo menos no repito el mismo movimiento una y otra vez."

"¿Y qué te parece este?" Los círculos comenzaron a rodear La Máscara por todos partes.

La Máscara con un giro usaba un traje que consistía en un Llevaba una melena blanca junto con unos bigotes largos que superaban su cara igual que su perilla de chivo utilizando una camisa negra manga larga junto con un abrigo rojos con dos serpientes en el centro mientras llevaba un cinturón negro con pantalones negros y calcetines tabis negros imitando a Sung Tsung. Juntos sus manos y fue en un destello cambio de lugares con la chica de pelo morado siendo ella la que recibiera la explosión.

La Máscara saco un paraguas y comenzó a bajar lentamente. "Esa sensa…" La Máscara fue electrocutando por un relámpago de Akeno quedando calcinado y con su paraguas roto obligándolo a caer al suelo.

Cuando La Máscara se levanto tenía a Kiba, Koneko, Issei a Akeno en el aire y a Rias a su lado delante de él.

"Otra vez acabo de un momento aquí falta un estereotipo." La Máscara busco para ver a Asia ayudando a curar a las quemaduras de la caballero de Riser que había prendido fuego. "A no de eso nada."

La Máscara iba a dirigirse hacia Asia pero fue detenido.

"¡No tan rápido! No dejare que sigas haciendo daños a mis amigos voy a derrotarte aquí y ahora."

"¿Estamos teniendo esta conversación de nuevo?" Dijo La Máscara habiéndola oído antes.

"¡Boots!" El brazo derecho de Issei comenzó a acumular poder. La Máscara encogió su brazo hasta hacerlo invisible bajo su chaqueta y saco en Devil Bringer.

"¡Boots!, ¡Boots!, ¡Boots!, ¡Boots!, ¡Boots!" Issei cargo con un aumento de poder 5 contra La Máscara.

"Me aburro." Dijo La Máscara no viendo nada nuevo.

"¡Boosted Gear!" Chillo Issei siendo envuelto por una luz verde "Explosión." Issei cargo contra La Máscara en una perfecta imitación del Cell vs Satan le golpeo con su Devil Bringer mandando a Issei a volar para estrellarse contra la barrera cayendo lentamente como si fuera un limpia cristales.

"Chúpate esa RedDragonEmperor1515." Dijo La Máscara siendo una marioneta de venganza en mi fanfoyismo.

"¿Quién sigue? Morena, Loli, Pelirroja, Justin Biber." Pregunto esperando cual iba a ser su próximo oponente es lo que diré después de eliminar a los sanadores.

"Antes tendrás que pasar por delante de nosotros." Dijo Kiba convocando una de sus espadas.

"Bien." La Máscara con un giro se convirtió en un ser alto y musculoso con un casco que le cubría la cabeza menos los ojos y la boca un traje de expandex rojos con botas rojas y le cubría las manos. "¡Banzai!"

Juggermask corrió. Rias y Akeno dispararon un rayo y una ola de energía de destrucción que consumió a La Máscara pero eso no lo freno siguió avanzando como si nada.

Kiba y Koneko corrieron a frenar su avance Kiba llego primero y inclino su espada al chocar con el cuerpo de Juggermask se rompió y de donde estaba a Juggermask no le costó nada cogerlo por la cabeza y estrellarlo contra el suelo y llevarlo arrastrando hasta Koneko que golpeo a La Máscara con toda su fuerza pero no paro y del mismo modo Juggermask la arrastro.

Cuando los soltó estaban completamente enterrados en un montón de tierra cada uno al lado del otro con una lapida que ponía. Loli y Justin Biber.

"¡Akeno!" La reina de Rias asintió y se puso espalda con espalda y reuniendo tan cantidad de poder demoniaco que emanaban un aura combinada y combinaron el rayo con el poder de la destrucción en un ataque masivo conjunto para destruir a Juggermask.

Juggermask ni se molesto en esquivar paso de frente siendo consumido pero saliendo intacto antes el asombro de las dos.

"No le ha hecho nada." Dijo Rias ya no sabiendo que mas hacer mientras La Máscara seguía hacia su objetivo los heridos graves.

 **Con los heridos**

"Gracias por curar a Karlamine alfil de Rias Gremory." Dijo Ravel con Asia sonriendo antes de pasar a su hermano.

"¿Puedes curarle Mihae." Dijo Ravel preocupada no creyendo que su hermano fuera mientras era tratado por su alfil derrotado cuando se percataron de Juggermask dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

"Difícil le destrozado la espina dorsal los poderes de regenerativos de Riser-sama podría sanar enseguida pero ahora mismo debo ir vertebra por…" Juggermask acercarse y como dejaba fuera de combate a Koneko y Kiba y haber sobrevivido a un ataque con extra de potencia de Rias y Akeno. Su única opción era que la barrera aguantase.

Akeno se puso delante tratando de frenar a Juggermask pero sin saber cómo mientras Rias se paraba delante de la barrera como última línea de defensa.

Akeno miro fijamente a Juggermask que dirija hacia ella y creyó saber cómo pararle. Akeno invoco la magia de aguar y hielo parando en seco a Juggermask.

"Lo consiguió." Dijo Rias pensando que lo había parado pero el hielo comenzó a romperse.

La Máscara llego hasta Akeno y se paro.

"Mira en verdad me gustabas de verdad así que prometo que te matare la ultima." Dijo La Máscara aunque bien pensado matarle la ultima era más cruel ya que sus amigos morirían primero.

"Y si te gusto ¿no es inconcurrencia que quieras matarme?" Le pregunto Akeno

"Seamos justos no tengo ninguna oportunidad contigo." Dijo no refiriéndose a la pelea sino a que ella le diera una oportunidad para enamorarla.

"Ara Ara Ufufufu que negativo lo cierto es que me gusto tu forma de atarme lo hiciste tan duro aún tengo entumecidas las muñecas todo ese montón de vacas pisoteándome enviándome dolor por todo mi cuerpo." Dijo ella con una sonrisa recordando es parte.

"¿Te gusto?" Dijo La Máscara como al alguien podría gustar que la ataran y quedara a merced de una estampida de vacas.

"Soy masoquista." Ella confeso con una sonrisa.

"Que tarde te he conocido." Dijo La Máscara cautivado por su sonrisa.

"Pero si voy a morir ¿podrías…be..sar..me?" Dijo la últimas líneas lentamente todo se detuvo mientras La Máscara procesaba en segundos lo que iba a hacer.

" _¿Cerebro?"_ Le pregunto mentalmente.

" _Es una trampa obviamente."_ Dijo fiándose ni un poco.

" _¿Corazón?"_ Dijo al otro músculo que debía hacer.

-latido- latido.

" _¿Entrepierna?"_ Pregunto mientras recibía un primer plano de esa zona.

" _Tíratela, tíratela ¡Tíratela!"_ Le oía gritar desesperada.

" _¿Dedo meñique del pie derecho?"_ Le pregunto a otra parte de su cuerpo.

" _Busca una gata preñada ábrela en canal con un cuchillo de carnicero y golpea a sus fetos de gatitos unos con otras hasta destrozarlos."_ Le dijo como si nada.

Volviendo al mundo real volvió a su forma por defecto cerró los ojos y junto los labios solo para recibir un placaje por detrás de Issei, Kiba y Koneko que ahora estaba agarrando sus manos y lo tenían en el suelo. "¡TRAICIÓN.!"

"¡Akeno-Senpai ahora!" Dijo Issei como estaba a su alcance su cara.

"Me has manipulado y jugado con mis sentimiento." Dijo La Máscara mientras comenzaba a llorar dolorido.

"Lo siento pero eres demasiado peligroso como para dejarte campar a tus anchas." Dijo cogiendo la cara de La Máscara y tirar de ella tuvo que empelar mucha fuerza tanta que cayó hacia atrás pero finalmente la tenían.

Akeno miro a cabeza de La Máscara entres sus mano y luego a su cuerpo para ver un contestado cayendo al suelo.

"Este es el contestador de la réplica de La Máscara si estáis oyendo esto estoy detrás viendo las bragas de fresa de la Loli mientras me preparo para lanza un Kamekameha.

Todos miraron detrás suyo para ver a La Máscara juntando las palmas de sus mano encogido para empujarlas "¡Kame-kame-"

"¿Puede usar el Kamekameha?" Dijo Issei como esa era una de sus ilusiones de niño pero sabía el peligro que corrían.

La Máscara empujo sus manos hacia delante ¡haaaaaaaaaaaaa! Dijo La Máscara no paso absolutamente nada.

"Oh culpa mía tenía las manos al revés." Dijo La Máscara cambiando las manos de posición esta vez sí lanzado una Kamekameha que dio de lleno a las piezas de Rias que fueron consumidos cuando la luz se disipo estaban los cuatro con partes de su ropa destrozadas y derrotados en el suelo.

"Bueno pelirr…" Una bola de poder de destrucción impacto sobre La Máscara. Rias disparo varias esferas de energía con el poco poder que le quedaba en un esfuerzo de destruir a La Máscara.

Un destello voló hacia ella teniendo bayonetas clavada en las palmas de sus manos y otras dos volaron atravesando sus piernas llevándolos a suelo. Sintiendo un gran dolor ser percato que las bayonetas tenían escritura en ellas.

La Máscara usaba lentes redondas, una sotana grande, pantalones caqui, zapatos negros, camisa blanca, guantes blancos, y una cruz de oro en el cuello. En el reverso de sus guantes hay inscripciones entre las cruces de los mismos en el derecho _"Jesucristo está en el Cielo",_ en el izquierdo, _"Habla con los Muertos."_

La Máscara se acerco a Rias caminando "Porque todo el que ha nacido de Dios vence al mundo. Esta es la victoria que vence al mundo: Nuestra Fe -1 JUAN 5:4 ¡Amén!" Dijo cuando se acerco moviendo sus bayonetas con presicion y habilidad hasta unirlas similar a unas tijeras para cortar la cabeza de Rias.

"Alto." Asia se acerco a la barrera pero no podía salir.

"No puedes hacer esto aunque tu hermana se haya convertido en un demonio eso no tiene por qué afectar a su vida, sigue siendo tu hermana pequeña eso es algo que no ha de cambiar aunque ahora sea un demonio no tiene por qué cambiar nada." Le explico Asia a La Máscara en un intento de parar la violencia.

"Eh…Literalmente se ha vuelto otro ser." Dijo La Máscara como eso si cambiaba las cosas. Aunque su hermana no era creyente y no iba a la iglesia ni rezaba.

"Pero sigue siendo Aya sigue siendo tu hermana haces todo esto porque la quieres pero no tiene por qué ser así puedes dar marcha atrás ayudarla a tener una vida normal yo me convertí en demonio pero mi vida ha ido a mejor conocí a Issei a Buchou a los demás y finalmente pude tener amigos vivo en casa de Issei sus padres me tratan como una hija lo importante no es que lo que sea tú hermana sino quien es." Dijo Asia esperando que su palabra llegaran a La Máscara.

La Máscara se quedo pensativa "¿Sabes qué? tienes razón lo siento fue un calentón tonto me he desahogado ahora me iré a mi casa y tratare de buscar una solución para el problema y si no puedo aceptare lo que es mi hermana y haré lo que pueda para ayudarla a que tenga una vida normal." Dijo La Máscara retirando las bayonetas del cuello de Rias.

"¿De verdad?" Dijo Asia emocionada.

"No." Dijo La Máscara pero cuando iba a cortar la cabeza de Rias.

"¡Line!" Algo azul similar a una lengua o tentáculo envolvió los brazos de La Máscara.

"Esto me es familiar y no me gusta el por qué." Dijo La Máscara con sus manos envueltas en algo que le recordaba al tentacle y junto con Rias miro a los responsables.

Una chica de pelo corte negro con gafas llevando el uniforme de la academia.

A su lado. Una joven mujer con gafas y cabello largo y negro recto que se extiende hasta las rodillas, con flequillo partido y ojos color marrón.

A su lado una chica de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos marrones también de uniforme.

A lado de esta una chica delgada con el pelo castaño largo que termina en dos trenzas cortas y ojos castaños con una diadema azul en el pelo.

Detrás una chica alta con cabello azul cortó hasta los hombros y ojos azules.

A su izquierda estaba el responsable de inmovilizar los brazos de La Máscara un joven de pelo rubio corto y ojos grises utilizando el uniforme pero sin chaqueta. En su mano izquierda tenía una pieza de armadura negras con ojos morados que casi era similar a un lagarto con una luz azul que llegaba hasta La Máscara,

Junto a él una joven con el pelo blanco en animado ojos verde azulado usando un uniforme escolar de Academia Kuoh.

Y por último es una muchacha de baja estatura con el pelo marrón con coletas largas y ojos verdes. Ella lleva el uniforme pero usa medias verdes rayadas.

"Por favor dime que no es un tentáculo pero bien pensado el hecho de que sea una lengua es mas asqueroso solo dime que no ha entrado en ningún orificio." Dijo La Máscara atado de manos.

"¿Sona?" Dijo Rias viéndola ahí con sus siervos.

"Hemos por que oímos que había problemas y estábamos en lo cierto." Dijo ella cambiando su mirada La Máscara "Con que tú eres Big Head ¿no te vasto con destruir la academia dos veces."

"En retrospectiva si la pelirroja y el pollo se hubieran mantenido alejados de mi hermana yo no habría venido aquí así que en retrospectiva todo esto es culpa suya." Dijo señalando a Rias. "¿Y quienes soy vosotros?"

"Somos es El Consejo Estudiantil de la Academia Kuoh." Dijo Sona marcando su autoridad.

"¿Y eso se supone que debe impresionarme?" Dijo La Máscara no entendiendo que tenía eso que ver.

"Y yo soy Sona Sitri Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil." Dijo Sona seria con La Máscara no reaccionando a ese nombre. "Del Clan Sitri." La Máscara negó con la cabeza.

"Acabo antes si te lo pregunto ¿sois demonios?" Le pregunto La Máscara.

"Si." Dijo Sona.

"Vale el Club de Ocultismo los del Concejo Estudiantil son demonios ¿Quién mas quedan el Club de Macramé? ¿El equipo de fútbol americano o esos son hombres lobo?" Pregunto La Máscara por ir acortando la lista.

"Has perturbado la paz y destruido la academia no una sino dos veces." Dijo Sona seria dispuesta a hacerle pagar eso y todo el daño causado a Rias y a sus siervos.

"Muy bien voy a detenerte justo ahí Rottenmeier." Dijo La Máscara interrumpiéndola "No puedes hablar en serio quiero decir he tumbado a todos lo que se me ha puesto por delante he vencido al malo del final temporada y al equipo A asi que siendo el B.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Dijo el chico que sostenía a La Máscara.

"Lo que oyes sois los suplentes, El equipo B, Los Thunderbolts , El Suicide Squad, Las Ghostbusters y me refiero a las de 2017 no a Los Ghostbusters de 1984. Quiero decir cuando tienes un problema vosotros literalmente hay como unos 15 equipo por delante vosotros sois la escarcha del fondo del barril." Dijo La Máscara resaltando que tenían tan poca transcendencia en el argumento que casi no pitaban nada allí. "De hecho pintáis tan poco que vais a ser derrotados fuera de pantalla." Dijo La Máscara arrogante mientras era sostenido por el chico rubio.

"Si pues te tengo atrapado ¿Cómo vas a escapar." La Máscara vomito sobre sus manos dejándola húmedas y se deslizaron por la cuerda saliendo.

"Y esto te va a doler." La Máscara cogió la fibra azul que lo tenía retenido antes y tiro de ella arrastrando al chico rubio.

"¡Saji!" Dijo Sona mientras La Máscara lo arrastro hasta él y le propio un puñetazo cuando estaba retrocediendo hacia detrás La Máscara utilizando la fibra como si fuera un yo-yo tiraba de él, volvía y La Máscara le golpeaba una y otra vez. Momento que aprovecho la caballero para llevarse a Rias del lugar donde estaba La Máscara.

Cuando termino lo hizo girar como una peonza antes de tirarlo con la pared con la cara amoratada y llena de chichones.

"Siguiente enfermera." Dijo La Máscara esperando a su oponente.

"¿Tienes un plan?" Le pregunto Sona dando el mando a Rias siendo la que más experiencia tenia contra si oponente. Mientras las ultimas de sus heridas era cerrada por los alfiles de Sona

"No importa con lo que le golpes se recupera o regenera la única opción que veo es quitarle la máscara." Dijo Rias la opción que permitiría a Shinji vivir.

"¿Lleva una máscara?" Pregunto Sona como podía existir un objeto tan poderoso como ese.

"Pero para eso hay que acercarse y eso es muy arriesgado el mejor recurso queda nos queda es reducirlo a la nada." Dijo Rias fríamente como La Máscara era demasiado peligrosa como para intentarlo. "Le tengo que golpear con todo el poder que me queda."

"Ya veo tengo un plan." Dijo Sona que tenía un plan para dar de lleno a La Máscara. "Ruruko, Tsubasa, Tomoe."

Tomoe la chica de pelo marrón saco una Katana mientras Tsubasa que era la chica pelo azul junto con Ruruko la chica de las coletas rodearon a La Máscara.

La Máscara con un giro se convirtió en una niña de ocho años con pelo largo hasta los hombros un peto azul con una camisa de rayas rojas descalza mientras saltaba una comba que tenia a dos mano.

"El patio de mi casa es particular los demonios campan a sus anchas sin cesar y la verdad este mierda es difícil de rimar." Dijo La Máscara entre saltos.

"¿En serio que os ha derrotado a Riser?" Dijo viendo las tonterías que hacía en medio de la pelea.

Tsubasa y Ruruko atacaron los brazos de La Máscara salieron volando poniendo la cuerda arriba de los tres descendiendo con los tres saltando sobre la cuerda las chicas intentaron atacarla mientras trataban de golpearle patadas puñetazos todo era esquivado por La Máscara mientras aumentaron la velocidad hasta tal punto que empezó a levantarse humo equivalente a una tormenta de arena.

Cuando el humo se disipo las dos chicas estaba atadas espalda con espaldas envueltas completamente.

La Máscara alzo la mirada para ver a la chica de pelo marrón empuñando su katana. "Oh adoro los clásicos haber si adivino tu katana fue forjada en el Inframundo y tiene el poder de cortar cualquier cosa.

"No es un katana normal y corriente." Dijo ella "Pero provengo de un larga dinastía de espadachines exorcista."

"Uno eso sumamente decepcionante. Dos debería darte vergüenza traicionar a tu familia de esa manera." Dijo La Máscara con un giro teniendo un cuerpo mecánico ligero parecido a un esqueleto con tres dedos afilados similares a garras mientras su cara seguía siendo verde en una mimetización de Grievous. Y desplegaba dos espadas láseres la derecha de azul y la izquierda verde.

"Dos espadas, interesante." Dijo ella como siempre quiso a un oponente que usara dos espadas.

"No exactamente." Maskrievous de sus brazos se desplegaron dos brazos más y cogió otras dos espadas. La chica se sorprendió cuando La Máscara salto a por ella con su dos brazos el corte descendente partiendo la espadas mientas con su manos inferiores simplemente tocaba los brazo de la chica inutilizándolo para con su pie derecho agarrar su cabeza y estamparla contra el suelo y girar hacia atrás tirándola con la parte inferior de al edificio.

"¿Esas no va a pelear?" Dijo Maskrievous viendo los dos alfiles de Sona con sus manos convocando glifos alrededor de él.

"No pero yo sí." Sona hizo aparecer un círculo mágico y convoco una serpiente de agua del tamaño de La Máscara que se abalanzo sobre La Máscara que estiro sus brazos y comenzó a girar la serpiente de agua fue disolviéndose en vapor al entrar en contacto con las espadas láseres.

"¿Eso es to…" Rias desato un ataque poniendo toda la magia que tenia disponible en ella pero cuando parecía que iba a impactar sobre La Máscara subió para el cielo cuando.

Y arriba estaba la chica de pelo largo negro con gafas "¡Mirror Alice!" Chillo al mismo tiempo que Rias atacaba abrevio todo su ataque y cando lo absorbió todo se rompió.

"Bueno eso son 7 años de mala suerte la buena es que ninguno va a llegar a…tiene un efecto fuerza del espejo ¿verdad?" Dijo La Máscara como en cualquier cosa que implicara un espejo significaba devolver el ataque. "Me piro." La Máscara corrió solo para chocar con la barrera colocado por los dos alfiles.

"Sacred Gear Mirror Alice. Cuando un ataque lo destruye refleja el ataque con el doble de potencia." Dijo Sona mientras Rias caía de rodillas después de haber gastado todo su poder demoníaco jadeando.

Todo eso paso con el poder de la destrucción cargado con el doble de potencia callendo sobre el desintegrándolo poco a poco átomo a átomo "No puedo terminar así soy demasiadooooooooo…." La Máscara fue reducida a la nada mientras las dos alfiles daban lo mejor de sí misma para que la barrera aguantara pero con el tiempo cedió y salieron disparadas hacia atrás pero consiguieron contener la mayor parte del ataque solo quedo un agujero en el suelo con bastante profundidad como para que solo se viera oscuridad.

"Lo hicieron." Dijo Ravel desde el interior de la barrera pensando que habían conseguido vencer al tipo de la cara verde.

"Lo siento Aya." Dijo Rias como había tenido que matar a su hermano.

"¡No! –Llanto- "¡Era tan joven!" La Máscara en su ropa por defecto saco un pañuelo y se sonó mientras seguía llorando su perdida. "¿Por qué? Solo quería realizar un genocidio." –Llanto- "Y todo pro que convertisteis a su hermana en una demonio ¿Quién es el verdadero monstruo vosotros o yo?"

Todos miraron sorprendidos a La Máscara que seguía llorando.

"¿Sigues vivo?" Dijo Sona sorprendida.

"Guardemos un minuto de silencio y reflexionemos sobre lo importante que fui vuestras vidas." Dijo La Máscara cumpliendo su minuto de silencio.

"¿Como escapaste?" Pregunto Rias.

"En realidad es bastante sencillo mientras sea consciente de mi propia existencia puedo regenerarme de la propia nada."

"¿Qué eres tú?" Le pregunto Sona incrédula si eso era cierto no podían destruirle.

"Yo un humano." Cuando iba a avanzar fue detenido por lo que quedaba que eran la reina y los alfiles de Sona.

La reina de Sona convoco un Naginata larga y se preparo para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo contra La Máscara que con un giro estaba en un traje cubierto de Neopreno con un cubo en la cabeza con ojos rojos en un mimetización de Black Manta.

Ella cargo contra La Máscara se dejo atravesar por la lanza para tener un mejor ángulo para disparar rayo laser atraves de sus ojos impactando en el pecho de su oponente que cayó hacia atrás con una enorme marcha en el pecho de su piel perforada.

"¡Tsubaki!" Dijo Sona al verla caer mientras La Máscara se sacaba el palo que sostenía la cuchilla.

"Nunca he entendido que tenía que ver la mantas con los rayos láseres pero admito que eso ha molado." Dijo La Máscara mientras quedaban cuatro en pie.

La Máscara siguió avanzando pero fue detenido por los dos alfiles. "Vamos ni siquiera tenéis textos. Pero si insistís." La Máscara encogió su mano derecha mientras levantaba su mano derecha y emanaba una aura amarilla. "Por el poder del cabello nasal Culebra Moquera." Dos pelos enormes de la nariz salieron de sus orificios nasales y golpearon a los alfiles destrozando su camisa dejando expuesto por alguna razón sus pechos mientras caían derrotadas.

"Extraño normalmente es la ropa de mujer es el segundo material más duro del anime, el primero es el pelo." Dijo La Máscara a nadie.

Sona volvió a convocar a su serpiente mientras la reacción de La Máscara fue ponerse un bañador rojo que también hacia de manga larga con rayas rojas y correr hacia ella con una tabla de surf.

La serpiente estrello su boca contra La Máscara intentando morderla mientras La Máscara desafío a la gravedad surfeando a la serpiente de agua pese a no tener oleaje que lo impulsara la cabeza de la serpiente le persiguió mientras La Máscara subía y bajaba hasta que la serpiente sola se hizo un nudo ella misma mientras La Máscara saltaba hacia donde estaba Sona y su brazo derecho aumento en un proporción musculosa y sus nudillo tenían un puño americano que tenia escrito _Jesús._

" _En ese momento pensé ¿un caballero golpea a una chica con gafas? Luego me di cuenta de que no importaba."_ La Máscara le soltó un directo rompiendo la nariz de Sona y mandándola a volar hasta chocarse con a la barrera al lado de Rias.

Mientras La Máscara se acerco con una guadaña y vestido con una capucha negra y su cara era nada más que una calavera verde. "Jaque mate." La Máscara preparo su guadaña para una doble decapitación pero una minúscula bola de energía rojiza hizo contacto con la hoja desintegrándola.

La Máscara miro ahora su palo. "¿Ahora que El Club de Jardinería?"

"No puede ser…" Dijo Rias viendo al responsable detrás un hombre con el cabello largo color Rojo carmesí, lleva puesta una túnica violeta y gris con bordes dorados.

"Onii-sama." Dijo Rias viendo a su hermano.

"Tu locura termina aquí hemos venido a detenerte." Dijo el hombre autoritario.

"¿Hemos?" Dijo La Máscara solo viendo a una sola persona.

Un glifo apareció donde salió un destello salió una chica de pelo negro largo único con coletas y ojos de color violeta vestida de magical girl utilizando un sombrero rosa una camisa corta que mostraba su ombligo y una chaqueta hombrera más corta mientras usaba una minifalda y medias con rayas horizontales negras y rosadas con guantes largos de color negro zapatos.

"Genial una mágical girl ¿nos falta algún estereotipo o fetiche por mostrar?" Pregunto La Máscara como estaba seguro de haber conocido a todos los tópicos posible de la relaciones harem.

"Onee-sama" Esta vez fue ella la que hablo a su hermana ella paso de La Máscara y paso a Sora preocupada.

"Sona-chan ¿estás bien?" Dijo ella preocupada mirado su nariz al verla rosta y sangrando enseguida miro al responsable. "¡TÚ! Cómo te has atrevido a hacer daño a mi querida hermana a sus esclavos y destruir su preciada academia." Dijo con furia a La Máscara.

"Tú cállate." La Máscara le puso una cremallera en la boca y el cerro.

La hermana de Sona trato de quitarse la cremallera pero no podía. "Mmmmppmpmpmpmpmpp."

"Y tú supongo que eres el hermano de la pelirroja quiero decir mírate eres un versión masculina de ella lo cual te convierte en el andrógeno." Dijo La Máscara juzgando lo que veían sus ojos. "Pero me da igual quien seas voy acabar con todos."

"Escucha si en algo te importa tu familia ríndete y quítate la máscara ahora." Le dijo Rias sabiendo que si peleaban no era seguro que la barrera aguantar y puede que la ciudad se viera afectada.

"No te hice caso antes porque lo iba a hacer ahora." Dijo La Máscara completamente seguro de sus posibilidades.

"Idiota no tienes idea de ante quienes tienes ante ti." Dijo Sona sabiendo el peligro que corrían en caso de pelea incluso la posibilidad de una guerra.

"¿A una cosplayer y a un guacamayo?" Dijo La Máscara no viendo problemas.

"Soy Sirzechs Lucifer." Se presento a sí mismo a La Máscara.

"¿Pero qué clase de nombre es ese? ¿Cómo pronuncias s después de la ch?" Dijo La Máscara pero se dio cuenta de algo más importante. "Espera Lucifer como el de…"

"Así es soy un Satanas." Dijo el luciendo su titulo que era reconocido por todos.

"¡¿Satanas?!" Dijo Asia sorprendida de estar antes príncipe de las tiniebla del que hablaba La Biblia.

"Espera un momento tengo lo recuerdos de un cristiano comulgado así que fue a catequesis se supone que Lucifer fue él ángel caído que se rebeló contra Dios y fue desterrado al Infierno ergo Lucifer tendría que ser un ángel caído no un demonio lo cual quiere decir que el autor de DXD le da igual la creencias o veracidad de hecho bíblicos o religiosos de los demás las coge y las modifica a su gusto esto como todos, esto no tiene valor de aprendizaje de religiones solo va de tetas y se está inventando la historia de la religión." Dijo La Máscara agarrando a la hermana de Sona y abriendo la cremallera.

"¿Tú cómo te llamas?" Le pregunto La Máscara a la magical girl.

"Serafall Leviathan, una de los Maō." Dijo ella feliz de poder volver a hablar.

"En primer lugar un leviatán es un monstruo marino y…Espera una ¿hay más?" Dijo La Máscara teniendo problemas para lidiar con eso.

"Somos cuatro." Dijo Sirzechs como era cuatro los que ostentaban el titulo de Maō

"Mientes eso va en contra de lo escrito en La Biblia solo hay uno." Dijo La Máscara manteniendo su postura negándose a retroceder.

"No somos cuatro." Dijo Serafall incluso poniendo su mano el numero con sus dedos.

"Solo uno." Dijo La Máscara negándose a aceptar esa posibilidad.

"Cuatro." Sirzechs volvió a decir pasando a ser una discusión infantil con ninguno de los tres dispuesto a ceder. Mientras los presentes estaban impresionados de que La Máscara no tuviera atisbo de miedo claro que si era capaz de volver de la propia nada.

"Uno." Dijo La Máscara sacando un dedo de gomas espuma.

"Cuatro." Dijo Serafall incluso moviendo sus brazos como si fuera una niña pequeña con una rabieta por que no le daba la razón.

"Uno." Dijo La Máscara cruzando los brazos y apartando la mirada.

"Somos demonios creo que sabemos cómo funciona Inframundo mejor que tú." Dijo Sirzechs como eso era una prueba irrefutable.

"¡Aja! El Inframundo es de la mitología griega." Dijo La Máscara sitiando que había ganado "He ganado, he ganado."

"No es verdad, no es verdad." Dijo Serafall siguiendo la discusión.

"¿Esto está pasando de verdad?" Dijo Rias sabía que su hermano y Serafall a veces eran infantiles pero esto era llevarlo un poco demasiado lejos con Sona asintiendo.

"Te equivocas Lucifer era uno de los cuatro Maō originales que…" Sirzechs hablaba pero La Máscara puso su mano extendida abierta para que parara.

"¿Y a quien esperas que crea a un demonio? La respuesta esta aquí." La Máscara saco un libro enorme tan grande como un coche con _La Razón_ como título y lo abría. "Ves lo pone aquí."

"Si déjame verlo." La Máscara tiro del marca páginas del libro haciendo que cayera la tapa revelando Sagrada Biblia y golpear a Serafall con tal fuerza le viro la cara completamente después de eso sonreía ampliamente con la mirada perdida antes de caer al suelo con estrellas con cruces imaginarias sobre su cabeza.

"Ves te has callado y quien calla otorga por la tanto este libro me da la razón. No explicar el chiste no tiene gracia aunque esto va de mal en peor." Dijo La Máscara como explicar un chiste le quitaba parte de gracia.

 **Residencia Takahashi**

"Y La Máscara utiliza el poder de las palabras, no veía algo así desde Zatch Bell." Dijo el comentarista a través de la tele.

Mientras Aya, los peluches, Sachiko, la madre de Shinji, Otome y su compañero, el turista, el vendedor y el gatito seguían atados.

"Estoy en casa." Dijo el padre de Shinji que entro por la puerta "He venido por…"¡Que está pasando aquí!"

Ellos pidieron ayuda con el padre quitando la mordaza a su esposa. "¿Qué has pasado?" La mujer comenzó a contarle todo mientras trataba de desatarla.

 **Vuelta a La Academia Kuoh**

Serafall volvió en si sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Onee-sama que hace aquí?" Le pregunto Sona a que debía la presencia de dos Maō.

"Yo lo explicare Grafya me llamo para comunicarme los acontecimientos recientes pero mi curiosidad por él vino mucho antes cuando empecé a oír rumores de su existencia así que hice mis propias investigaciones." Explico el pelirrojo.

"Me siento acosado." Dijo La Máscara por la violación de su intimidad.

"Y por eso estoy también yo aquí." Dijo Serafall en una pose guiñando un ojo. "Dado que los asuntos exteriores son mis responsabilidad."

"Exterior un momento tengo mis papeles en reglas y soy nacido en Japón tengo el D.N.I que lo demuestra esta caducado pero de actor porno tengo la herramienta." Dijo La Máscara sintiéndose acusado.

"Aparecía en distintos periodos y finalmente eso nos llevo a las tierras de Asgard supimos que este ser estuvo a punto de causar el Ragnarok y de destruir el Vallhalla." Termino la explicación.

"¿El Vallhalla?" Dijo Rias sorprendida.

"El hogar de los dioses nórdicos." Dijo Sona también sorprendida.

"Muy bien en primer lugar me estás diciendo que la mitología cristiana coexiste con la nórdica es decir que ¿cómo puede ser eso posible? eso no tiene fundamento ni base solida como para que se posible." Dijo La Máscara con su dedo siendo el primero. "Y en segundo lugar si me hiciera un God of War me acordaría es más probablemente al que me cebaría con Thor."

"¿Por qué Thor?" Pregunto Serafall con curiosidad.

"Thor que los es." Dijo La Máscara sin saber que algún lugar un bebe gatito murió de malo que era el chiste.

-Risa- Serafall comenzó a reírse encontrando gracioso el chiste. "La hecho reír eso me da posibilidades lástima que me este reservando para la electricista."

"Hermano no es el mismo su poder proviene de una máscara que posee al usuario." Dijo Rias a su hermano que capto la atención.

"Eso es mentira yo solo hago las cosas que el usuario ya está dispuesto a hacer." Dijo La Máscara defendiéndose.

"Entonces ¿quién está usando esa máscara?" Pregunto Serafall quitándose un lagrima de su ojo después de para su risa.

"Un humano llamado Shinji Takhashi." "Riser reencarno a su hermana en demonio y ahora está dispuesto a matarnos a todos como represaría.

"Ya veo así que haces todo esto por tu hermana. Bien en vista de que no has matado a nadie todavía estoy dispuesto a llegar a un acuerdo dame la máscara y hablare por ti con el Clan Phenex para que liberen a tu hermana no volverá a ser humana pero será libre." Le ofreció Sirzechs una última oportunidad de resolver esto pacíficamente.

La Máscara pensó en aceptar su oferta su hermana seria libre pero dejaría de existir y quedaría encerrado en Shinji Takahashi. "Cuantos sentimiento contradictorios mi mayor deseo es ayudarla y protegerla pero no quiero dejar de aparecer a fin de cuentas esta es mi historia."

"Pero debes hacerlo debes sacrificarte por tu hermana es tu deber como humano acepta el trato con el demonio." La Máscara miro a su hombro derecho para encontrar a una mini Máscara con una túnica blanca con sandalias y a su espalda tenía un par de alas blancas.

"Ni de coña." A su izquierda apareció una Máscara vestida con un traje negro una camisa de botones roja con unos pantalones y zapatos negros también tenía una cola roja con la punta en forma de flecha y cuernos "De eso nada no le necesitamos les matáramos a todos, además es un demonio no te puedes fiar de él." Dijo La Máscara señalando mientras todos observaban a La Máscara preguntándose ¿con quién estaba hablando?

"¿Esto no tendría que ser al revés?" Dijo La Máscara encontrando extraña la situación.

"Piensa en tu hermana podemos terminar esto sin matar a nadie." Le dijo La Máscara angelical.

"No te das cuenta son Satanases si los matas serás el mayor héroe de la historia del cristianismo desde Jesucristo." Dijo La Máscara demoniaca.

"Pero y que hay de su hermana ¿es un demonio también la mataras a ella?" Le dijo el so yo ángel.

"Haber repito Satanases son los peores enemigos del jefazo creador del universo." Dijo señalando al cielo "Si los matas el jefazo te lo recompensara y es todopoderoso puede hacer cualquier cosas incluido volver a tu hermana humana."

La Máscara miro a su lado angelical esperando el visto bueno." Su repuesta fue dar el pulgar hacia arriba mandándole adelante. Ambos desparecieron.

"Vale ¿ves este guante?" La Máscara se puso un guante de boxeo Sirzechs lo miro. "¡Por delante!" La Máscara golpeo un cruzado de derecha virando la cara del Lucifer.

"Supongo que esta es tu respuesta." Dijo Sirzechs frotando la mejilla donde había recibido el golpe. "Entonces no tengo elección." Extendió su mano mientras una esfera rodeaba a La Máscara quedando encerrado dentro.

El brazo derecho de La Máscara se desintegro a igual que su costilla. "La Máscara con su brazo restante saco un rotulador y dibujo un picaporte y lo abrió como si fuera una puerta saliendo de allí.

Sirzechs miro impasible aunque admitió estaba impresionado de que pudiera salir de allí tan fácilmente.

La Máscara se volvió a dibujar su brazo restante con el roturador y sacar rotuladores con los que se pinto el color restante recuperando su brazo como si nunca hubiera desparecido.

"Impresionante." Dijo Sirzechs elogiando la habilidad de La Máscara.

"Sabes en teoría eres un Satanás no me pareces ni la mitad de duro que Mundus y digo el cutre de DmC no de Devil May Cry." Dijo La Máscara decepcionado con su oponente.

"Idiota." Dijo Ravel desde detrás de la barra "Te estás enfrentado a uno de los Cuatro Grandes Satanases."

"Ya lo sé y no estoy impresionado." Dijo La Máscara no viendo como eso le haría sentido amenazado.

"Eres idiota son los seres más poderosos del Inframundo podrían destruir todo Japón de un solo ataque." Dijo Sona como conocía sus poderes no segura de la propia barrera de Grafya pudiera aguantar.

"Oh vamos ya se me ese cuento." Dijo La Máscara "Vuestro rollo aquí el rol de La Madoka Magika y El Guacamayo se reduce a oh no es un badasss tiene poder para destruir un continente pero luego se quedan quietos sin hacer nada manteniendo su reputación de bad-ass." Dijo La Máscara poco impresionado esa actitud de sin miedo y burlona.

"Pero yo si soy una bad-ass de verdad yo no me quedo quito esperando a que me hagan el trabajo yo llego y barro el piso con mis oponentes me gano desde la b a la s esa palabra no me quedo quieto como vosotros panda de vagos que os pagan por no hacer nada." Dijo La Máscara de brazos cruzados para resaltar su orgullo.

"No nos pagan." Dijo Sirzechs.

La Máscara se partió de risa antes de señalarle "¡Pringaos!" Dijo con su dedo señalando a Sirzechs

"¿Has terminado?" Le pregunto Sirzechs.

"Si" La Máscara fue congelada en hilo lanzado por un círculo mágico desde atrás conjurado por Serafall.

"Ha sido fácil." Pero el hielo comenzó a derretirse. Hasta no ser más que líquido y gas.

"¿Cómo has?" Dijo Serafall como había escapado de su prisión de hielo.

"He ido al baño." Dijo La Máscara simplemente.

"Pero no has….." Los ojos de Serafall se abrieron entendiendo lo que quería decir.

Volviendo a casa de los Takahashi.

"Así que repasemos Shinji es Big Head." Dijo el padre aun no creyendo que tenía al criminal prácticamente en su propia casa. "Que dio vida a esos dos peluches, y tú has sido convertida en un demonio." Dijo a su hija que asintió con la cabeza.

"Y ahora ha ido a la academia Kuoh que es donde se concentra la mayoría para iniciar un genocidio y matar hasta el último demonio de esta ciudad como represaría y para liberar a Aya de la esclavitud." Su mujer asintió.

"Muy bien ¡Pero cómo quieres que le encuentre sentido a todo esto!" Dijo el padre no teniendo ni idea de cómo iba a justificar esto de hecho cualquiera consideraría esa historia más de un drogadicto o un lunático.

"Bueno estamos delante de ti ¿no?" Dijo Toby presentándose como prueba A.

"¿Y cómo es que has terminado convertida en demonio?" Le pregunto su padre lo que tenía poco sentido.

"Porque si no lo harían con Sachiko." Dijo Aya lo que pasaría si ella se negaba.

"Si hubieras venido a misa esto no habría pasado." Dijo su madre lo que pensaba en este mismo momento.

"Vas a sacar ese tema precisamente ahora." Dijo Aya no pudiendo creer que aprovechara la situación para decirle que si fuera a la iglesia nada de esto pasaría.

"Pero tu madre tiene razón si hubieras estado con ellos nada de esto habría pasado." Dijo Kuma dándole la razón a su madre.

"Lo que tenemos que hacer es ir a La Academia Kuoh y obtener pruebas." Dijo una voz que no venía de nadie que viviera en esa casa.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Le pregunto el padre a la chica que a diferencia del turista y el vendedor de seguros se había quedado en la casa junto con su amigo. El gatito también se quedo con Sachiko acariciándolo mientras veía la lucha de su hermano con los Mao por la televisión como si fuera un espectáculo de televisión.

"Otome Kitusune estudiante de Sumihima y miembro de Club del Periodismo. Entiendo que esto puede ser muy duro pero ¿Qué se siente al descubrir que su hijo se ha convertido en un maniaco criminal y haya iniciado una cruzada contra el mundo demoníaco? ¿Y siendo cristianos siente orgullo o decepción?" Dijo ella con una grabadora que tenia escondida.

"Vete a casa." Le dijo el hombre mientras se debatía que debían hacer.

"Llama a tus compañeros a ejercito al Vaticano." Dijo La madre de Shinji preocupada por su hijo.

"¿Tú me creerías si te contara la historia?" Le pregunto el padre como ni siquiera él o cualquier persona racional le creería.

"Di que es un atentado terrorista o algo Shinji está en problemas." Dijo la madre preocupado por su hijo.

"Señora ya lo ha visto ha arrasado con todo lo que se le ha puesto por delante es más si apostara diría que antes del amanecer habrá ganado." Dijo Toby complemente confiando en las habilidades de La Máscara.

"Vamos Onii-san tu puedes, gánales a todos los demonios malvados." Sachiko animaba a Shinji desde el televisor.

"Yo puedo para esto." Dijo Aya como si funciono una vez podía hacerlo de nuevo.

"¿Cómo?" Le pregunto su padre si tenía una solución era mejor aplicarla ahora.

"Sé cómo detenerlo." Dijo Aya como tenia si lograba convocar su poder todo terminaría los demonios tendrían La Máscara y dejarían en paz a Shinji.

"Eh…tu hermano está peleando con demonios si le quitas la máscara lo destrozaran." Advirtió Toby como eso era lo único que mantenía la lucha pareja.

"Haremos lo que ha dicho tu madre daré un aviso de que un grupo terrorista está en la Academia y…" Dijo su padre pero fui interrumpido por su mujer.

"Son demonios estáis seguros de que el armamento convencional funcionara." Dijo su mujer no muy segura de que eso funcionara con demonios.

"¡Algo tendremos que hacer!" Dijo su padre preocupado por su hijo.

"En el caso de consigáis pararle el que sea su hijo impedirá que se arrestado." Pregunto Otome poniendo su grabadora delante del padre de Shinji que la cogió y tiro contra el piso destrozándola.

"¡Fascista marioneta del poder!" Dijo Otome furiosas mientras su grabadora era tirada al suelo.

"¿Podemos irnos a casa ya?" Le pregunto su cámara que solo quería marcharse de allí cuanto antes.

"No hasta que descubramos la verdad." Dijo Otome negándose a que se le escapara la mayor noticia del mundo la identidad de Big-Head, la existencia de demonios y los peluches parlantes si conseguía las pruebas seria la ganadora del Pulitzer más joven de la historia.

"Hare eso llamare a los demás y diré lo del terrorismo tú coge a la niñas y vete de la ciudad os llamare cuando todo haya terminado." Dijo El padre de Shinji abrazando a su mujer no seguro de que fuera a volver de esta.

Cuando se separaron se dieron cuenta de algo faltaba una persona en la habitación "¿Donde está Aya?"

 **Vuelta a La Academia Kuoh**

Sirzechs disparo barias ráfagas de su poder de destrucción hacia La Máscara que con un giro llevaba un camisa azul sin mangas pantalones amarillos y deportivas desviándolas con una raqueta de pin-pong.

Serafall activo un barrera para bloquear las devoluciones de La Máscara.

Cuando Sirzechs freno Serafall convoco un glifo del que surgió una cantidad masiva de hielo con la intención de congelar a La Máscara.

La Máscara con giro pasó a llevar un casco de obrero amarillo con una camisa sin mangas blancas con un mono azul y zapatos y salto de cabeza girando Serafall seguía echando hielo La Máscara girando cuando terminaron.

Una enorme estatua de La Máscara hecha puramente de hielo quedo. "Sé que uno es su peor critico pero me gusta." Dijo La Máscara admirándose a sí mismo.

Sirzechs disparo una gigantescas ráfaga de destrucción a La Máscara pero esta la agarro y como si fuera un globo de le dio forma de jirafa y la ráfaga voló al cielo para estrellarse con la barrera.

"Bien subamos un poco el pistón." Con un giro La Máscara llevaba un hakama blanco con una chaqueta blanca abierta en el pecho mostrando un agujero además de llevar guantes blancos con los restos de una máscara hollow que emulan unos colmillos alrededor de su cuello como si fuera un collar mientras tenía La Hoja del Olimpo en su mano.

"Los Chihuahua." Un pilar de energía azul surgió de La Máscara cuando el humo se disipo estaba usando una máscara en su ojo izquierdo sus brazos estaban cubiertos de brazaletes de piel gris hasta la longitud del codo y terminaban en sus muñecas. Una bandolera que emerge de la parte posterior de su espalda hasta los antebrazos superiores. El miro a sus dos oponentes que se prepararon también poseía dos pistolas.

La Máscara apunto con su pistola "Cero Metralleta." Dijo La Máscara mientras disparo varios celos en dirección a los satanses Sirzechs respondió con su poder de la destrucción mientras Serafall se desplazo a lado de La Máscara que ya la esperaba apuntando su otra pistola donde disparo un ráfaga ella convoco un glifo como barrera pero el tiro dio desvió solo para dar la vuelta y golpearla en la espalda.

Cuando el humo del choque de ceros y el poder de la destrucción Sirzechs miro a La Máscara desaparecer y sintió algo tocando su espalda antes de ser tragado por una ráfaga azul que lo mando a estrellarse contra el suelo cerca de la dirección de Serafall.

Ambos se levantaron visiblemente heridos es resurrección fue hecha con la Hoja del Olimpo no era poder espiritual era poder divino por lo que se vieron afectados más.

"Si es lo que tiene no hacer nada que pierdes reflejos." Dijo La Máscara mientras desasía sus pistolas y un aura azul lo rodeaban y la banda de su espalda mientras comenzarán a surgir chihuahuas blancos detrás de él con ojos rojos.

Ambos se prepararon para el ataque de los chihuahuas que corrieron en dirección contraria.

"¿Dónde estás apuntando?" Le pregunto Serafall viendo como corrian en dirección contraria.

"La pregunta ¿Qué hay a mi espalda?" Dijo La Máscara dándose cuentas ambos sus hermanas.

Serafall voló y se coloco delante preparando uno de sus hechizos pero no estaba preparada para lo que hicieron los chihuahuas se pararon y se pusieron de pie sobre sus patas trasera con su orejas hacia detrás mirando con ojos saltones a la Satán.

"Ohhh." Ella quedo distraída y en una fracción de segundo.

-grrrr- los chihuahuas se abalanzaron sobre ella desatando una gran explosión que consumió a la chica de ojos morados quedando noqueada con su ropa destrozada mostrando punto específicos de su pecho y bragas por alguna razón.

"Solo quedamos tu yo Guacamayo." Dijo La Máscara volviendo a su ropa por defecto. "Si lo se bla bla no has usado todo tu poder mucha gente desperdigada por aquí riesgo de dañar a los demás." "Pero ya que eres Lucifer tengo algo especial para terminar con esto."

La Máscara saco un clavo de su mano y se apuñalo en el corazón con él.

"¿Qué acabas de hacer?" Le pregunto su oponente no viéndole sentido a nada de lo que hacia La Máscara.

"En términos técnicos Soy un Monstruo de Dios. Claro que conservo debido a mis poderes derivados de La Máscara soy capaz de mantenerme consciente y conservo muchos de mis otros poderes." Dijo La Máscara mientras sacaba una bayoneta y a Jackal y las unía formando un cruz.

 **Mientras tanto a la afuera**

" _Es sorprendente de lo que eres capaz cuando estas desesperadas las coincidencias pueden existir o ser una conveniencia pero la realidad es que La Academia Kuoh está a veinte minutos de nuestra casa mi hermano dijo que no le gustaba por que le ponía nervioso tantas chicas así que se fue a yo he llegado en la mitad de tiempo al menos saque algo bueno de ser un demonio volar"_ Aya cayo de boca contra la acera a pocos metros de La Academia _"Pero no se aterrizar."_

" _No hago esto por Rias, Asia o el Club de Ocultismo no les debo nada la persona que me salvo ese día fue mi hermano pero no es una cuestión de estado lo cierto es que Rias y su grupo pese a ser demonios no son tan malos y eso es precisamente porque tengo que detener esto si mi hermano los mata atraerá la atención vendrán más seres en busca de La Máscara y eventualmente nos acabarían descubriendo y eso sería nuestro fin."_ Ella intento entrar pero algo se lo impidió siguió intentándolo pero nada. Ella corrió pero fue empujada para atrás provocando que golpeara el suelo con frustración. Y siguió intentándolo una y otra vez.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Dijo Grafya acercándose a Aya.

 **Vuelta a la pelea**

La Máscara disparo la Jackal hacia Sirzechs que coloco un glifo de magia para protegerse para su sorpresa la balas de pararon y de ellas salieron brazos que sostenían gomas de borrar que borraron el glifo y continuaron volando la balas explosivas volaron vario trozos del brazo izquierdo de Sirzechs dejándolo inutilizado que disparo una ráfaga de energía La Máscara volando todo su lado derecho.

Todo del lado derecho pero su lado derecho de surgieron espigas que estaban regenerando el lado derecho de La Máscara Sirzechs lanzazo otra ráfaga pero las espigas como si fueran látigos envolvieron la energía disipándola.

Sirzechs sorprendido momentáneamente vio la apertura y disparo al clavo clavado en su corazón se produjo un destello de luz y La Máscara permaneció intacto mientras La Máscara salto hacia atrás y las espigas se abrieron su cuerpo por la espalda formando una cruz gigante mientras La Máscara lanzo varias bayonetas al aire que fueron atrapadas por la espigas que se dirigieron hacia Sirzechs que levanto una barrera para protegerse.

Pero la cruz gigante hecha por La Máscara habia mandado espigas por debajo de suelo obligándole a saltar y esquivar varias que se movían por lo látigo pero una consiguió rozarle extrañando sangre.

Pero algo mas paso el brazo de Sirzechs donde había sido herido estallo en llamas haciendo al Satanas sentir punzadas de dolor nunca antes convocando su poder de la destrucción destruyo su propio brazo izquierdo reduciéndolo a la nada. "Magia Divina."

"Onii-san." Dijo su hermana no pudiendo creer que su hermano había perdido sus dos brazos.

"Concretamente del Clavo de Helena."

"Me estás diciendo que eso que yace en tu corazón uno de los clavos que se uso para crucificar a Jesús de Nazaret." Dijo Sirzechs sorprendido de ser así ese clavo tenía el poder de la sangre del divina en él y eso era muy letal sobre todo para los demonios.

"Bueno ¿y ahora que vas a hacer sin brazos?" Le pregunto La Máscara burlándose de él.

"Lo admito te he subestimado." Reconocio Sirzechs no peleo en serio por temor a terminar destruyendo a todos los heridos dejados por La Máscara alrededor del campo de batalla pero por mucho que su poder impactara en La Máscara esta se seguía regenerando al igual que su hermana determino que la mejor opción era reducirle a la nada pero con el Clavo de Helena en su pecho debía ir sin restricciones solo necesitaba un golpe adoptar esa forma por unos segundos para desintegrar solamente a La Máscara.

"Si todos los hacen." Dijo La Máscara como era el error más común que cometían.

"Pero aun estoy a tiempo de corregir mi error." Dijo Sirzechs con un gesto de sus manos todos desaparecieron Rias, Sona, Riser y sus siervos todos fueron llevados fuera de la barrera.

Sirzechs comenzo a desplegar un aura roja que vino acompañada de un terremoto.

Las caderas de La Máscara se movieron solas meneando su trasero. "Uh bien has activado mi sentido trasero finalmente siento algo." Dijo La Máscara preguntándose que venía ahora.

"Dentro de poco no sentirás absolutamente nada." El poder de la destrucción se formo alrededor de los brazos de Sirzechs adquiriendo la forma de sus manos pero hechas de puro poder de la destrucción.

"¿Y como estas tan seguro?" Le pregunto La Máscara no creyendo que tuviera nada con lo que acabar con él.

"Porque voy a pelear en mi verdadera forma durante un segundo." Dijo mientras el aura roja emanaba más y mas.

"Oh no que miedo." Dijo La Máscara fingiendo temor pero sabes eso es lo que tenias que haber hecho desde el principio venir y darme con todo lo que tienes quiero decir que de coño nos sirve tanto poder si no podemos demostrarlo vamos no te cortes quita los frenos y el cinturón de seguridad y dame con todo Sirzechs."

Sirzechs perdio su rostro lo único que quedo fuer una forma humanoide de puro poder de la destrucción.

"¡Shnji!" Oyó un chillido La Máscara miro hacia detrás suyo para ver a su hermana.

"¡Noooooooooooooo!" La Máscara estiro su mano a su dirección a su hermana cuando el Satán Carmesí desato todo su poder desintegrándolo todo a su paso dentro de esa barrera que se rompió en mil pedazos.

 **Más tarde**

"¿Qué ha pasado?" dijo un chico de pelo rubio platino y ojos de color entre toanalidad rojo y violeta que usaba el uniforme de las chicas de la Academia Kuoh con largas calcetas negras que le llegan al muslo. Preguntándose que hacia allí fuera estando nervioso por estar ahí fuera.

"Tranquilo Gasper ha sido mi hermano." Dijo Rias a su obispo secreto que estaba inquieto.

"¿Qué ha pasado ganamos?" Dijo Issei preguntándose cual había sido el resultado mientras estaba siendo curado por Asia.

Sirzechs volvió con el grupo la mayoría estaban curados y o habían recuperado la conciencias. "Ha terminado." Dijo como no creía que La Máscara hubiera sido capaz de sobrevivir a eso.

"Rias iba a decir a su hermano que no creía que La Máscara pudiera ser destruida.

"Sirzechs-sama ¿La niña?" Le pregunto Grayfia preocupada.

"¿Qué niña?" Dijo Sirzechs no recordando a ninguna niña

"La Hermana de Shinji Takahashi le permitía entrar en la barrera asegurando que podía convencer a su hermano para que se rindiera." Grayfia ella le explico como la convenció para que la dejara entrar.

"Oh no." Dijo Rias sabiendo lo que eso significaba.

"Debió de entrar cuando lance mi ataque." Dijo Sirzechs lo que significaba que la pobre chica había sido reducida a la nada.

"Aya-chan." Dijo Asia entre lágrimas por la pobre niña.

"En verdad no quería que terminara así." Dijo Sirzechs como una pobre niña inocente había muerto por su culpa.

"¿Y la máscara?" Le pregunto Rias al no ver a su hermano llevándolo en sus manos.

"Le he desintegrado se acabo." Dijo Sirzechs seguro de su victoria.

"No se ha acabado eso no basta para matarlo." Dijo Rias como ella hizo lo mismo y volvió de la nada lo cual significa que estaba vivo.

Un increíble destello dorado se produjo a sus espaldas La Máscara dividido en tres en pose de una trinidad con las armaduras doradas de Tauro y Virgo mientras que en el centro una Máscara con la armadura dorada de Geminis quienes liberaban sus cosmos a través de sus manos, creando una poderosa esfera lista para disparar pero La Máscaras no estaban sonriendo estaban tristes y llorando. "¡Athena Exclamation!" Fue lo último que oyeron los demonios antes de ser todos juntos reducidos a cenizas junto con gran parte del barrio donde se encontraban.

La Máscara volvieron a fusionarse quedando quito inmóvil preguntándose que había salido mal. "¡Y una mierda voy a dejar que acabar así!"

La Máscara saco un portátil y comenzó a escribir para buscar en Google Cetoelverse. La Máscara pirateo y se metió en la cuenta y busco el capitulo 10 y lo borro todo menos el principio.

 **Día de La Máscara vs Club de Ocultismo**

La lucha era observada por un pájaro que tenía un plumaje similar a las llamas mientras observaba a La Máscara cargar contra Issei momento en el que Aya desato su poder que anulo los poderes tanto de Issei y devolvió a Shnji a la normalidad.

"Esa chica su habilidad podría ser una molestia para nosotros si llegara a controlarla." Dijo una figura en la oscuridad con quince mas sentada en un sofá mientras observaba la lucha mirando la habilidad de la chica era peligrosa si podía anular sus poderes de regeneración. "Lo mejor será convertirla en parte de nuestro clan así no podrán usarla contra nosotros."

"Pero tú ya tienes quince piezas Onii-sama." Dijo una de la figuras a su lado.

"Si pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda añadir otra al clan." Dijo Riser mientras una idea pasaba por su mente.

"De eso nada." Dijo La Máscara habiéndose metido dentro del principio de la historia sacando un el neuralizador de Men in Black poniéndolo delante de Riser y sus siervos pulsándolo haciendo que saliera un flash que los dejo quietos en su sitio.

"Bien olvidaos de Aya Takahashi ok la chica que tiene ese poder con los ojos olvidados de ella para vosotros es como si nunca hubiera existido de acuerdo así que haced lo que hicisteis en el canon pero olvidaos de Aya Takahashi." Dijo La Máscara después de marcharse de allí borrando de sus memorias la existencia de su hermana de la de ellos.

 **Club de Ocultismo**

"¡Tu de nuevo!" Dijo Rias cuando La Máscara uso el neuralizador contra ellos.

"La Máscara después de vuestra pelea eh….se marcho a pelear en otra galaxia contra…El malvado Imperio de los gorilas samuráis que disparan rayos láseres por los ojos y expulsan yogur por los sobacos y el día que conocisteis a Aya Takahashi la dejasteis en su casa nunca más volvisteis verla después de eso." Dijo La Máscara insertando esos recuerdos falsos en ellos pero volvió para una última cosa. "Una cosa más."

 **Residencia Takahashi**

"Y así es como salve a nuestra hermana te dejo el neuralizador que te va a hacer falta." Dijo La Mácara compartiendo un vaso de Coca-Cola con Shinji.

"Gracias por salvar a mi hermana ¿pero qué será de ti?" Le pregunto dado que ahora existían dos máscaras.

"Oh no te preocupes como despareceré de la existencia." Dijo La Máscara como eso iba a pasar para mantener la consistencia.

"Pero ¿qué hay de la teoría del multiverso?" Le pregunto cómo eso era una inconcurrencia con la existencia de La Máscara en la linea temporal

"El alterado la propia realidad de nuestra existencia ficticia yendo al mundo real del pringao que escribe esto y use el neuralizador con él y publique, escribí esta parte y borre el capitulo nunca se dará cuenta. De hecho desapareceré en tres, dos, uno." La Máscara desapareció de ahí dejando a Shinji solo con una nota.

 **Nota**

ST mira el neuralizador ahora

 **PD:** De Nada.

 **Fin de la Nota**

El neuralizador emitió un flash que hizo que Shinji olvidara por completo la ultima hora mientras miro lo que sostenía en la mano y pregunto que era.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando la puerta de su cuarto fue abierta por Aya. "Tienes correo." Shinji agarro extrañado el paquete que no tenía remitente y parecía a un cuaderno.

Shinji dejo el neuralizador arriba de la su mesa y Aya lo miro con curiosidad "¿Qué es eso?"

"No lo sé." Dijo Shinji abriendo el paquete con su rostro volviéndose rojo.

El paquete era un calendario erótico con La chicas del Club de Ocultismo posando en la portada en lencería. "¿Co…co…co…como?" Shinji miro a su hermana. "¿Quién envió esto?" lo siguiente que vio fue un flash. "¿Qué estaba haciendo?" Shinji miro lo que tenía en la mano"¿Co…co…co…como?" "¿Quién envió esto?" lo siguiente que vio fue un flash. "¿Qué estaba haciendo?"

Aya se dio cuenta de lo que hacia ese objeto. "¿Qué estaba haciendo?"

"Ibas a prestarme 6.000 yenes." Dijo Aya con una sonrisa con su hermano dejando el calendario en la cama y cogiendo su cartera para darle el dinero a Aya y hizo eso hasta diez veces más.


	11. Espadas, Trama y Regresos

" _La historia siguió su curso La Máscara reapareció cuando Skillit tal como hizo en la primera línea del tiempo pero con los recuerdos de los demonios borrados Riser no convirtió a Aya en su sirva por lo que se produjo el Rating Game con la victoria de Riser que trajo como resultado que Rias tuviera que dar el visto bueno al casamiento._

 _Pero Issei como todo buen protagonista anime nunca se rindió desafío a Riser a un 1 vs 1 con Rias como premio, oye la quejas feministas al autor de DxD yo solo estoy resumiendo el canon."_

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Pregunto Shinji que estaba leyendo un cómic en su cama.

" _Al igual que los cómics de Marvel cuando sale el segundo numero de una nueva saga, y te odio por hacerme saber eso, estoy resumiendo nuestra situación actual en un intento por situar al lector sobre lo que está pasando cosa difícil dado como escribe este memo."_ Dijo La Máscara dentro de su cabeza.

" _Bueno en resumen Issei gano y de acuerdo con el estereotipo por eso mismo te tienes que enamorar de…un momento por esa regla de tres la monja tenía que haberse enamorado de mi, ¿Crees que fue porque le puse uno bolsa en la cabeza y trate de estrangularla mientras la ahogaba en el parque como si fuera un cachorrito?"_ Pregunto La Máscara recordando su primer encuentro con ella.

Shinji cerró el cómic y se dejo caer en la cama. _"¿Me estas ignorando?"_

"Es solo que aun trato de entender todo eso demonios, ángeles caídos y lo de ese duende roba sombras fue por un pelo." Dijo Shinji como con todos los peligros que le rodeaban ahora mismo era imposible deshacerse de La Máscara y tal como pacto con su hermana solo usarla en casos extremos, tampoco podía dejarla por ahí por si Sachiko se la ponía como ya hizo el hijo de vecina.

"Si existen los demonios y ángeles caídos se supone que existen los ángeles ¿no?" Dijo Shinji aplicando la mima palabra lo definía ángeles caídos, ángeles que han sido expulsados del cielo por rebelarse contra los mandatos de Dios.

" _Hablo, te hablo y a veces parece que me ignoras."_ Dijo como Shinji últimamente dejaba de escucharlo y en cambio el si le escuchaba esto no era nuevo, últimamente llego a cuestionar ¿Por qué todo lo sobrenatural parecía tener lugar en esa ciudad.

"Pero no han hecho nada es decir estoy en una ciudad que los demonios y ángeles caídos prácticamente pasean por aquí incluso rece para pedir ayuda pero nadie nos ayudo." Dijo Shinji lo entendía no podían atender a todas la peticiones y prácticamente los abandonaron a su suerte.

"Cuando han movido un dedo por ayudar a alguien mire cualquier anime, películas o novelas básicamente te dejan a tu suerte esto es lo mismo Dios no nos va a mover un dedo por nosotros tenemos que buscarnos la vida y salir a delante solitos mira a los hermanos Winchester, a Alexander Anderson, a Gabriel en Castlevania Lord Shadows si tienes un problema tienes que arreglarlo tu solito." Dijo La Máscara haciendo reflexionar a Shinji que en parte tenía razón.

"Supongo que si Dios es todopoderoso no es todobondadoso. Y si es todobondadoso no puede ser todopoderoso" Shinji repitió un de el argumentos más usados en el ateísmo para defender la inexistencia de Dios y curiosamente ahora lo estaba viviendo simplemente no hacía nada por ayudar a nadie

" _Dado que existe el infierno para que uno pase la eternidad siendo sometido a dolor y sufrimiento eterno, está claro que no."_ Dijo su yo interino como era una prueba de que no iban a recibir ayuda sin importar lo que pasara.

"A todo esto me pregunto si usarte va a causar que termine en el infierno." Dijo como posiblemente tenía una larga lista de crimines.

" _La buena noticia es que no tienes que preocuparte por eso."_ Dijo La Máscara en su cabeza.

"¿Por qué no?" Le pregunto siempre le quedaba la extremaunción.

"Use una Death Note para matar a la ángel caído así que iremos a la nada." Dijo siguiendo la lógica de las reglas establecidas en el anime manga del mismo nombre.

"No es lo mismo en Death Note no existe ni el cielo ni el infierno todos los seres humanos al morir terminaban en la nada." Explico Shinji como eso no era aplicable en cuyo defecto dado la existencia de demonios recién descubierta el terminaría "En El Purgatorio como máximo."

" _Nerd."_

"¡La cena!" Se oyó a su madre desde abajo dando la señal para que la familia fuera a comer para terminar el día.

 **Día Siguiente**

La vida de Shinji poco a poco volvía a la normalidad ya casi nadie se acordaba de La Máscara poco a poco volverían a la normalidad pero el trato era mantenerla oculta solo usarla cuando el caso fuera extremo ahora como sabrían que había un caso extremo esa era la pregunta.

Pensó mientras subió a la habitación de sus hermanas que estaban allí con Toby y Kuma Sachiko estaba sentada en su cama moviendo los brazos de Toby mientras Kuma estaba puesto en el borde de la cama no podían moverse por el riesgo de que su hermana echara a perder la tapadera de que estaban vivos.

"Bien comienza la operación regalo de aniversario de para Papa y Mama." Dijo Aya mientras mostraba en una de las libretas que tenia lo que necesitaban.

"Tenemos comprada las flores solo nos falta el dinero para pagar la cena en el restaurante." Dijo Aya como ya tenían fichado el sitio era el mismo lugar donde celebraba los bautizos, la comunión de su hermano.

"Como es que ya tienes el dinero." Dijo Shiji sorprendida de que su hermana tuviera tanto dinero.

"Se ahorrar." Dijo ocultando que le había sacado prácticamente la mitad de los ahorros a su hermano. "Tú en cambio tienes que poner tu parte." Dijo señalando a su hermano.

"Pero es que si pongo mi parte me quedare sin dinero para el nuevo Tales of Fantasy." Dijo Shinji como lo tenía ahorrado para eso pero estaba seguro de que no había comprado nada lo único que recordaba era prestarle 8000 a Aya.

"Ese es tu problema." Dijo su hermana cruelmente ignorándolo.

"Bueno puedo vender una de mis viejas consolas algún coleccionista pagara algo por alguna." Dijo Shinji no le hacía mucha gracia pero iban a medias y había algunas que no utilizaba.

"Bien entonces cuando llegue el día Sachi cojera las flores por la mañana, Shinji y yo haremos el desayuno entraremos y les daremos el ticket de la reserva ellos pasan una velada romántica para los dos y nos quedamos en casa viendo el anime que quiere ver Shinji, Princesa Prisma." Dijo ella como estaba esperando ese anime siendo su hermano la excusa perfecta para verlo.

"Eh no me interesa leí los 5 primeros capítulos del manga y no me gusto pero si quieres verlo no me importa." Dijo Shinji como no le importaba esa serie los más mínimos.

"Eres tú quien quiere verlo." Dijo su hermana.

"Aya tienes diez años no tiene por qué darte vergüenza que te gusten los animes." Le dijo su hermano como no tenía nada de malo era una niña ni siquiera era cosa rara era una anime normal cliché de una chica que obtiene poderes y lucha contra el mal.

"A mí no me gustan." Ella se negó a aceptarlo.

"Bueno entonces podemos ver lo que quiera Sachi ese día." Dijo Shinji con su hermano asintiendo.

"Quiero ver Frozen." Dijo su hermana la película que había visto tantas veces aunque nadie llevaba la cuenta.

"Lo necesitas para meterte en esos foros donde te pones a comentar con otros como tú." Dijo Aya aun negándose a reconocer que le gustaba esa serie.

"Que te guste una serie no te convierte en una otaku o una freak." Dijo Shinji "Y yo no chateo con nadie." Dijo como el solo veía leía comentarios nunca participo en debates ni nada por el estilo tampoco pensó que su opinión le importara a alguien.

"¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?" Dijo Sachiko levantando la mano a sus hermanos "¿Por qué a papa no le gusta estar en casa?"

Sus hermanos intercambiaron miradas preocupadas pero Shinji se adelanto ya tuvo esta charla con Aya y él la tuvo con su abuela.

"No es que no le guste sabes que es policía eso significa que tiene que proteger a toda la ciudad incluido nosotros quiere que crezcamos en una ciudad segura y no nos pase nada." Dijo lo que había oído una y otra vez de su abuela que sus padres trabajaban tanto por él y el cogió el testigo sus hermanas tuvieron suerte su madre después de Aya y la muerte de su madre decidió centrarse menos en el trabajo hasta que finalmente se convirtió en ama de casa, aunque la posibilidad de que volviera siempre estaba ahí pero quería pasar algo más de tiempo con Sachiko no quería cometer el mismo error que cometieron con él.

" _Difícilmente cuando hay gente en este mundo con poder destructivo nivel continental, claro que nunca pelan a fondo y nosotros tampoco preferimos alargar el combate innecesariamente."_ Dijo su otro yo queriendo dar su punto de vista de cómo difícilmente un policía normal y corriente pudiera hacer algo contra un ángel caído o demonio. _"De hecho el historial de un policía en los cómics siempre o termina en muerte o siendo mooks."_

"¿Entonces el motivo por el que pasa tan poco tiempo con nosotros es porque nos quiere?" Dijo su hermana no encontrándole mucho sentido.

"Si." Dijo Shinji simplemente no pudiendo explicarlo mejor.

" _Eso no tiene mucho sentido."_ Dijo La Máscara como eso era no tenía mucho sentido.

"Entonces si yo os quiero ¿tengo que irme de casa y no volver nunca?" Pregunto Sachiko si eso es lo que quería decir.

"¿Qué? No." Dijo Shinji como eso no era lo que quería decir. Dijo Shinji viendo como la conversación se había ido en la dirección equivocada.

" _Como que no acabas de decir que si."_ Dijo La Máscara en su cabeza como eso se contradecía consigo mismo.

"Acabas de decir que papi no pasa tiempo con nosotros porque nos quiere." Dijo su hermana confundida.

"Escucha yo…"

"No es que no quiera pasar tiempo con nosotros es que no puede pasar tanto tiempo como quisiera." Dijo su Aya salvando a su hermana de una charla muy incomoda

" _¿Eso fue lo que te decías a ti mismo de pequeño?"_ Le pregunto La Máscara a su otro yo.

"¿Como hemos pasado de celebrar una cena de aniversario a hurgar en traumas infantiles?" Dijo Shinji viendo como la conversación se había ido en la dirección equivocada cuando los hermanos pactaron la estrategia pero entonces un ruido llamo su atención vieron como las gotas comenzaron a caer a un ritmo rápido.

"Está lloviendo." Dijo Sachiko mientras los hermanos miraban.

"Tengo que entrar la ropa." Dijo Shinji como salió corriendo al piso terraza donde estaba la ropa pero con tan buena suerte que una de las mantas cayó al suelo por lo que tuvo que salir a buscarla dando como resultado que terminara empapado.

"Gracias." Dijo su madre recogiendo la manta empapada. "Vete a ducharte y quitarte esa ropa."

Shinji obedeció duchándose mientras se quito la ropa y coloco la máscara arriba de la toalla mientras se la quitaba rápido con el grifo y se aclaraba, sus ojos estaban empapado mientras trato de alcanzar la toalla entonces tropezó con su ropa cayendo con él.

La máscara comenzó a caer y lo hizo a lado suyo sin llegar a ponerse en su cara. "Aua au." Dijo Shinji dolorido mientras trataba de levantarse afortunadamente solo fue un golpe.

" _Estaba tan cerca."_ Dijo su yo interino lamentándose de que no pudiera salir hoy tampoco llevaba tiempo si aparecer.

"Que mala suerte." Dijo Shinji cogiendo la toalla para secarse los pies antes de levantarse.

" _Y que lo digas estuve tan cerca de salir."_ Dijo maldiciendo su suerte ni siquiera preocupándose por el estado físico del cuerpo que utilizaba como masa.

"Solo en caso de emergencias." Dijo Shinji sentándose contra la pared dolorido.

" _Eso es aburrido. Además como sabremos cuando es una emergencia cuando lanza una ataque nivel ciudad y estemos desintegrados entonces si será demasiado tarde."_ Dijo su yo interino como algo con suficiente poder destructivo podía destruirlo antes si quiera que llegara a ponerse la máscara.

"No es no a menos que la seguridad de mi familia este en juego." Dijo Shinji el requisito auto impuesto para poner la máscara.

" _Siempre está en juego estamos solos como siquiera vamos a saber cuando está pasando algo en este momento y si hay una conspiración mientras hablamos todo perpetrado por una mente maestra con un objetivo, por eso tienes que dejarme salir para evitar que eso pase."_

"Si claro como si eso estuviera pasando en este mismo momento." Dijo Shinji no creyendo que estuviera pasando nada.

 **En la iglesia donde tuvo lugar el rescate de La Máscara de su hermana de manos de los Ángeles Caídos y el lugar donde murió Asia Argento.**

Dos figuras encapuchadas con túnicas blancas que a su vez les valía como capuchas se encontraban en la ruinas mientras no muy lejos un rayo caía.

"Esta bastante deteriorada." Dijo la primera mientras echaba un vistazo al entorno viendo todas las representaciones de Dios o ángeles destruido incluso el altar, esta figura a su espalda algo envuelto en grandes vendas el objeto en si parecía bastante pesado.

"Me entere de que hubo una batalla entre ángeles caídos y un trol." Dijo la segunda figura acercándose.

La primera figura no pareció muy impresionada mientras parecía buscar a alguien "Está tardando." Dijo quitándose la capucha para tener una mejor visión del entorno, tenía el pelo corto azul con un mecho de color verde amarillo oscuro. "¿Estás segura de que este es el punto de encuentro?"

La segunda figura agarro tras quitarse la capucha mientras recogía sus dos largas trenzas y las dejaba caer hacia atrás revelando su cabello castaño claro y ojos color violeta. "Por supuesto que sí, yo vivía aquí con mis padre." Dijo mostrando una foto donde se veía ella de niña con una Issei más pequeño.

"¿Y donde esta?" Pregunto la otra viendo como estaban solas en el lugar.

 **En otro lugar**

"Por favor…ayúdame." Dijo un hombre envejecido con gafas redondas con un sombrero negro igual que el abrigo que llevaba antes de caer en el suelo sin vida.

Al que le pedía ayuda no era otro que Kiba que estaba andando bajo la lluvia pensando en los eventos recientes, todo se había ido en un solo día esa foto que vio de Issei de pequeño junto con aquel niño más concretamente la espada había olvidado su objetivo el motivo por el que se había convertido en un demonio la venganza contra Excalibur. Y ahora estaba mirando a un sacerdote morir ante él "¿Un sacerdote?"

"Vaya, vaya." Una voz hablo mientras salía del callejón Freed apareció del callejón utilizando una espada curva agitándola en el cielo en un movimiento circular "Eres el chico demonios de ese grupo de demonios de mierd* ¿verdad?"

"¡Freed Sellzen!" Dijo recordando su choque de espadas que intercambiaron la primera vez "¿Aun vagabas por esta ciudad?"

"No puedo contener la lagrimas por tan fatídica reunión." Dijo emocionado por encontrarse con un oponente con el que probar su nueva espada.

Kiba convoco una espada. "Lo siento pero no estoy para bromas en este momento." Dijo como no estaba en su mejor humor en estos momentos.

Freed soltó una risa maníaca encantando con su respuesta. "Bueno eso es una buena noticia." Dijo haciendo movimientos excéntricos mientras comenzó a menear su espada en el aire "Me estaba aburriendo de dolo matar sacerdotes." Su espada comenzó a emitir un brillo dorado.

Kiba lo reconoció "¿Esa espada?"

"Correcto." Dijo Freed satisfecho con la que la reconociera "Estaba esperando esto quiero probar tu espada demoníaca con mi espada sagrada ¡Excalibur!" Dijo Freed mientras sonreía sacando su lengua por fuera de su boca deseoso de matar al demonio.

Kiba apretó su mano viendo esa espada _"Nunca perdonare a Excalibur."_

Ambos se miraron empapados por la lluvia mientras Kiba se mantuvo enfocado fie a si mismo Freed se abalanzo contra él provocando el primer choque de espadas.

"Tu hermoso rostro será arruinado." Amenazo Freed seguro de sí mismo "Estas empezando a parecer hecho para ser presa de Excalibur."

"¡Cállate!" Dijo Kiba haciendo fuerza obligando a Freed a retroceder un par de pasos mientras seguían con su choque antes de soltar un golpe obligando a Freed a saltar hacia atrás.

"Tienes una boca muy sucia para tener un rostro tan lindo. ¡No es así!" Dijo con la última parte alzando su voz.

Mientras Kiba "¡Holy Eraser!" Dijo mientras la hoja de su espada brillo con uno brillo oscuro que envolvió la hoja de la espada de Freed.

La espada fue envuelta solo para ser destruida con el brillo de Excalibur. "Eso no va a funcionar."

"Solo estaba probando tú espada." Dijo Kiba como ese era el objetivo de ese ataque. "Tenía que saber si en verdad era una de esas espadas."

Kiba se lanzo al ataque con fuerza obligando a Freed retroceder que paraba cada golpe con su espada pero encontró la apertura para cortar el corte de esa espada produjo que Kiba sintiera un intenso dolor cayendo de rodillas.

"Esta espada fue hecha para matar demonios ¿Entiendes?" Dijo Freed viendo que tenía la ventaja en la pelea.

"Lo sé." Dijo Kiba "¡Como si fuera a olvidarlo!" Dijo Kiba ejecutando un barrido de piernas derribando a Freed en el suelo.

"Tramposo." Dijo Freed desde el suelo.

"Soy un demonio ¿no?" Dijo Kiba mientras busco cortar la cabeza de Freed.

Freed lo esquivo y se levanto rápidamente "Ya veo." Cuando se preparo para la lucha un glifo verde apareció al lado de su oreja.

Kiba viendo la apertura ataco con una estocada con Fredd saltando para esquivarlo "Me están llamando." Dijo mientras cogía algo del interior de su chaqueta "Nos vemos." Dijo disparando un objeto que como una granada de luz cegó a Kiba que se había dado la vuelta en ese mismo instante que quedo deslumbrado.

Cuando Kiba miro no encontró nada se había ido y Excalibur también.

 **Día siguiente por la tarde**

Shinji caminaba con su hermana Sachiko a buscar a Aya a la casa de su amiga cuando de camino vio algo inusual dos chicas jóvenes empleando dos túnicas blancas y una blandiendo una enorme espada Shinji miro por un momento estableciendo ligero contacto visual antes de seguir su camino.

 **Esa noche**

Shinji estaba durmiendo en su cama _"ST ¿estás dormido?"_ Le pregunto desde dentro de su cabeza.

"Zzzzz." Shinji se movió ligeramente tratando de dormir después de escuchar esa voz.

" _Ponte la máscara."_ Comenzó a decirle mientras dormía.

"No…es solo…peligro." Dijo moviendo la cabeza tratando de dormir.

"Oh si." Dijo su yo interino. _"¡NOS ATACAN, NOS ATACAN!"_ comenzó a chillar en la mente de Shinji causando que se levantara y corriera a ponerse la máscara que comenzó a girar habiendo regresado después de semanas de ausencia.

"Sssssmoking." Dijo La Máscara habiendo regresado después de tantos días retenido susurrando para no despertar a nadie y salir a la calle.

 **Mañana siguiente**

Shinji estaba teniendo un día duro para levantarse y no entendía por qué se había ido a la cama temprano.

Tras desayunar vio el telediario

"Noticias de última hora." Dijo el presentador "El criminal conocido como Big-Head ha regresado, tras una semana de ausencia resurgió ayer, destrozando una sala de juegos según testigos afirmando que ese juego hacia trampas." La imagen muestra a La Máscara vestido como The Punisher castigando a las maquinas.

"Ha prendido fuego a un centro de animación por matar a su waifu." Dijo mientras La Máscara con un lanzallamas prendía fuego a una oficina de animación.

"Y agredió al director de Dragon Ball Evolution." Una imagen de La Máscara llamando a la puerta para que saliera el director para golpearle con un guante de boxeo.

"Y quizás la peor de todas hacerle un tira calzones al alcalde en una rueda de prensa." Dijo mostrando la imagen mientras Shinji intentaba mirar dentro de sí mismo.

"Horas después el alcalde hizo las siguientes declaraciones." La imagen cambia para mostrar al alcalde indignado.

"Es un demente y un peligro para la sociedad y todos los habitantes de esta ciudad por la presente emito una orden de arresto contra Big Head y pido a todos los ciudadanos colaboren en la detención de este criminal." Dijo mientras mostraba una orden de arresto contra La Máscara.

" _La culpa es suya por subir los impuestos."_ Dijo La Máscara como era lo justo el subía los impuestos él le subía los calzones.

"Genial ahora saben que seguimos aquí." Dijo Shinji como ahora ya tenía que volver a tener cuidado.

" _Oh por favor estoy seguro de que no nos ha visto nadie."_ Dijo completamente seguro de que nadie estaba viendo las noticias a estas horas.

"No el problema son las matinales." Dijo Shinji como cuando se levantaran.

" _Si claro como si eso lo viera alguien_." Dijo La Máscara manteniendo su punto.

 **Más tarde Casa de Issei**

Asia, Rias y Issei vieron el titular del periódico del padre de Issei y se pusieron nerviosos.

 **En el distrito comercial.**

Las dos chicas de las túnicas estaban viendo al igual que mucha gente la imagen de La Máscara.

"Es horrible." Dijo la chica de las coletas viendo la destrucción sin sentido.

"Así que ese es el trol." Dijo a la otra centrada en él.

"Oye ¿no podríamos ocuparnos de él?" Dijo su compañera como su deber era proteger a los feligreses.

"Nuestra misión es recuperar o destruir la espadas sagradas que fueron robadas por los Ángeles Caídos el no es nuestra misión, pero si se cruza en nuestro camino lo destruiremos." Dijo ella como ahora mismo no era su prioridad.

 **En un bloque de apartamentos**

Un hombre de mediana edad con pelo rubio mezclado con negro, una barba recortada y con ojos violetas estaba viendo las noticas "Así que está aquí ¿eh?" Dijo encontrándolo interesante quizás valía la pena estudiarlo.

 **Ese día al atardecer en el Club de Ocultismo**

Rias estaba sentada en el sofá mientras a su espalda estaba su siervos y sentados en frente las dos chicas encapuchadas sin la capucha.

"Agradecemos su cooperación." Dijo la chica de cabello azul respetando el protocolo. "Soy Xenovia."

"Shido Irina." Dijo su compañera pese a que ayer se presento a si misma a en casa de Issei al que había ido a visitar.

"¿Por qué razón lo siervo de Dios querrían conocer a un Demonio?" Dijo Rias como eso era bastante extraño en acólitos de la iglesia.

"Aunque aún no han sido ubicada las seis excalibur restantes se encontraban separadas en la tres divisiones de la iglesia Catolica, Protestante y Cristiano Ortodoxa." Explico Irina al grupo como estaban separadas para que cada iglesia tuviera un equilibrio de poder entre ellas. "Pero tres de ellas han sido robadas por los ángeles caídos."

Eso sorprendió al grupo de demonios "¿Robadas?"

"Las que tenemos son estas, la espada sagrada de la destrucción, Excalibur Destrucción." Dijo mostrando su espada al resto.

Irina estiro su brazo mostrando un lazo alrededor de su brazo blanco con dos largos hilos "Y mi espada es la espada sagrada Mimetismo, Excalibur Mimic." Dijo mostrando que fiel a su nombre la había cambiado de forma para que fuera más fácil de llevar.

"Y bien ¿Qué quieren de nosotros?" Pregunto Rias aunque era un charla interesante no entendía que tenía que ver esto con ellos.

"En particular este un conflicto entre nosotros y los ángeles caídos." Xenovia explico como pedía una no intervención por parte de Rias en el conflicto "No podemos darnos el lujo de pelear contra todos los demonios de esta ciudad."

"Estas muy al tanto de todo, ¿pensaste que me aliaría con los ángeles caídos para hacerle algo a las espadas?" Dijo Rias lo que probablemente estaban pensado.

"Sé que los demonios desprecian las espadas sagradas." Dijo Xenovia viéndolo como algo lógico que se unieran para destruir un objeto tan dañino para ellos. "Estas en la misma posición que los ángeles caídos."

Eso fue tomado como un insulto de Rias cuyos ojos comenzaron marcado por su poder de la destrucción. Eso preocupo al resto dado que esto podía acabar en un conflicto cuando era precisamente lo que se trataba de evitar.

"Si ese necesario te destruiremos." Dijo Xenovia sin perder su confianza y manteniendo su sangre fría. "Incluso si eres la hermana de Satanás."

"Si sabes mucho, entonces déjame decirte algo más, Yo nunca me aliaria con un ángel caído, en nombre de la familia Gremory, juro que jamás haría algo que humillara Satanás." Dijo ella disipando sus preocupaciones.

"Me alegra oírte decir eso, es lo que nuestra sede esperaba, estaba segura que la hermana de Satanás no sería tan tonta." Dijo ella obteniendo lo que querían la no participación de los demonios en este asunto.

"¿Eso es todo querías saber si estaría en vuestras contras y la de su Dios?" Pregunto Rias.

"Si." Las dos se levantaron para marcharse no si antes "Gracias por su tiempo." Dijo mientras se preparaban para marcharse.

"¿No se quedaran por un poco de té?" Ofreció Rias a sus invitados.

"Lo siento pero no podemos entablar amistad con demonios." Dijo Xenovia rechazando educadamente.

"Bueno nos marchamos ahora." Dijo preparándose para marcharse pero noto a una en particular del grupo de demonios.

"Me lo he estado preguntando desde que te vi en casa de Hyoudou Issei." Dijo mirando a Asia."¿Eres Asia Argento?"

"Si." Ella confirmo nerviosa.

"Nunca pensé que vería a una bruja aquí." Dijo ella provocando que Asia temblara.

"¿Ah, tu eres esa ex monja que se convirtió en bruja?" Dijo Irina como era conocida por eso ante los ojos de los que formaban parte de la iglesia. "He oído que fuiste exiliada porque curaste tanto a demonios como ángeles caídos. Pero no sabía que te habías convertido en un demonio. "

"Um..yo." Dijo ella agarrando el borde de su falda nerviosa.

"Asia…" Dijo Issei preocupado por su reacción antes las palabras que estaba oyendo.

"Pensar que un santo se ha convertido en un demonio." Dijo Xenovia como era algo que no esperaba. Supongo que al final nadie es perfecto."

"¡Oye!" Dijo Issei molesto por la actitud de esas dos hacia Asia "¡Cállense de una vez!" cuando iba a saltar fue detenido por Koneko. _"Sé que no puedo crear problemas ahora pero aun así."_

"¿Todavía crees en nuestro Dios?" Le pregunto Xenovia rompiendo la concentración de Issei.

"Xenovia, ella es un demonio." Dijo como eso era un claro ejemplo de que si se había convertido en una demonio significaba que había perdido su fe.

"No algunos blasfemos sienten algo de culpa y conservan algo de su fe." Dijo como eso ya había pasado antes. "Y puedo sentir eso emanando de ella."

"Oh ¿enserio?" Dijo Irina ahora curiosa "Oye, Asia-san ¿Todavía crees que Dios a pesar de ser un demonio?"

"Simplemente no puedo dejar de hacerlo." Dijo Asia como pese a todo todavía ser un demonio no podía dejar de creer en Dios. "Y nunca lo hare."

"En ese caso, vamos a matarte ahora." Dijo Xenovia avanzando hacia Asia. "Los pecados que has cometido, te serán perdonados por Dios." Dijo como era una muestra de piedad "Te juzgare en nombre de Dios."

Issei se preparo para saltar pero fue detenido por Koneko una vez más.

"Suficiente." Dijo Rias levantándose harta de su actitud "Si vais a menospreciar a mi siervo…"

"No la estoy menospreciando." Dijo Xenovia "Es mi deber como mujer de fe." Dijo ella no viendo como nada de malo si en verdad se arrepentía le estaba haciendo un favor liberándola de su existencia.

Ya no aguantándolo más Issei corrió y se puso cara a cara con Xenovia.

"¡¿Llamaste bruja a Asia?!" Dijo Issei pidiendo explicaciones.

"Creo que es el termino apropiado para ella." Dijo Xenovia como estaba justificado como habia usado su poder para ayudar a demonios y ángeles caídos y dio la espalda a Dios al convertirse en demonio.

"Vete al infierno." Dijo Issei molesto "Fuiste vosotros lo que empezasteis a llamarla santa pero aun así Asia…" Issei recordó su primera cita con Asia. "Ellas estaba sola."

"Un santo solo necesita el amor de Dios, aquellos que buscan amor o amistad no son dignos de la santidad." Dijo como un santo solo existía para el servicio de Dios.

"Al diablo con tu fe…y tu Dios." Dijo Issei "Todos sois idiotas por no entender la bondad de Asia.

"¿Qué eres para Asia Argento?" Pregunto Xenovia el por qué la defendía tanto.

"Su familia, su amigo, su aliado, Si le haces algo a Asia, no dudare en luchar con cada uno de ustedes.

"¿Puedo considerarlo como un dasafio contra La Iglesia?" Dijo Xenovia mientras preparaba su espada "Un audaz declaración para un demonio tan débil."

"Issei detente." Dijo Rias como no podían iniciar un conflicto ahora.

"Muy bien." Dijo Kiba apareciendo de la nada.

"¿Quién eres?" Pregunto Xenovia al nuevo demonio que había aparecido.

"Soy tu superior." Dijo Kiba como él fue seleccionado para el proyecto espada sagrada mucho antes que ellas.

La conclusión fue un duelo no oficial entre Xenovia e Irina y Issei y Kiba cuyo resultado fue la victoria para las chicas.

Que se retiraron rebelando pero antes de irse intercambiaron información con Rias que uno de los líderes de los Grigori Kokabiel.

 **Esa noche**

Xenovia e Irina estaban desnudas en la iglesia abandonada intentando tomar un baño después de que Irina gastara todo el dinero que se suponía que era para gastos en un pintura de un santo falsa siendo estafada. Mientras sus estómagos sonaron debido al hambre debían encontrar una solución.

"Tienes alguna idea." Pregunto Xenovia como pensaba compensar esto.

"Lo tengo." Dijo Irina habiendo encontrado la solución a sus problemas. "El trol."

"¿El trol?" Dijo Xenovia parpadeando.

"Es un criminal buscado, si lo capturamos nos recompensaran." Dijo Irina completamente segura.

"Pero ¿tienes idea de dónde encontrarle?" Dijo Xenovia como estaban en las mismas que en la búsqueda de las espadas no tenían un patrón o área determinada.

 **Mañana siguiente**

Shinji había tenido suerte su colegio fue cerrado para fumigar por lo que le dejo la mañana libre. Y fue a buscar a su hermana a la guardería.

Mientras volvían a casa Sachiko piso un hilo de los cordones de Shinji que se inclino para atársela mientras su hermana vio una mariposa se separo de su hermano y la persiguió.

"¡Sachi!" dijo viéndola cruzar un semáforo en rojo persiguiendo una mariposa mientras al otro lado de la calle.

"Nunca lo encontraremos." Dijo Xenovia como era como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

"Estoy segura de que Dios nos ayudara." Dijo Irina cuando vio a una niña cruzando un semáforo en rojo con un camión a punto de atropellarla. Amabas miraron a la niña a punto de ser atropellada por un camión listas para intervenir cuando un destello paso rápidamente dejando a ambas dando vueltas en círculos.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Consiguieron frenarse y sacudir la cabeza estando algo mareadas y lo vieron.

"Jovencita ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte? ¡que no puedes cruzar la calle sin m!" Le chillo La Máscara produciendo una corriente de aire antes de pasar a la audiencia "El que escribe esto ya ni se esfuerza siendo justos está deprimido." La Máscara se tapo la boca para susurrar "Más de lo habitual."

"¡Big Heat!" Dijeron ambas cuando lo encontraron.

"¡Assassin's!" Dijo La Máscara viendo las túnicas blancas.

"Suelta a la chica." Le advirtió Irina.

"Vale." La Máscara corrió rápidamente a su casa y dejo a Sachiko en la puerta abierta.

Su madre que paso justo en ese momento. "Sachi ¿Dónde está Shinji?"

"Se fue a pasear." Dijo Sachiko con su madre cerrado la puerta.

 **Vuelta a la calle**

"Ya está." Dijo La Máscara, "¿Quiénes sois vosotras?"

"Shidou Irina." Dijo Irina presentándose.

"¿Y ella?" Dijo señalando a su compañera.

"Es Xenovia le he enseñado algo de japonés pero no lo habla con tanta fluidez." Dijo Irina causando a La Máscara sacara un mando a distancian y apuntara a Xenovia y seleccionar japonés.

"No te molestes en explicárselo." Dijo Xenovia dándose cuenta de que acababa de hablar en japonés.

"No recuerdo haberte enseñado eso." Dijo Irina impresionada.

"Es cosa suya debes de haber usado alguna clase de hechizo traductor." Dijo mirando a su candidato a oponente.

"Bueno ¿y de que va todo esto?" Dijo La Máscara no recordando haberles hecho nada. "¿Es personal en plan mataste a mi padre prepárate a morir? o ¿Vas a pagar por lo que has hecho?"

"La segunda vamos a entregarte a las autoridades." Dijo Xenovia mientras se preparaban.

"¿Y si me resisto?" Dijo La Máscara compitiendo en arrogancia con ellas.

"Contábamos con ello." Dijo Xenovia desasiéndose de su túnica y mostrando su armadura un leotardo ceñido de manga corta con hombreras y largos guantes sin dedos que se extienden hasta sus bíceps y botas hasta los muslos. Su arma parecía una claymore sin punta con dos aperturas similares a hachas en la parte inferior.

El de Irina era una armadura que similar pero sin hombreras con guantes largos negros que cubrían sus dedos y su parte baja cubría más sus muslos con medias negras u zapatos negros. Ella cogió su lazo que se convirtió en una katana.

Ambas tenían en común dos cruces en su atuendo.

"Guerreras Santas en cueros." La Máscara miro sus atuendos de negro apretados. "Aleluya."

Mientras esto tenía lugar la poca gente de la calle salió corriendo conociendo la reputación de Big Head y llamaban a la policía.

La Máscara estiro su pierna hacia adelante cuando una aura verde similar a la del personaje de Jhonny Cage en Mortal Kombat le envolvió y avanzo deslizándose con la velocidad suficiente para sorprender a Irina que recibió una patada en la boca de su estomago mandándola a volar.

Xenovia esquivo a Irina y cargo contra él con su espada en un corte diagonal, La Máscara con un giro paso a llevar un gorro blanco, una camisa abotonada manga corta con guantes blancos, pantalones y zapatos blancos, con el símbolo de un helado, en su mano izquierda llevaba un cubo de helado y en la otras una cuchara heladera.

Xenovia ataco con un golpe diagonal hacia abajo con La Máscara esquivando haciendo a un lado.

Xenovia agarro la espada e hizo una barrido con la espada apuntando al torso de La Másacara que salto sobre la espada.

La Máscara salto soltando la cuchara y hundió el cubo de helado en cabeza de Xenovia cuyo pelo fue cubierto de rosa mientras el helado comenzaba a bajar pos su cara. La Máscara paso su dedo índice por su frente ante de llevárselo a la boca. "Mmm sabor a chicle."

Xenovia preparo su espada para cortar a La Máscara en dos, cuando La Máscara silvo "¡TAXI!"

Un taxi color amarillo atropello a Xenovia mandándole a volar donde estaba Irina.

"No va a ser tan fácil como pensábamos." Admitió Xenovia mientras Irina toco su pelo antes de lamerse el dedo como lo había hecho La Máscara.

"Sabor a chicle." Dijo captando el sabor.

"Céntrate." Dijo Xenovia. "Esta vez atacamos juntas."

Ambas cargaron contra La Mácara que con un giro paso a vestir unas gafas de sol rojas junto a un abrigo negro y pantalones y zapatos a juego y sacaba una katana estaba mimetizando a Guardián de Samurai Jack.

Irina salto mientras intento varios intentos de golpear a La Máscara todos frenados por la Máscara.

Ella salto dejando sitio a Xenovia que cargo en un corte de arriba abajo pero La Máscara se limito a copiar su movimiento desatando un choque donde ambos quedaron quietos Irina apareció en espalda de La Máscara que giro.

Un pelo rojizo con rastas, con guantes blancos y mangas a rayas negras y amarillas con el torso en rombos blancos y negros con pantalones negros con zapatos de arlequín y un fajín rojo Maskdoll que salto hacia Xenovia poniendo su mano sobre sus hombros terminando en su espalda.

Su pierna izquierda en envolvió en muslo izquierdo de Xenovia mientras su mano izquierda envolvía su cuelo con su antebrazo y la izquierda agarra el lado derecho de su cabeza y su pierna derecha la pasaba por su cintura mientras restringía a Xenovia usándola como escudo.

"Me han dicho que soy mu pegajoso ¿Tú crees que es verdad?" Le pregunto La Máscara con su cara cerca del rostro de Xenovia.

"Lo es." Dijo Xenovia mientras Irina trataba de encontrar la forma de atacar sin dañar a su amiga.

"Sabes teniendo en cuanta lo que os gusta el cuero pensaba que te gustaría pero si no te gusta." La Máscara se desenvolvió de golpe mandando a Xenovia rodando hasta Irina derribando a ambas terminando de pie aunque encorvado y con sus extremidades de revés. "Este tío es complicado de manejar y no digamos describir." Dijo La Máscara volviendo a la ropa por defecto y sus extremidades en su sitio.

Xenovia pasó al ataque clavando su espada en el suelo delante de La Máscara. "Has fallado."

"Xenovia espero no puedes usar eso…" Una explosión se produjo destrozando el asfalto la acera, carretera, así como muros y mandando a volar a La Máscara. "Aquí."

La Máscara se levanto y volvió caminando sin un solo rasguño.

"Ni un solo arañazo." Dijo sorprendida como estaba segura de haberlo hecho lo bastante cerca como para dañarlo.

"Y esa zanpakuto es…" Dijo La Máscara.

"No sé lo que es una zanpakuto pero este es el poder de la Excalibur Destrucción la espada sagrada de la destrucción." Dijo Xenovia apuntando a La Máscara con ella.

"Primero ese es el peor nombre que he oído." Dijo La Máscara decepcionado con ese nombre "Quiero decir vamos con todas la referencia cristianas que se pueden hacer podrías haberle puesto, Purgatorio, Extremaunción, Justicia Divina, Doomsday"

"Tú Dee Dee coletas." Dijo Señalando a Irina "¿Cómo se llama la tuya?"

"Excalibur Mimetic." Dijo Irina con orgullo.

"Ves sencillo y con relación a su habilidad…Espera un momento ¿Excalibur?" Dijo La Máscara dándose cuenta de algo.

"Así es somos portadoras de dos excalibur dos de las espadas sagradas." Dijo Xenovia a La Máscara que se quedo parpadeando.

"¿Hay más de una?" Dijo La Máscara encontrándolo extraña a demás había una inconcurrencia en todo esto.

"Si y…" Antes de que Xenovia pudiera continuar fue interrumpida por La Máscara.

"¿Y cómo pueden ser siquiera espadas sagrada? Porque no es más que una espada metida en una roca arrojada por un fulana en camiseta mojada ¿Cómo siquiera eso te da derecho a gobernar Inglaterra?" Dijo La Máscara nunca entendiendo esa parte de la leyenda. "Es mas ¿cómo pueden siquiera dos católicas tener armas que de acuerdo a la geografía tendrían que estar en manos de protestantes?"

"Yo soy católica ella es protestante." Dijo Xenovia remarcando la diferencia entre ella e Irina.

La boca de La Máscara se abrió cayendo al suelo "Católicos y Protestantes trabajando juntos ¿Qué me estas tratando de decir? Es más me acabas de decir que eres católica la diferencias respecto a liderato de vuestras respectivas iglesias hace que no podáis trabajar juntos los protestantes no reconocen la autoridad papal, o la creencia de que no nacemos con el pecado original o la permisión de divorcio, me estás diciendo que el autor que escribe esto nos considera a todos los creyentes iguales, ¡Es un ultraje! Nuestras diferencias son las que nos separan y son irreconciliables." Dijo La Máscara como no tenía sentido esa alianza a menos que hubiera una invasión de vampiros nazis de acuerdo con Hellsing.

"¿Siempre hablas tanto en cada pelea?" Le pregunto Xenovia como no parecía nada concentrado.

"Si principalmente porque no hay nadie quien pueda vencerme…La Máscara para por un momento excepto Dios" Dijo La Máscara dado que si podía derrotar a Dios al ser todopoderoso era el ser más fuerte de la existencia desde su perspectiva.

"¿Crees en Dios?" Le pregunto Irina sorprendida.

"Cristiano, Católico, Apostólico Románico, bautizado y comulgado." Dijo La Máscara mostrando el certificado que lo acreditaba.

"Vaya tenemos algo en común." Dijo Xenovia como ella también era católica "Pero estamos en medio de una pelea." Dijo Xenovia volviendo al asunto que los ocupaba.

"A todo esto ¿Por qué Mimetic?" Le pregunto a Irina porque ese nombre a su espada.

"Oh." Ella sonrió "Por esto" ella cargo con su katana contra La Máscara.

"Si es que no aprendes." La katana cambio de forma volviéndose un lazo con el que Irina envolvió a La Máscara.

Con Xenovia saltando alzando su excalibur para partir en dos a La Máscara. "Está atrapado, ¿Sera esta el final de La Máscara?" Pregunto La Máscara a la audiencia antes de girar y convertirse en una ardilla de pelaje verde saliendo de agarre al mismo tiempo esquivando el ataque de Xenovia que se quedo mirando a lo que había sido reducido su oponente.

"¿Esto es una broma?" Pregunto Xenovia viendo La Máscara reducida a una ardilla normal y corriente.

Antes de enseñar un anillo en su pata de su mano contritamente un verde. Un brillo lo envolvió teniendo un uniforme verde en la zona del pecho con el símbolo de una linterna verde sus brazos y piernas eran guantes y botas verdes con un antifaz verde.

"Pero que…" Xenovia fue interrumpida cuando La Máscara ardilla Green Lantern Mh'p comenzó a golpearla varios puñetazos izquierda, derecha a una velocidad que la pillo completamente por sorpresa mientras seguía recibiendo golpe para su sorpresa más duros de los que cabria esperar de un animal tan pequeño.

Lo siguiente fue un gancho antes de Mh'p usara su anillo generando una cama elástica detrás de ella antes de usar uno de sus movimiento favoritos "Shoryuken." Dijo enviando a Xenovia a volar contra el asfalto en el cráter que ella misma había creado.

Irina ataco pero debido a su pequeño tamaño no podía darle mientras un destello verde la golpeo en el estomago haciéndola encogerse y el mismo destello voló por arriba de su barbilla mandando su cabeza hacia arriba.

Después La Máscara envolvió sus piernas utilizando su anillo para envolver sus pies y obligarle a dar vueltas antes de soltarla.

Xenovia se estaba levantando cuando Irina cayó arriba de ella volviendo a tumbarla al suelo.

La Máscara se acerco ya en defecto a sus oponentes que lo miraron desde el suelo.

"¿Y ahora qué? Os volveréis a alzar para luchar como el gran Padre Alexander Anderson o llorareis y huiréis como Luke Valentine." Les pregunto La Máscara si iban a luchar hasta el final o salir corriendo.

"¡Big-Head!" La Máscara se dio la vuelta para ver a Issei, Koneko y Saji.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno si son la Loli Albina, Cascanueces y..." Dijo tratando de recordar a Saji. "y… bueno a ti no te conozco pero tengo la sensación de que ya te he pateado el trasero."

"No esta es la primera vez que nos vemos." Dijo Saji como esta era la primera vez que se encontraba con Big-Head.

"¿Estás seguro? ¿No te utilice como yo-yo humano y te golpe repetidamente?" Dijo La Máscara teniendo esa sensación.

"Big-Head." Dijo Issei acercándose a él.

"Oh vamos no me digas que estas tan bien son para tu harem." Dijo La Máscara como la ambición de Issei no parecía tener límites.

"Quiero hablar." Dijo Issei como con La Máscara poner fin a la crisis de las espadas sagradas.

La Máscara lo miro parpadeando una vez antes de golpear la bolsa escrotal de Issei que cayó al suelo llevándose las manos a la zona afectada. "Te escucho."


	12. Hazlo tu mismo

**Prologo**

* * *

La vida del Shinji estaba volviendo a la normalidad dentro de lo que cabe sin tener ni idea de la crisis que está pasando, Freed ha regresado a la ciudad empuñando una Excalibur que es una de otras siete y esa junto con otras tres han sido robados por los ángeles caídos lo que ha llevado a la iglesia a mandar a Xenovia y Irina dos guerreras santas a recuperarlas debido a que la ciudad es territorio de Los Gremory las enviadas de la iglesia solicitaron la no intervención de Rias Gremory y su sequito.

Pero finalmente debido a que las guerreras no tenían una buena visión de Asia por haber sido excomulgada y ahora convertida en demonio se ofrecieron a matarla algo que molesto a Issei sumado a Kiba que busca la destrucción de la excalibur debido a estar ligadas a su pasado.

Tras un combate de entrenamiento en la que los demonios fueron derrotados, las envidas siguieron su camino pero Irina fue estafada por lo que se quedaron sin dinero y ahora estaban sin dinero. Mientras Shinji por error volvió a ponerse La Máscara volviendo a causar estragos y finalmente conseguir que se pusiera una recompensa por su captura.

Como no podía ser de otra manera sus caminos se terminaron cruzando pero el cartoonman fue demasiado para las enviadas de la iglesia y cuando tenía en jaque a las dos en ese momento apareció Iseei junto con Koneko y Saji para pactar intentar una alianza entre ellos, las enviadas de la iglesia y el lunático.

* * *

Issei se tumbo dolorido tocándose sus partes mientras La Máscara lo miraba desde arriba.

"¿Por…qué?" Pregunto por qué siempre le pegaba cada vez que se veían.

"Porque la violencia gratuita vende y lo golpes en la entrepierna ahora son main comedy." Dijo La Máscara elevando los hombros.

"Issey Hyodu ¿Qué hacéis aquí?" Le pregunto Xenovia mientras lo miraba levantándose con Irina pero sin soltar sus armas listas para continuar su lucha contra La Máscara. "Teníamos una acuerdo con tu ama de no intervenir en nuestra búsqueda."

"¿Y entonces por qué le estáis peleando con él en vez de buscar las espadas?" Pregunto Koneko como dudaba de que La Máscara tuviera algo que ver con el robo de las espadas sagradas principalmente porque era un hiperactivo que salta sin mirar si la piscina está llena.

"Es un criminal" Dijo Xenovia como ese era un motivo más que suficientemente justificable.

"Si y necesitamos el dinero que ofrecen por su captura para subsistir después de que se nos agotara los gastos para la misión." Dijo Irina como necesitaban capturarlo para ganar dinero y comer algo de hecho probablemente la lucha no había hecho que hacerles gastar mas energía y ahora necesitaba reponer fuerzas.

"¿Nos?" Dijo Xenovia "Fuiste tú la compraste la pintura falsa del santo." Dijo poniéndose enfrente de Xenobia.

"Eso es culpa tuya." Dijo Irina como fue culpa de Xenovia.

"¡¿Cómo puede ser culpa mía?!" Le pregunto Xenovia como la única responsable había sido ella.

"Pero si tu no me hubieras dejado sola nada de esto habría pasado." Dijo como era responsabilidad de ella a medias y si ella hubiera estado con ella podía haberle dicho que la pintura era falsa.

"¡Sabias que el dinero que teníamos era limitado!" Le chillo en la cara a punto de empezar otra discusión.

-Silbato- La Máscara vestido como un árbitro de futbol usando una camisa de manga larga negra con unos pantalones negros con medias y zapatos iguales llamo la atención. Soplando el silbato a través de un megáfono haciendo que ambas se cubrieran sus oídos molestas por el ruido.

"Yo tengo otra si los protestantes no creéis en la santidad de los santos ¿Por qué narices compraste un pintura en primer lugar?" Le pregunto La Máscara.

"Oh eso fue…" Irina fue interrumpida por el sonido de sirenas dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

La Máscara con un giro paso a llevar un antifaz negro con una camisa manga larga de líneas negras en horizontal, pantalones negros y zapatos. "Es las pasma hay que huir." Dijo La Máscara saliendo corriendo a su casa.

"¡Espera!" Dijo Issei con su mano extendida solo para ver a La Máscara desaparecer corriendo dejando un rastro de humo.

"También deberíamos irnos." Sugirió Irina como definitivamente esto iba a provocar que tuvieran que dar muchas explicaciones.

"Esperad." Dijo Issei deteniéndolas.

"¿Qué quieres?" Le pregunto Xenovia.

"Podemos hablar." Pregunto Issei.

"No queremos tener nada que…" Xenovia fue traicionada por el sonido de su tripas resonando hambrientas debido al desgate de energía.

* * *

 **Un tiempo después**

La Máscara corrió a toda velocidad llegando a su casa "Y del bolsillo de sus pantalones saco transmisor." Conectándolo.

"Delicioso." Dijo la voz de Xenovia mientras se la oía comiendo.

* * *

 **Flashback**

La Máscara pateo la bolsa escrotal de Issei colocándole un dispositivo de escucha mientras el caía al suelo.

 **Fin de Flashback**

* * *

"Bien ahora." La Máscara se quito la máscara volviendo a ser Shinji que miro confundido. "Bueno parece que lo he vuelto a conseguir." Dijo seguro de haber evadido a las autoridades y a los demonios lejos de su casa.

"Estoy en casa." Dijo Shinji entrando por la puerta de su casa con Aya quitándose los zapatos recién llegada.

"Oh, ya llegaste." Dijo Shinji mirando a su hermana.

"Gracias capitán obvio." Dijo Aya sorprendida por la capacidad de su hermano de decir cosas obvias. "¿Qué tienes ahí?"

"Queremos ayudarlas a destruir las excaliburs." Dijo reconociendo Aya la voz de Issei saliendo del comunicador.

"¿Excaliburs?" Dijo Shinji conociendo el nombre de las espadas.

" _Si por lo visto ahora hay varias."_ Dijo La Máscara en su cabeza.

Issei explico el caso de Kiba de querer destruir las espadas sagradas y como La Iglesia querían arrebatarlas de los ángeles caídos, solo la mención de ellos hizo estremecerse a Aya recordando como la secuestraron.

"Ahora lo entiendo." Dijo la voz de Xenovia "Podemos permitiros destruir una." Dijo Xenovia como podían formar una alianza temporal teniendo un objetivo común.

"¿Xenovia?" Dijo Irina no estando conforme con aliarse con demonios.

"Nuestro enemigos es uno de los líderes de los ángeles caídos Kokabiel." Dijo Xenovia "Francamente la recuperación de las espadas sagradas es muy difícil para nosotras." Dijo como en el mejor de los casos tenían un 30% de posibilidades de éxito enfrentándose a un miembro de las tres fracciones.

"Entiendo pero aun así." Dijo Irina como ellas habían aceptado ese riesgo y poner sus vidas en juego para cumplir la misión encomendada.

"Fuimos enviadas aquí para sacrificarnos por nuestros superiores." Dijo Xenovia el motivo por el que estaba ahí conseguir las espadas o destruirlas a cualquier precio.

"¿No es ese el ideal de un hombre de fe?" Dijo Irina como morir para servir a los designios de Dios debías acatar sus órdenes y poner a Dios por delante de todas las cosas incluidas sus propias vidas.

"Irina, tenemos una misión debemos garantizar el éxito de la misma si morimos sin arrebatarles la espadas a los caídos será un fracaso debemos poner la misión por delante de esta manera tenemos una tasa de éxito mayor y podremos completar nuestra tarea." Dijo Xenovia como la misión era lo primero y no podían dejar que los caídos tuvieran las Excalibur de esta manera podían aumentar la tasa de éxito y tener una oportunidad.

"¿Quién son esas?" Pregunto Aya.

" _Enviadas de la Iglesia."_ Respondió La Máscara mentalmente.

"¡¿Y están negociando con demonios?!" Dijo Shinji como eso traicionaba ya el último gramo de sentido que podía encontrar en este mundo.

" _Oh no la iglesia actuando contrariamente a sus creencias rápido llama a la prensa."_ Dijo su yo interino con sarcasmo.

"¿Qué estáis haciendo?" pregunto la madre de los chicos cuando vio que estaban en la entrada.

"Le estaba preguntando una duda a Shinji del colegio." Dijo su hermana para distraer a su madre.

Shinji solo apago el dispositivo de escucha y entraron adentro.

" _Me pongo la molestia de ponerle un micro y tu tiras todo mi esfuerzo por la borda."_ Dijo La Máscara como hizo precisamente eso para tener una ventaja saber lo que ellos saben.

"¿Quién son esas chicas con la que está hablando Issei?" Le pregunto su hermana más centrada en eso que en el hecho de que su hermano llevara ese dispositivo en él "¿Y de que están hablando?"

"Que mas da no es asunto nuestro." Dijo Shinji mientras subía los escalones a su cuarto.

"Si no lo quieres me los das." Shinji le dio el micro a su hermana que se lo pidió así ella escucharía y si la cosa iba mal y morían Asia y sus amigos enviarían a La Máscara a lidiar con la amenaza.

"¿Porque no? cuando se quite los pantalones y los ponga a lavar no servirá de nada." Dijo Shinji mientras se marchaba a su cuarto.

* * *

 **Más Tarde Habitación de Aya**

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Le pregunto su hermana pequeña con Toby entre sus brazos mientras Kuma estaba en la cama quieto.

"Nada échate la siesta." Dijo a su hermana pequeña mientras oia la conversación de Kiba con Issei y la emisarias de la iglesia.

"No estoy cansada." Dijo su hermana con Aya apuntándole el neuralizador pulsándolo emitiendo un destello.

Toby suspiro como de nuevo a su dueña le iban a resetear el cerebro. "Estas cansada échate una siesta." Sachiko bostezo mientras se dirigió a su cama.

Cuando cerró los ojos Toby se levanto furioso "Se acabo jovencita ese chisme se te está subiendo a la cabeza lo usas con tu madre para cenar lo quieres, lo usas con tu hermano para que te de dinero, con tu padre para que te suba la paga, con tu hermana para que se duerma." Aya solo miro pulsando el neuralizador para el peluche.

"No tengo cerebro estoy hecho de algodón." Dijo el mapache como ese chisme no funcionaba con él.

Aya cogió al peluche botándolo dentro del armario. "¡No es armario no!, ¡El armario no!" Dijo golpeándolo "¡No tiene gracia hija de tu respetable madre!"

Ella volvió al dispositivo de escucha oyendo la historia completa de Kiba resulta que fue víctima del experimento Espada Sagrada era un experimento en la que se trataba de crear artificialmente usuarios que pudieran empuñar Excalibur sin ser elegido por la espada de esa manera no tendrían que esperar a que apareciera alguien compatible pero el líder del experimento Valper Galilei los considero un fracaso y decidió exterminarlos pero Kiba gracias al sacrificio de sus compañeros consiguió escapar hasta que fue encontrado por Rias que lo convirtió en un demonio para salvarle la vida. La historia era triste a su manera podían compadecerse de Kiba entonces siguió oyendo la conversación.

"Como último superviviente es mi deber obtener venganza por mis amigos caídos." Se oyó a Kiba lleno de determinación.

"Kiba." Se podía oír a otro lado a alguien llorando "No tenía ni idea de que habías pasado por tantas cosas, no me importa lo que piense la presidenta Hyoudou ayudare."

"E-Enserio gracias." Dijo Issei confundido por este cambio repentino.

"Yo también ayudare, no quiero que te vayas Yuto-Senpai." Dijo Koneko como no quería perder a su amigo.

"Ya veo no puedo marcharme solo con todos vosotros tratando de detenerme." Dijo Kiba.

"¿Eso quiere decir?" Pregunto Issei como por fin había cedido a dejarse ayudar por sus compañeros.

"Ahora que se quien es mi verdadero enemigo aceptare su ayuda." Dijo como ahora que sabía quien estaba detrás del experimento podría hacerle pagar por la ejecución de sus compañeros y no podía ignorar a todos sus amigos pidiéndole ayuda.

Issei estaba contento con el resultado tenían a Xenovia, Irina, Saji, Kiba y Koneko para la misión pero hubiera sido mejor contar la fuerza de La Máscara para este caso lástima que se fuera pero bien pensado no venia mal ir sobre seguro y por intentarlo no se perdía nada. "Tenemos un lugar al que ir."

"¿A dónde?" Pregunto Saji.

"A casa de Sepia-chan." Dijo Issei dado que si La Máscara a salvo podría tener una pista o tal vez no, no perdían nada por intentarlo y de todos modos la casa pasaba cerca de la academia no perdían nada por intentarlo. " Ella estaba cuando Big-Head estaba en esa iglesia, puede que fuera coincidencia o tal vez se conocían."

"Esto es malo." Dijo Aya escuchando la situación.

"¿Por qué? Simplemente diles que no." Dijo Kuma como diciendo que simplemente todo fue un evento fortuito aleatorio que La Máscara estuviera en una iglesia precisamente en el momento exacto en el que Aya estaba secuestrada o apareciera siempre, claro que tenían la memoria borrada pero y que su hermano fuera un paranoico no ayudaba.

"En que no lo entiende mama abrirá la puerta me llamaran, yo bajare Shinji vera a los demonios se pondrá La Máscara los matara y bueno los matara." Dijo Aya lo que probablemente pasaría si se daba el caso.

"Son demonios son malos." Dijo Kuma estando de acuerdo con Shinji en ese aspecto.

"¡El único demonios esta en ese cuarto!" Se quejo Toby "¡Déjame Salir!" Dijo golpeando el armario.

"Ellos no son malos es solo que Shinji tiene una visión muy simplista y el cristianismo le impide ver la autentica amenaza, Vale aun hay tiempo." Dijo Aya como podían improvisar algo.

"¿Y si se lo decimos a Shinji?" Dijo Kuma.

"Entonces se pondrá La Máscara y saldrá a cazarlos antes de que entren lleguen a casa." Dijo Aya como podía pensar algo.

"Eso no lo sabemos." Dijo Kuma como a lo mejor Shinji les ayudaba a conseguir las espadas tal vez se marcharían.

"No lo creo y volverían a saber que Shinji es Big-Head así que lo mantendrían bajo vigilancia y si ellos lo saben es posible que más gente lo sepa lo que llevaría a ponernos en peligro." Dijo Aya como podía improvisar algo.

"Lo tengo." Dijo cogiendo el neurolizador y bajando a la cocina. Con Kuma abriendo el armario para sacar a Toby.

Que salió postrado a cuatro patas antes de liberarlo "¡Sí! libertad después de tanto años."

"Solo llevas ahí dentro un par de minutos." Dijo Kuma como no llevaba tiempo suficiente para volverse loco.

"Hay el tiempo se pasa increíblemente lento." Dijo como perdía la nación del tiempo entre los juguetes las pelotillas las arañas y las mantas.

"Pues a mí se me pasa volando, casi hasta demasiado deseando que no termine." Dijo Kuma causando que Toby parpadeara sacando la comparativa con un cuarto oscuro.

* * *

 **Cocina**

"Mama ¿podemos comer Pizza?" Pregunto Aya con la madre mirándola.

"Lo siento pero hoy toca sopa de pescado." Dijo la madre antes de que Aya tirara de su delantal para llamar su atención enseñándole el neurolizador.

"¡Shinji!" Llamo su madre con el saliendo de su cuarto con el bajando por las escaleras.

"Vete a buscar unas pizzas." Dijo su madre con Shinji extrañado.

"No puede ser otra cosa es que voy atrasado con el trabajo de historia y solo tengo tres días para entregarlo." Dijo como iba retrasado con el trabajo.

"Bueno supongo que podríamos llamar a domicilio" Dijo su madre pensativa.

"No, tiene que ir." Insistió Aya que fuera Shinji causando que la mirara.

" _ST tengo la ligera impresión de que tu hermana trata de deshacerse de nosotros."_ Dijo La Máscara como la hermanita pequeña no paraba de pedirle que saliera de la casa.

"Ya le has oído está ocupado." Dijo su madre con Aya teniendo que pensar rápido. _"Espera no necesito que Shinji salga puedo esperar a que vengan no era arriesgado bastaba con que viera a alguno_ _para que le saltara la alarma de su cabeza y se pusiera La Máscara."_ Pensó como no debería serle complicado.

"¿Sabes qué? no importa podemos cenar en casa." Dijo Aya mientras se marchaba agarrando a Shinji de brazo.

"Shinji me ayudas con un problema de matemáticas de la escuela." Dijo arrastrándolo.

"¿Soy yo o estás más rara de lo normal?" Dijo Shinji como esto era raro incluso para él cuando era él normalmente el paranoico.

" _Bueno lo único que hiciste fue darle un aparato de escucha de radio demonio en director así que oh ha oído algo y de alguna manera eso tiene que ver con el tratar de sacarnos de la casa discretamente o no nos quiere."_ Dijo su yo interino como eso tenía algo que ver.

Ya en su cuarto con los peluches y su hermana pequeña durmiendo "Vale, los demonios vienen a pedirte ayuda." Le dijo Aya como probablemente debió hablarlo desde el principio.

"¡¿Qué?!" Dijo Shinji "¡Ellos saben que soy Big-Head!" Se maldijo Shinji como todo fue para nada ahora tendría que ponerse La Máscara y acabar con ellos.

" _Si fuera testigos."_ Dijo La Máscara impaciente por salir.

"No escúchame vienen a buscarme a mí."

"¡Otra vez!" Dijo Shinji como ya habían pasado por esto como su yo de otra tierra paralela y desde luego que unos demonios intentaran de nuevo llevarse a su hermana no le hacía gracia sobre todo porque ese yo alterno confesó que su hermana murió en el enfrentamiento con los satanases y si el podía iba a impedir que eso pasara.

"Escucha no tienes que hacer nada, vienen a preguntarme si te conozco o si se algo de ti por salvarme en aquella iglesia solo déjame hablar a mí." Dijo su hermana como le pidió que la dejara tratar con esto, pero viendo la cara de desconfianza de su hermano. "Confía en mí."

"¿Por qué te molestan tanto los demonios?" Pregunto Kuma trayendo la mirada de todos. "No trataron mal Aya incluso la trajeron a casa." Dijo como el día que se le olvido de hecho eso pudo haber acabado peor.

"La manipularon y querían utilizarla para llegar hasta mi." Dijo Shinji como eso es lo que querían y estuvieron a punto de conseguirlo es más si lo que su otro yo le había dicho era cierto podían convertirla en un demonio y eso no lo iba a permitir.

" _Eh…es avariciosa, manipuladora, cruel y no se detiene ante nada para conseguir su objetivo y eso me gusta de ella pero es humana no vamos a dejar que nuestra querida hermanita se convierta en la esclava de una pelirroja súcubo con talla D ¿o es talla F?"_ Dijo La Máscara no estando seguro pero el punto es que no.

"Si pero si les ayudas fingiendo un encuentro casual podrás terminal con esto y se marcharan olvidando por completo venir a ver a Aya-chan y podremos seguir con nuestras vidas después." Dijo Kuma dando una posible solución.

"No es mala idea." Dijo Aya como eso podía ser una posible solución.

"Yo digo que no, que se las arreglen ellos solitos después cuando los ayudes pedirán otro favor y otro además ellos no te ayudaron cuando la secuestraron los ángeles caídos." Dijo Toby como mezclarse con ellos era peligroso sobre todo para Sachiko.

"Ya pero Shinji es cristiano por lo que debería ayudar a las enviadas de la iglesia en su misión encomendada por los siervos de Dios." Dijo Kuma como eso debía ayudar

"Francamente empiezo a tener dudas de la integridad de la iglesia." Dijo Shinji como el descubrir a los demonios había trastocado ciertamente sus puntos de vista.

"Al Papa actual se le ha ido las manos con lo de las reformas está bien ser permisivo pero ¿trabajar con demonios?" Dijo como había límites o por lo menos eso le enseñaron.

" _De eso nada aquí que cada cual se haga su trabajo sucio."_ Se quejo La Máscara como a ellos no les ayudaba nadie.

"Mira solo necesito que confíes en mi me desharé de ellos sin necesidad de pelear." Dijo Aya como no podía ser tan difícil solo eran un par de palabras y se marcharían sin repercusiones. "Nos mantendremos al margen de todo esto."

"Vale." Dijo Shinji como le iba a dar la oportunidad a su hermana con ella asintiendo. "Pero dame el escucha."

"¿Estás seguro de esto Hyodo?" Le pregunto Saji por la línea.

"No y de todas las personas a la que le pediría ayuda el seria la ultima y odio tener que pedírselo." Confeso Issei "No puedo perdonarlo por matar a Asia."

" _¡Eso fue un hecho completamente circunstancial!"_ Dijo La Máscara como no tuvo la culpa de que la pelota de beisbol que tiro volviera después de dar la vuelta al mundo con tal fuerza que la derribo y le hizo partirse el cuello.

"Pero si incluso con Xenovia e Irina a pesar de sus habilidades solo tienen un treinta por ciento de exito por mucho que no me guste no podemos dejar que Freed campe libre a sus anchas y con Big-Head al menos tenemos más posibilidades de acabar con esto rápidamente antes de que podamos causarle problema a la Buchou y a los demás." Dijo Issei como si podían aumentar sus posibilidades de éxito y acabar de forma rápida aunque eso significara aliarse con alguien que consideraba tan retorcido y lunático como Freed.

"¿Realmente estamos tan desesperados como para pedirle ayuda?" Dijo Saji no viendo necesario llegar tan lejos. "Aunque lo encontremos ¿Cómo le vas a convencer para que nos ayude?"

"No es seguro que vayamos a encontrarlo preguntándole a Aya." Advirtió Koneko como se estaban agarrando a una posibilidad muy pequeña.

"Bueno podemos pensar en algo." Dijo Issei riendo nerviosamente como no sabía verdaderamente como iba a convencerlo.

"Esto es increíble." Dijo Shinji negando con la cabeza.

"¿Qué en serio pienses que vas ayudarlos?" Le pregunto Toby como eran unos tontos.

"No que teniendo un treinta por ciento de posibilidades de éxito estén recurriendo al Umbral Godzilla."

"Godzilla ¿qué?" Dijo su hermana sabiendo que se refería al mosntruo de las películas pero no entendía eso del umbral.

"Es la ficción es la última carta cuando ya estás completamente desesperado, por eso lleva el nombre de Godzilla cuando aparece un monstruo como un Kaiju nada podrá detenerlo por lo que se verán obligados encomendarse a Godzilla y resultado habrá muertes daños colaterales edificios destruidos pero eso no es nada, es decir hemos llegado a un punto donde vale cualquier cosa para ganar donde la situación ha llegado a un punto en el que es tan horrible que no importa que loco o imprudente sea ese plan o cuantas personas mueran o haya que sacrificar hemos llegado a un punto donde hay que ganar o morir en el intento donde ese uno por ciento es tu mayo esperanza, donde literalmente ningún daño colateral puede ser peor que no completar el objetivo." Explico Shinji al resto como veía una tontería dado que un treinta por ciento es válido.

" _¡Nerd!"_ Dijo La Máscara en el interior de su cabeza.

"Básicamente tú y La Máscara." Dijo Aya como básicamente esa era la situación donde haria falta al tipo de cara verde.

"En verdad seria un aliado poderoso pero la cantidad de daño que causaría quizás sería demasiada." Dijo Koneko como básicamente tener a La Máscara como aliado era lo mismo que tener a Freed Sellzen estuviera en tu equipo esperando continuamente la puñalada por la espalda.

"Y nuestro objetivo es Valper Galilei y el de las enviadas de la iglesia las excalibur para completarlos no necesariamente tendríamos que enfrentarnos a Kokabiel para conseguirlo." Advirtió Kiba como evitar la lucha era una opción factible.

"Pero queremos terminar rápido para no meter en problemas a la Bochou y La Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil." Dijo Issei. "Cuantos más seamos más posibilidades tendremos de conseguirlo." Dijo con los demás dándole la razón el problema es que seguían pensando que La Máscara era incontrolable.

* * *

 **Más Tarde**

La tensión se palpaba Shinji podía oír su corazón latir mientras estaba en su cuarto con el dispositivo de escucha con la máscara en sus manos preparada para ponérsela en cualquier momento con Kuma y Toby allí se fijo que el peluche mapache sostenía un libro que titulaba código rojo.

Podían sentir su propia respiración mientras los minutos parecían volverse horas mientras se preparaba para una posible batalla.

" _Sabes esto podría terminar rápido solo ponte la máscara y resolveré esto."_ Dijo su yo Máscara en su cabeza como él podía encargarse de todo.

" _Si te dejo salir harás de las tuyas."_ Advirtió Shinji como ponerse La Máscara era algo que no podía usar a la ligera dado la cantidad de daño colateral que causaba.

" _Oh claro cuando hacemos algo bueno es hicimos cuando pasa algo malo soy solo yo."_ Se quejo como en su defecto él en el fondo era tanto culpa como suya.

* * *

 **Con Aya**

El timbre sonó con Aya abriendo la puerta.

"¿Si?" Pregunto no sabiendo lo que estaba pasando totalmente tranquila en contraste con su hermano haya arriba.

"Hola ¿me recuerdas?" Le pregunto Issei con una sonrisa tratando de captar su atención.

"¿Quien es Aya?" Pregunto su madre asomándose para ver a Koneko e Issei, Saji y Kiba se quedaron atrás dado que tres chicos tocando una puerta solo para hablar con una niña pequeña era algo cuestionable.

"Discúlpenos por molestarla pero Aya conoce a un chico de nuestro club y nos preguntábamos si sabia donde podíamos encontrarlo." Dijo Koneko hablando en código esperando que la niña fuera capaz de entender lo que quería decir.

"¿Amigo?" Dijo su madre mirando a su hija preguntándose de que conocía su hija a un chico de secundaria.

" _Vale un chico obviamente La Máscara no puedo decir que no he vuelto a verlo pero tengo que inventar algo."_ Pensó par así misma tratando de encontrar la manera de mantenerlo todo oculto a su madre. "Oh aquel chico de secundaria que estaba con su prima con la que jugué en el parque pero desde ese día no he vuelto a verlos." Dijo Aya de forma que podía interpretarse como un no lo he visto en relación a su amigo común.

"Ya veo." Koneko se inclino levemente "Perdonen las molestias." Dijo Koneko marchándose con Issei.

La madre de Aya parecía reticente la chica era buena ocultando emociones el chico por otro lado durante un momento miro confundido a la chica por lo que esa historia era desconocida para él luego era mentira y era una especia de comunicación código entre las chicas, La madre estaba preocupada por sus hijos Shiji era fácil de leer la falta de amigos y interacción humana le había dado tics que podía identificar pero Aya desde hace tiempo había desarrollado una habilidad innata para mentir solo pudiéndolo deducir mediante tics que poco a poco fue perdiendo su hija cual velociraptor de Jurasic Park había aprendido a adaptarse y no repetirlos.

"¿De qué iba todo eso?" Le pregunto a su hija.

"A la chica le gustaba el chico pero como es mayor era tímida cosa que oculta bajo esa cara de frialdad por eso va a acompañada por ese senpai pero no la culpa el chico que estaba buscando era muy guapo." Dijo Aya la última parte suspirando despertando las alarmas de su madre desviándola del tema principal sacando su faceta protectora para obtener la ventaja en juego de manipulación mental sutil.

"Aya nada de chicos de secundaria hasta que vayas a la secundaria y si tienes novio…" Dijo su madre en modo protectora.

"Traerlo para que papa y tu lo interroguéis intimidéis hasta que finalmente me deje o se gane vuestra aprobación." Dijo lo que probablemente pasaría.

" _Esta chica es lista tengo que tener cuidado."_ Dijo para sí misma pero podía estar tranquila su hermana a diferencia de su hermano tenía amigos y podía socializar sin problemas pero al mismo tiempo durante esa época que estaban centrada en su trabajo.

* * *

 **Habitación de Shinji**

"Ves te lo dije que lo conseguiría solo tenias que confiar en mí." Dijo su hermana como había podido lidiar con la situación sin tener que ponerse la máscara.

"Lo hiciste." Dijo Kuma celebrándolo con los brazos alzados.

"Pues claro que lo hizo es una sicopática manipuladora, apuesto a que podrías ponerle un detector de mentiras y lo engañaría." Dijo Toby como la niña ya apuntaba para ser una señora del crimen.

"¿Sabes que el armario de mi hermano tiene candado?" Le advirtió al mapache de peluche que solo trago saliva.

"Seré bueno." Dijo Toby en lo que se interpreta como me someto a usted señora.

Ella miro a su hermano esperando el elogio que estaba mirando por la ventana, el lo noto "Buen trabajo."

"Ves tú confía en tu hermanita." Dijo ella llena de orgullo de sí misma.

"¿Cómo puedes decirle eso después de que le sacaste la mitad de tus ahorros fundiéndole el cerebro a flashes?" Dijo Toby lo hipócrita que era.

"¿Dijiste algo Mapache?" Le pregunto Aya.

"No señora." Dijo Toby erguido.

Entonces el sonido de un cling sono por los altavoces del ordenador con Shinji quitando el reposo mostrando una paginas de ventas por Internet.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto su hermana.

"La vieja consola que puse a la venta." Shinji miro para ver quién había mandado la oferta "Y vendida."

"¿Significa eso que ya tienes tu parte para la cena aniversario de papa y mama?" Le pregunto a su hermano.

"Si." Dijo mirando al usuario que había comprado la consola y los juegos. "¿Azazel?" Dijo viendo el nombre del comprador "¿Ese no es?"

" _Si…¡Se llama igual que el final-boss de Tekken 6!"_ Dijo su yo interino sacando la casualidad.

"Si." Dijo Shinji asintiendo viéndolo perfectamente normal que alguien tuviera ese nombre en internet no es como si fuera un ángel caído que debido a las continuas visitas de un demonio con un guante rojo de dragón hubiera desarrollado un interés por los videojuegos.

"La pasta debe de sobrarle ha pagado el doble de lo que me costo." Dijo Shinji como ahora tenían el dinero para pagar su parte de la cena a sus padres y el juego que sale dentro de poco él Tales of Fantasy.

"Ves estamos en racha, todo no está saliendo bien." Dijo su hermana satisfecha con lo resultado y como todo había ido perfectamente ahora simplemente tenían que relajarse y esperar a que el día llegara.

* * *

 **Esa noche**

Shinji abrió la ventana de su cuarto y se puso con la máscara en su mano derecha _"Confió en ti Aya, pero no en ellos."_ Pensó mientras se ponía La Máscara la iglesia asociada con demonios, ángeles caídos campando a sus anchas su ciudad territorio de demonios unos demonios en los que no confiaba por que a estas alturas su otro yo era un mal necesario para acabar con todo esto.

" _¿Te crees Batman?"_ Dijo su otro yo viéndola extrañas similitudes.

"Yo no me creo Batman." Dijo Shinji como eso le quedaba grande a él.

" _En medio de la noche montándotelo en plan solo yo puedo hacerlo para que los que me importan no salgan heridos, tengo que hacerlo solo, porque yo soy la venganza de aquellos que no pueden defenderse de la criaturas mágicas de los humanos por yo soy la noche, soy la venganza soy Batman."_ Dijo sacando las similitudes. _"O te crees que eres una especie de elegido de Dios para un propósito mayor."_ Shinji reflexiono fue destino, azar la realidad es que la máscara vino a él y la realidad nadie respondió a sus plegarias nadie lo ayudo cuando los caídos secuestraron a su hermana ahora mismo estaba solo y se puso la máscara precisamente por eso solo podía confiar en sí mismo para esto. _"Aunque personalmente nos veo más como el Joker."_ Eso hizo que se detuviera quizás no era tan buena idea.

* * *

 **Más Tarde**

A las afueras por la noche en una zona boscosa Freed estaba arriba del tejado de un edificio abandonado con Kiba, Konejo, Issei y Saji debajo de él vestidos de sacerdotes nada más aparecer Freed ataco con Kiba bloqueando lo que le hizo salta arriba para ganar la altura.

"El exorcista descarriado." Dijo Saji al ver las ropas de Freed.

"Maldito." Dijo Issei mirándolo.

"Oh si son el mocoso y la pequeña." Dijo Freed reconociéndolos. "Me pareció ver carne fresca pero al final no eran más que unos demonios haciendo cosplayer." Dijo mirando sus ropas antes de lamer su hoja deseando de probar la sangre.

"Ten cuidado." Le advirtió Koneko como podía percibir que esa espada era una excalibur.

"Lo sé ¡Es una excalibur!" Dijo Issei despojándose de sus ropas mostrando su brazo que comenzó a brillar." "¡Boots!"

Saji y Koneko se despojaron de sus ropas preparados para luchar.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Cuatro contra uno?" Pregunto Freed a modo de burla no creyendo que eso alterara el resultado. "No es fácil ser tan popular." Dijo abrazándose a si mismo sintiéndose acosado.

"No saques conclusiones tu oponente…" Lo que fuera a decir Kiba fue interrumpido cuando de la nada a los cinco les cayó a cada uno en la cabeza un sombrero de frutas tan alto como el cabello de Marge Simpsion.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Issei no entendiendo lo que estaba pasando.

"El postre viene después de la carnicería." Se quejo Freed como aún no había saciado su hambre asesina.

"¡Damas y Caballeros!" Se oía una voz salida de la nada Los sombreros comenzaron a pitar con todos mirando a su cabeza.

Koneko olio algo raro "¡Quitáoslos!" Dijo tirándolos al suelo con todos haciendo lo mismo menos Freed.

"¿Qué es…" Freed fue cortado cuando el sombreo exploto siendo bañado por juego de frutas al igual que los demonios que al lanzarlos al suelo explotaron bañándolo a todos. Pero no acabo ahí al rato estaban el suelo con las manos en las narices debido a un fuerte olor que era repulsivo.

"!Bienvenidos al Freak Show!" Dijo La Máscara descendiendo en el aire montado sobre un puesto de perritos calientes como aerodeslizador mientras se estaba comiendo uno, Iba vestido con un gorro violeta y dos piezas hombreras que cubría hasta llegar al cuello sobre un traje sin mangas de un tono de violetas más claro con muñequeras de ventas que eran cubiertas por muñequeras del mismo color de las hombreras, Su cinturón era del mismo color con el símbolo de una calabaza que estiraba una tela como un taparrabos de color violeta claro y solo botas violetas con botas altas hasta las rodillas en la zona de las piernas, mimetizando al Green Goblin de The Spectacular Spiderman.

Green Goblinask se comió el último trozo de su perrito caliente "Mhmp, ¡Hola Freedy!" Dijo saludando al sacerdote con su mano.

"Big Head ¡Cuánto tiempo!" Dijo sonriéndole "¿Me extrañaste?" Le pregunto a su viejo amienemigo que no se veían desde la iglesia.

"Sinceramente no." Dijo antes de pasar al cuarteto demoniaco "Hey Justin Bieber, Loli genérica de harem/tsundere, Irrelevante y…¿Jaune?" Dijo refiriéndose a Issei.

"Me llamo Issei y ¿Y quién es Jaune?" Dijo Issei como parecía no decir su nombre a propósito.

"Bah Issei, Naruto, Jaune, Tatsumi para mi todos los personajes estereotipo de pringao perdedor genérico de harem que emplean los autores de fanfic para evitar el OOC Mary Sue sois todos iguales." Dijo La Máscara sacando la comparativa agitando su mano no viéndole importancia.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Le pregunto Kiba.

"Buena pregunta y la respuesta es…" La Máscara tiro un plátano que comenzó a pitar con pi que se fue intensificando. Antes de producirse una fuerte explosión que sacudió que engullo a los demonios dando como resultado que la zona quedara humante y varios árboles en llamas.

"¡Oye! déjame uno alguno." Se quejo Freed como La Máscara le estaba robando el foco de escena y sus presas. La Máscara saco una manzana explosiva de carrito.

"Lo siento Freedy pero…" Tiro la manzana Freed la partió causando una explosión con Green Globinask dando una vuelta al carrito en el aire noventa grados para mirarlo bocabajo. "No me gusta compartir."

"Eres un egoísta." Le echo en cara enfadado ante de sonreír "Yo también."

"Hablando de egoísmo te importaría entregarme las excalibur." Le pregunto terminando de dar la vuelta mirándolo de frente.

"No." Dijo Freed negándose a dárselas.

"Por favor." Dijo La Máscara agradando sus ojos volviéndolos redondos como plato y sacando tres cachorrito de perrito con ojos saltones.

"Oh bueno ya que lo pides tan amablemente debo decir…que no." La Máscara tiro lo perritos como si no fueran nada mientras estaba pensativo.

"¿Puedo hacer algo para que reconsideres tu postura?" Le pregunto amablemente.

"¿Qué tal la muerte?" Le pregunto Freedy.

"Vale." La Máscara comenzó a lanzar fruta explosiva con Freed saltando para esquivar las explosiones.

"Estas en un puesto de perritos ¿Por qué tiras fruta?" Le dijo Freed mientras cortaba una naranja explosiva.

"Ese es el chiste aunque el autor admite que se le quemaron todas la ideas." Dijo La Máscara mientras seguía disparando.

Mientras en el suelo el humo se disipaba con Koneko con diferentes grados de daño en la ropa al igual que el resto mirando la pelea entre Freed y La Máscara.

"¿Qué hace él aquí?" Pregunto Saji como no lo habían encontrado y ahora estaba peleando con Freed.

"Bueno parece que ayudarnos." Dijo Issei.

"¿A ti esto te parece ayudar?" Dijo Saji como los había atacado con explosivos y no ser por la armadura de la trama, habrían volado en pedazos.

"Está centrado en el exorcista." Dijo Koneko mientras miraba la escena.

"Entonces ¿Quién queremos que gane?" Pregunto Saji si debían ayudar a alguno o esperar que la pelea terminara.

Mientras Freed alzo su espada "Saluda a mi amada Excalibur Rapidly." Dijo el exorcista mientras La Máscara cargo con aéreo carrito de perritos calientes.

"Espero que uses protección." Dijo La Máscara imaginándose Freed corto el carro haciendo caer a La Máscara si no hubiera agarrado la sombrilla y abierto cayendo a lo Mary Poppins aterrizando suavemente en el suelo.

Ambos corrieron el uno contra el otro con Green Globinask con su sombrilla delante y Freed su espada.

Ambos pisaron con su pierna derecha delante mientras construían su cuerpo preparándose. "¡Piedra, papel, tijera!"

Green Globinask saco tijeras y Freed su espada riendo "Excalibur gana a tijeras." Cuando Freed iba a descender la espada de los dedos de La Máscara salio un rayo verde que impacto contra dándole en pleno pecho dejando su ropa rota y una quemadura en la zona del pecho.

"Rayo Laser gana a Excalibur." Dijo Green Globinask soplando sus dedos.

"Au, au quema, quema." Dijo Freed llevándose la mano a su pecho.

"¡Boots!" Se oyó al otro lado con Kiba descendiendo su espada después de recibir el aumento de poder de brazo dragón de Issei.

"¡Sword Birth!" Chillo clavando su espada en el suelo con varias espadas brotando del suelo dirigiéndose hacia Freed rodeándolo que uso su espada para romper algunas antes de que pudiera tocarlo y salto.

"¡Line!" Chillo Saji un hilo se enredo en la pierna de Freed tirándolo al zuelo siendo el responsable Saji.

"¿Saji tenias una Sacred Gear?" Dijo Issei impresionado con Saji asintiendo mientras usaba su brazo para aumentar su agarre con Freed tratando de librarse.

"No puedo contarlo es ¿un artefacto dragón?" Dijo Freed como su excalibur era incapaz de cortarlo.

"¡Se acabo!" Dijo Kiba cuando una figura se situó detrás de él.

"Jutsu secreto Muerte Milenaria." Dijo Green Goblinask poniendo sus manos juntas con los dedos índice y corazón extentendido insertándolos en el culo de Kiba disparando sus rayos mandando a volar.

"¡Que nombre más apropiado!" Dijeron al unisonó Issei y Saji con los ojos en blanco temerosos de ser los siguientes en sufrir dicha técnica.

"Es tan malo como Iseei-senpai." Dijo Koneko sonrojada mientras vio la naturaleza de la técnica algo digno del propio Issei si este se viera atraído por el sexo masculino.

Freed comenzó a reír "¿Qué tiene el que no tenga yo?"

"Solo yo puedo matar a mi aminemigo." Dijo La Máscara como necesitaba vivo a Freed dado que con él en la ciudad Shinji siempre tendría un motivo para ponerse La Máscara por eso lo necesitaba vivo.

"Ohhhhhh te importo." Dijo Freed emocionado.

"Una técnica curiosa." Dijo una figura saliendo del edificio tenía la apariencia de un hombre mayor, bajo y con gafas culo de botella, cabello gris, bigote, ojos negros, que vestía un traje de sacerdote negro con una sotana blanca y un gorro blanco. "Y pensar que el portador de Sword Birth puede ser superado tan fácilmente."

"Vaya, al fin nos conocemos Cardenal Richelieu." Dijo La Máscara ahora vestido con un sombro marrón con una camisa pirata manga larga blanca con pantalones negros y botas marrones con un capote azul con bigote y perilla "¡En garde!"

"Lo siento no ese es mi nombre ni mi antiguo rango en la iglesia, pero Freed aún no te has acostumbrado a usar la espada sagrada ¿verdad?" Dijo mirando a Freed con una sonrisa como un maestro que habla con un alumno que le hace una pregunta tonta.

"Es del que nos hablo Xenovia" Dijo Issei desde la distancia.

"El líder del proyecto Espada Sagrada." Dijo Koneko.

"¡Valper Gailei" Dijo Kiba lleno de rabia con humo saliendo de su trasero debido a la descarga de La Máscara.

"Así es." Dijo al resto.

"No me importa." Dijo La Máscara como le daba igual quien fuera.

"Freed concentra la energía que fluye por tu cuerpo a la espada." Le dijo al chico que obedeció.

"¿Por qué todas las frases de esta serie tienen doble sentido o aluden al sexo?" Dijo La Máscara sintiéndose ignorado.

"Espera tú Justin Biber." Dijo llamando a Kiba. "Por ese grito de rabia supongo que quieres cargártelo ¿no?"

"Si, el dio la orden de matar…" Kiba estaba hablando con La Máscara hasta que esta le alzo la mano.

"¿Y entonces por qué no lo matas ahora que esta indefenso? antes de que Freedy escape." Dijo La Máscara con Kiba dándose cuenta de que tenía razón.

Kiba ataco cuando Freed usando la espada que estaba envuelta en un brillo dorando corto a Line "¡Soy libre idiotas!" Dijo bloqueando la espada de Kiba cuando otra figura salto de entre las sombras usando una capa blanca.

"¿Xenovia?" Dijo Issei sorprendido cuando Irina también apareció quitándose la capa revelando su traje de cuero con su pecho revotando y un primer plano de cámara de su entrepierna y si esa escena es completamente necesario.

"Hola." Saludo Irina al resto

"¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?" Dijo Issei con Koneko sacando su móvil diciendo que fue lo que habían acordado si algo iba mal.

Entonces Irina miro a Big Head "Tampoco fue difícil encontraros sobre todo con el humo de esa explosión "¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?"

"La pregunta es ¿Por qué no estoy haciendo nada?" Dijo La Máscara como podia haber disparo un misil a Valper y matarlo y así privar a Yuto de su venganza dejándola como una trama secundaria sin resolver y sin el power up de Kiba necesario para las luchas por venir claro que con La Máscara no lo necesitaba.

"Freed Sellzen, Valper Galilei en nombre de Dios os castigare." Dijo Xenovia con su arma preparada junto con Kiba.

"No vuelvas a decir el nombre de ese idiota enfrente de mi pe…" Antes de que Freed pudiera terminar la frase fue golpeado por el escudo del Capitán América.

Que volvió hacia el brazo de La Máscara llevando el traje del Capitán América "Vocabulario."

"Duele." Dijo Freed llevándose la mano a la cara escupiendo algo de sangre.

"Freed." Dijo Balba llamando su atención "Tu trabajo es eliminar a los emisarios de la iglesia y ambas tienen espadas sagradas lo mejor será retirarnos por ahora." Dijo como era una lucha que su dificultad había aumentado pero aún podían sacar provecho de la situación conduciendo a las enviadas de la iglesia hacia su jefe.

"Alto y claro." Dijo Freed lanzando una capsula que choco contra el suelo emitiendo un destello que cuando se disipo Valper y Galilei habían desaparecido.

"¡Vamos Irina!" Dijo Xenovia corriendo junto con Kiba queriendo atraparlos antes de que escaparan con Kiba y Irina siguiéndola.

"Si seguidles separándoos del resto perdiendo la ventaja numérica en plena noche a su base donde tendrán preparadas trampas o estará el final boss esperando para acabar con vosotros." Dijo La Máscara como eso era muy mala idea.

"Realmente odio cuando tiene razón." Dijo Issei siguiendo las palabras de La Máscara dándose cuenta de que tenía razón.

"Vaya, vaya que chicos tan traviesos." Rias apareció junto con Akeno a través de un glifo del Clan Gremory junto con Sona que apareció con Tsubaki por un que representaba el del Clan Sitri.

"¡Bochou!" Dijeron Saji y Issei al unisonó.

"Mi trabajo aquí está terminado." Dijo La Máscara frotándose las manos.

"Tú lo único que hiciste fue sembrar el caos y empeorar la situación." Dijo Koneko fríamente.

"Es lo que hago." Dijo La Máscara mientras se marchaba de allí.

"Tú no vas a ninguna parte." Dijo Rias a Big Head como necesitaba hablar seriamente con él para que parara que sus acciones.

"Bueno si quieres detenerme siempre puedes mandar a ¿cómo se llama si ese tipo? ah sí Nadie Mcnixistente." Dijo La Máscara como no podía hacer absolutamente nada para detenerlo.

"Por favor solo queremos saber lo que ha pasado, Big…Head…kun" Dijo Akeno guiñándole un ojo.

Los ojos de La Máscara pasaron a ser corazones con su corazón saliéndose de su pecho.

* * *

 **Una explicación increíblemente precisa minuciosamente detallada después.**

La Máscara dentro del edificio donde tenía escrito todos los punto importante de las pelea junto con un comic que retrataba cada escena precisamente al detalle hasta los bichos que muriero durante la refriega.

"¡¿Qué te dije de hacer daño a mis subordinados?!" Se quejo Rias con Sona tampoco estando muy contenta.

"¡Fue legítima defensa!" Dijo La Máscara como todo fue en defensa propia.

"¡Nos atacaste tu primero!" Acuso Issei estando de rodillas con Koneko a su lado de pie y Saji al otro cada uno frente a su ama que tenía a su segundo detrás suyo molesto por el coqueteo de Akeno con Big-Head.

"Ataque preventivo además se supone que vosotros ni siquiera tendríais que interferir en asuntos de la iglesia." Dijo La Máscara como esto no era asunto de demonios.

"Ahí él tiene un punto, Saji ¿es cierto todo lo que ha dicho Big Head?"

"S-Si." Dijo Saji inclinando la cabeza.

"Ya veo…Saji ¿Cómo has podido hacer algo así por tu propia voluntad? Realmente eres un chico malo" Dijo Sona mirando a su peón que estaba terriblemente asustado cuando oyó esas palabras.

"Lo-Lo siento mucho presidenta." Dijo resignado no pudiendo escapar del castigo.

"Entonces Yuuto ha ido tras Valper junto con Xenovia e Irina." Dijo Rias mirando la página del comic hecho por La Máscara.

"Ara, ara que talentoso." Dijo Akeno admirando los dibujos y el detalle.

"Quedaron que nos llamarían si pasaba algo." Dijo Issei lo que habían acordado con Xenovia e Irina creyendo que Kiba lo haría.

"No creo tan obsesionado como esta por su venganza no puede pensar con claridad o buscar la solución lógica." Dijo Rias antes de mirar a Koneko. "Koneko ¿Por qué te metiste en esto."

Koneko cerró los ojos aceptando que había hecho mal y desobedecido a su ama "Yo no quería que Yuuto-senpai se fuera."

"Oh la tsundere se derrite." Dijo La Máscara desde el otro lado de los grupos.

"Supongo que es inútil llorar sobre la leche derramada." Dijo Rias poniéndose de pie.

"En serio ¿Qué pasa con los dobles sentidos?" Se quejo La Máscara de nuevo como todo aquí parecía tener sentido sexual.

"Pero lo que hicieron pudo haber afectado al mundo de los demonios ¿son conscientes de eso?" Les pregunto con ambos asintiendo.

"Y en cuento a ti." Dijo Rias pasando a La Máscara que miro a los lados antes de señalarse a sí mismo.

"Quieta ahí Black Widow versión colegiala yo no trabajo para ti, así que no puedes hacerme nada." Dijo La Máscara como literalmente no hay nada que pueda hacerle legalmente.

"Te recuerdo que estas en mi territorio." Dijo Rias como eso le daba autoridad con seres mágicos.

"Oh te tienen tanto respeto que nadie entran en él cuando le da la gana." Dijo La Máscara con sarcasmo eso comentario frunció el ceño de Rias pero antes de que la situación fuera más un sonido llamo la atención de ellos.

Miraron a Saji a cuatro patas siendo azotado por Sona empleando la magia. "¡Tengo que darte una lección!"

"Un azote con magia eso tiene que doler." Dijo Issei mirando la escena.

"Es una total completa perra, y para que conste no me refiero a la chica." Dijo La Máscara viendo la imagen de Saji siendo azotado preguntándose si este era el principio del fin.

"Espera eso quiere decir…" Dijo Issei como Rias se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a ellos abrazándolos.

"Ellos han resuelto las co….mph." Lo que fuera a decir Saji fue cortado con La Máscara poniéndole una pelota en boca. "¿Pmprh?"

"Créeme ayuda." Dijo La Máscara como mordiendo eso haría mas llevadero la sesión de tortura para el chico como comprobó cuando recibió otro azote.

Akeno rio "Ara, ara en verdad eres un chico malo." Dijo Akeno preguntándose como podía saber eso.

"Dime que no te encanto." Dijo La Máscara siguiendo con el coqueteo con Akeno acercándose a ella reviviendo una descarga de ella con su dedo índice.

"Sssmoking." Dijo La Máscara cubierto de negro tosiendo humo.

"Y ahora Issei muéstrame tu trasero." Dijo Rias despertando la alarma de Issei.

"¿También vas a castigarme?" Dijo Issei preocupado.

"Por supuesto es mi deber como tu ama enseñarte disciplina." Dijo Agarrando a Issei por la barbilla acariciándolo con su mano un glifo rojo preparado "Recibirás mil azotes."

La Máscara le toco por los hombros dándole palmaditas "¿Qué suerte tienes? Y aunque me gustas la humillación degradante tengo que decir que me voy así que ¡CALZÓN CHINO!" Dijo poniéndole los calzones de Issei sobre la cabeza.

"Si le azotas ahora es posible que le des en las pelotas" Dijo La Máscara marchándose a supervelocidad.

"Bochou." Dijo Koneko dándose la vuelta mostrando su trasero a su ama. "El no fue el único que cometió una falta debería recibir el mismo castigo."

La Máscara volvió hacia atrás como si lo rebobinaran hacia atrás cuando volvió saco un sillón reclinable y un cuenco extra grande de palomitas y comenzó a comer mientras Issei luchaba por quitarse los calzoncillos de su cabeza.

"Koneko muéstrame tu trasero." Dijo Rias con Koneko poniéndose de rodillas con los brazos cruzados apuntando a Ria.

"No." Dijo Issei a pesar de que no veía nada "Presidenta deje a Koneko fuera de esto."

"Hablo en nombre de los lolicon, aquellos que tienen fetiches por las albinas, aquellos que les gusta que una pelirroja, lo sadomasoquistas y los sumiso cuando digo que ¡NO TE METAS EN ESTO!" Le chillo a Issei que estaba justo enfrente de él. "Además los actos tiene sus consecuencias."

"¡Tú nunca la recibes!" Dijo Issei como La Máscara siempre conseguía escapar sin enfrentar sus acciones o eso creía él porque su otro yo era otra cosa.

"No estamos hablando de mi y por una vez hay algo más importante que yo." Dijo señalando su mano a la escena.

"No lo haga Bochou yo fui quien planeo todo esto, si alguien debería recibir todo el castigo fui yo." Dijo Issei inclinándose contra la pared si ver por dónde iba debido a los calzones.

"Aquí voy Koneko." Dijo Rias preparada para aplicarle el castigo.

La Máscara saco un vídeo cámara mientras detrás de él había toda una grada de Máscara con banderines usando gorras y camisetas con una imagen de Rias preparada para azotar a Koneko y manos de goma espuma gigantes, como si fueran aficionados y este fuera el último segundo del partido, el último tiro libre que te da una ventaja de cuatro puntos a tres segundo del final, la última entrada con dos eliminados y las bases llenas, la última curva del Gran Premio.

"La gente está expectante ha habido mucha polémica si empleara la clásica bofetada de mano abierta, entera, otros han especulado que se usara solo la palma mientras que otros expertos usara sus dedos.

Rias descendió su mano suavemente dándole un toque ligero a Koneko que sonrojada dio un leve gemido. "Ese es tu castigo."

Abucheo gigante.

"¡Tongo!" Se quejo una Máscara con la gorra del revés.

Una Máscara anciana desde su asiento en la grada golpeo con su bastón el suelo "En mis tiempo azotábamos a las lolis hasta que las marcas de nuestras manos dejaba moratones no como la niñerías de hoy en día una guerra es lo que os hace falta jovenzuelos.

"Yo creía en ti ya no." Dijo Una Máscara llorando partiendo una foto de Rias en traje de demonio sexy que uso en DXD Born.

"¡Tengo expectativas insatisfechas! y tengo paciencia ¡pero hasta yo tengo mis limites!" Dijo La Máscara tirando la cámara al suelo. "Me habéis quitado las ganas de seguir con esto me voy a casa y como dijo el que escribe esta basura iros a la RWBY." Dijo La Máscara saliendo por la puerta indignado con todos mirándolo no entendiendo nada. Solo para que abriera la puerta "Y cuando digo RWBY quiero decir mier*a." cerró la puerta para abrirla de nuevo "El pobre no logra superarlo." Dijo cerrando la puerta ahora si marchándose a su casa decepcionado por el resultado final.


End file.
